Protegiendo a la Realeza
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: Edward tiene que proteger al rebelde principe Jacob, Bella a la malcriada princesa Reneesme, hasta el dia de su boda. El destino los une luego de haberlos separados por 10 años ¿Cumpliran la promesa que se hicieron de pequeños? AU. EdxBe, JaxNe Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Protegiendo a la realeza.**

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo.**

En una habitación amplia, de espejos en lugar de paredes, se encuentran alrededor de veinticinco niños, colocados en parejas, practicando posiciones de peleas, entre todos ellos destacan, como siempre lo hacen, un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verde esmeralda que esta defendiéndose de los ataques de una niña de cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate.

─ ¡Cambio! Grita el instructor y ahora es el niño el que golpea y la pequeña se defiende.

Diez minutos más tarde, la pequeña se distrae por un dolor extraño en su pecho afortunadamente el niño siente la misma opresión en su pecho y se detiene justo antes de golpearla; se quedan congelados en esa posición, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

A pesar de tener solo diez años, se pierden en la mirada del otro, cambiando la opresión en su pecho por otra sensación más placentera, sus corazones laten más rápido, porque a su tierna edad, ellos dos están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, un amor tan puro y tierno como el que puede haber entre dos niños, pero tan fuerte como el de cualquier adulto o incluso más.

─ ¡Masen! ¡Swan!¿Qué sucede?Pregunta el entrenador, haciendo que los niños salten y salgan del trance.

─ Nada responden al mismo tiempo y se preparan para comenzar de nuevo.

─ Continúen entonces ─ Los niños comienzan el ejercicio, con la extraña sensación en su pecho, provocando que no lo hagan correctamente.

Al finalizar la clase, el instructor le pide que los hagan de nuevo y los deja solos en el salón, él confía en que lo van hacer y de la forma correcta, después de todos ellos son los mejores de su clase.

─ ¿Tienes la misma sensación que yo? ─ Le pregunta la niña al chico.

─ Siento que algo paso…algo malo ─ Respondió ─ ¿Tu también?

─ Si ─ Contesto la pequeña asintiendo ─ La última vez que tuve esta sensación mi papá estuvo en el hospital.

─ La primera vez que yo lo sentí mi mamá llego con un yeso en la pierna derecha. ─ Comentó el ojos verdes.

─ ¿Crees que algo malo le paso a nuestros padres? ─ Preguntó temerosa la pequeña, el niño solo se limitó a abrazarla, pues era precisamente lo que sentía.

Sus padres eran Elizabeth y Edward Masen, los de la niña Rene y Charlie Swan; los cuatro eran los mejores agentes de la agencia Eclipse. Era común que se lastimaran durante sus misiones; pero lo que le preocupaba al niño era que nunca había sentido tan fuerte esa opresión en su pecho y que su amiga lo sintiera también no era bueno pues sus padres estaban en una misión los cuatro juntos. La abrazó más fuerte.

Se separaron y comenzaron con los ejercicios, terminaron a los quince minutos lo que el instructor les había pedido, sin embargo se quedaron otra hora practicando otras posiciones de pelea, intercambiándose, primero ella atacaba y luego era él quien lo hacia. Como los hijos de los mejores agentes querían que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ellos y siempre practicaban de más, por eso eran tan unidos. Además que el sueño de ambos era convertirse en los mejores agentes, pues les encantaba lo que hacían sus padres.

─ ¡Isabella! ─ El grito hizo que la niña girara su rostro hacia la puerta, recibiendo así una patada en sus costillas tirándola al suelo.

─ ¡Bella! Lo siento tanto ─ Se disculpó el niño, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Con su rostro totalmente arrepentido, pues odiaba hacerle daño.

─ No te preocupes Edward ─ intentó calmarlo, no le gustaba que se preocupara tanto.

─ ¿Te hice daño? ─ Preguntó examinando su cuerpo con la mirada.

─ No me hiciste nada ─ Mintió, pues le dolía su torso, pero ella sentía que era su culpa por distraerse, les habían enseñado a nunca bajar la guardia, pero esa voz tenia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. Quitó los ojos de Edward y observó la puerta nuevamente.

Allí se encontraba un hombre de cabello marrón corto al estilo militar; era realmente alto, casi llegaba al marco de la puerta o eso le parecía a ella, llevaba puesto unos Jeans oscuros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón que resaltaba su piel blanca y sus ojos marrones iguales a los de ella y a los de su madre…

─ Tío Phil ─ Gritó la pequeña emocionada y fue corriendo en dirección al hermano de su madre.

Phil se arrodillo y le abrió los brazos, la niña corrió directo a ellos, la abrazó fuertemente y Bella sintió como temblaba, luego sintió algo húmedo que caía por su cuello, entendió que su tío estaba llorando, ella se separó un poco y vio los ojos tristes y rojos de su tío, cuando le iba a preguntar porque lloraba, entró Carmen; tía de Edward y directora de la academia. Corrió en dirección a su sobrino y lo abrazó sollozando. Edward y Bella cruzaron miradas confundidas y algo miedosas, pues eso confirmaba que algo malo había pasado.

A los pocos segundos, sus tíos se calmaron. Se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, pusieron a los niños uno al lado del otro y ellos de frente, tomaron sus manos y les dieron la terrible noticia.

─ Edward, Bella… sus padres… han muerto ─ Dijeron con dificultad sus tíos.

Los niños se quedaron en shock por varios segundos, luego se vieron a los ojos, soltaron las manos de sus tíos y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro llorando la muerte de sus padres. Sus tíos los abrazaron a los dos, tratando de consolarlos, Phil y Carmen se vieron a los ojos sintiéndose culpables, pues había otra noticia y estaban seguros que solo destrozaría, aun más de lo que estaban, a sus adorados sobrinos.

**

* * *

**

Aquí esta mi siguiente historia!! ¿Qué les pareció el comienzo? Se que deben tener varias preguntas, se resolveran mas adelante. Sera un EdxBe, pero tambien habrá JakexNess y un poco de AlxJa y RoxEm.

**Mi primer fic como todos humanos… ¿Reviews?**


	2. Capitulo 2: Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

La respuesta a los reviews anonimos del PROLOGO de esta historia y del EPILOGO de MELLIZOS estan en mi perfil.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Presentaciones.

**Diez años después…**

**Bella POV**

─ Eso fue genial Bells ─ Grito Emmett muy emocionado.

─ No fue nada Emm. ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa

─ ¿Como que no fue nada? ─ Me preguntó Jasper incrédulo ─ Bella por Dios, no siempre saltas de un helicóptero después de rescatar al objetivo.

─ Bueno, si Emmet no hubiera disparado, desde un auto en movimiento, a los que estaban en el helicóptero no estaría para contarlo. ─ Emmett sonrió ante mi comentario

─ Y si tú, Jazz, no hubieras mantenido la velocidad adecuada, mientras te disparaban, podría haber terminado en la autopista en vez del asiento trasero del auto ─ Agregué.

─ Dejémoslo en que todos somos geniales y ya. ─ Comentó Emmett, todos reímos y asentimos.

Acabábamos de dejar al objetivo (A si les decíamos a las personas que teníamos que proteger) en la embajada de Inglaterra y nos dirigíamos a la oficina. Emmet, Jasper y yo, éramos los mejores guardaespaldas que tenia la sucursal americana de la compañía "Eclipse", es una compañía secreta que se encarga de la seguridad de embajadores, presidentes e incluso reyes, de todo el mundo, que estén en peligro de muerte. Su sede principal esta en Inglaterra. Nos conocimos en la academia de la compañía cuando teníamos diez años y desde allí fuimos inseparables.

Emmett McCarty es los músculos del grupo, es un hombre de acción, mide casi dos metros de alto, cabello negro corto y rizado, de complexión gruesa, sus brazos son casi del grueso de mis dos piernas, de ojos grises preciosos, además de un experto en todo tipo de combate, desde el boxeo hasta el karate, y de puntería envidiable. Ademas de un bromista y optimista sin remedio.

Jasper Withlock es el cerebro, es un hombre de tácticas, el nos dice que, como y cuando debemos hacer cada cosa; es casi tan alto como Emmet, con músculos bien marcados pero no exagerados, es un rubio de ojos azules; no hay quien lo supere manejando cualquier cosa, desde autos, pasando por lanchas, hasta llegar a los aviones y helicópteros. Es tranquilo y muy compasivo.

Y yo, Isabella Swan, soy la piel, por describirme de una manera, soy quien los mantiene unidos, mido alrededor de un metro sesenta, de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, soy delgada pero bien proporcionada, soy como el punto medio, me gusta la acción pero con un buen plan. Mi especialidad el rastreo y la vigilancia. Y no hay quien me gane con la tecnología. Yo soy tímida y callada.

Llegamos a la compañía y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Peter y Charlotte, nuestros jefes, en el camino a la oficina todos nos felicitaban y nos aplaudían, Emmett reía feliz y hacia una que otra reverencia, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, Jasper sonreía, aunque no era como Emmet, le gustaba el reconocimiento de un trabajo bien hecho, yo en cambio caminaba sonriendo tímidamente sonrojada, odiaba que la personas se me quedaran viendo, normalmente era _yo_ la que observaba, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a estos recibimientos, por lo menos ya no miraba al suelo. Finalmente entramos en la oficina de Peter y Charlotte.

─ ¡Felicitaciones chicos! ─ Exclamó Charlotte mientras me abrazaba. Ella nos trataba como si fuera nuestra madre.

─ Buen trabajo muchachos ─ Dijo esta vez Peter, mientras le daba la mano a Jasper.

─ ¿Acaso dudaban que tuviéramos éxito? ─ Preguntó Emmet haciéndose el indignado.

─ Por supuesto que no, Emmet ─ Dijo Charlotte sonriendo, quien ya nos había saludado a todos y se había sentado al lado de Peter. ─ Jamás dudaríamos de ustedes.

─ El embajador ya va en camino a Inglaterra ─ Dijo Peter y nosotros sonreímos felices de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Estuvimos hablando un rato con nuestros jefes sobre la misión, después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento.

Emmet, Jasper y yo compartíamos uno, ellos insistieron en que no podía vivir sola y como ellos eran como mis hermanos mayores, unos exageradamente sobre protectores debo decir, decidimos a la final vivir juntos y realmente no me sentía bien dejándolos solos, los dos son un desastre en la cocina y no quería que incendiaran su primer apartamento; era un pent house de tres habitaciones y dos baños, muy moderno y que estaba cerca de la compañía; pero como casi siempre estábamos en alguna misión lo usábamos muy poco.

Los conocí en mi primer día en la academia, cuando llegue de Inglaterra; estaba realmente triste por que mi vida había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, Jasper me consiguió sentada llorando en unas escaleras antes de que mi tío Phil me recogiera, quien había decidido retirarse de las misiones para poder cuidar de mí, cuando Jasper se sentó a mí lado me calmé casi de inmediato.

─ _¿Qué te pasa? ─ Me dijo tiernamente. Sus ojos azules observándome preocupado._

─ _Yo… he perdido a mucha gente, estoy sola ─ Comencé a sollozar de nuevo cuando pensé en todos los que había perdido._

─ _Shh… No estas sola, ahora me tienes a mí ─ Me calmó pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Nos mantuvimos así mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro todavía. Poco a poco me fui calmando._

─ _¡Oye Jasper! ─ El grito hizo que ambos saltáramos, entonces apareció un enorme chico de cabello negro y ojos grises; Emmett quien a pesar de tener solo diez años podía pasar por un chico de trece; al frente de nosotros, Jasper aun tenia un brazo por mis hombros y cuando el chico lo vio sonrió maliciosamente._

─ _UPS…─ Dijo fingiendo inocencia ─ Lo siento Jazz no quise interrumpirte con tu novia ─ Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, sonriendo. Inmediatamente Jasper quitó su brazo y se levantó, yo me sonrojé. _

─ _NO somos novios ─ Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que nos viéramos y ambos nos sonrojamos._

─ _¡__Deberían verse chicos están como tomates! ─ el chico se estaba agarrando el estomago de lo mucho que estaba riéndose, pero de repente se quedo callado al verme directo a los ojos; los cuales estaban rojos por que había estado llorando y él se dio cuenta. Frunció el seño y se acercó a mí. _

─ _No creo que este siendo buen novio Jasper ─ Me tenia agarrada de la barbilla, pero observaba a Jasper ─ La hiciste llorar._

─ _NO es mi novia. Ella estaba llorando porque estaba sola, así que la acompañé ─ Se defendió Jasper._

─ _El no me hizo nada ─ Le dije a Emmett, me observó por un rato, me imagino que buscando algún rastro de mentira; después sonrió amablemente lo que hizo que se le formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto muy dulce._

─ _Emmett McCarty ─ Se presentó, dándome un abrazó que casi me corta la respiración. ─ Y desde ahora no estarás sola de nuevo. Ahora nos tendrás a nosotros ¿Cierto Jazz? ─ Me sonrió ampliamente y me fue imposible no devolvérsela. Luego observó a Jasper. _

─ _Por supuesto, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock por cierto ─ Emmett resoplo y negó con la cabeza._

─ _¿La estabas abrazando y ni siquiera te habías presentado? No parecen cosas tuyas Jasper ─ Preguntó incrédulo y burlón. _

─ _Estaba llorando… y no…no pude resistirlo, sabes que odio que la gente llore ─ Se defendió nervioso y Emmett reía. Yo reí realmente por primera vez desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos._

─ _Tienes una risa muy bonita…─ Dijo Jasper._

─ _Bella… Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella ─ Me presenté._

─ _Bueno Bells, desde ahora nos tendrás a nosotros y no estarás sola, no te quiero ver llorando de nuevo ¿Eh? ─ Dijo Emmett con esa sonrisa que parecía no se le iba nunca; yo asentí, nos pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Jasper y a mí. Y desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables._

Llegamos rápidamente al apartamento, nos duchamos y pedimos una pizza para comer, estaba muy cansada para cocinar. Luego nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación a dormir, estábamos agotados por la misión.

Me desperté a las siete de la mañana, me bañé y me cambié para el trabajo, me fui a la cocina, hice café y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Jasper se unió a mí mientras cocinaba los waffles, comenzó a servir los jugos y cuando terminé de hacerlos todos, Emmet nos acompañó, adoraba estos momentos de paz entre nosotros.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a la compañía. Llegar me fui a mi oficina, para redactar el informe sobre la misión, estaba ya terminándolo cuando tocaron mi puerta.

─ Adelante ─ Dije.

─ Bella te llama Charlotte ─ Me informó Ángela, una compañera del trabajo.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a lo oficina de Charlotte con una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Algo importante iba a pasar. Puse mi mano sobre los anillos que colgaban de mi cadena y suspiré, algo importante pasaría y algo me decía que era bueno.

**Edward POV**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, pues el día anterior acabamos de llegar de una misión sumamente agotadora, cuando sentí como mi cama se movía de arriba para abajo muchas veces, pensé que era un terremoto, hasta que escuche la voz de un pequeño duende, que no conoce las palabras _"Quiero Dormir"._

─ ¡Eddie, es hora de levantarse! ─ Exclamó la melodiosa voz de la pequeña duende o mejor dicho pequeño diablillo.

─ Alice…cuantas…veces…te…voy…a…decir…que…no…me…llames Eddie ─ Le dije medio adormilado y mareado. Alice estaba saltando encima de mi cama.

─ Es inútil Edward, a ella no hay quien le gane, ya deberías estar acostumbrado ─ Me dijo esta vez Rosalie, quien abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto dejándome momentáneamente ciego.

─ ¿Qué…hora…es? ─ Les pregunté, comenzando a marearme ─ ¡Alice podrías dejar de saltar, ya estoy despierto! ─ Dije molesto, ella se bajó dando una voltereta que seria la envidia de cualquier persona de un circo.

─ Presumida. ─ Le dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, ella nos saco la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña. Nosotros reímos

─ Son las ocho, te íbamos a dejar descansar más, pero Eleazar llamó y pidió que fueras a la oficina ─ Me informó Rose.

─ De acuerdo, me arreglo, desayunamos y nos vamos ─ Asentimos y salieron de mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar rápidamente, cuando salí del baño encontré en mi cama unos pantalones oscuros y un suéter manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color verde oliva, no me sorprendió, desde que nos mudamos todos juntos Alice me escoge la ropa a diario, al principio me negaba puesto que me hacia sentir como un niño pero me harte de las peleas diarias y terminé rindiéndome. Como dijo Rosalie a Alice no hay quien le gane.

Conocí a las chicas en la academia para guardaespaldas cuando tenia diez años, nos pusieron en equipo para realizar un ejercicio y fuimos los mejores, desde ahí las chicas me elegían siempre para que formáramos grupo, yo no me quejaba pues ellas me trataban como si fuera cualquier otro, no me miraban con lastima ni nada, pues ellas no sabían lo que había pasado con mis padres, eran nuevas ese año. Nos graduamos juntos con honores; Rose fue la mejor en combate, Alice la mejor tácticas y yo el mejor en rastreo y vigilancia.

Yo, Edward Masen, mido un metro ochenta y cinco, soy de complexión delgada pero con músculos bien definidos, gracias al entrenamiento de la academia, mi ojos de color verde y mi cabello es una extraña mezcla entre marrón, amarillo y rojo, Alice dice que es cobrizo, lo llevo corto y despeinado, no es mi culpa él simplemente se niega a quedarse en un solo sitio. Soy un as con las computadoras.

Alice Brandon, mejor conocida como el duende de la moda, es una mujer de baja estatura y realmente delgada, de cabello negro, corto y que apunta en todas direcciones, sus ojos dorados combinan perfectos con los rasgos finos de su cara, en vez de caminar parece que danzara, es una chica hiperactiva, pero es muy dulce y siempre quiere lo mejor para todos. Eso hace que este al mando en las misiones.

Rosalie Hale, es una mujer con un cuerpo alucinante que solo lo supera la belleza de su cara, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la cal, es una mujer de carácter fuerte y sobreprotector, pero si la haces enfadar estas perdido. Es una experta en el manejo de cualquier arma y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es mortal.

Los tres hacemos un equipo increíble. Las quiero a ambas como si fueran mis hermanas y el sentimiento es mutuo, en la academia no entendían la relación de amistad que tenia con ellas, más de una vez decían que era novio de Alice y que trataba a Rose porque era su amiga o que salía con Alice para intentar llegar a Rosalie, decían eso porque Alice se la pasaba colgada de mi brazo y me abrazaba constantemente, pero ella era así con aquellos que quiere, en cambio Rose es más del tipo de chica que demuestra su cariño dándote un golpe en el hombro o golpeando a aquel que se meta contigo.

Al principio lo negábamos todo pero después de varios años nos cansamos y decidimos que lo mejor era ignorar los comentarios; pero el día que dijeron que estaba con las dos al mismo tiempo, Rose se enfureció y digamos que los rumores llegaron hasta allí o por lo menos ya no nos decían nada a nosotros, pues el idiota que lo inventó tuvo que dejar la academia… Rose lo hizo pagar caro.

¿Cómo terminé viviendo con estas dos mujeres?

Pues en realidad no tuve elección. Una vez graduados no podíamos vivir en la academia, después que terminé de empacar mis cosas me enviaron a una misión de emergencia, el tercer miembro del equipo se había lastimado a ultima hora y me dijeron para reemplazarlo, cuando regresé mis cosas ya no estaban y había un chico ocupando la habitación; cuando me dirigía a hablar con Eleazar sobre mis cosas, Ali y Rose me llevaron a la fuerza a su auto diciendo que me querían mostrar _su_ apartamento, claro después que vi _mis_ cosas acomodadas en un cuarto de _su_ apartamento fue que me aclararon que era _nuestro _apartamento.

Como dije me obligaron, al ver mis cosas allí no me quedó otra más que quedarme, argumentando que no podían permitir que yo viviera solo o dejarlas a ellas sin protección, si claro como si no pudieran defenderse ellas solas, pero con eso me convencieron, que puedo decir soy un protector sin remedio, si algo les pasara porque yo no hubiera aceptado jamás me lo perdonaría y ellas lo sabían; a la final no resulto malo. La única pesadilla eran los _tiernos_ despertares de Alice, nótese el sarcasmo.

Desayunamos todos juntos y nos fuimos a la empresa, en mi volvo; el auto de Rose no era lo más apto para el clima lluvioso de Inglaterra, pero a ella le gustaba lucirse. Y nadie podía reclamárselo, pobre de aquel que se metiera con su adorado BMW rojo convertible, adoraba su auto, creo que incluso lo pondría antes que a mí o Alice.

Llegamos a la empresa rápidamente y me encamine a la oficina de Eleazar, mi jefe y tío, las chicas detrás de mí. Con una emoción extraña en mi pecho, tenia el presentimiento de que esta misión iba a cambiar mi vida. Y suelo ser bueno en eso de los presentimientos. Tomé en mi mano los anillos que tenia guindados en una cadena de plata y los apreté fuertemente, definitivamente algo bueno pasaría.

**

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí tienen el segundo cap!! ¿Les gusto? Creo que ya se habrán imaginado cual fue la otra noticia que le dieron Carmen y Phil a los chicos ¿No?**

**Reviews plis!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nueva mision

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**SORRYYYYYYY!!! chicas, pero es que estuve muy ocupada esta semana comprando regalos, los estrenos, etc... y de paso el POV de Bells no queria salir de mi cabeza! Intente escribirlo como tres veces diferentes!! En fin, ustedes juzgen que tal les parecio.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3. Nueva Misión.**

**Edward POV.**

En el camino a la oficina de mi tío, noté a un grupo de agentes reunidos en un escritorio, busqué las miradas de las chicas y ellas me devolvieron una mirada tan confundida como la mía, la curiosidad de los tres nos ganó, nos desviamos en esa dirección.

─ Me gire rápidamente para golpearlo con una patada pero me sostuvieron dos hombres desde atrás ─ Esa voz… No pude evitar una mueca de desagrado.

─ ¿No estaba en una misión en África? ─ Preguntó Alice en voz baja.

─ Ojala y se lo hubieran comido unos leones ─ Susurró Rose con desprecio. Nos acercamos, Rosalie y Alice a mis lados.

─ ¿Y que hiciste? ─ Preguntaron entre la multitud.

─ Deje caer mi cuerpo, como no estaban preparados me soltaron, con una patada los tumbé y…─ La desagradable voz se detuvo de golpe al vernos.

─ Masen ─ Exclamó con odio. Rosalie bufó y Alice rodó los ojos.

─ King ─ Dije tranquilo, sabia que eso lo molestaba.

Royce King, un agente de segunda y ex novio de Rosalie, que siempre me ha odiado, la razón… celos, desde la academia a envidiado mi relación con las chicas. Además que según él yo había logrado graduarme porque mi tía era la directora de la academia, y nunca ha podido derrotarme en nada, académicamente o en combate. Royce tenía un ojo morado y la nariz rota, se veía fatal.

─ ¿Qué te sucedió Royce? ─ Le preguntó Rose con un falso interés ─ ¿Esta vez Jessica no te pudo cubrir la espalda? ─ Todos reímos por lo bajo. Royce la vio con odio. Rose siempre lo molestaba, desde que terminaron porque la engañó. Cuando nos enteramos, Royce no pudo trabajar por seis semanas… los culpables: Alice y yo, claro que él no pudo probarlo.

─ Esto me lo hice en la misión de la que acabo de llegar. A diferencia de otros ─ Me observó directamente ─ yo no necesito que una mujer ─ observó a Alice y Rose ─ Me defienda. ─ Eso si que me enfureció. Pero las chicas se adelantaron.

─ Edward podría vencerte con una mano en la espalda y con los ojos vendados ─ Dijo Alice enojada. Rose también le iba a decir algo.

─ Tranquila Rose no vale la pena ─ Le dije y ambas me vieron incrédulas, yo sabia como hacer para molestarlo realmente ─ Solo esta celoso.

─ ¿Celoso? ¿Qué podría celarte yo a ti? ─ Me dijo mirándome con desprecio.

─ Mmm… no lo sé ─ Le dije cansado, pasé un brazo por los hombros de Alice y otro por el de Rose ─ ¿Tal ves de que mientras tu tienes que trabajar con Jessica y Lauren, yo tengo por compañeras a las chicas más inteligentes ─ Dije besándole la mejilla a Alice, quien rió divertida ─ y hermosas ─ Besé la mejilla de Rosalie, ella sonrió con maldad ─ de la agencia? ─ Terminé con una sonrisa sarcástica, Royce me miraba con odio, no me gustaba ser así, engreído y presumido, pero aquel hombre, si es que se lo podía llamar así, sacaba lo peor de mí.

─ ¿O tal ves el hecho de que nunca ha podido ganarte en un combate de entrenamiento? ─ Dijo Alice con fingida inocencia.

─ ¿O esta celoso porque le dieron una paliza en su misión, mientras que tu llegaste ileso de las ultimas…cinco ─ Agregó Rose, picándolo mas. King se puso rojo de la rabia o vergüenza, me da igual, si había algo que me sacaba de mis casillas era que insinuaran que no sabia hacer mi trabajo.

─ Para su información esto me lo hice al enfrentarme a tres hombres al mismo tiempo, yo solo ─ Dijo arrogante.

─ ¿Solo tres? ─ Preguntó Rose maliciosamente ─ yo puedo manejar a cuatro hombres armados sin despeinarme ─ King tuvo que quedarse en silencio, pues todos los presentes sabíamos que si la contradecía ella estaría mas que dispuesta a demostrárselo.

─ Vámonos chicos, recuerda que Eleazar te espera ─ Dijo Alice, lo ultimo lo dijo observándome. Asentí y nos fuimos.

Nos separamos frente a la oficina de mi tío, las chicas se despidieron deseándome suerte y se fueron a nuestra oficina. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me encontré con mi tío sentado en su escritorio, leyendo algo de unas carpetas, estaba tan concentrado en ellas que no sintió cuando entré completamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

─ Eleazar ─ le llamé con voz baja para no asustarlo. El levantó los ojos de lo que estaba leyendo, estaba enojado pero cuando vio que era yo, su mirada se calmó.

─ ¡Edward! ─ Exclamó sonriendo ¿Cuántas veces te voy a pedir que me llames tío cuando estemos solos? Me reprochó, levantándose y abriendo los brazos en mi dirección. Me acerqué a donde estaba y le di un abrazo.

─ Lo siento tío ─ Me disculpé, nos separamos y nos sentamos.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en la última misión? No llamaste y Carmen se preocupó ─ Dijo lo último como reproche.

─ Discúlpame, la llamaré cuando terminemos aquí. Nos fue excelente, pero llegué sumamente agotado ─ Le respondíy el asintió en comprensión**.**

─ Bueno, lo importante es que ya estas aquí y estas bien.─ Afirmó.

─ Dime para que me quieres, no creo que me hayas llamado solo para preguntarme como me fue en la misión ─ Le dije sonriendo.

─ Tan perceptivo como siempre sobrino ─ Sonrió y luego se puso serio ─ Tengo una misión para ti Edward.

─ ¿Solo para mí? ─ Le pregunté algo impresionado. Una misión en solitario es algo importante.

─ Así es ─ Me dijo asintiendo, una sonrisa se fue formando en mi cara ─ El Rey de La Push, quiere protección para su hijo, hasta el día de su boda y que la princesa se mude al castillo. ─ Me informó y yo asentí feliz.

Un príncipe…_yo solo_ protegería a un príncipe, estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

─ ¿Cuándo tendré que irme? ─ Le pregunté y no pude ocultar la nota de ansiedad en mi voz. El sonrió.

─ Dentro de dos días ─ Me respondió, luego se puso algo serio. ─ Pero el príncipe… bueno él es complicado…─ Me dijo algo nervioso.

─ Podré manejarlo tío ─ Le respondí serio, el me asintió y me entregó la carpeta que estaba leyendo antes.

─ Hazme sentir orgulloso Edward ─ Habló sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

─ No te defraudare Eleazar ─ Le respondí y me fui a mi oficina.

Me senté en mi escritorio, el cual estaba al lado del de Alice y Rosalie, ellas no estaban. Comencé a leer sobre la misión, pero unas pequeñas manos blancas, muy conocidas para mí, me quitaron el papel antes de poder terminar de leer siquiera el primer párrafo, levanté la mirada y me conseguí con mis compañeras de habitación, estaban paradas frente a mí leyendo intrigadas, me aclaré la garganta y estire mi mano, ellas me dieron una sonrisa inocente y volvieron a leer.

─ Chicas…─ Les dije alargando la palabra, en modo de reproche. Ellas me ignoraron nuevamente, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y pegaron un grito emocionadas y se lanzaron a mí.

─ OH Edward esto es magnifico ─ Dijo Rosalie, sin dejar de abrazarme.

─ Felicitaciones Ed, un príncipe… wao ─ Exclamo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo les sonreí agradecido y algo sonrojado.

─ Tenemos que comprarte ropa adecuada para estar entre la realeza ─ La sonrisa se fue de mi rostro, ante la declaración de Ali y gemí. Rose sonrió.

─ Alice no necesito más ropa…─ Le dije, sus ojos brillaron de una manera que me asustó.

─ Claro que si Edward, no puedes vestir como siempre ante la realeza ¡Iremos de compras ahora mismo! ─ Sentenció, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme, literalmente, hacia la salida, busqué a Rose con la mirada para que me ayudara, pero ella estaba sentada en su escritorio sonriéndome y despidiéndose con la mano.

─ Yo le avisaré a Eleazar de su ausencia. ─ Dijo inocentemente. Alice asintió feliz.

─ Te odio ─ Gesticule con mi boca con mis ojos entrecerrados, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Ella solo me lanzó un beso con la mano y se puso a leer algo en su computadora.

Me dejé arrastrar por Alice hasta el estacionamiento, nos fuimos en mi volvo, hasta el centro comercial, Alice me tuvo de tienda en tienda, probándome de todo un poco, ropa elegante por su puesto, que según ella estaría a la altura del guardaespaldas de un príncipe. Llegamos a la casa a las seis de la tarde, con más diez bolsas colgando de mis brazos, de las cuales dos eran de Alice.

Tiré las bolsas en el suelo de mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me lancé en la cama, alguien tocó la puerta.

─ Adelante ─ Dije con voz cansada. Rosalie entró, me senté y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¿Sigues enojado? ─ Me preguntó con cautela, aun en la puerta. Asentí. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

─ Lo siento, pero ella me llevo de compras hace menos de tres días, mientras estábamos en la misión y mis pies todavía duelen ─ Asentí en compresión.

Aun en las misiones Alice se las arreglaba para hacer compras, teníamos al menos tres recuerdos, cada uno, de todos los países a los que hemos viajado, en este ultimo viaje, mientras yo estaba vigilando al objetivo Alice y Rose se habían ido de compras. Esa vez me había salvado. A Rose le gusta ir de compras, pero Alice exagera.

─ Toma ─ Me pasó una carpeta, la tomé y la abrí, para encontrar que era la carpeta que me había dado Eleazar con la información de la misión ─ Lo dejaste en la oficina y me imagine que querías revisarla esta noche ─ Me explicó. Yo sonreí.

─ ¿Estoy perdonada? ─ Preguntó inocentemente, yo suspiré derrotado, no podía estar enojado con ninguna por mucho tiempo.

─ Estas perdonada Rose ─ ella me sonrió, me desordenó el cabello y se fue.

Comencé a leer sobre la misión, pero mis ojos se cerraban de lo cansado que estaba, lo único que pude leer antes de quedarme dormido fue que el príncipe se llamaba Jacob Black, que tenia diecinueve años, lo cual me sorprendió porque es tan solo un año menor que yo, y que su prometida se llamaba Reneesme Cullen…

**Bella POV.**

─ ¡Por Bella! ─ Gritó Emmett, levantando una copa.

─ ¡Por Bella! ─ Brindaron mis amigos.

Estábamos en el bar/restaurant "Amanecer", Emmett, Jasper, Ángela, quien es mi mejor amiga "mujer" muy importante esto último porque Emmett se pone celoso, y Ben, el novio de Ángela. Les había dicho a ellos sobre mi misión, apenas Carmen me permitió salir de su oficina y decidieron que teníamos que celebrarlo.

Pensé que tal vez, Emmett y Jasper se iban a molestar o preocupar demasiado, tonta yo, apenas se los dije Jasper me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, Emmett me abrazó levantándome y dándome vueltas por los aires, mientras ambos reíamos, estaban tan, o incluso, más emocionados que yo.

─ Cuéntanos Bells, ¿A quien protegerás? ─ Me preguntó Ben.

─ A la princesa del reino Twilight, Reneesme Cullen ─ Contesté, Ben silbó por lo bajo.

─ Una princesa, tu sola. ─ Dijo Ángela impresionada.

─ Lo sé, aun no me creo que Carmen me la haya asignado a mí. ─ Comenté mientras asentía.

─ No hay nadie mas capacitada para ese trabajo que tu Bells, te lo ganaste ─ Agregó Jasper, haciendo que me sonrojara.

─ ¿Cuándo te vas? ─ Quiso saber Ángela

─ Dentro de dos días ─ Respondí, con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ─ Preguntó de nuevo Ang.

─ Un mes ─ No me pasó desapercibido la tristeza que se reflejó en el rostro de Jazz y Emm, pero enseguida fue reemplazada por una sonrisa honesta.

Ellos me extrañarían tanto como yo a ellos. Era la primera vez que nos íbamos a separar por tanto tiempo, sin embargo ellos me veían orgullosos y estaban felices por mí.

Nos fuimos relativamente temprano, a las diez y media de la noche, Ben y Ángela saldrían a una misión al día siguiente, yo en cambio tendría que prepararme para salir. Llegamos al apartamento y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente; me acosté en la cama pero no pude dormir, los recuerdos de la mañana me llegaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

─ _Carmen ¿Me llama…─ Comencé pero me quedé sin palabras cuando vi a un hombre de espaldas a mí, sentado enfrente de Carmen ─ Lo siento, vendré mas tarde._

─ _No te vayas Bells ─ Dijo aquel hombre, una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro ante esa voz tan familiar para mi. Se giró para observarme._

─ _¡Tío Phil! ─ Exclamé feliz, el me abrió sus brazos y yo corrí a su encuentro._

─ _Bella, mi pequeña ¿Cómo has estado? ─ Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me separaba._

─ _Muy bien tío. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ─ Le pregunté rápidamente en modo de reproche. Pero sin quitar mi sonrisa. _

_Mi tío Phil había vuelto a trabajar como guardaespaldas un año después de que yo comencé a trabajar, con casi cuarenta años era el mejor agente que había en Eclipse para trabajos en solitario, se había ido a Portugal en una misión para proteger a un embajador estadounidense y tenia una semana sin verlo._

─ _Acabo de llegar pequeña ─ Me informó, dándome un beso en la frente, lo abracé nuevamente._

_Adoraba a mi tío, después de la muerte de mis padres el se encargó de mi cuidado, renunciando a lo que mas quería: su trabajo, por quedarse conmigo mientras estudiaba en la academia, estuvo en todos los momentos mas importantes de mi vida y me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres junto con Emmett y Jasper. Ellos tres son los hombres más importantes para mí o al menos tres de los cuatro._

─ _Bella, te tengo importantes noticias ─ Dijo Carmen seriamente, solté a mi tío y me senté frente a ella, prestándole toda mi atención, Phil se sentó en la silla a mi lado._

─ _¿Qué sucede? ─ Pregunté ansiosa. _

─ _Fuiste asignada para una misión ─ Me dijo sonriente. Mis ojos se abrieron de para en par al igual que mi boca. Sentí como Phil reía a mi lado, de seguro por mi expresión._

─ _¿Yo… fui asignada a un objetivo…sola? ─ Pregunté a duras penas. Carmen asintió, observé a Phil quien me observaba lleno de orgullo._

─ _Así es Bella, por eso estoy aquí. No podía perderme este momento tan importante. ─ Me dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad. Me lancé a sus brazos nuevamente. Me separe rápidamente recordando el lugar donde estaba y que frente a mi estaba mi jefa._

─ _Gracias, no le decepcionare ─ Dije firmemente. Carmen me sonrió observándome de la misma forma que Phil, orgullosa de mí. Si Phil era como mi padre, ella era como mi madre._

─ _Estoy segura que será así. Protegerás a la Princesa Reneesme, los reyes de Twilight recibieron una amenaza en contra de la vida de la princesa y decidieron ponerle una guardaespaldas hasta que se mudara al castillo donde reinará junto con su esposo, el príncipe de La Push, Jacob Black ─ Me informó._

─ _¿Pero él no debería tener protección también? Si la princesa fue amenazada el también estará en peligro ─ Pregunté, Phil y Carmen asintieron orgullosos._

─ _Por tradición, ni el príncipe ni la princesa se han visto nunca, ni pueden verse hasta el día de su boda, el príncipe Jacob también recibió una amenaza, pero como ellos no se pueden ver, su custodia fue dada a un agente de la Eclipse Inglesa ─ Me respondió Carmen dejándome atónita._

─ _¿No se conocen y se van a casar? ─ No me pude aguantar la curiosidad._

─ _Es una tradición ─ Dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros ─ No es que me guste, pero debemos respetar las tradiciones de todos los países ─ Yo asentí._

_Pobres príncipes, unir su vida a alguien que nunca han conocido. _

Me desperté temprano como siempre, les hice el desayuno a los chicos y los despedí. Comencé a arreglar mi maleta para el viaje y terminé justo antes del almuerzo, me hice una pasta rápidamente; revisé que tenia todas las cosas a la mano para mañana pues saldría muy temprano, el pasaporte, el pasaje, etc. Todo en orden.

Para las dos y media de la tarde estaba todo listo, y yo aburrida, los chicos llegarían a las cinco; tomé mi laptop y me puse a revisar los archivos de la compañía, soy el mejor hacker que tiene Eclipse, yo soy la principal encargada de la seguridad, junto a otras personas, puedo meterme en cualquier pagina que quiera… excepto una, la pagina de la Eclipse Inglesa, siempre que tengo tiempo libre intento meterme en ella, pero su seguridad es increíble, incluso mayor que la de la mayoría de las paginas gubernamentales.

Siempre hay un hacker con el que me "enfrento" llamado "EM", muy original ¿No? Pero yo no soy quien para criticar, pues para el/ella yo soy "IS" mis iniciales. Decidí probar suerte con esa pagina, hay un nuevo programa que desarrollé y que quiero probar.

Me metí en la pagina oficial y comencé a correr el programa, varias ventanas se abren en mi computadora y comienzo a teclear rapidamente varios códigos que ya me sé de me memoria, logré meterme en los archivos principales fácilmente, mi programa funciona a la perfección y aparentemente EM no está presente, sonrío, tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte y logre saber quien será el agente con el que voy a encontrarme, además averiguar finalmente si Edward es agente o no.

Edward…

La razón por la que me he arriesgado por tanto tiempo, si descubrieran que estoy haciendo esto probablemente me despedirían por eso no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera Emmett o Jasper. Desde que me vine a Estados Unidos e intentado comunicarme con Edward de alguna forma, pero no esta permitido la comunicación entre los agentes de las compañías, algo ridículo desde mi punto de vista, ¿No somos la misma compañía? pero así son las reglas.

Estoy a punto de meterme en los archivos del personal, cuando una ventana se abre con un enorme archivo que dice: "Acceso denegado".

─ Maldición ─ Digo fuertemente, golpeando suavemente mi computadora ─ Estaba tan cerca. ─ Me quejo.

Intento de nuevo por otro lado, y se abre otra ventana con otro anuncio, esta ves dice: "Hola IS, tiempo sin saber de ti, ni creas que te dejare entrar en la red. EM"

─ OH genial ─ Murmuro. ─ Pues ni creas que te me rendiré fácilmente EM.

Me preparo para correr otro programa, cuando una alarma me avisa que alguien esta intentando entrar en los archivos de Eclipse Americana. Sonrío, pues ya se quien es. Rápidamente activo el firewall que modifiqué para la compañía, al mismo tiempo le escribo un mensaje.

"Hola EM, ¿Crees que estaba distraída? Nunca dejo de proteger mi compañía. IS"

Me llegó otro mensaje de la ventana de Eclipse Inglesa. "Rápida reacción, veamos que tienes contra esto. EM"

En eso, el antivirus de mi computadora se queja de un gusano informático intenta entrar en el sistema, sonrío a mi pesar, esta tratando de meterse en mi computadora en lugar que en la de la compañía, un movimiento inteligente, solo que si hay algo mejor protegido que la compañía es mi computadora personal.

Le mando un virus a la suya, al mismo tiempo le digo: "Tienes buenas ideas, pero no podrás encontrarme EM. IS"

Me llega una respuesta de su parte: "No esta nada mal IS, pero tu tampoco podrás infectar mi computadora. EM" Muy a mi pesar tengo que darle la razón, quedamos en las mismas…como siempre, ninguno pudo entrar a ningún lado.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de la entrada y las voces de mis casi hermanos, señal de que ya me tengo que retirar.

"Buena batalla EM, quedamos en empate. IS" Le informo, lo bueno y extraño admito, es que EM y yo tenemos una especie de amistad, cuando uno se retira el otro lo acepta.

"Un placer enfrentarme a ti de nuevo, hasta la próxima. EM" Cierro mi computadora sonriendo. EM es obviamente un agente de la Eclipse Inglesa, teníamos un extraño arreglo, yo no decía nada sobre él y yo no decía nada sobre mí, la batalla era personal, ambos estamos buscando algo, niniguno queria dañar a la compañia, además, cualquiera estaría en serios problemas si nos descubrían intentando entrar en la base de datos de la otra Eclipse.

Salgo de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Emmett y Jasper en la sala, los saludo con un beso en la frente y me pongo a preparar la cena, ellos dijeron que podríamos salir a cenar, pero preferí hacerles algo casero, después de todo, solo Dios sabe que irán a comer durante el mes de mi ausencia.

Para las seis ya estábamos sentados, Jasper y yo en el sofá y Emmett en el piso frente a nosotros, pusimos una película y comenzamos a comer mientras la veíamos. Una costumbre de nosotros, la verdad es que el comedor solo lo usamos en navidad y cenas importantes, de resto comemos en la sala.

Para las ocho y media, la película había terminado, los chicos lavaron los platos, mientras yo me fui a duchar, pues ellos lo habían hecho mientras cocinaba, nos reunimos de nuevo un rato a ver televisión. Me senté entre Emmett y Jasper, comenzamos a ver una serie donde resuelven casos de homicidios, a los diez minutos estaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Emmett y mis pies sobre Jasper, ya a la media hora me quedé dormida, sin saber quien fue el asesino.

Sentí que me movían y me colocaban en un lugar mas suave, "Buenas noches Bells" escuché que susurraron y sentí dos besos en mi frente, sonreí medio dormida, lo ultimo que pensé fue en la Princesa Reneesme Cullen, mi protegida y el príncipe Jacob Black, el protegido de alguien más…

**

* * *

**

**Confieso que envidio a mis personajes (Mujeres) en estos momentos… ¿Quién no quisiera estar en su misma posición junto a Emmett y Jasper?! ¿o Rosalie y Alice cuando Edward las abrazo y dio un beso? (suspiro)... yo si!!  
**

**De nuevo disculpen chicas por tardarme tanto! el proximo cap se lo pondre sin falta el 27 de diciembre!! se llamará "Principe Rebelde" Esta facil de adivinar de que se trata y sera puro Edward POV!**

**Feliz navidad a todas por adelantado!!! Que la pasen bien!!!**

**BEsos!! Reviews plis!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Principe Rebelde

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Príncipe Rebelde.**

**Edward POV.**

─ Recuerda llamar todos los días y mantente lejos de sol ─ Me recomendó Alice mientras me arreglaba el cuello de la camisa… por tercera vez.

─ Si mamá ─ Le dije burlón sonriendo, ella me sacó la lengua riendo.

─ Te voy a extrañar ED, cuídate mucho ─ Me dijo seriamente a la vez que me abrazaba.

─ Yo también te voy a extrañar, duende ─ Le dije y le di un beso en la frente, ella tenia los ojos llorosos, gemí para mis adentros, odio que una mujer llore ─ No llores enana, veras que regresaré antes de que puedas extrañarme. ─ Ella asintió y nos separamos.

─ Será mejor que vuelvas en perfectas condiciones o si no te las veras conmigo Edward ─ Amnenzó Rosalie abrazándome y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, a ella no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos. ─ Y que sea pronto ─ Demandó en un susurro.

─ Yo también te voy a extrañar Rose ─ Le dije apretándola un poco mas a mi y dándole un beso en la frente.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 241, con destino a La Push, por favor abordar por la puerta numero tres"._ Se escuchó la voz sonando por los altavoces del aeropuerto, anunciando mi vuelo.

─ Cuídense ─ Les pedí y nos abrazamos los tres. Con un suspiro me separé de ambas, era la primera vez que estaríamos separados por tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos en la academia. Las iba a extrañar horriblemente.

Eran las siete de la mañana, el vuelo salio puntual, el avión era pequeño ya que La Push era un pequeño país y no mucha gente iba, una vez en el avión me senté y acomodé para un vuelo de dos horas, me puse mis audífonos y deje que la música clásica me relajara durante el vuelo. Una Azafata se puso a mi lado, me quité los audífonos por cortesía, ella me observaba con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos observaban cada detalle de mí, me sentí realmente incomodo.

─ ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle señor? ─ Dijo tratando de lucir seductora, la chica tenia el cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules, alta y de buen cuerpo.

─ No gracias ─ Dije lo mas amable que pude sonriendo. Ella pareció decepcionada.

─ Si necesita algo, llámeme ─ Dijo y se inclinó dejando su pecho realmente cerca de mi rostro. ─ Lo que sea ─ Susurró, se irguió, me sonrió nuevamente y se fue, exagerando su caminar.

Rodé mis ojos, ya extrañaba a Alice y Rosalie, con ellas las mujeres no se acercaban, fuera porque Rosalie las intimidaba o pensaban que era novio de Alice, no se atrevían a hacer nada mas que mirarme. Me vinieron a la mente un par de ojos color chocolate, la razón por la que rechacé a la chica y por las que rechazo a tantas más… Bella, un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa sale de mí, al pensar en la pequeña que me robó el corazón hace tantos años y que aún lo tiene, mis manos van a mi pecho, a la cadena donde cuelgan los dos anillos, los saco de debajo de mi camisa y los examino, cada vez que pienso en ella hago lo mismo, es lo único que me quedó de ella.

Son un anillo de oro blanco y otro de oro amarillo, lisos por fuera, pero por dentro tienen un grabado parecido: "Tuya por siempre", "Tuya para siempre". Sonrío cuando recuerdo a los anteriores dueños, Edward, mi padre, y Charlie, el padre de Bella. Estos eran sus alianzas de boda; Bella se había quedado con la de mi madre y la de ella, estas decían en cambio: "Tuyo por siempre" y "Tuyo para siempre". Un recuerdo de nuestra promesa de cuando eramos niños.

Nuestros padres se habían conocido en una misión, porque el objetivo de mi padre y René era un príncipe que tenia que viajar a Japón, para una negociación importante, el príncipe temía por su esposa y pidió también agentes para ella cuando intentaron secuestrarla, llamaron a mi madre y Charlie, mi padre se enamoró de mi madre a primera vista y ella también fue así, los padres de Bella se enamoraron poco a poco y basicamente porque tenían que acompañar a los míos a todos lados.

Salieron por dos años, antes de que Charlie y mi padre les pidieran que se casaran, el mismo día. Lo gracioso fue que ellos mandaron hacer los anillos por separado, pero cuado se los mostraron se dieron cuenta que prácticamente decían lo mismo. Las grandes mentes piensan igual, decían Charlie y mi padre.

El avión aterrizó mientras yo estaba imaginando como estaría ella ahora, ¿Tendría el cabello largo o corto? ¿Qué tanto habría crecido? ¿Se había convertido en una agente? La única razón por la que me interesé en las computadoras era porque quería investigar si Bella se había convertido en agente activo, las batallas cibernéticas con IS solo lo hacían interesantes.

Pero las preguntas que más me torturaban eran: ¿Se acordaría de mí? ¿De la promesa que nos hicimos hace diez años? ¿Estaría con alguien? Esta ultima hacia que mi corazón doliera terriblemente.

Recogí mis maletas y me puse a buscar con la mirada, se supone que enviarían a alguien por mí. Enseguida lo encontré, buscando con la mirada entre las personas, sus ojos me observaron analizándome, a diferencia de mí, él no sabia como era yo. Me acerqué.

─ El macho Alpha es el que lidera la manada ─ Dije, era la contraseña que me identificaría.

─ Y el Beta es el segundo al mando ─ Me respondió, siguiendo la contraseña. Con un asentimiento de cabeza de ambos, nos fuimos.

─ Sam Uley ─ Se presentó ofreciéndome su mano.

─ Edward Masen ─ Le contesté, devolviéndole el saludo.

─ ¿Te dijeron lo que tienes que hacer? ─ Preguntó. Su voz no era curiosa o molesta, solo era profesional.

─ Si, asegurarme que el príncipe Jacob este a salvo hasta que se mude junto con su princesa ─ Le respondí seriamente.

─ Ten presente que estamos hablando del heredero de este país, no de cualquier embajador que hayas protegido, el príncipe es el futuro de La Push. ─ Su voz era inexpresiva, pero no sus ojos, me observaba de una manera que decía claramente: "Si algo le pasa al príncipe, lo lamentaras"

─ Lo sé, lo protegeré como si fuera mi hermano ─ Le dije seguro de mi mismo, esta era mi primera misión yo solo y primero me pasaría algo a mi que a ese príncipe. Sam asintió y continuó manejando. Me dispuse a observar por la ventana.

El paisaje era tropical combinado con uno de montaña, era una extraña mezcla, por un lado podías ver palmeras y arena y por el otro bosques y montañas. Llegamos al castillo quince minutos después; Una enorme reja se abrió de par en par, permitiéndonos entrar, un extenso jardín nos recibió, al fondo se veía el castillo, era imponente, digno de la familia real.

Sam estacionó en la entrada, un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, estaba en la entrada, con una enorme sonrisa, vestido con una camisa manga larga y con jeans, salí del auto y tomé mis maletas, nos acercamos al hombre al mismo tiempo que un joven de cabello rizado se llevaba el auto. Escuché a Sam decirle Quil.

─ El es Edward Masen, el nuevo guardaespaldas del príncipe ─ Me presentó. Yo le ofrecí mi mano.

─ Chico esas formalidades no van con nosotros ─ Me dijo y un segundo después estaba abrazándome ─ Harry Clearwater, si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame que para eso estoy aquí, soy el mayordomo ─ Se presentó al separarse. Lo ultimo lo dijo sarcástico, me sorprendió, normalmente los mayordomos eran serios.

─ Tendré que acostumbrarme ─ Dije algo apenado.

Sam y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, Sam le dijo algo en otro idioma, que reconocí como Quileute, pero no entendí, ellos rieron al mismo tiempo que me observaban, obviamente era sobre mí.

Entramos en el castillo a una enorme sala, con techos muy altos y con decoración al estilo indio, diversos cuadros sobre los lobos adornaban las paredes, según las leyendas de los Quileutes ellos descienden de estos animales, por lo que en estos tiempos los veneran y respetan. Esta prohibido cazarlos.

Sam fue directo a la cocina, según me explicó Harry, a ver a su esposa; Harry me dirigió a la que seria mi habitación, para que descansara un poco antes de conocer al Rey y su familia, desayunaríamos juntos pues eran las nueve y media de la mañana; en la puerta de la habitación, mi curiosidad me ganó y antes de que Harry se fuera le pregunté.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sam hace rato? ─ El sonrió.

─ Veremos si el príncipe le da tiempo a que se acostumbre ─ Me tradujo y se marchó dejándome solo y realmente confundido.

Comencé a desempacar mis cosas, para cuando terminé Harry tocaba mi puerta, me fue explicando en el camino sobre las habitaciones que íbamos pasando, hasta el comedor.

Me quedé en shock cuando entré, no solo por la habitación, que era de techos altos y enormes ventanas que dejaban ver los bosques, sino por el caos y la cantidad de personas que había. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa rectangular de madera oscura, con dieciséis sillas, de las cuales diez estaban ocupadas, habían cinco mujeres y cinco hombres, todos de piel morena y cabellos oscuros. Sam era uno de ellos. Harry me dio un apretón en el hombro sacándome de mi estado confuso, lo que me sorprendía es que todas las personas estaban riendo y charlando como si nada, como si fuera un desayuno normal, como si entre ellos no se encontraran el Rey y la princesa, lo cual supe por las coronas que llevaban.

Harry se aclaró la garganta varias veces, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos de verme, se pusieron serios de repente, me sentí como un completo extraño que acaba de interrumpir un momento familiar; Harry me acercó a la mesa y me presentó.

─ Escuchen todos, este es Edward Masen ─ Me señaló ─ El nuevo guardaespaldas del príncipe Jacob ─ Me quedé sin decir nada, si antes estaba impresionado ahora estaba anonadado. Por dos razones, primero la forma bastante informal de hablar a pesar de que el Rey estaba en la habitación y segundo porque uso el termino "Nuevo", _¿El príncipe ha tenido otro guardaespaldas?_.

─ Edward, estos son: Jared y Kim, Kim es una doncella de limpieza y Jared forma parte del equipo de seguridad ─ Me explicó señalando a una de las mujeres y al chico que estaban mas alejados del rey, yo no podía estar mas impactado si me hubiera golpeado, ¿Los empleados comían con el rey? No tenia nada en contra, solo era extraño.

─ Esa de allí es Sue Clearwater ─ Alcé mi ceja ante el apellido, el me sonrió ─ Es mi esposa y encargada de las doncellas que limpian el castillo y la chica a su lado es Leah, mi hija ─ Dijo sonando orgulloso ─ Ella es la encargada del cuidado de los animales del castillo, le falta un año para graduarse de veterinaria. Aquel hombre es Quil Ateara ─ Fruncí el seño ¿Quil no era el chico que se llevó el volvo? ─ Su nieto se llama igual, para que no los confundas, Quil es el jardinero principal. Los siguientes son Emily Young ─ hablo señalando a la chica que estaba al lado de Leah, tenían rasgos similares en su cara, excepto porque Emily tenia una cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla ─ Mi sobrina, esposa de Sam y encargada de la comida del castillo, al hombre frente a ella lo conoces ya, Sam. ─ Dijo riendo. ─ El chico al lado de Sam es Paul, es el hijo de un miembro del consejo Quileute, que esta visitando a la… al castillo ─ Por la rápida mirada que dirigió hacia la princesa y que ella desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, me pude dar una buena idea de a quien "visitaba" Paul realmente.

─ La señorita frente al Don Juan ─ Continuó Harry observando a Paul rápidamente, mientras este se removía incomodo; escuché que los demás reían, incluso el rey ─ Es una de nuestras queridas princesas, Rachel Black, hermana gemela de la princesa Rebecca. ─ Me acerqué a ella y me ofreció su mano, yo la tomé y al besé en los nudillos, desde mi posición pude ver que a Paul no le hizo gracia mi gesto.

─ Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Edward te presento a Billy Black, Rey de La Push ─ Dijo con un tono solemne, se notaba el respeto que le tenia a su gobernante.

─ Mucho gusto en conocerle alteza ─ Dije mientras le estrechaba la mano.

─ Dime Billy, Edward ─ Me contestó con una sonrisa, yo todavía seguía impresionado ante la informalidad ─ Te puedes dar cuenta que aquí no seguimos las reglas tradicionales, ninguno de nosotros nos creemos mas que nadie por ser "de sangre azul" ─ Dijo esto ultimo haciendo comillas al aire mientras rodaba los ojos. Yo solo asentí.

Estaba mas que impresionado, ante las expresiones del rey y los demás que asintieron en aprobación. Pensaba que me iba a encontrar con una familia de estirados que se creían mejor que nadie y que trataban a sus empleados como si no fueran mas que una molestia, pero mientras comía junto con ellos y observaba la manera en que todos interactuaban y bromeaban, no hacia mas que sentir un increíble respeto, parecían una enorme familia. Y nunca me hicieron sentir de lado. Al terminar el desayuno, cada uno se fue a realizar sus trabajos. Harry me dijo que lo siguiera.

─ Hora de conocer al príncipe y al resto de la manada ─ Me dijo, mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación ─ Lo mejor es que te cambies por ropa mas deportiva ─ Lo mire extrañado, pero le hice caso. Cuando termine, me dirigió por los pasillos del castillo.

─ Aquí estamos ─ Exclamó, frente a una puerta de madera, detrás de ella se escuchaba una música de rock, que sonaba increíblemente alto. Y unos sonidos de cosas golpeándose entre sí, pero no supe distinguir que era.

Harry abrió la puerta, haciendo que la música sonara más fuerte, entré y observé que era un gimnasio, en el centro habían cuatro colchonetas en el suelo formando un gran cuadrado, a su alrededor distintas maquinas de hacer ejercicios, había espejos en todas las paredes; el sonido que escuchaba era el de las pesas que golpeaban cuando las movían, había cuatros chicos adentro.

Uno estaba corriendo en una maquina de correr, tendría aproximadamente unos quince años, era de complexión delgada pero su camiseta mostraba que estaba empezando a formar músculos, se veía el mas joven de todos. Los otros tres aparentaban estar alrededor de los dieciocho años, uno estaba acostado en un asiento, de cabello marrón oscuro corto, levantando una barra metálica con pesas en sus extremos, el otro chico tenia el cabello rizado, castaño claro, era Quil y estaba en una maquina que ejercitaba sus piernas. Ambos tenían músculos bien formados en sus brazos. Y un extraño tatuaje en su hombro derecho, el cual era igual al que tenia el cuarto chico.

El ultimo de ellos, de cabello negro, estaba golpeando un saco de arena, estaba despaldas a mí, totalmente concentrado golpeando hábilmente, de todos era el que tenia mejor condición física, era unos centímetros mas alto que yo, y de complexión mas gruesa que la mía, sin duda era un chico de cuidado y algo me dijo que ese era el príncipe.

─ Buena suerte ─ Me susurró Harry y cerró las puertas fuertemente, dejándome completamente solo y haciendo que los chicos fijaran su atención en mi, todos al mismo tiempo.

Me negué a dejarme intimidar por sus miradas y camine hacia el centro de la habitación, todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y me rodearon, el más joven, fue al equipo de sonido y lo apagó, se puso al lado del de cabello negro, le dio las gracias y me observó fijamente.

─ ¿Y tu eres…─ Pregunto arrogante.

─ Edward Masen ─ Dije firmemente ─ Eclipse me envió para proteger al príncipe Jacob ─ Dije observando al chico frente a mí, mis instintos me dijeron que era él. Todos bufaron.

─ Le dije a Sam que no necesito un guardaespaldas ─ Dijo bufando. Eso me confirmó que si era el príncipe.

─ Tu nueva niñera ¿Eh Jacob? ─ Dijo burlón el chico de cabello rizado que había visto antes.

─ Silencio Quil ─ Dijo molesto ─ No _necesito_ un guardaespaldas, puedo cuidarme solo ─ Me observó entrecerrando los ojos.

─ Solo sigo ordenes y esas son que debo mantenerte a salvo ─ Me expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Era un chico y no iba a permitir intimidarme, ni si quiera porque era el principe de aquí.

─ ¿Tú? ¿Mantenerlo a salvo a él? ─ Preguntó con desdén el otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro

─ A que le da una paliza igual que al niño bonito de antes ─ Exclamó Quil, me sentí insultado, pero a la vez intrigado por lo ultimo: _de antes_. Por lo visto Jacob ya había tenido un guardaespaldas.

─ ¿Porque no lo pruebas igual que al anterior Jake? ─ Preguntó con los ojos brillando el mas joven de ellos, me observó y su mirada fue extrañamente amable ─ Creo que es mejor que el otro.

─ De acuerdo, aunque no creo que sea mejor que anterior Seth ─ Dijo observando al mas joven, que sonrió feliz, obviamente lo admiraba.

─ ¿Tuviste un guardaespaldas antes? ─ Pregunté y todos rieron.

─ No duro ni cinco minutos peleando con Jake ─ Exclamó el de cabello castaño oscuro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Entendí porque Harry me pidió que me cambiara de ropa, obviamente sabia que tendría que pelear.

─ Al día siguiente estaba de regreso, le agarro miedo al príncipe ─ Dijo Seth, sonando como un orgulloso hermano pequeño, que presumía a su fuerte hermano mayor.

─ Si bueno, no puedo tener a un guardaespaldas al que yo mismo puedo derrotar, seria mas bien yo quien lo cuidara él. ─ Contesto engreído y riéndose. Aunque no quería admitirlo, tenia razón.

─ De acuerdo entonces, probaremos al niño bonito dos ─ Gruñí por el sobrenombre que me puso Quil ─ Una pelea sin armas, el primero en inmovilizar al otro en el piso gana.

Jacob me hizo un gesto con la mano al centro de las colchonetas, los demás se pusieron alrededor, mientras Jacob se colocaba frente a mí.

─ Veinte a que gana el príncipe. ¿Embry? ─ susurró Quil observando al chico de cabello marrón oscuro.

─ No es justo, yo iba a apostar por Jake ─ Se quejó, luego suspiro. ─ De acuerdo, apostaré al niño bonito ─ Rodé mis ojos. Jacob se puso en posición de ataque al igual que yo.

─ ¡Ahora! ─ Grito el mas pequeño. Y comenzamos los golpes.

Jacob se lanzó por mi con un puño, pero yo lo esquive rápidamente, intenté darle una patada en el pecho pero retrocedió a tiempo, comenzamos a girar analizando la mejor manera de atacarnos, esta vez fui yo quien atacó primero, logrando golpearle a un costado, él no se inmuto y me lanzó un golpe al pecho, intercambiamos varios golpes y patadas, tuve que admitir interiormente que el príncipe era realmente bueno peleando, esquivaba y golpeaba con la misma eficacia de cualquier agente que conocía, y sus golpes eran realmente dolorosos, solo que no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

Diez minutos después, cansado por sus golpes, tanto los recibidos como los que tenia que esquivar, me di cuenta que ya era hora de terminar esto o sino en uno de esos golpes podía derribarme, los movimientos de él eran algo lentos pero poderosos, así que aproveche cuando me lanzo un puñetazo que esquivé, quedó expuesto a mí, en un movimiento que me había enseñado Rosalie, tomé su brazo estirado y usé su peso en contra, derribándolo y logre detener al príncipe en el suelo, con una mano detrás de la espalda.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, excepto por las maldiciones de Jacob, observé a los chicos y estaban tensos y preparados para lanzarse a mi, si Jacob lo pedía, se notaba su preocupación por él, era su rey después de todo, pero entendían que era la pelea de Jacob, me gustó ver ese compañerismo entre ellos.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ Exclamó Jacob furioso, estaba intentando liberarse de mi agarre, se calmó y después suspiró ─ De acuerdo, tu ganas.

Lo liberé y le tendí a mano para ayudarlo a levantar, orgulloso se negó a mi ayuda y se levantó solo.

─ Esto no significa que me agrades, pero te respeto y te permitiré ser mi guardaespaldas ─ Frunciendo el seño asentí. Por lo menos era inteligente y por lo visto tenia sentido del honor.

─ Cuando _sea_ que vayas a salir tienes que buscarme ¿De acuerdo? ─ Le informé, el no se veía feliz por mi comentario ─ Sino voy a tener que seguirte por todo el castillo, todo el día ─ Le advertí, con un bufido asintió.

Caminé lo mejor que pude, para no demostrar el dolor en mi cuerpo; al abrir las puertas, cayeron frente a mí Harry, la princesa Rachel y el Rey Billy. Yo observé levantando una ceja, a los que estaban en el suelo, todos tenían una mirada apenada; ayudé a la princesa a levantarse, Jacob y Seth ayudaron al Rey mientras Embry y Quil ayudaban a Harry. Una vez de pie, Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y los miraba intentando ocultar su sonrisa, los demás estaban apretando sus mandíbulas para no reírse, pero no duraron ni cinco segundos, en seguida estaban riéndose a carcajadas y todos los demás los seguimos.

Cuando nos calmamos todos se retiraron, menos la princesa y Harry; ella se acercó a mi.

─ El no te avisará cuando se vaya. Tienes hasta las cuatro de la tarde para hacer lo que quieras hacer, después de ese momento Jacob esta libre para hacer lo que quiera, intentara salir del castillo, solo para demostrar que eres incapaz de protegerlo ─ me informó y yo le asentí agradecido.

─ Gracias, ¿pero…

─ ¿Por qué te lo digo? ─ Asentí ─ Es mi hermano y no entiende que esta en peligro de muerte, es muy testarudo y no lo quiero ver herido o peor, además confío en ti ─ Terminó con una sonrisa que le devolví.

─ Lo protegeré con mi vida ─ Ella asintió y se fue. Harry se acercó a mí.

─ Muy bien Harry son las once y media, según la princesa tengo hasta las cuatro para comenzar a perseguir al príncipe. Llévame con Sam, ya que me voy a quedar, tengo que revisar la seguridad del castillo ─ El asintió sonriendo.

Me pasé con Sam hasta las tres y media, me mostró un plano del castillo que memoricé y las cámaras de seguridad que tenían, conecte las cámaras a mi computadora y agregue unas cuantas cerca de las habitaciones del príncipe y en donde se encontraban los vehículos de Jacob, puse unos sensores de movimientos fuera de las ventanas del príncipe, todo eso conectado además a mi PDA, pedí que mi habitación la pusieran frente a la suya. No había manera que se escapara de mí.

"_Lo siento Jake, pero te protegeré lo quieras o no"._

Llegó las cinco de la tarde y tal como me dijo la princesa, la cámara puse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, me mostraba a un príncipe vestido para salir, lo supuse ya que no llevaba su corona; rápidamente salí de mi habitación.

─ ¿Vas a algún lado? ─ Le pregunté y el se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

─ ¿De donde saliste? ─ Me preguntó enojado, yo le señalé la puerta de mi nuevo cuarto. Entrecerró los ojos y regresó a su habitación.

A las siete de la noche, una alarma sonó, esta vez eran los sensores de movimientos de las ventanas, dirigí una de las cámaras del castillo hacia la ventana, Jacob estaba bajando por ellas, era un segundo piso, suspirando, corrí rápidamente a la parte de afuera, tuve que admitir que era bastante hábil para bajar de esa manera, pero cuando puso un pie en el suelo y me vio detrás de él y maldijo.

─ ¡Consíguete una vida! ─ Dijo molesto.

─ Mi trabajo es mi vida y por ahora tu eres mi trabajo ¿Recuerdas? ─ Le dije irónico.

─ Voy a jugar pool con los chicos en la sala de juegos, NO me sigas ─ Y se fue diciendo del mal que me iba a morir.

Jacob había estado con la manada jugando al pool, aprendí que asi se llamaban los mas jovenes del castillo: Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared y Seth, Sam lo fue anteriormente hasta que se convirtió en el encargado de la seguridad; como me pidió Jacob no me acerqué, no era necesario pues había una cámara allí. Pero no duró mucho, a las nueve de la noche Jacob intentó otro escape, esta vez fue al garaje donde estaban sus motos y sus autos, el chico tenia un gusto excelente, se había montado en una Harley de color negro y abrió la puerta confiado que me había esquivado, su sonrisa se borró del rostro cuando me vio.

─ ¡Debes estar bromeando! ─ Gritó molesto. Yo sonreí.

─ Ya que no puedo confiar en ti, voy a tener que seguirte _todo_ el día ─ Le informé.

─ De acuerdo, ya que veo que no podré deshacerme de ti, todos los días me levanto a las cinco de la mañana a correr dos kilómetros al rededor ─ Lo dijo engreídamente, tratando de molestarme.

─ Perfecto, nos vemos antes del amanecer entonces ─ Le respondí seguro.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, desafiándonos con la mirada, ninguno la aparto por dos minutos, hasta que resopló y entró al castillo. Lo seguí hasta su habitación y antes de que entrar lo detuve.

─ Jacob ─ Le llamé, me miro por encima del hombro.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó cansado.

─ ¿Cómo se llamaba el guardaespaldas que tuviste antes? ─ Esa duda me estaba comiendo por dentro. El se puso pensativo.

─ Royce King. Era un completo idiota ─ Me quedé impresionado, asentí de acuerdo. Jacob entro a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro, King había mentido, el dijo que tres hombres lo habían golpeado y resulta que fue un chico de diecinueve años. Ahora entendí porque Eleazar estaba preocupado por el príncipe. Tomé mi celular rápidamente, solo había una persona que podría sacarle el mayor provecho a esta información.

─ Hola, ¿Cómo te va con el príncipe? ─ Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

─ Te tengo información importante Rose…

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? El cap salió largo para compensar un poco el retraso anterior y la espera que viene. Jacob es MUY obediente como pudieron leer ¬¬ No se la pondra nada facil a Edward! Jeje.**

**Con respecto al cap que viene, se llamara "Princesa Malcriada" ya saben de que se tratará. Malas noticias, tendré que publicarlo ****DESPUES DEL 9 DE ENERO****, ya que me voy de viaje, a un lugar donde hay CERO tecnología, bosques y cascadas, por lo tanto no podre escribir NADA! Despues de eso volveré a mis actus de dos veces por semana xD**

**Que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**Besos!!! Recuerden dejar su reviews plis!! el cap anterior no dejaron muchos =(  
**


	5. Capitulo 5: Princesa malcriada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Hola de nuevo chicas!! Ya volví! ^^ Espero que hayan recibido el año bien, para que sepan me fue excelente en el viaje y me sirvió para pensar mucho en el fic. Las dejo con el siguiente cap!**

**NOTA: Lo siento chicas pero cometi un eror o mejor dicho horror con los nombres, ****el mayordomo de los Cullen ****no es Peter****, es Garret**** y ****los padres de Tanya y las de mas serán Cayo y Atenodora****, no Eleazar y Carmen, pues a ellos tres ya los habia puesto!! Agradezco a " The Sweetest Cullen" por avisarme!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Princesa Malcriada.**

**Bella POV.**

Luego de más de ocho horas de vuelo, me encuentro frente a las puertas del castillo del reino Twilight, el castillo es por decir poco, enorme; majestuoso, llegué justo a la hora del crepúsculo, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la nieve que cubría el patio delantero, haciendo que el lugar se viera como de cuento de hadas.

Las puertas se madera se abrieron en cuanto la limosina que habían mandado a buscarme desapareció detrás de mí. Un hombre de cincuenta años aproximadamente me recibió con una elegante reverencia, yo le sonreí y entre al castillo, si por fuera era impresionante por dentro quitaba el aliento, era magnifico, todo estaba elegantemente decorado por colores blancos, cremas y dorados. En la entrada una enorme araña colgaba del techo y por la forma en que brillaba podía apostar que estaba hecho de oro.

− Señorita Isabella es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Garret el mayordomo principal de este castillo − Se presentó

− Dígame Bella por favor, encantada de conocerle Garret − Le respondí.

− De acuerdo Bella, sígame y le mostrare su habitación − Asentí, el tomó mis maletas y me guió.

El castillo era cada vez mas impresionante, observaba todo con detalle, pues debido a mi trabajo estaba acostumbrada a detallar mi entorno. Ubique fácilmente varios sitios donde colocaría las cámaras de vigilancia, Garret me iba indicando los lugares mas importantes, subimos por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminamos un poco más y llegamos a la que seria mi habitación, justo al frente de la princesa como yo la había pedido, era mejor estar cerca de ella.

Garret entró y encendió la luz dejándome boca abierta, la habitación era enorme, la sola habitación era la mitad de mi apartamento de Washington, el cual no era nada pequeño. Tenia una cama en la que cabrían fácilmente cuatro personas cómodamente, un sillón de cuero blanco en forma de L a un lado de la habitación frente a una chimenea de mármol, parecía una mini sala y dos puertas, Garret fue directo a una de ellas, la abrió y me mostró un armario de gran tamaño, luego fue a la otra y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, la otra puerta era un baño, el cual, siguiendo los patrones del castillo, era blanco y dorado, con una bañera en la que cabían dos personas con espacio de sobra, todo el lugar era increíble.

− ¿Le gusta la habitación? Podemos cambiársela o si desea que se retire algo de la misma, se hará sin problemas − Me dijo Garret cuando salimos y yo miraba todo a mi alrededor.

− Todo esta mas que perfecto − Le dije aun maravillada. El sonrió orgulloso.

− La reina decoró todas las habitaciones del castillo ¿Tiene un gusto ejemplar no es así? − Impresionada por la información solo pude asentir.

− Dentro de una hora se servirá la cena, comerá con los reyes y con la princesa − Me informó Garret, mis ojos fueron al armario ¿Qué se pone uno para cenar con la familia real? − Es semi-formal − Agregó, al ver a donde observaba, le agradecí con la mirada y el se retiró para que pudiera arreglarme.

Saque uno de los pocos vestidos que tenia, era sencillo, de color azul oscuro que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, me fui a bañar, decidí que mejor era darme una ducha y que otro día probaría la bañera, no quería llegar tarde a la cena y lo mas seguro es que me relajaría demasiado en la bañera, yo vine a trabajar no a relajarme.

Garret me llevó a una sala que estaba al lado del comedor, tenia una alfombra de color crema, e la que provocaba acostarse de lo suave y limpia que se veía, también había varios muebles enormes, de cuero blanco, frente a uno de dos personas se encontraban de pié, dos personas tan hermosas como elegantes, combinaban perfectamente con todo el lugar. El rey y la Reina.

Él parecía una estrella de cine, estaría entre los treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos; rubio, de piel blanca y ojos de color dorado, vestía un elegante traje de color negro que resaltaba su piel, el parte superior de su cabeza se encontraba una corona de oro y zafiros, lo rodeaba un aura de poder y respeto.

La reina, era igual de blanca que su esposo, pero de cabello marrón rojizo, que llevaba liso y caía por su espalda, sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, su cara en forma de corazón junto a una sonrisa adorable, la hacían parecer amable y tierna; al igual que el rey sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona de oro, mas delicada que la del rey. Ella vestía una camisa blanca, sencilla pero elegante junto a una falda por debajo de las rodillas color crema, además de uno zapatos de tacón medio de color blanco. De joyería solo llevaba, exceptuando la corona, unos pendientes de perlas y un colar a juego.

− Majestades − Hablo Garret solemnemente − Les presento a la señorita Isabella Swan, la guardaespaldas que envió la compañía Eclipse − Garret hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

− La compañía me ha enviado para proteger a su hija, la princesa Reneesme − Dije haciendo una reverencia, los reyes se acercaron hacia mi, el rey que caminaba con una elegancia increíble, tomó una de mis manos.

− Soy el Rey Carlisle Cullen, gobernante del reino Twilight − Besó mi mano, dejándome impresionada los reyes que yo he conocido nunca han tocado a un plebeyo. Al ver mi rostro sonrió − Nosotros somos personas también Isabella, no discriminamos.

− Por favor, llámeme Bella, si no es mucha molestia − Pedí tímidamente, a los reyes no les gustaba que uno les exigiera algo, pero ellos en lugar de molestarse solo sonrieron y asintieron.

− Mi nombre es Esme de Cullen, soy la esposa Carlisle, por lo tanto reina de Twilight − Se presentó la reina primero con una reverencia que yo correspondí y después me dio un abrazo, dejándome nuevamente impresionada. − Como te dijo mi esposo, nosotros no discriminamos porque no seas de la realeza, por eso te saludamos de esa manera, además que tu protegerás lo que mas queremos.

− Cuidare de la princesa, mejor que a mi misma − Prometí ya ambos me sonrieron agradecidos. El rey hizo un gesto hacia los muebles y todos nos sentamos.

− Me alegra escucharte hablar así Bella, mi hija es muy importante, no solo para nosotros sino también para todo el reino, ya que ella es la heredera del trono − Me explicó el rey. Asentí.

− Tienes que saber que tratar con mi hija no es fácil, al ser hija única es muy consentida y mientras se acerca la fecha de la boda, se ha puesto difícil de manejar, quiere experimentar cosas antes de casarse, la apoyamos en la mayoría pero con la amenaza que nos enviaron tenemos miedo que le pueda suceder algo peligroso con alguna de sus ocurrencias. − Dijo la reina y su voz se corto un poco al final, por el miedo que le pase algo a su hija. El rey pasó un brazo por su hombro.

− No hay problema reina Esme, estoy preparada para defender a su hija ante cualquier cosa, la acompañare día y noche a donde quiera que ella vaya.

− Llámame Esme, por favor, como te dije no discriminamos − Me pidió con una sonrisa amable.

− De acuerdo, Esme − Dije sonriendo.

De repente las puertas de la sala donde estábamos se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a una joven que usaba un vestido rosado por debajo de las rodillas, pendientes de diamantes, pulseras de plata y zafiros al igual que su collar, pude notar que tenia otro por debajo de este, pero no pude detallarlo bien y una corona de plata y zafiros, indicándome que era la princesa, su piel blanca como la de sus padres, se veía suave como terciopelo, su cabello estaba medio recogido hacia atrás en la parte superior y caía en cascada por su espalda, su color era una mezcla del de sus padres, una combinación, entre amarillo, marrón y rojo… cobrizo, un tono que inmediatamente me acordó a Edward. Sus ojos eran de color marrón como los de su madre y caminaba con la elegancia de su padre. La princesa Reneesme era realmente hermosa. Fue corriendo a donde estaban los reyes, ignorando totalmente mi presencia.

− Mami, Papi ¿Ya llegaron mis primas? − Su voz era adorable y tenia una sonrisa inocente.

− ¡Reneesme que modales son esos! tenemos compañía − La regañó Esme.

− ¡UPS! Lo siento − Se disculpó observándome, pero obviamente no lo sentía − ¿Ya llegaron?

− Hija, ella es Bella Swan, tu guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante − Me presento Carlisle, en sus ojos se notaba el amor hacia su hija, pero su rostro denotaba reproche por su actitud.

− ¿Mi que? − Preguntó confusa y algo molesta la princesa.

− Tu guardaespaldas, de ahora en adelante estaré contigo para protegerte − Le dije ella me observó de arriba abajo.

− De acuerdo, entonces ya sabes quien soy, Princesa Reneesme Carlie Cullen − Se presentó e hizo una reverencia. Yo se la devolví. − ¿Entonces.. − Se dio la vuelta ignorándome de nuevo, Esme me observó con cara de disculpa, yo le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

− Llegaran después de cena, las chicas se tardaron mucho empacando las maletas − Le respondió el rey. Ella hizo un puchero y se dirigió a la salida pero en eso Garret anuncio que la cena estaba servida y los cuatros nos dirigimos al comedor.

El comedor, al igual que el resto del castillo, era impresionante, una mesa de unos doce puestos, las patas de la mesa eran de plata y la parte de arriba de cristal, el centro de mesa era un arreglo floral de orquídeas blancas, nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, el rey en la cabecera por supuesto, la reina a su derecha y la princesa a su izquierda, yo aun lado de la princesa, dos jóvenes meseros, nos ayudaron a mi y a la princesa a sentarnos mientras que el rey ayudaba a Esme.

Una vez sentados, los mismos que nos ayudaron a sentarnos desaparecieron por una puerta y junto a otros dos mas, llegaron inmediatamente con un plato cada uno y los pusieron enfrente a nosotros. Era una sopa de vegetales que estaba deliciosa, pero que a la princesa le pareció que estaba fría así que devolvió el plato y le dieron uno nuevo.

Luego fue un pollo relleno con hongos, que estaba exquisito, junto con una ensalada y puré de papas, la princesa esta vez hizo un escándalo porque los dos últimos estaban en el mismo plato y el aderezo de la ensalada había caído en el puré, se lo había arruinado, nuevamente regresaron el plato, esta vez en platos separados.

Pero el postre fue definitivamente lo mejor, cuando los meseros estaba colocando un pastel de chocolate en la mesa, Garret entró anunciando que las primas de la princesa habían llegado, la princesa se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el al mesero se le cayera de las manos el pastel y terminara en el vestido de la princesa, ella chilló y yo me mordí los labios para no reír; increíblemente no la tomó en contra de aquel mesero, el pobre estaba apenado y horrorizado, ella sin embargo le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y salio corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse y recibir a sus primas, después de todo no era tan mala solo era, como dijo la reina, consentida.

Desvié la mirada hacia el rey y la reina, para ver si le iban a decir algo al mesero, pero al igual que yo ambos estaban aguantándose la risa, cuando cruzamos las miradas, el rey fue el primero en reír y nosotras le seguimos y comimos el pastel de chocolate, el cual estaba como para morir.

Cuado terminamos me guiaron hasta la sala nuevamente, esta vez se encontraban allí, cuatro mujeres, tres jóvenes y una mujer que se veía mayor y un hombre, mas la princesa. Me los presentaron, el hombre era el hermano del rey, se llamaba Cayo, la mujer aparentemente mayor era su esposa Atenodora, y las otras chicas eran las primas de la princesa, hijas de Cayo y Atenodora, Tanya, Kate e Irina. Algo me dio mala espina de todos ellos, no se porque pero mis presentimientos nunca me fallan, además ellos no eran como los Cullen, cuando supieron que yo era la guardaespaldas de la princesa, me dieron una mirada despectiva y comenzaron a ignorarme, pero no les hice caso.

Me retire temprano pues estaba realmente cansada por el viaje, llegue a mi habitación y observé que la maleta de mi ropa ya estaba ordenada perfectamente en los cajones, la única que no habían tocado, gracias a Dios, era donde traía todos mi aparatos de vigilancia, la verdad es que son muy delicados y solo un profesional debe manejarlos. Saqué mi computadora y la encendí, mientras me cambiaba a mi pijama, un suéter manga larga de color azul y un pantalón de algodón del mismo color, sencillo y abrigador, como me gustaba pues el clima aquí era muy frío, aunque gracias a la chimenea que estaba encendida no tuve demasiado frío.

Me conecté al Messenger y enseguida me habló Emmet con una invitación a verlo por la cámara, la acepté y en segundos estaba de frente a mi casi hermano, me puse los audífonos y el micrófono y hablamos.

− Hola Emm, ¿Qué tal?

− ¡¿Por qué no avisaste que habías llegado?! − Gritó casi dejándome sorda − ¡Nos tenias preocupados!

− Lo siento pero es que llegue justo para cenar − Me disculpé, Emmett me vio con ojos entrecerrados, pero enseguida llegó Jasper.

− Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo es todo por allá? − Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

− Todo es hermoso Jasper, ojala estuvieran acá para verlo, los bosques son preciosos y los reyes son muy amables.

− Es Genial Bells, me alegro que te guste todo por allá − Me respondió amablemente.

− Pero no te gusta mas que aquí ¿Verdad Bella?− Me pregunto Emmett muy preocupado

− Nada de que preocuparse Emm, aun prefiero estar en casa con ustedes − Respondí y Emmett suspiro aliviado.

− Te extraño Bells − Dijo Emmett haciendo puchero, Jasper lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza.

− La vas hacer sentirse mal − Murmuró pero pude escucharlo perfectamente − Es su primera misión, no se lo arruines.

− ¿A poco y tu no la extrañas? − Se defendió.

− Por supuesto que si Emmett, pero no hay que hacérselo mas difícil, es la primera vez que estará sola − A estas alturas ya se habían olvidado de mi, tosí fingidamente y ellos se giraron a la pantalla.

− Yo también los extraño chicos, ya verán como este mes pasa rápido − Les dije, aunque mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

− Ve a dormir Bella, necesitas estar en forma para comenzar tu trabajo − Me aconsejó Jazz.

− Yo no quiero dejar de hablar con ella − Se quejó Emmett

− Ella tiene que trabajar Emmett, no puede quedarse hablando con nosotros − Le regañó Jasper, me hizo reír, parecían padre e hijo.

− Pero… pero − Tartamudeo Emm

− Hablamos luego Bella, mucha suerte − se despidió Jasper haciendo un gesto con la mano. − Despídete Emmett.

− Adiós Bella − Dijo Emmett, se veía muy triste − Cuídate por favor − Me pidió.

− Hasta mañana chicos, los quiero y los extraño, no incendien la casa en mi ausencia − Lo ultimo lo dije medio en broma medio en serio, intentando animar a Emmett, lo logré porque sonrió

− Hasta mañana − Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se perdió la conexión.

Me acosté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me levanté temprano para comenzar mi trabajo, tome una ducha y me cambié, bajé a desayunar y no había nadie, así que comí en la cocina junto a Garret y el resto de los trabajadores, conversé con ellos y me informaron de la vida en el castillo y sobretodo la de la princesa, me explicaron que ella no era mala, solo que sus padres la consintieron demasiado, que le tuviera paciencia.

Para el medio día ya había puesto todas las cámaras de vigilancia adentro y por los alrededores del castillo, no había hablado con la princesa, en realidad la había evitado pero ya era hora de enfrentarla. Así que tomé de mi habitación el anillo localizador. Tomé aire y entre en su habitación.

− Princesa Reneesme − La llamé, ya que estaba sentada en un sofá hablando con Kate, ambas me vieron enojadas por la interrupción.

− ¿Qué sucede? − me pregunto, extrañamente amable, no termino de entenderla.

− Necesito que use esto para su seguridad − Le mostré el anillo y puso cara de horror

− ¡No pienso usar ESO! Es horrible − Se quejó.

− Tiene un localizador y una alarma que podrá activar cada ve que me nece…− Intente explicarle pero ella me interrumpió.

− No hay forma que me ponga eso y menos mas de una vez, nunca uso un accesorio dos veces, excepto mi corona − Sentenció, suspiré para calmarme y no gritarle. _Tenle paciencia, mejor es negociar con ella_ Me dije a mi misma. El reflejo de un rayo de sol sobre una cadena oculta en su cuello me dio una idea.

− Nadie tiene porque verlo − Le explique y ella me vio extrañada, me acerque a ella − Présteme su cadena − Le pedí y ella me vio extrañada pero accedió. La tomé y la observé tenia un extraño patrón, dos medias lunas de frente, era de plata. Metí el anillo y se lo coloqué de nuevo.

− Perfecto − Sonrió cuando se ocultó la cadena nuevamente, no se porque la oculta el diseño era precioso − Esta cadena no me la puedo quitar y así nadie ve el horrible anillo

− Si tienes alguna emergencia, solo tienes que presionar el zafiro y este mandará una señal a mi teléfono con tu posición y yo vendré enseguida − Le expliqué y ella asintió. Me despedí.

Una hora después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo revisé y era el anillo de la princesa, salí corriendo a su cuarto que era donde me indicaba que estaba, abrí la puerta de golpe y entré preparada para todo… o casi todo pues no esperaba encontrarme a la princesa con sus primas sonriéndome.

− OH pero que rápida − Dijo riendo Tanya.

− ¿Puedes traernos unas bebidas? − Me dijo Reneesme y me contuve para no lanzarme sobre ella.

− No soy tu sirvienta, soy tu guardaespaldas y eso − Dije señalando a su cuello, donde descansaba el anillo − No es un juguete, es para emergencias

− Estamos sedientas, eso es una emergencia − Dijo Irina.

− Estoy aquí para proteger a la princesa, no para servirlas a ustedes − hablé apretando los dientes para no gritarles a esas princesas consentidas y me retiré.

Esta no será una misión nada fácil.

**

* * *

NOTA:**** Disculpen el error de nuevo, no se que me pasó con este cap! **

**Por cierto las invito a pasarse por mi ****One Shot: Ella****, basado en una cancion de ese nombre. Se trata de Edward, Jasper y Emmett!**

**Se que no fue de lo mejor, pero es que no se porqué el cap no queria salir de mi mente.**

**El que sigue se llamará "Perros y Sanguijuelas" ¿Alguna idea? **

**Reviews pliss!!**

**Besos a todas! **


	6. Capitulo 6: Cachorros y Chupasangres

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Les tengo una noticia SUPER IMPORTANTE! Por favor les pido que lean abajo la nota que les deje. Solo les digo que estoy SUPER FELIZ y emocionada! Pero primero les dejo el cap!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Cachorros y Chupasangres**

**Edward POV.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a La Push, todos los días he tenido que seguir al príncipe Jacob, ya que todavía se niega a decirme cada vez que va a salir, la diferencia es que ya no reacciona cuado me ve aparecer, solo sigue con lo que sea que vaya hacer.

Esta semana salió para reunirse con su pueblo el lunes y jueves, me impresionó mucho lo amable que es con cada uno de ellos, el miércoles fue a comprar piezas para sus motocicletas, su pasatiempo es repararlas; fue para un juego de béisbol el martes y viernes con la manada completa, es decir, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah y él. Debo admitir que me impresionó que Leah formara parte de la manada también, pero en el partido demostró que es incluso mejor que la mitad de ellos, sin mencionar la velocidad con la que recorría las bases era impresionante.

Un hecho importante fue que al pequeño Seth ya le pusieron el tatuaje que lo marca como un miembro oficial de la manada. La ceremonia fue muy interesante y la única vez que Jacob me avisó que iba a salir, pues se realizó a media noche y no quería que yo interrumpiera la ceremonia, me dejó observarla. A la media noche del viernes despertaron a Seth, los miembros de la manada actual, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared y Leah, vestidos con pieles de animales o mejor dicho de lobos de diferentes colores, el pobre de Seth se asustó y gritó al verlos, pero cuando los vio nuevamente se relajó e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Lo vendaron e hicieron que se pusiera un chaleco de piel de lobo color arena, lo guiaron a los bosques alrededor del castillo, lo giraron y le dijeron que debía encontrarnos, usando solo su instinto, nos fuimos y Seth apareció a los veinte minutos con una sonrisa triunfal, los chicos lo recibieron con un aullido a la luna, al cual se unió. Cuando regresamos al castillo, nos esperaba Sam, Harry y Billy, con la maquina para hacerle el tatuaje.

El sábado tomó su Harley negra y decidió dar un paseo sin rumbo determinado, al principio no me gustó la idea, entonces me ofreció la Harley de color plateado para que lo siguiera, me debatía entre el miedo a perderlo de vista y las ganas de manejar aquella potente maquina; al ver mi vacilación me retó, diciendo que no podría mantenerle el ritmo, basta con decir que en menos de cinco minutos estábamos recorriendo las calles a toda velocidad, yo me mantenía detrás de él al principio, pero después de unos minutos, me di cuenta que no quería escapar de mí, solo quería escapar de su realidad por un rato, no podía culparlo, sus obligaciones como príncipe eran extenuantes; así que me puse a su lado para que no se sintiera perseguido. Desde ese día ha estado más relajado conmigo.

Esta semana me ha servido para entenderlo un poco, no es malo, solo que no le gusta que le digan que tiene que hacer, pensé que seria un problema considerando su matrimonio arreglado, pero cada vez que le hablan de eso, el solamente desvía la mirada sin decir nada, creo es el único tema en el que Jacob Black se ha resignado.

Hoy lunes, después del entrenamiento con los chicos de la manada en el gimnasio, fuimos a la plaza principal de La Push, todos los lunes, según me explicó Harry, uno o varios miembros de la familia real van para escuchar las peticiones de su gente. Jacob se portó increíblemente sobretodo cuando una niña le pidió que jugara con ella, a pesar de la familiaridad con la que se tratan todos le tienen un enorme respeto, la madre la regañó por su indiscreción diciendo que el príncipe no tenia tiempo para pequeñeces, la niña se puso a llorar y Jacob la tomó en sus brazos, la tranquilizó y la alzó sobré él y le dio vueltas en el aire. La señora le agradeció con lagrimas en los ojos y se retiraron, pero entonces la niña se regresó corriendo, le pidió a Jacob que se agachara jalándole la camisa, él lo hizo y entonces la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole y se fue dando pequeños saltitos.

Regresamos al castillo, sin decir nada de aquella escena tan tierna. Al llegar la princesa Rachel literalmente arrastró a Jacob hasta un salón que estaba rodeado de espejos, le iban a tomar las medidas para el traje que usaría en su boda, importante mencionar que la cara del príncipe era totalmente aburrida, no estaba interesado, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando, se veía totalmente abatido, no dijo ni una palabra, cuando el sastre le preguntó que colores quería, fue Rachel la que contestó. Solo lo escuché murmurar varias veces: _"Por tu gente, por la niña"._

Después de la cena, se reunió con los miembros de la manada en el salón de juegos, a jugar Pool, por primera vez me invitó a que los acompañara; entre bromas y juegos, empezaron a conversar.

− Rachel te encerró por un buen tiempo en la tarde, Paul estaba rondando por todo el castillo sin nada que hacer − Comentó Embry divertido.

− Es cierto, estaba fastidiándome mientras trabaja en el jardín ¿Qué estabas haciendo? − Le preguntó Quil a Jacob. Como siempre solo suspiró y no dijo nada.

− Cosas de la boda, entiendo − Susurró Quil, me sorprendí gratamente, la manera en que sus amigos lo conocían, era increíble.

− Estaban tomando las medidas del traje de bodas − susurró y sus amigos asintieron.

− ¿No deberías estar feliz? − Preguntó un inocente Seth, al ser el miembro mas nuevo de la manada había cosas que él no sabia, entre esas la repulsión de Jake hacia su matrimonio, pues ante los demás Jacob fingía.

− No es fácil unirse por el resto de tu vida con una persona a la que no conoces Seth − Murmuró Jacob. − Que ni siquiera sepas como es − Siguió apretando el palo de Pool − Ni por una maldita foto.

− Ella es preciosa Jacob − Dijo Embry, tratando de calmarlo, su respiración había aumentado y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

− Y recuerda que se fue porque iba al hospital para leerle a los niños, eso demuestra que es amable − Agregó Quil − A diferencia de sus primas, las sanguijuelas interesadas − Lo ultimo lo dijo en apenas un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el príncipe lo escuchara y sonriera.

− ¿Tengo que recordarte que estas hablando de mi futura familia? − Le dijo Jacob un poco mas relajado, pero su cuerpo no se calmaba del todo.

− Hasta que no te cases con la princesa del hielo, no son nada tuyo y puedo llamarlas como quiera − Se defendió.

− ¿Por qué las llaman así? − Pregunté y Seth asintió, tan interesado como yo en la historia.

− ¿Princesa del hielo o chupasangres interesadas? − Pregunto Embry, lo curioso es la diferencia en su tono de voz, princesa del hielo lo dijo con voz suave, como si fuera un sobrenombre normal, mientras que lo ultimo prácticamente lo escupió.

− Ambas − Contestó Seth.

− ¿Han escuchado el nombre de la princesa? − Ambos asentimos.

− Reneesme Cullen − contesto Seth

− ¡Exacto! ¿Qué clase de nombre tan extraño y largo es ese? − Exclamó Quil con Embry asintiendo.

Intercambié miradas incrédulas con Seth, Leah y Jared "_Claro porque Quil y Embry son MUY normales" _pensé y las miradas me dijeron que no era el único con ese pensamiento.

− Como en el reino Twilight siempre hace frío y ella es la princesa la llamamos así, pero es de cariño ¿Verdad chicos? − Habló Embry y Quil asintió, Jacob y Leah rodaron los ojos.

− ¿Y que pasa con chupasangres interesadas? − Pregunté. Jared y Leah rieron suavemente. Jacob sonrió.

− Todos los años, para el cumpleaños de la princesa, se envía un regalo "De parte" del príncipe − Comenzó Quil, su voz fue totalmente irónica cuando dijo "De parte" dando a entender que Jacob no lo elige − Normalmente Sam es quien lo entrega, pero hace un año para esa fecha estaba de luna de miel, por eso Embry y yo, nos ofrecimos a llevarlo, en realidad queríamos ver a la princesa, ya sabes para decirle a Jacob como era.

− Lamentablemente, − Continuó Embry − ese día la princesa tenia un compromiso en el hospital, según nos aclararon los reyes de Twilight, ella va todas las semanas para leerle a los niños enfermos y cantarle a los ancianos; por lo tanto solo la vimos diez minutos.

− A quien si conocimos, en cambio − Habló Quil de nuevo − fue a las primas de la princesa, Tanya e Irina, conocidas por ustedes como las _Chupasangres_ interesadas.

− Ó _sanguijuelas_ oportunistas − Agregó Embry, haciendo que todos riéramos.

− El asunto es que, cuando nos presentó el mayordomo del castillo, lo hizo como los amigos personales del príncipe − Dijo Quil nuevamente − apenas Reneesme se fue, las princesas nos invitaron a pasear con ellas por el laberinto de hielo del castillo, nosotros por supuesto que aceptamos, a pesar del frío tan espantoso que hay allá, porque aunque duela admitirlo eran unas bellezas − Leah rodó los ojos y murmuró "Hombres".

− Estábamos hablando, ellas reían de cualquier cosa que decíamos, incluso de los chistes de Embry − Todos reímos nuevamente, Embry le golpeó con el palo de Pool por detrás de la cabeza, de pronto Quil se puso pensativo − pensándolo bien esa debió ser la primera señal de que no eran honestas − Agregó y todos soltamos una carcajada, ya Jacob estaba completamente relajado.

− En fin, − Dijo Embry, molesto − estábamos coqueteando con ellas e incluso estuvimos a punto de besarlas varias veces, ellas se retiraban soltando risitas tontas, estaban jugando con nosotros, pero cuando nos preguntaron si visitábamos mucho a Jacob, nosotros les dijimos que vivíamos con él, extrañadas nos preguntaron como era que vivíamos allí, pues nosotros les dijimos que trabajamos aquí.

− Y hasta allí llego el encanto − Interrumpió Quil − Literalmente gritaron o chillaron seria mas correcto, que como se nos ocurría a nosotros coquetear con ellas, que ellas eran unas princesas y nosotros sirvientes − Dijo molesto e indignado − ¡Lo peor es que ellas comenzaron! nosotros por supuesto que nos defendimos, después de todo ¿Por qué no preguntaron antes? − Todos explotamos de nuevo en carcajadas.

− Ellas solo pensaron que por ser amigos de Jacob nosotros teníamos "títulos reales", lo peor es que nos perdimos con ellas en el maldito laberinto por una hora y media, se la pasaron todo el tiempo quejándose y chillando que era nuestra culpa − Terminó enojado Embry, todos terminamos en el suelo arrastrados de la risa, Seth golpeaba el piso con una mano, Jared y Jacob se sostenían el estomago y a mí y a Leah se nos salían las lagrimas, de tanto reír.

Entonces el teléfono de Quil sonó, − Un mensaje de texto − dijo y Embry se puso a su lado, comenzaron a leer mientras el resto nos calmábamos, cuando pudimos respirar tranquilamente, todos observamos a los chicos, tenían una sonrisa traviesa…pícara, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, lo que sea que decía el mensaje, no traería nada bueno, seguro.

Sin embargo mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin razón, venia algo importante.

**Bella POV.**

La broma del anillo lo repitieron todos los días de la semana, Jasper y Emmett me recomendaron que se lo quitara, pero ¿Si algún día era verdadero y no lo tenia? Jamás me podría perdonar eso. Lo peor es que cada vez que sonaba, cuando llegaba, Tanya e Irina me sonreían cínicamente, diciendo que se partieron una uña, que pensaron que vieron una araña o que les llevara algo; comencé a odiar a las seudo-princesas.

Decidí que lo mejor era estar con la princesa todo el día, a pesar de que su compañía no me sea grata, era mejor que tener que correr cada media hora, por todo el castillo. ¿Acaso no habían escuchado la historia del niño y el lobo? A veces deseaba que llegara un lobo y se las comiera… ¡Bella contrólate! de todas formas lo más seguro es que al pobre animal le diera dolor de estomago.

También me di cuenta que eso solo pasaba cuando la princesa estaba sola con sus primas, excepto Kate, cada vez que sus hermanas me hacían correr a donde estaban, ella me daba una mirada de disculpa; fácilmente deduje que no era la princesa, eran Tanya e Irina que la mal influenciaban, lamentablemente Reneesme al ser hija única buscaba un modelo a seguir en sus primas, Tanya le lleva dos años, tiene 20 años, mi edad; Irina tiene 19 años y Kate tiene la misma edad, es una lastima que no haya escogido a Kate.

Esta primera semana junto a ella he visto, exceptuando cuando anda con sus primas, el lado amable de la princesa, aquel que les muestra a los habitantes de Twilight, aquel por el que sus sirvientes la respetan y la razón por la que todos la quieren. Me quedé impresionada cuando fuimos al hospital general de Twilight, específicamente al ala de pediatría primero, en donde la princesa se dedicó a leerle cuentos a los niños, luego fue al área de personas con enfermedades terminales y se dispuso a cantar por una hora; una enfermera me dijo que la princesa hacia eso todas las semanas, cabe aclarar que tenia una voz como la de un ángel.

Por supuesto ninguna de sus primas fue con nosotras, aunque Kate lo intentó pero Cayo, su padre, no la dejo que nos acompañara, ya que según él era de mal gusto fraternizar con los plebeyos. Ahí se despejaron mis dudas de porque Tanya e Irina eran como eran.

Cuando regresamos del hospital, la segunda vez que lo visitamos, veníamos hablando tranquilamente, Reneesme me había dicho que me admiraba por lo peligroso de mi trabajo y yo le prometí que le enseñaría unos movimientos de defensa personal. Mientras nos imaginábamos como seria ella enfrentándose a alguien, comenzamos a reír y entramos a la sala principal riendo todavía, allí se encontraban Tanya e Irina, quienes le dieron una mirada reprobatoria a Reneesme haciendo que ella dejara de reír, en eso entró Kate.

− No entiendo esa manía de ustedes de tratar con la servidumbre − Exclamó Tanya despectivamente, con Irina asintiendo en acuerdo. Reneesme bajó la mirada y yo las asesine con la mía _¿Qué se creen ese par de niñitas malcriadas?_.

− Les recuerdo que hace aproximadamente un año ustedes estuvieron a punto de _besar_ a un miembro de la servidumbre − Les reclamó Kate, sus hermanas la asesinaron con la mirada, Reneesme le dio una mirada agradecida y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

− ¿Disculpa? − Dije sin poder evitarlo.

− Ni una palabra más Kate − Ordenó Tanya.

− OH no por favor tienes que decírmelo − Pedí, si era necesario le rogaría.

− No te atrevas Kate − Amenazó Irina − Le diremos a papá.

− ¿Qué le vas a decir? − Le respondió Kate, obviamente enojada y altanera, cada vez me caía mejor esta chica − ¿Qué le dije a Bella sobre la vez en que ustedes _coquetearon_ con los _sirvientes _del príncipe Jacob? − Mi boca cayó por los suelos de la impresión y mis ojos se fueron directo a ellas.

− ¡Ellos nos engañaron! − Gritó o mejor dicho chilló Irina.

− Esos… esos _perros_, ¡No nos dijeron quienes eran! − Se defendió Tanya.

− ¡No les digan así! Ellos son los amigos personales del príncipe Jacob y fueron muy amables − Exigió Reneesme, por primera vez le hacia frente a sus primas.

− ¡Tú no les conociste por más de diez minutos! − Gritó Irina − Ellos coquetearon con nosotras descaradamente, sabiendo nuestra posición. − Yo estaba mordiéndome un labio para no reír.

− Ustedes nunca se los preguntaron, solo asumieron que tenían títulos reales por ser amigos del príncipe − Señaló Kate. Yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme de las caras que pusieron.

− ¡¿Qué clase de príncipe tiene por mejores amigos a un aparcacoches y un ayudante de jardinería?! − Explotó Tanya y juro que lo intenté pero simplemente no pude contenerme, solté una carcajada, ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de Tanya e Irina.

− ¡Pues mi prometido! − Dijo Reneesme muy firme, me alegro que defendiera de esa manera a su prometido y sus amigos, aunque no los conozca − En La Push no les importan los títulos, los jóvenes se reúnen en grupos llamados manadas, por su historia con los lobos, los chicos que conocieron son miembros de la manada real, de la cual el príncipe es el alpha, o sea, el líder.

"_Impresionante_" Pensé, la manera en que los defendió, quería felicitarla por eso.

− Vez, son una cuerda de animales, de solo pensar que estuve a punto de besar a ese… _cachorro de lobo_ − Dijo Tanya y se estremeció del asco.

− Creo que voy a vomitar − Terminó Irina.

− Pues les recuerdo que verán a esos _cachorros_ dentro de tres semanas en la boda de Reneesme − Dijo Kate burlonamente

− OH seria genial presentárselos a sus padres, de repente los chicos les piden sus manos − Agregué riendo fuertemente ante la cara de horror que pusieron.

− Nunca, escuchen bien, nunca hablaremos de esto de nuevo, nuestros padres nos asesinarían − Medio exigió medio rogó Tanya. Nos observó a todas, Reneesme asintió, Kate también, y yo, solo por la mirada de súplica de Reneesme, también lo hice.

Como se acercaba la hora de la cena, la princesa se retiró para cambiarse y como no quería quedarme con ellas, la acompañé, sin embargo ante de salir de la habitación del todo, me dio un instinto a lo Emmett, es decir de molestar a alguien.

− Auuuuuuuuu − Aullé en puerta, haciendo que Irina y Tanya se estremecieran y me dieran una mirada mortal. Kate soltó una carcajada, seguida por Reneesme que se encontraba ya fuera del salón y por supuesto de la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de la princesa encontramos a Claire, una doncella que se encarga de todas las cosas de la princesa, su ropa, su cuarto, etc.… Había hablado con ella varias veces, amiga personal de la princesa, que se alejaba cada vez que venían las perras, perdón, las primas de la princesa.

Claire estaba muy entretenida leyendo un papel, Reneesme y yo nos acercamos, Claire sonreía feliz, se veía realmente emocionada mientras leía lo que sea que estaba leyendo, pegó un chillido de alegría y cuando finalmente nos vio salio corriendo hacia Reneesme y la abrazó, mientras saltaba, exclamaba.

− ¡Tienes que acompañarme! ¡Tienes que acompañarme! − por algún motivo desconocido, mi corazón latió desbocado.

Otra vez la sensación de que algo bueno ocurriría.

**

* * *

Primero que nada quería agradecerles a todas ustedes, por seguir mis historias, de verdad chicas sin ustedes no seria nada. Se preguntaran porque les digo eso, pues ayer recibí una noticia que me hizo llorar (Lagrimas de felicidad)**

**¡ME NOMINARON PARA LOS PREMIOS:**** "****SILVER CUP TWILIGHT AWARDS"! De veras chicas, no saben lo que sentí mientras leía. Pues es un premio en el que te nominan tus fans. (A quien me haya nominado: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Es un honor para mí, solo haber estado entre las nominadas)**

**Lo mejor es que tuve DOS nominaciones, la primera en: ****"Mejor Drama (Final Feliz) por Mellizos Prohibidos"**** (Se siente magnifico que hallan nominado mi primera historia, la primera "cosa" que escribo en mi vida) y la segunda: ****"Autora She-Wolf (Revelación)"**

**De la felicidad comencé a escribir, pues comprenderán que eso me subió el animo a mas no poder y este cap lo terminé ayer, pero el Internet de mi casa no me dejó ¬¬ ¡Y yo que quería compartir mi alegría con ustedes!**

**En fin, ****las votaciones comienzan el**** lunes 18****, y duraran ****dos semanas****, aquí les dejo la pagina para que entren y voten, por las que ustedes crean mejor por supuesto. **

**http: // www . thesilvercuptwilightawards . webs . com / (Solo borren los espacios)**

**Recuerden dejar un review para este cap! **

**Besos y Abrazos a todas! **


	7. Capitulo 7: Fiesta de disfraces I parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Hola chicas!! Aquí les traigo el otro cap! **

**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Fiesta de Disfraces (I Parte)**

**Bella POV.**

─ No vas a ir a esa fiesta Reneesme, es peligroso para tí ─ Sentenció Carlisle.

─ Pero… pero… mamá por favor ─ Rogó Reneesme observando a su madre en busca de ayuda. Pero Esme negó lentamente

─ Lo siento hija, pero tu padre tiene razón, ir a una fiesta es muy peligroso en estos momentos ─ Intentó hacerla razonar Esme. Pero si algo tenía la princesa era que no se rendía hasta tener lo que quería.

− _¡Tienes que acompañarme! ¡Tienes que acompañarme! − gritaba Claire emocionada mientras abrazaba a Reneesme. _

− _¿A dónde? − Le preguntaba Reneesme riendo por la emoción de su amiga entre salto y salto._

− _Respira y tranquilízate − Le dije, separándola de la princesa y haciendo que se sentara en la cama − Ahora, ¿Qué pasa?_

− _Recibí una invitación para la fiesta de Lizzie, que va a ser de disfraces en el "Luna Nueva" − Chilló emocionada, no entendía el porque de la emoción. A Reneesme le brillaron los ojos._

− _¿Por qué es tan importante esa fiesta? − Pregunté y Claire me vio como si me hubieran salido cuernos en la cabeza._

− _Resulta que el "Luna Nueva" es el club de moda en estos momentos y se encuentra en la frontera entre Twilight y La Push y Lizzie es conocida por dar las mejores fiestas que existen; una amiga mía logró que me invitaran − Observó a Reneesme y aclaró − que nos invitaran._

− _¡Espera! − Dije impresionada − ¿Le niegan la entrada a Reneesme?_

− _Ella no espera a Reneesme, espera a Vanesa − Dijo Reneesme sonriendo ante mi confusión − No es bien visto que una princesa vaya a un club._

─ Por favor papá, es una fiesta de disfraces ¡Nadie sabrá que soy yo! ─ Pidió de nuevo la princesa.

─ Reneesme, es muy peligroso ─ Dijo nuevamente Carlisle. Reneesme se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. ─ No veas con esa cara señorita, no puedo aceptar esto, te recuerdo que estas bajo amenaza de secuestro ─ Carlisle no cedía y la princesa suspiro derrotada y bajo la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro buscando la manera de salirse con la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y de repente su cara se iluminó.

─ Bella me va a acompañar padre ¿No confías en su habilidad? ─ "_Eso fue un golpe bajo Reneesme"_. Pensé. Carlisle me vio algo apenado.

─ No es que no crea en ti Bella, solo… bueno tu eres la experta en seguridad, ¿Tu crees que sea seguro? ─ Me preguntó y yo me sonroje ¿Dependía de mí? Reneesme me veía con ojos de cachorrito suplicante.

─ Como les dije el primer día, cuidare de la princesa mejor que a mi misma; sin importar su decisión.─ La cara de Reneesme se iluminó y me dio una mirada agradecida.

Observamos a Carlisle, quien luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio suspiró, haciendo que Reneesme gritara y se lanzara a los brazos de su padre. El me dio una mirada preocupada, se notaba el miedo y el amor por su hija, yo le asentí y le di una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo. Esa fiesta seria un reto y la manera de demostrar que soy capaz de cuidar de la princesa además de que el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar solo se hizo más grande.

**Edward POV.**

─ ¡Chicos, tenemos fiesta mañana! ─ Anunció Quil.

─ ¿De quien? ─ Peguntó Jared emocionado.

─ Tú no vas lobo ─ Le dijo Embry sonriendo, haciendo que todos frunciéramos el seño ─ La fiesta es de Lizzie ─ Agregó, causando diversas reacciones.

Jared puso cara de horror; Leah bufó obviamente la tal Lizzie no le caía bien, Jacob se veía contrariado, no sabia si estaba feliz o preocupado, Seth y yo teníamos la misma cara de confusión, mientras Quil y Embry seguían sonriendo.

─ ¿Le quieres preguntar a Kim si quiere ir? ─ Le preguntó Quil divertido.

─ Ni de broma, capaz y no me hable en un mes ─ Dijo sonando asustado ─ Me largo ─ Agregó y se fue, como si saber de la fiesta lo pusiera en peligro de muerte. Todos rieron, excepto Seth y yo, por supuesto ninguno de los dos entendía.

─ ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué Kim se molestaría si va a esa fiesta? ─ Preguntó Seth.

─ No es porque fuera a la fiesta en si ─ Le dijo Jacob sonriendo ─ Es por quien da la fiesta.

─ ¿Quién es Lizzie? ─ Seth me robo la pregunta. Leah bufó nuevamente.

─ Es una loba ─ Dijo Leah irónicamente y agregó ─ y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. De hecho esa palabra es mucho para ella, perra en cambio le queda como un guante.

─ Loba… ¿Así como devoradora de hombres? ─ Pregunté inseguro. Ella Asintió.

─ Y no de hombres cualesquiera sino precisamente de la manada real ─ Dijo observando a los chicos con ojos entrecerrados, abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando comprendí.

─ Eso significa que ella y Jared…─ Dijo Seth y no pudo terminar la frase, Leah asintió nuevamente.

─ Ella y Jared, ella y Quil, ella y Embry, ella y…─ Dudó mientras observaba a Jacob, se quedó callada.

Eso me dejó en shock, ahora entendí la huida de Jared y la burla de los demás, después de todo dudo que a alguna chica le gustaría ir a la fiesta que esta ofreciendo la ex de su actual novio y menos si esta tiene una reputación de "Devoradora de hombres"; pero era tan extraño imaginarse a Jared con otra persona, cada vez que desayunamos lo veo observar a Kim con ojos de completa adoración, como si ella fuera lo único que existe para él. Y el hecho que huyó de esa manera hace notar que la quiere demasiado como evitar disgustarla en lo más mínimo.

─ En fin…─ Dijo Quil interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se hizo después del comentario de Leah ─ Será una fiesta de disfraces en el "Luna Nueva" y toda la manada esta invitada ¿Quiénes vamos? ─ Preguntó riendo no dejando duda de que él iba.

─ Yo ─ Gritó Embry emocionado, todos lo vimos seriamente, el se encogió de hombros.

─ Yo voy ─ Aceptó Seth.

─ Igual yo ─ Dijo Leah, dejándonos a todos atónitos y nuestras expresiones nos delataron ─ ¿Qué? Podrá ser una perra pero da buenas fiestas ─ Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Todos reímos suavemente.

─ ¿Jacob? ─ Preguntó Quil ─ Estoy seguro que a Lizzie le gustaría que Taylor fuera ─ Agregó riendo pícaramente.

─ ¿Taylor? ─ Pregunté confundido.

─ Ese es el sobrenombre de Jake, no seria correcto que el príncipe de La Push sea visto besando a una chica de Twilight cuando esta comprometido con la princesa de allá ─ Dijo Embry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Leah bufó nuevamente y creo que incluso soltó un gruñido, pero en mi estado de estupefacción pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación.

─ Entonces… ¿Taylor? ─ presiono Quil. Jacob los observó a todos pero cuando su mirada fue a parar con la de Leah, quien lo veía con claro reproche, desvió la mirada apenado. Primera vez que lo había visto así.

─ Dentro de tres semanas me caso ─ dijo Jacob, haciendo que Quil dejara de reír ─ Esta tal vez es mi ultima oportunidad de divertirme con ustedes, cuenten conmigo ─ Terminó sonriendo, Quil y Embry chocaron las manos con él, Leah se levantó molesta y dándose cuenta, Jacob agregó ─ Pero le diré a Lizzie que estoy atado ─ Leah se detuvo y le sonrió, Jacob suspiró.

─ ¿Me prestarás un cuero? ─ Le pidió a Leah y ella asintió.

─ Por supuesto ─ Le respondió sonriéndole orgullosa. Quil suspiro dramáticamente.

─ Me decepcionas Taylor…─ Leah le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Quil la ignoró y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros ─ En fin, más Lizzie para mí.

La mañana y la tarde del día siguiente pasaron rápidamente y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta ya me estaba preparando para la fiesta, yo por supuesto no tenia ningún disfraz, y yo no iba a festejar sino a trabajar, así que solo me puse un suéter manga larga de color negro y con cuello de tortuga, además de unos jeans negros. Sue se ofreció a conseguirme un antifaz negro también. Terminé de programar el reloj de alarma y me fui a la habitación de Jacob.

Me lo encontré parado observando por la ventana, faltaba media hora para el crepúsculo, suspiró y llevó una mano a su pecho, carraspeé mi garganta para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. El se giró y pude observar qué sostenía, era el cadena de plata que tenia medias lunas encontrándose de frente, como eslabones, ya se la había visto varias veces, cuando salíamos a correr por las mañana o en los entrenamientos, pues usaba camiseta sin mangas, pero de resto siempre la escondía debajo de la camisa que llevara puesta.

Jacob llevaba el mismo chaleco de lobo rojizo que usó el día de la iniciación de Seth, la diferencia era que llevaba una camisa negra debajo y un pantalón de Jean, escondió la cadena, noté que tenia algo amarrado en su mano derecha; me observó interrogante.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ Me preguntó. Su voz sonaba extraña, sin emociones. Como cada vez que alguien le hablaba acerca de su matrimonio.

─ Se supone que vas a la fiesta a relajarte ¿Cierto? ─ Comencé y el asintió viéndome con sospecha ─ Preferirías que me mantuviera lejos de ti ¿Verdad? ─ Asintió nuevamente ─ Si te pones esto, te dejaré en paz ─ su cara se iluminó y tomo el reloj que le ofrecía. Estos días me han enseñado como tratarlo.

─ ¿Estas de broma? ─ Preguntó y yo negué. Se lo puso rápidamente ─ ¿Qué hace? ─ Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos

─ Mira yo se que tu sabes defenderte y que no necesitas mi ayuda, pero hoy vamos a estar rodeado de personas desconocidas para ambos…─ Me interrumpió.

─ Ve al grano Edward ¿Qué tiene de especial?

─ Es un reloj alarma, si presionas este botón ─ Le dije mientras le señalaba un pequeño botón que tenia a un lado ─ se enviara una señal a mi PDA con tu posición global exacta; si estas en problemas sabré donde estas y podré ir contigo ─ Terminé y esperé su reacción enojada, pero en lugar de gritar que no necesitaba mi ayuda, solo observó el botón y lo presionó, enseguida sonó mi PDA en mi bolsillo. Los saqué y se lo mostré para que viera la pantalla. Suspiró de nuevo y no dijo nada más. Volvió a la ventana.

─ Vas a una fiesta deberías estar feliz ─ Comenté, cada día que pasaba se veía un poco decaído. Aunque me imaginaba la razón. Cada día se acercaba la dichosa boda.

─ Estoy feliz, es solo…que… odio sentirme…atado ─ Me respondió sin voltearse, su mano se volvió de nuevo en dirección a su pecho, me imagine que sostenía la cadena de nuevo.

─ No te la puedes quitar ¿Cierto? ¿Qué significa? ─ Pregunté y se giró a verme, sin alejarse de la ventana.

─ Es mi cadena...literalmente. Esta es la prueba de que estoy comprometido con la princesa de Twilight, con esto ella me reconocerá; puesto que es igual a la que ella tiene ─ Dijo apretándola, como si quisiera arrancársela.

─ ¿Y lo de tu muñeca? ─ Pregunté de nuevo acercándome un poco para verla mejor. ─ Se parece a la que tiene Jared y Sam ─ Agregué.

─ Es una antigua tradición Quileute ─ Dijo mientras lo acariciaba al parecer sin notarlo, se notaba que amaba a su tierra y sus tradiciones ─ lo usan los hombres que tienen una novia, prometida, esposa, cuando…

─ Están atados, es decir, comprometidos con alguien ─ Terminé cuando comprendí lo que había dicho antes. El asintió.

─ Normalmente los hace la pareja, pero como obviamente ella no sabe nada de eso y no esta aquí para hacerme uno ─ Dijo con un tono de voz resentido ─ Leah me lo prestó.

─ ¿Porque Leah se molestó tanto contigo ayer por la noche? ─ Era la primera vez que Jacob me respondía tantas preguntas sin decirme nada.

─ Es una mujer ─ Me respondió simplemente, lo observé alzando un ceja ─ No le gusta que haya engañado a la princesa con Lizzie, es una chica, ya sabes, solidaridad femenina y eso ─ Sonreí.

─ Por supuesto, no le gusta escuchar que una mujer es engañada, a pesar de que no la conoce ─ Dije y me recordé de Rose y Alice, estoy seguro que hubieran reaccionado igual o peor que Leah.

─ Solo lo hice una vez y me dejo de hablar por una semana y tardó un mes para dejar de asesinarme con la mirada cada vez que me veía ─ Ambos reímos.

─ Se hubiera llevado bien con mis hermanas ─ Le dije, me observó extrañado, pues claro el no sabia nada de mí. Comenzamos a platicar sobre Alice y Rose y sobre sus hermanas gemelas.

Cuando el sol se ocultó dejé a Jacob con sus pensamientos y me dirigí a la habitación de Leah, gracias a Dios, todos los empleados vivían en el castillo, y solo tuve que preguntarle a la Princesa Rachel que casualmente me había encontrado saliendo de la habitación de Jake. Llegué y toque la puerta.

─ ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ─ Me preguntó extrañada, yo le sonreí tímidamente.

─ Quería ver si podías hacerme un favor…

Eran las siete y media de la noche, el "Luna Nueva" quedaba a dos horas del castillo así que estábamos por salir solo faltaba Leah, estábamos reunidos en el salón de juegos, todos los de la manada habían hecho lo mismo que Jacob, se pusieron los chalecos con una camiseta debajo, la cual dejaba ver el tatuaje Quileute de su brazo derecho. Seth caminaba luciendo orgulloso su chaleco, era la primera vez que lo usaba junto a los chicos.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Leah entro por ellas luciendo impresionante, llevaba un vestido corto negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su chaleco blanco de la manada y su piel morena, además de unos tacones blancos de unos buenos cinco centímetros que hacían que sus piernas parecieran interminables; todos los chicos nos quedamos literalmente con la boca abierta, pues ella acostumbraba a usar camisetas y pantalones anchos.

Quil, Jacob y Embry aullaron fuertemente y Leah les sonrió, según tenia entendido ese era el mayor cumplido que podían hacerle a una chica en La Push, era su manera de decirle Hermosa. Paul la usaba constantemente con la princesa Rachel.

─ ¡No puedes salir vestida así! ─ Gritaron Quil y Embry horrorizados. Sin embargo ninguno apartaba los ojos del cuerpo de Leah.

─ Mi…ren…me ─ Les dijo lentamente retándolos con la mirada. Y ellos solo hacían eso… mirarla y no precisamente a los ojos.

─ ¡Dejen de comerse a mi hermana con los ojos! ─ Les gritó Seth y les golpeó por detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que finalmente dejaran de verle.

─ Estas preciosa Leah ─ Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en ella; Rose y Ali me habían enseñado que a una mujer siempre le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba hermosa. Y Leah estaba a la altura de Rosalie y Alice, cuando de belleza se trataba.

─ Toma Edward ─ Me pasó el cuero que le había pedido. No quería que ninguna chica me molestara mientras vigilaba aquel lugar, solo que los chicos malinterpretaron. Escuché unos gruñidos detrás de mí y observé a los chicos viéndome con mala cara y yo alcé una ceja.

─ Están de broma ─ Les dije incrédulo ─ La están celando de mi ¿En serio chicos? ─ No me respondieron, solo me observaban con los ojos entrecerrados, yo rodé los ojos y me alejé un paso.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ Dijo Leah alegremente, me tomó por el brazo, tomándome desprevenido y me arrastró hacia la puerta. Detrás de mi podía escuchar los gruñidos de los cuatro chicos.

─ Leah ─ susurré y ella me vio sonriendo maliciosamente ─ Me gustaría salir vivo del castillo ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─ Le pregunté viendo sobre mi hombro y observando las caras de, disculpen la ironía, "perros" que traían esos cuatro.

─ Tranquilo Edward, solo es para molestarlos un poco no te harán nada, ser la única mujer en la manada no es fácil y ellos son muy sobre protectores conmigo, aunque saben que no lo necesito, esta en su naturaleza proteger a la mujer. Sobretodo de los extranjeros ─ Me explicó, asentí. Esta chica era peligrosa.

Nos fuimos todos en la Hummer negra de Jacob, él iba manejando, pues no dejaba que nadie más condujera sus autos. Yo fui de copiloto, los chicos prácticamente me arrojaron al frente, no me querían cerca de Leah. Me gustó su sentido de protección hacia ella, pero era ridículo que la celaran de mí, yo estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, de hecho vivo con dos de ellas, además que para mi no hay nadie mas que Bella, aunque tenga diez años sin verla, pero claro eso no lo sabían ellos y que me haya dado un cuero creo que no ayuda en nada.

Jacob manejaba velozmente, pero a ninguno de los presentes nos molestaba la velocidad, a las nueve y media de la noche estábamos cruzando las puertas del "Luna Nueva". El lugar era enorme, y de dos pisos, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro y el piso era de mármol negro, el techo también estaba pintado de azul oscuro con luces que simulaban ser estrellas y en el centro de la pista colgaba una enorme luna.

Las luces parpadeaban y la música sonaba fuertemente, el piso en el que nos encontrábamos tenia una sección de mesas y sillas, otra de sillones y un bar; desde el medio uno podía observar la pista de baile que estaba en el piso de abajo donde también había una barra. El lugar era como si hubieran hundido el piso en forma de cuadrado en todo el medio del piso superior. Permitiendo que las personas pudieran ver a los demás mientras bailaban con solo asomarse desde una de las mesas.

Quil dio su nombre y nos guiaron hacia unas mesas desde donde se podía observar toda la pista ¡Perfecta para mí! El lugar estaba repleto, las personas estaban con distintos disfraces, pero abundaban los chalecos y sombreros de piel de lobos.

A los pocos minutos de habernos sentado una chica de cabello castaño se acerco a nosotros, ella estaba disfrazada de Gatubela, pero la versión de cuero, la cual incluía un látigo que colgaba a uno de sus costados.

─ ¡Quil! ─ Exclamó con una voz bastante chillona y se sentó en su regazo, dándole un apasionado beso antes de que el mencionado siquiera pudiera responderle.

─ ¡Lizzie! ─ Dijo Quil mientras mordía su labio y se separaban.

─ Embry ─ Se levantó del regazo de Quil y se sentó en el de Embry, este le puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y lo beso de la misma manera que hizo con Quil.

─ ¡Taylor! ─ Dijo emocionada y se levantó rápidamente y fue con Jacob, cuando iba a darle un beso Jacob volteo la cara y Lizzie solo beso la comisura de sus labios.

─ Lo siento Lizz, estoy atado ─ Le dijo Jacob mientras alzaba su mano derecha y le mostraba el cuero.

─ ¡Oh no, tu también! ─ Se quejó haciendo puchero ─ ¡Primero Jared y ahora tu! ─ Jacob se encogió de hombros, ella se levanto y clavo sus ojos en mí. Enseguida levante mi mano y la chica me ignoró. Esos cueros eran realmente útiles.

─ Lizzie ─ Saludó Leah, su voz era dura.

─ Leah ─ Le devolvió el saludo con el mismo tono. Pero entonces sus ojos pararon en Seth, que estaba al lado de Leah ─ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ─ Preguntó acercándose a Seth, este se veía algo nervioso, pero estaba comiéndose con la mirada a la chica.

─ Es el nuevo miembro de la manada, Seth ─ Habló Jacob/Taylor.

─ ¡Oh! Un placer conocerte Seth ─ Le dijo inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Seth se veía desconcertado pero cuando se separaron una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro.

─ El placer es mío ─ Respondió y todos reímos excepto Leah.

─ No demasiado cerca Lizzie, es mi hermano ─ Advirtió Leah. Lizzie la observó entrecerrando los ojos por varios segundos, después sonrió ampliamente, le guiñó un ojo a Seth y se fue.

─ Vamos a bailar Jac…Taylor ─ Dijo Leah corrigiéndose en ultimo momento, este sonrió por eso y se perdieron entre el mar de gente, yo los seguí con la mirada, los chicos pidieron unos tragos y se pusieron a charlar mientras yo vigilaba todo el lugar y las personas.

**Bella POV**

Habíamos llegado hace una hora a la fiesta, salimos tarde pues la princesa se tardó demasiado para arreglarse; ella se disfrazó de bailarina de valet, ella lo practicaba así que no tuvo problemas, el traje era rosado pastel, las zapatillas eran blancas al igual que su antifaz, el cual le cubría casi toda la cara, era perfecto pues nadie la reconocería. Claire en cambio estaba disfraza de Hada, con un traje morado claro que se le veía genial.

El lugar estaba a punto de reventar de la cantidad de personas que habían, todos disfrazados, noté que la mayoría tenia puesto un chaleco de piel de animal, antes de que me dejaran para irse a la pista, Claire me explicó que eran de piel de lobo y lo usaban los chicos que pertenecían a una manada, indicándome que había muchas personas de La Push.

Reneesme se encontraba en la pista junto a Claire, yo observaba todo el lugar, de arriba para abajo, buscando algo fuera de lugar y que representara algún peligro, entonces frente a mí pero del otro lado de la pista, noté a un hombre que vestía completamente de negro, al igual que yo solo tenia un antifaz y observaba todo y a todos, como si los estuviera analizando; el constante parpadeo de las luces no me dejo distinguir ni siquiera el color de su cabello, solo que era claro; y desde tan lejos no podía ver sus ojos.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando el hombre observó en mi dirección.

**

* * *

**

**No me maten por dejarlo alli! **

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Alguien quiere matar a Lizzie? Una pregunta chicas ¿Fui la unica que se imagino a Edward y Jacob corriendo en camisetas, cuando Edward le fue a entregar el reloj a Jake, y casi le da un paro cardiaco? ^^ **

**Se que muchas pensaron que Quil y Claire ya se conocian… pero no! Sera cosa del destino (Osea yo, jajjaja) como ellos se conoceran!**

**Reviews plissss!!**

**Les informo que las votaciones ****ya estan abiertas****, ****la pagina la cambiaron ****por problemas de banda ancha, la nueva es: **

**  
www . thesilvercuptwilightawards . blogspot . com **

**(Borren los espacios) sino de todas formas tengo el link directo en mi perfil! **

**Les recuerdo que estoy nominada para:**

**- Escritora She-Wolf (Revelacion)**

**- Y mejor drama (Final Feliz) con Mellizos prohibidos.**

**Ademas les digo sobre mi nuevo One-shoot: "Bartender" que es la continuación del primero que hice llamado: "Ella".**

**Besos y Abrazos a todas!! ;D**


	8. Capitulo 8: Fiesta de disfraces II Parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

"Algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada"

**Camila, Todo cambio.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Fiesta de Disfraces (II parte)**

**Edward POV**

Observaba la pista de baile, las personas, todo, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera representar una amenaza pero no había nada, solo chicos y chicas pasándola bien. Debo admitir que me sentía un poco decepcionado, esperaba un poco de acción, pero eso me hacia sentir culpable ¿No debería hacerme feliz que Jake no corra ningún peligro? Si, debería… lo hace, pero hasta ahora nada interesante ha ocu…

De repente me sentí observado, giré mi rostro hacia el lugar que me provocaba esa sensación; me encontré con una chica observándome. Lo llamativo era que estaba vestida como yo, en lugar de tener un disfraz, llevaba un suéter negro y unos pantalones oscuros; y para mi gran sorpresa me sentí atrapado por su mirada; mi corazón se disparó y tuve el impulso de ir a donde ella estaba ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo nunca me he sentido atraido por alguna mujer, no desde Bella. Y ahora estaba luchando contra el impulso de correr hacia ella.

Desde tan lejos, como se encontraba, solo pude distinguir su esbelta figura y su cabello largo, las luces no me dejaron ver su color por mas que forcé mi vista; nos observamos por varios segundos mientras me debatía si seguir mi instinto o no.

─ ¿Bailamos Edward? ─ Escuché que me preguntaban a lo lejos, una voz femenina, al mismo tiempo sentí que me tomaban por un brazo, tratando de llamar mi atención, pero no podía dejar de observar a la chica de negro.

─ ¿Dónde esta Jake err…Taylor? ─ Escuché que preguntaban detrás de mí, recordándome que no vine a coquetear sino a trabajar.

─ No lo sé, venia detrás de mí ─ Respondió Leah, observando detrás de ella. Mis sentidos se activaron y preocupado comencé a buscarlo con la mirada. Solo encontré a Seth bailando con Lizzie, muy cerca cabe destacar, esperaba que Leah no lo viera, por su bien.

─ ¡Allí esta, en el medio de la pista! ─ Exclamó Embry, señalando a un Jacob que caminaba tratando de pasar a las personas que bailaban, parecía ansioso.

─ ¿Qué le pasa? ─ Pregunté preocupado y apunto de correr a buscarlo.

─ OH no, esto no es bueno ─ Dijo Quil, a mi lado preocupado. ─ Tiene esa mirada.

─ ¿Qué mirada? ¿Qué le sucede? ─ Pregunté de nuevo y me giré en dirección a los chicos, ellos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, aumentando mi ansiedad.

─ Es una antigua leyenda de La Push…─ comenzó a explicar Quil, pero Embry lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Leyenda? Le ha pasado ya a dos personas que conocemos, creo que es bastante cierta ─ Dijo.

─ ¿Me pueden decir de una vez de que están hablando? ─ Pregunté exasperado.

─ Tranquilo Edward, no le pasa nada malo a Jacob al menos no físicamente, emocionalmente es otra cosa ─ Contestó Leah. Me tranquilicé solo un poco, pero ante mi mirada insistente me respondieron.

─ Jacob se ha imprimado ─ Habló Quil suspirando ─ Es algo que nos pasa a los Quileutes ¿Crees en las almas gemelas Edward? ─ Asentí, Bella era la mía, yo lo sabia, aunque sonara cursi, lo sabia ─ Pues se dice que nosotros solo necesitamos verlas una vez y quedamos inmediatamente atados a ella.

─ ¿Estas diciendo que Jake…─ El asintió antes de que terminara de preguntar.

─ Tiene la misma mirada que tuvo Sam cuando vio por primera vez a Emily y cuando Jared observó a Kim ─ agregó Embry, todos observamos de nuevo a Jacob preocupados.

Esto era malo, el estaba a pocos días de casarse y había encontrado a su ¿Alma gemela? ¿Dónde nos deja esto? Jacob no quería casarse antes y ahora menos. Recordé la cara de Sam y Jared, cada vez que observaban a su esposa y novia, lo hacían con completa adoración y cada vez que las veían sus rostros se iluminaban como si no las hubieran visto en años, aunque llevaran solo diez minutos separados. Y justo hoy, que hablamos de su compromiso con la princesa Reneesme, Jacob consigue a la que seria el amor de su vida.

"_El destino a veces es cruel_" Pensé. Nadie mejor que yo para saberlo.

**Reneesme POV.**

Estaba bailando con Claire, dejándome llevar por la música, tratando de que ella borrara todos aquellos miedos que me estaban volviéndome loca; miedo a ser secuestrada, miedo a ser reina, pero sobretodo miedo a ser esposa… El baile siempre me ha ayudado a olvidar, lo que necesitaba hoy más que nada, ya que me había hecho la primera prueba para mi vestido.

Observaba a todas aquellas chicas, disfrazadas de princesas, bailando con sus novios, besándose con ellos, diciéndose cosas al oído, riendo, yo solo podía sentir envidia, yo nunca pude ni podré hacer eso. Yo ya estaba comprometida desde el día en que nací. Y con un hombre al que nunca he visto, mi mano fue a la cadena oculta debajo de mi disfraz, de todo eso era lo peor, la incertidumbre; no saber como era, ni física ni emocionalmente. Había escuchado historias del grandioso y amable príncipe Jacob, pero tal vez eran eso solo historias, después de todo nadie hablaría mal de un príncipe y mucho menos delante de su prometida.

Por eso actuaba como actuaba, yo se que muchas veces exageraba actuando como una malcriada, pero era la única forma que tenia para equilibrar que me habían quitado la decisión mas importante de mi vida, elegir al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Pero lo haría por mi pueblo, no porque ese era el deber de una princesa sino porque amaba a mi país como a nada más, sus blancas montañas, sus árboles tan altos que apenas puedes ver la copa, su gente siempre tan amable, por todo eso me sacrificaría con gusto para que se mantuviera así. Pero eso no aliviaba la tristeza y el miedo.

Entonces lo vi… un chico alto y moreno, caminaba hacia las escaleras siguiendo a una chica morena realmente guapa, lo que me llamó la atención era su porte al caminar, lo hacia como si el lugar le perteneciera, completamente seguro y arrogante, vestía un chaleco de piel de lobo y debajo una camisa negra, lo que me indicaba que partencia a una manada, lo extraño era el color, un marrón rojizo precioso que no había visto en nadie más, solo podía observar su cara de perfil y deseaba que se girara para verlo completamente y como si me hubiera escuchado giró su rostro en mi dirección, clavando sus ojos en mí.

Su mirada cambio drásticamente, al principio me vio con curiosidad pero su rostro cambio a uno de total adoración y mi corazón latió rápidamente imaginándome que era por mí, el chico comenzó a caminar en mi dirección sin dejar de observarme, y todo desapareció excepto él; sin que lo pidiera mis piernas se movieron solas en su dirección, mientras mas me acercaba pude detallarlo más, sus largas y poderosas piernas envueltas en un Jean, su camisa negra le quedaba ajustada dándome una buena idea de lo bien trabajado que estaba su abdomen, pero lo que mas me gustó fue sin duda sus grandes y musculosos brazos, que estaban al descubierto.

Finalmente quedamos cara a cara, y pude ver su cabello marrón oscuro y sus ojos de igual color, enmarcados con sus largas pestañas; el chico me sonrió al notar que prácticamente me lo comía con los ojos, me sonrojé y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, ¿Por qué todo se iluminó de repente? O no, era él, su sonrisa, parecía un sol, mi sol; quitándome completamente el aliento, miles de mariposas invadieron mi estomago; al observar su sonrisa mis ojos pararon a sus labios y me entraron unas ganas enormes de tocarlos ¿Serian tan suaves como se ven? Pero mas grandes que las ganas de tocarlos fue la de posar mis labios en ellos. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Nunca me había sentido de esa manera.

─ ¿Quisieras bailar? ─ Me preguntó y su voz fuerte y varonil, me pareció la más hermosa que había oído en mi vida. Asentí, porque no confiaba en mi voz.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a él, agradecí que justo en esos momentos estuviera sonando una canción lenta, aprovechando el ritmo, pase mis manos por detrás su cuello y comenzamos a mecernos lentamente, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Me sentía feliz, completa, llena de dicha, ¿Qué era todo esto que sentía por este desconocido?

─ ¿Como te llamas? ─ Le pregunté y el me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a sus ojos.

─ No me hagas mentirte por favor ─ Me pidió, aunque sonó mas a un ruego. Normalmente me molestaría, pero lo comprendía, después de todo yo tampoco podía decirle mi verdadero nombre. Asentí.

Cuando la tristeza por eso me invadió, no me contuve y lo abracé, creí que me alejaría, pero al contrario me apretó más fuerte a él, en esos momentos me sentí comprendida, sentí que mi lugar era a su lado, me sentí segura, sentí que nada malo podría pasarme; a pesar de que no sabia nada de él, lo abracé mas fuerte y ahogue un sollozo en su pecho, no quería que nada arruinara ese momento, ni siquiera el hecho de que no podría repetirse nunca, de que posiblemente nunca me sintiera así de nuevo.

Lo observé directo a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de tristeza, el me comprendía, su mirada me decía que él realmente lo hacia; después de hoy nos separaríamos y no nos veríamos de nuevo. Que absurdo era sentirme tan desolada de solo imaginar que ya no lo iba a ver ¿No?

¿Acaso esto era el amor? ¿Aquel sentimiento que hace que te sientas en el cielo por estar con aquella persona pero que te baja al infierno solo con pensar en no estar a su lado?

Sonreí tristemente. Me había enamorado de él. El me devolvió una igual de triste.

─ Disfrutemos esta noche ─ Susurró a mi oído, apretándome y yo asentí.

─ Como si no hubiera otra ─ Agregué y el asintió. Con este sentimiento agridulce me dedique a disfrutar de sus brazos rodeándome y de su olor a bosque. Grabándomelo a fuego en mi mente.

**Bella POV**

Después de que el concurso de miradas con aquel hombre vestido de negro se vio interrumpido por que una chica llamó su atención, volví la mía hacia la princesa. Estaba bailando con Claire, cuando de repente comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista; Claire no se dio cuenta porque se puso a bailar con un chico disfrazado de ninja.

Me quedé observando a la princesa, primero se quedó frente a un chico y luego comenzaron a bailar, de repente se abrazaron y me di cuanta que ambos asentían, como si hubiesen llegado a algún acuerdo; esa escena fue tan linda como triste, era obvio que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero la princesa no podía tener nada con aquel joven, ¿Será eso de lo que hablaron? Le preguntaría cuando nos fuéramos, después de todo no pensaba interrumpir su burbuja de felicidad tan pronto.

Dándoles algo de privacidad, desvié la mirada hacia Claire que seguía bailando con el ninja, observé todo el lugar de nuevo, evitando mirar a donde se encontraba aquel hombre, de seguro estaría con aquella linda chica que le habló. ¿Por qué de repente sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el estomago?

Tratando de ignorar eso, comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué aquel hombre estaría vestido completamente de negro? Yo lo hacia porque así era mas fácil pasar desapercibida, recordé que antes de verme el observaba el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo… Preocupada lo busqué nuevamente con la mirada y estaba efectivamente observando hacia la pista, justo al medio, donde se encontraba la princesa…

Intenté tranquilizarme, había decenas de personas allá abajo podía observar a cualquiera que se encontrara a su lado; pero igual no quité los ojos de él, varios minutos después observé que él hombre se movía de su lugar, observando algo directamente, me relajé hasta que observé a la pista nuevamente y la princesa no estaba, mis piernas se movieron solas hacia las escaleras; la busque desesperada y por instinto seguí la mirada de aquel hombre hasta la puerta por donde había entrado y llegue a ver a la princesa desapareciendo por ella tomada de la mano del moreno disfrazado de piel de lobo rojiza.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, observando aterrada como el hombre vestido de negro iba en aquella dirección también, e iba mas rápido que yo, ¿Y si era una trampa? Comencé a correr cuando el hombre pasó por la puerta.

El aire frío de la noche me golpeó cuando pasé por la puerta, tomé un respiro y me tranquilicé, el pánico no iba a ayudarme en nada, la calle estaba desierta, excepto por tres personas, cuatro incluyéndome, la princesa, el chico lobo y el hombre de negro. Me escondí detrás de un auto justo antes de que el hombre volteara. Me di cuenta que seguía a la princesa y al chico con cuidado como si no quisiera molestarlos ¿Qué demonios quería aquel hombre? Se giró de nuevo en mi dirección y me escondí detrás de otro auto.

Cuando salí de mi escondite vi que Reneesme cruzaba al que sabia era un callejón sin salida, me hubiera preocupado pero ella estaba besándose con aquel chico. Por lo que si me preocupé en cambio, fue porque aquel hombre había desaparecido, sin salir totalmente de la protección que me ofrecía el auto observé por todos lados, la calle del frente, incluso detrás de mí… nada, el hombre había desaparecido en el aire.

Salí completamente, con una mano sobre una pistola que tenia escondida en la parte baja de mi espalda y comencé a caminar en dirección al callejón por donde había desaparecido la princesa.

─ ¿Porque me estas siguiendo? ─ Escuché que una voz masculina preguntaba, me giré rápidamente desenfundando mi arma, pero no había nadie, apuntando busqué a mis lados, nada.

─ ¡Muéstrate! ─ Exigí, observando a todos lados, buscándolo, no tenia dudas que era el mismo hombre, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Díganle instinto.

─ Si guardas el arma talvez lo haría ─ Me pidió aquella voz, eso me dijo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para observarme. Nuevamente busque a mi alrededor y no encontré nada.

Pero su voz sonaba tan cerca… entonces se me ocurrió que sino estaba a mi alrededor, solo podía estar debajo, cosa imposible porque no había ninguna alcantarilla, lo que deja entonces… observé arriba de mi y allí estaba una sombra con forma masculina sobre una de las ramas del árbol, a penas alcé la mirada se lanzó hacia el suelo, cayendo frente a mí y con un golpe a mi mano tiró mi arma.

Por reflejo lo golpee en su estomago, se encogió por el dolor y yo fui a buscar mi arma, pero el me sujetó por un brazo y me empujó a un lado, pegándome contra la pared, fue increíblemente delicado.

─ Solo quiero saber porque me sigues ─ Dijo apretando los dientes, me tenia sujetados los brazos. Con un movimiento que me enseñó Emmet, que consistía en mover mis brazos alrededor de los de él, de adentro hacia afuera, me liberé.

─ No te estoy siguiendo a ti ─ Le dije midiendo que tan lejos estaba de mi arma, pero eso hizo que el hombre se tensara. Y se abalanzó en mi dirección, lo esquivé gracias a mi pequeño tamaño, ya que el chico debía medir alrededor de un metro noventa, era fácilmente unos veinte centímetros mas alto que yo.

Comenzamos a pelear, yo intentaba acercarme a mi arma, pero el sabia alejarme de ella, mientras esquivaba me di cuenta que estaba entrenado para la batalla, no era un novato. También que no quería lastimarme realmente, solo detenerme. "_Idiota_" pensé, pues eso me dejaba golpearlo mas fácil.

─ No me gusta lastimar a las mujeres ─ Murmuró mientras me tomaba un brazo.

─ Pues yo no tengo problema en lastimarte a ti ─ Le respondí al tiempo que lo levantaba por encima de mí y lo tiraba al suelo. Emmett me había enseñado a usar mi pequeño tamaño y el peso del enemigo en contra.

Lamentablemente aquel chico supo como contrarrestar el movimiento, ya que, gracias a que supo mantenerme sujeta, terminé en el suelo a su lado. Lo bueno es que quedé mas cerca de mi arma, lo patee en las costillas y me alejé gateando por mi arma.

La tomé y me levanté girando rápidamente y apuntando, para encontrarme con que un arma era apuntada a mi cabeza mientras la mía apuntaba a su corazón…

**Claire POV**

Estaba preocupada, no encontraba a Bella o a Reneesme por ningún lado, había visto a Reneesme bailando con un chico de La Push de una manera muy romántica así que yo comencé a bailar con un chico que estaba disfrazado de ninja, pero después de cuatro canciones, me separe del ninja para buscar algo de tomar, cuando busque a Reneesme para preguntarle si ella quería algo, no estaba en la pista. Subí a nuestra mesa y tampoco vi a Bella… ahora estaba asustada, sabia que ellas no me dejarían, solo podía pensar lo peor ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Reneesme? Si era así no me lo perdonaría nunca, pues por mí ella había venido.

Espere por diez minutos en la mesa, si hubieran ido al baño ya hubieran regresado; no pude mas, fui a buscar a Lizzie, ella sabría si algo había pasado o si por alguna razón ellas se habían marchado de la fiesta sin mí.

La busqué con la mirada y el cuero de su traje brilló cuando una luz pasó por ella, sonreí y caminé en su dirección. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola, de hecho ella estaba sentada sobre un chico de cabello rizado y se besaban apasionadamente, los brazos de el estaban sobre el trasero de Lizzie y lo apretaban, mientras las manos de ellas estaban enredadas en el cabello del chico.

─ Lizzie ─ La llamé tratando de que mi tono no mostrara la reprobación que sentía por su demostración pública.

─ Umh ─ Dijo ella, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y el chico besaba su cuello, no supe si me había respondido a mi o era un gemido por lo que le hacia el chico.

─ Lizz, quería preguntarte…─ Comencé

─ ¡Piérdete! ─ Me interrumpió el chico.

─ Pero necesito preguntarle…─ Repliqué pero me interrumpió de nuevo.

─ ¿No escuchaste? ¡Lárgate! ella esta ocupada ─ Me dijo despectivamente sin observarme pues estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello.

─ Es importante ─ Le dije fríamente y tratando de no golpear a aquel chico tan maleducado ─ ¿Has visto a Vanesa? ¿O a la chica que vino con nosotras? tengo un tiempo que no las veo y me preocupan ─ Eso llamó la atención de Lizz, para ella era muy importante la reputación de su fiesta y si algo le pasaba a "Vanesa" esta se vería arruinada.

─ Le preguntare a los de seguridad ─ Se levantó rápidamente y fue a la puerta, comencé a seguirla pero una mano me detuvo.

─ ¡No podías esperar, me arruinaste la diversión! ─ Se quejó el chico de cabello rizado. Me gire rápidamente y me preparé para gritarle.

─ ¡Mi amiga esta perdida! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Tú…─ Lo observé con todo el odio que pude sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos ─ Cachorro de lobo maleducado! ─ Terminé observándolo a los ojos, quedándome totalmente sorprendida pues cuando nuestras miradas chocaron el rostro del chico cambio de enojado a una de total paz, su cabellos eran marrón claro y le llegaba un poco mas alto que sus orejas, una sonrisa boba cruzó por su rostro, pero lo impresionante fueron sus ojos marrones, que brillaban con adoración.

Mi corazón aceleró y me sonroje ante su manera de mirarme. Un chico tambaleándose, obviamente estaba borracho, empujó al de cabello rizado haciendo que rompiera el contacto con sus ojos, recordándome que la princesa estaba perdida.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─ Le exigí, tirando de mí brazo.

─ ¡No! ─ Me respondió automáticamente, buscando mi mirada, pero yo le esquivaba no quería arriesgarme a caer de nuevo, en sus hipnotizantes ojos. Llegó un chico de cabello marrón oscuro corto corriendo y se puso frente al otro, ignorándome completamente.

─ ¡Quil! ¿Has visto a Jacob? ─ Le preguntó. Dejándome saber el nombre del pelo rizado.

─ No, pregúntale a Edward es su guardaespaldas no yo ─ Contestó tratando de observarme detrás del chico, aun tenia sujeta mi mano.

─ Es que no sabemos donde esta tampoco ─ Dijo el otro chico, haciendo que Quil se tensara.

─ ¡¿NO SABES DONDE ESTA EL PRINCIPE?! ─ Gritó dejándome sorprendida y al mismo tiempo soltando mi brazo. Corrí.

Mientras corría hacia donde estaba Lizzie mi cabeza era un caos tratando de organizar lo que sabia: Reneesme y Bella habían desaparecido, el príncipe Jacob, porque tenia que ser él, estaba en la fiesta y su guardaespaldas también desapareció. Esto no se veía bueno.

Pero por una razón que no entiendo, el nombre de "Quil" no dejaba mi cabeza, ni sus ojos marrones ni su cabello rizado. Sentía mariposas en mi estomago al recordar su sonrisa. Me reprendí internamente por pensar en aquel chico que fue tan desagradable conmigo, mientras era posible que Reneesme estuviera en peligro.

**Bella POV (Creían que iba a ser tan mala para dejarlas con la incógnita de Edward y Bella, les tengo noticias chicas…)**

Mientras tenia el cañón de la pistola tocando mi frente, el mío apuntaba directo a su corazón, ambos tomamos aire, estábamos atrapados y ambos lo sabíamos.

Mis ojos se desviaron de la pistola y observé a mi adversario. Calzaba unos zapatos negros, subí por sus piernas, sus pantalones eran Jeans negros, los cuales estaban manchados por las veces que lo tumbé al suelo, su suéter negro estaba roto por su estomago, dejándome ver una porción de su plano abdomen, su pecho era ancho pero no demasiado, este subía y bajaba por nuestra pelea, hasta que llegué a su rostro y me quedé petrificada.

No se en que momento perdió el antifaz, pero el hombre era hermoso ¡_Un dios griego_! pensé, la luz de un faro alumbraba su rostro perfectamente, dejándome apreciar su nariz recta, su fuerte mandíbula, sus labios rojos entre abiertos, pero ahogué un grito cuando me fije en sus ojos… esos ojos verdes que eran tan familiares para mí, esos ojos con los que he soñado todos los días, por tantos años, para confirmar mi sospecha y tratando de reprimir las emociones en caso de una, muy posible, decepción, alcé mis ojos hasta la parte superior de su cabeza… allí estaba ese desordenado cabello cobrizo que me derretía… realmente era él.

─ Edward…─ Murmuré, la cara de sorpresa que puso solo me confirmó lo que ya sabia. Baje mi arma. Y mi visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas.

Sorprendido por mi acción, se dedicó a observarme por completo, se detuvo en mi cabello, luego mi cara, por ultimo en mis ojos… la pistola comenzó a temblar en mi frente y la dejó caer a un lado, sin prestar atención a donde caía; tomó mi antifaz, que se las arregló para quedarse en su lugar durante la pelea, y lo retiró por encima de mi cabeza con manos temblorosas; una vez libre de él, me observó el rostro detalladamente. Pasándome sus dedos suavemente por el, apenas sentía el contacto me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y me pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento, ante su dulce contacto cerré mis ojos.

─ Bella…─ Susurró con voz ahogada. Era tan hermoso el sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre nuevamente.

Me sentía en un sueño, finalmente lo encontré, después de diez años soñando con este momento realmente estaba pasando, lo sentía tan irreal, pero tenia que serlo, nunca lo había imaginado así de hermoso, nunca había sentido este nudo en mi estomago… Pero tenia la idea que si abría los ojos nuevamente desaparecería.

─ Beep… Beep ─ Una alarma sonó cerca. Y el miedo me invadió ¿Acaso estaba soñando nuevamente?

* * *

…**Soy peor.**

**Ahora creo que voy a ocultarme en una isla desierta hasta que termine el próximo cap, para evitar mi muerte temprana! **

**El martes pondré el próximo cap, llamado "¿Tu?"**

**Recuerden dejar su opinión, teorías para el próximo cap, amenazas de muerte, etc… por este cap les acepto todo! ;D ¿Qué opinan de Reneesme ahora? ¿Buen comienzo el de Claire y Quil, no? xD ¿Será que Bells esta realmente soñando? **

**Recuerden que yo las quiero mucho, antes de darle al botoncito verde mas abajo y escribir como se imaginan mi funeral.  
**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**PD: las que no han votado en los Silver Cup Twilight Awards! ¿Qué esperan? El link en esta en mi perfil! :P**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Tú?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Este cap va dedicado a ****TINI BLACK****! Fuiste mi review número 100 amiga!! Te vas a cansar de que te dedique capitulos jejeje! **

**TALI, lee mas abajo, pliss!!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 9: ¿Tú?**

**Edward POV.**

─ Edward ─ Susurró aquella chica que me estaba apuntando con un arma directo al corazón, no pude evitar extrañarme. ¿Cómo sabia quien era yo? Al fruncir el seño me di cuenta que mi antifaz se había caído de mi cara, dejándome al descubierto. Ella retiró su arma de mi pecho, ¿Por qué hacia eso? me detuve a observarla, mi corazón latió rápidamente y no fue por la pelea que acaba de tener. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

La observé de pies a cabeza, era pequeña y delgada, estaba en buena forma, cosa que ya sabia por la pelea, ella estaba entrenada, luego me fijé en su cabello castaño, bajo la luz de la calle tenia reflejos rojizos, detallé su rostro en forma de corazón, su pequeña y hermosa nariz, su piel blanca como la nieve, me recordaron inevitablemente a… imposible. Entonces observe sus ojos, esos ojos de color chocolate y lo supe…

Diversas emociones me inundaron, sorpresa, alivio, felicidad, pero sobretodo…amor. Mis manos comenzaron temblar, recordándome que aun tenía el arma apuntando a su cabeza, la tiré sin prestar atención a donde caía, sabía que ella no era ningún peligro.

Estaba más hermosa de lo que alguna vez me pude imaginar, más hermosa que un ángel, mi niña estaba finalmente conmigo, convertida en toda una mujer.

Mis manos se movieron solas a su rostro, tenia que tocarla, _necesitaba_ tocarla, asegurarme que no estaba soñando o que era una alucinación, se sentía sublime, era más suave que el terciopelo, como siempre había sido ella.

Bella, Bella, Bella, mi Bella. Realmente era ella.

Cerró sus ojos ante mi toque, ¡No! Yo quería que abriera sus ojos, necesitaba verlos, quería perderme en ese mar de chocolate, como hace años lo hacia.

─ Bella…─ La llamé pero mi voz sonó ahogada por las emociones. ¡Dios! Quería llorar de la felicidad, me había imaginado tantas veces nuestro encuentro, claro nunca me imagine que iba a ser después de golpearnos y amenazarnos mutuamente con un arma. Pero lo importante era que después de diez largos años, finalmente estábamos frente al otro.

─ Beep… Beep ─ Ese molesto sonido me sacó de mi burbuja, sobretodo porque sentí a Bella tensarse. Era su teléfono.

─ Ring… Ring ─ Y ahora sonó el mío ¿Es que el universo se confabuló para arruinarnos el momento?

Bella abrió los ojos nuevamente y de sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas. _"¡No, un ángel no debe llorar!"_ Las limpié rápidamente, preocupado.

─ No estoy soñando ─ Susurró, con voz ahogada ─ Realmente estas aquí ─ Dijo sonriendo, elevándome al cielo, yo pensaba que no había forma de que se viera mas hermosa.

─ Estoy aquí, Bella ─ Le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mis manos aun estaban sobre sus mejillas.

─ Beep…Ring…Beep…Ring ─ Sonaron ambos teléfonos al mismo tiempo, lo tome de mala gana y ella hizo lo mismo, al ver la pantalla me tensé y Bella también, la pantalla me mostraba un mapa, lo que quería decir que Jacob había presionado el botón del reloj que le di, es decir que Jacob estaba en peligro.

Y para que Jacob pidiera mi ayuda, se trataba de algo serio, estaba tan distraído por Bella que descuidé mi trabajo. Me sentí mal, porque honestamente si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho igual, quitando tal vez la parte de la pelea. Era egoísta. Pero… era Bella de la que estábamos hablando y había esperado diez años para verla de nuevo. Sin embargo no podía dejar a Jacob solo…

Observé a Bella con pánico, ella observaba hacia el callejón donde sabia que estaba Jacob con la chica vestida de bailarina, luego me observó con miedo, ninguno quería separarse, yo le señale el callejón con la cabeza, rogando por mas extraño que fuera que también tuviera que ir para allá, milagrosamente ella asintió; frustrados, preocupados y sumamente enojados por la interrupción, salimos corriendo es esa dirección; me di cuenta que como siempre no fueron necesarias las palabras para entendernos, no pude evitar sonreír por eso.

"_El destino no es tan malo después de todo, solo tiene juegos extraños"._ Porque… ¿Cuál era la razón de Bella para seguir al príncipe? ¿O estaba siguiendo a la bailarina?

**Jacob POV.**

¡Me había imprimado! Yo Jacob Black, me había imprimado.

Maldita sea el destino, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? No era suficiente que tuviera que casarme con alguien que nunca había visto, ¡No! Tenia que imprimarme de una chica. Maldije mi suerte nuevamente.

Estaba abrazado de aquella hermosa bailarina, la sentía tan bien entre mis brazos, no quería separarme nunca de ella, era tan pequeña, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa, que nada le hiciera daño, por siempre… Pero no podía, yo estaba comprometido y por la mirada que compartimos, me di cuenta que ella también estaba comprometida, no sabia en que grado, pero ella comprendió que no podíamos estar juntos por mas que esta noche.

El solo pensamiento de alejarme de ella, era una cruel tortura, parecía que clavaran dagas en mi corazón. No podía dejarla… pero debía. Me separé con la intención de alejarme, sin dejar de tocar sus manos, era mejor hacerlo ahora que apenas habíamos dicho unas pocas palabras, pero me costaba dejarla, era mejor cortar esto antes de que se me sintiera peor, si es que era posible.

Pero al ver en sus ojos, no pude evitarlo, cometí el peor error de mi vida… la besé. Se sentía como el paraíso, sabia a miel, tan dulce, sus labios eran tan suaves, ella pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello acercándome, incitándome, la tomé por la cintura y la empuje hacia mí, no haba espacio entre nosotros.

"_Tienes que dejarla, estas comprometido"_… sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo; en especial siento sus labios contra los míos, su cuerpo contra el mío.

─ Deberíamos detenernos ─ dije en el momento en que nos separamos para tomar aire. La besé de nuevo.

─ Lo sé ─ Dijo ella cuando nuevamente nos separamos, pero atacó mi boca de nuevo. Una pareja que estaba bailando sin cuidado nos empujó haciendo que nos separáramos, gruñí y sin pensarlo la tomé por la muñeca y fui hacia la puerta.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ Me preguntó, me di cuenta que corría para mantenerme el paso, me detuve y le tomé el rostro con mis manos y la mire a los ojos.

─ Estoy comprometido ─ Le confesé, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, luego me dio una sonrisa triste.

─ Yo también ─ Me dijo en un susurró. "_Tienen que estar bromeando_" sentí una ira asesina, el solo imaginarla en los brazos de otro hombre, fue un golpe directo a mi pecho. _"¿Podría ser mas cruel el destino?"_

─ No puedo deshacer mi matrimonio, si pudiera créeme que lo haría, parecerá absurdo pero me he enamorado de ti mi bailarina, solo imaginar que no voy a estar contigo me parte el alma…─ Le expliqué, pero ella puso un dedo en mi boca.

─ Te creo, yo siento lo mismo. Disfrutemos de la noche ─ Respondió. Y yo no sabia si sentirme bien o mal por eso.

Salimos del "Luna Nueva", quería estar a solas con ellas, quería besarla sin interrupción, demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad, que con esos besos le estaba entregando mi alma, mi corazón, aunque lamentablemente no podría entregarle mi cuerpo.

En menos de lo que me di cuenta la tenia pegada contra la pared de un callejón, sus manos en mi cabello, las mías en su cintura, pedí permiso para entrar lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior, ella lo captó enseguida y abrió su boca para mí, nuestras lenguas chocaron y de nuevo sentía que estaba en el paraíso; se sentía tan… correcto, estar así con ella. Aunque se notaba que era principiante y la idea de ser el primero que la besaba de esta manera, me elevo mas alto que el cielo, ahora estaba por las estrellas y no quería separarme pues la caída iba a ser mas que dolorosa.

Evitando caer en depresión y para evitar arruinar el momento, desterré ese pensamiento y me dediqué a besarla y sentirla. No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, parecía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo, pero una desagradable voz nos interrumpió.

─ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ─ La voz de un hombre hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato, buscamos con la mirada de donde provenía. Me tensé al observar a cinco hombres enormes, con chaquetas de cuero, pantalones rotos y varias cicatrices cruzando sus rostros. Ladrones.

─ Aww… que tiernos ─ Dijo burlonamente otro de ellos.

─ No les interrumpimos ¿cierto? ─ Preguntó un tercero, sonriendo maliciosamente.

─ ¿Qué quieren? ─ Les pregunté y noté como mi bailarina se aferraba de mi hombro, estaba temblando y me resistí a girarme y abrazarla para tranquilizarla. Ellos se rieron y se acercaron a nosotros.

─ Su dinero ─ Dijo el que asumí era el líder, por estar frente a todos.

─ Tengan ─ Dije sacando mi billetera del pantalón, tomé todos los billetes, que sumaban dos de los grandes y se los lancé; al sacar la billetera me di cuenta que mi bailarina colocaba una mano por debajo de cuello, como si presionara algo ─ Déjennos en paz.

─ Pero si el chico es inteligente ─ Dijo el líder mientras otro de ellos tomaba el dinero y se lo mostraba. ─ ¡Wow! Pero si además tiene dinero.

Suspiré aliviado, no tenían idea de quien era. Eso solo haría más peligrosa la situación, no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara algo a mi bailarina por mi culpa. Yo solo no podría contra ellos.

─ La chica ─ Exigió uno de ellos.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ella? ─ Pregunté molesto, sin pensarlo toqué el botón del reloj que me había dado Edward. Podrían pedir de mi lo que fuera, pero no iba a permitir que si quiera le tocaran un cabello a ella.

─ Su dinero ─ Me respondió como si fuera un niño pequeño. De haber estado solo me hubiera lanzado por él. Pero no lo estaba. Ella se movió nerviosa y me dio el dinero que tenia. El cual era prácticamente lo mismo que tenia yo. Se los lancé.

─ Ahí tienen ─ Le dije y el mismo que recogió el mío, tomó el de mi bailarina, abrió los ojos ante la cantidad ─ Ahora váyanse.

─ Si cargan esta cantidad de dinero, imagina cuanto no pagarían por ellos si los secuestramos ─ Murmuró otro de ellos, pero yo lo escuché y mi bailarina también, pues apretó su mano sobre mi hombro.

"_Edward ahora seria el momento ideal para que aparecieras" _Pensé. Al ver que aquellos hombres se acercaban a nosotros con unas sonrisas siniestras.

─ ¡Déjenlos en paz! ─ Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de escuchar la voz del que había sido mi sombra esta última semana.

Suspiré de alivio y sentí que mi bailarina también lo hacia, me alegré enormemente cuando vi que no venia solo, aunque me extrañó ver a una pequeña mujer a su lado, pero desde que conozco a Leah, es decir casi toda mi vida, he sabido que las mujeres son de temer cuando se enfadan, y tanto Edward como ella se veían furiosos.

─ ¡No es de su incumbencia! ─ Exclamó el líder, sacando una navaja.

─ ¡Largo! ─ Les gritó otro de ellos. Edward y la chica negaron con la cabeza y se acercaron varios pasos.

─ Quédate detrás de mí ─ Le susurré a mi bailarina. Me puse en guardia, los hombres se habían dividido, dos venían por nosotros y tres por Edward y la chica.

Un disparo hizo que todos nos quedáramos en nuestras posiciones, congelados.

Lo primero que hice fue observar a mi bailarina, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y observaba aterrada hacia el frente, segundo me observé a mí, tampoco tenia nada, por ultimo busqué con la mirada a Edward, no tenia ningún rasguño, pero me di cuenta que la chica que lo acompañaba, estaba a su lado y tenia una mano alzada al cielo, al final de esta estaba una pistola. Suspiré de alivio.

─ Váyanse de aquí, si no quieren salir como coladores ─ Les gritó la chica, apuntándoles con el arma. Los hombres salieron corriendo asustados. Edward y la chica corrieron a nuestro lado.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Me preguntó Edward agarrándome por los hombros, asentí.

─ Princesa Reneesme ¿No te hicieron nada? ─ Escuché que le preguntaba la chica a mi bailarina. Me tensé y Edward también, observé como sus ojos se abrían como platos. Yo estaba en Shock.

_¿Princesa Reneesme? ¿De verdad escuché princesa Reneesme?_ Me giré en automático, mi bailarina le asentía frenéticamente a la mujer.

─ Estoy bien, solo fue el susto ─ Susurró. Se abrazaron y cuando se separaron, fue como si ambas se dieran cuenta de repente lo que habían dicho. Pues mi bailarina abrió los ojos como platos y la otra mujer se llevó la mano a la boca.

Me acerqué a las chicas como un zombi, aparté suavemente a la castaña y me puse frente a mi bailarina, la mujer se tensó pero Edward puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, vi como le susurraba algo al oído, la chica me vio impresionada, luego sonrió, le tomo la mano a Edward y nos dejaron solos.

Observé a mi bailarina, ella me esquivaba la mirada, tome su rostro con mis manos y la obligue a mirarme.

─ ¿Eres de verdad la prin…? ─ No terminé de preguntar y ella asintió. Cerré mis ojos y pegue nuestras frentes, me sentía… me sentía, no había palabras para describir como me sentía, tan aliviado, tan feliz. Como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Retiro la maldición a mi destino, esto era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, imprimarme de la princesa de Twilight. Mi futura esposa.

─ Por eso… nosotros… no podemos… lo siento ─ Dijo con voz entrecortada, sollozando. La abracé para calmarla y porque necesitaba sentirla, ahora que sabía que podría hacerlo sin ninguna restricción.

─ Reneesme… La princesa Reneesme… _Mi_ princesa Reneesme ─ Susurré, nunca había dicho su nombre con tanta dicha. Ella me vio extrañada.

Mis manos fueron hasta su cuello, y saqué su cadena de medias lunas de frente, nunca pensé que me alegraría ver la gemela de la mía. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, entonces sosteniéndola con una mano, usé la otra para sacar la mía y la puse frente a la de ella. Las vio impresionada, luego me observó a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lagrimas.

─ ¡Jacob! ─ Medio gritó, medio sollozó, y se lanzó a mis brazos, con tanta fuerza que casi me tira al suelo. Dimos unas vueltas, riendo fuertemente, aliviados, felices. La puse sobre sus pies, le tome la cara y la besé, el beso mas dulce, que nunca he dado o recibido, uno en el que nos demostramos lo felices que estábamos por ser quienes éramos, nos abrazamos nuevamente.

─ No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy en estos momentos ─ Le dije, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

─ Si la tengo, porque estas igual que yo ─ Se separó un poco para verme a los ojos ─ Me siento tan aliviada Jacob, tenia miedo de casarme con un desconocido, que nos fuéramos a llevar mal…─ Me dijo preocupada, la bese suavemente.

─ No mas mi princesa, yo estaba igual que tú, pero no más ─ La besé de nuevo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella me sonrió ─ No pensé que fuera a decir esto ─ Le dije bromeando. Ella me vio extrañada.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Me preguntó, se veía tan adorable.

─ Realmente quiero que llegue el día de mi boda ─ Le respondí sonriendo, ella me golpeo suavemente el hombro. Me besó.

─ Te quiero Jake ─ Me dijo seriamente. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en mi rostro.

─ Te quiero _Nessie_ ─ Le respondí seriamente. Ella sonrió pero frunció el seño.

─ ¿Nessie? ─ Pregunto ─ ¿Como el monstruo de Lago Ness?

─ No tonta, ¿Cómo compararte con un monstruo, siendo tu la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida? ─ Se sonrojó ─ Eso fue cursi ─ Admití y ambos reímos ─ Pero es lo que siento ─ Le dije seriamente. ─ Lo de Ness, bueno mi vida, no te molestes pero tu nombre es un poco largo, Ren me recuerda al chiguagua de la televisión y Esme es tu madre, por eso me fui por el medio.

─ ¿Por el medio? ─ Me preguntó confundida.

─ ReNEESme ─ le dije y ella sonrió ─ Nessie es su diminutivo. ¿Te gusta?

─ Me encanta ─ Me respondió con una radiante sonrisa, nos besamos nuevamente.

**Edward POV.**

─ El es el príncipe Jacob ─ Le susurré a Bella, cuando se tenso por el acercamiento de Jacob a ¿Quién lo diría? La princesa Reneesme.

Bella observó a Jacob con incredulidad, luego sonrió y me dejó idiotizado (**N/A**: Idiota + Hipnotizado), luego hizo lo más impresionante, me tomó de la mano y me dirigió fuera del callejón, su mano sobre la mía me mando una deliciosa corriente eléctrica, yo caminé por inercia, estaba demasiado absorto por el tacto de su suave piel sobre la mía, y pensar que hace poco minutos esa misma mano tenia una pistola.

Lo que me recordó que yo había dejado tirada la mía en medio de la calle, sin soltar la mano de Bella, fui corriendo a buscarla, ella me siguió sin decirme nada, cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos habíamos enfrentado, comencé a buscarla con la mirada. ¡Que descuidado había sido, no tenia idea de a donde fue a parar! Sentí que Bella se agachaba, pues aun no había soltado su mano, ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

─ ¿Buscas esto? ─ Me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, en sus manos tenia efectivamente mi pistola. Asentí avergonzado.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado, ella se quedó observándome absorta. Me regresé unos diez años atrás, cuando de pequeños ella se quedaba de la misma manera.

─ Bella ─ La llamé, ella no me respondió. ─ Bella ─ La llamé nuevamente, esta vez apretando un poco su mano, ella dio un respingo y se ruborizó. ¿Podría ser más adorable?

─ Toma ─ Me dijo ─ No puedo creer que diez años después aun me deslumbre ─ Murmuró para si misma, pero por lo cerca que estábamos la escuche perfectamente, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

─ ¿Te deslumbraba? ¿Te deslumbro aun? ─ Le pregunté y casi me pierdo es sus ojos chocolate, pero ver que sus mejillas se ponían aun mas rojas, lo evitó.

─ Constantemente y si…aun lo haces ─ Admitió, desviando la mirada a la calle. Guarde mi pistola en la parte de atrás de mi cinturón, y con esa mano tomé su rostro para que me observara.

─ Bella, tu nunca has dejado de deslumbrarme a mi, cada vez que sonreías cuando éramos pequeños y todas las noches en mis sueños durante todos estos años ─ Sonrió ampliamente ─ Y cada vez que sonríes ahora ─ Le confesé.

─ ¡Edward! ─ Exclamó, soltó mi mano, la cual sentí picar por la falta de tacto, pero no me dio tiempo de extrañarla pues Bella se lanzó a mis brazos. Me sorprendió el movimiento, pero no tardé ni un segundo en corresponderle.

─ Te he extrañado tanto Bella ─ Le dije mientras la apretaba mas a mí. Se sentía tan bien que finalmente haya regresado a mí.

─ Yo también Edward, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti ─ Me respondió haciendo que mi corazón saltara.

─ ¿Bella… que hacías con la princesa? ─ Pregunté aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta, quería confirmarlo.

─ Soy su guardaespaldas ─ Me contesto sonriendo ─ ¿Tu que hacías con el príncipe Jacob? ─ me preguntó devuelta.

─ Soy el guardaespaldas del príncipe ─ Respondí ─ Lo logramos Bella, logramos convertirnos en lo que queríamos ─ Le dije y sentí mi camisa un poco húmeda, me preocupé y la separé un poco.

─ ¿Bella… por qué lloras? ─ Le pregunté.

─ De la felicidad Edward… lloro porque llegue a pensar que nunca volvería a verte y ahora aquí estamos…juntos de nuevo ─ Dijo entre lagrimas, la abracé nuevamente y sentí dos lagrimas caer por mi rostro. No había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, error, no había llorado desde la partida de Bella. Increíble que llore por ella nuevamente.

─ Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo mi Bella ─ Le dije dándole un beso en su frente, quería besar sus labios pero ¿Querría ella? varias preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza, ¿Qué había sido de ella todos estos años? Pero sobre todo ¿Tenia novio o…esposo? Mi estomago se revolvió ante esta ultima.

Bella se separó de mi, lo que me pareció muy pronto e iba a protestar, pero entonces la vi llevarse sus manos a su cuello y sacar una cadena; me di cuenta lo que hacia e hice lo mismo; saqué la cadena que tenia los anillos de nuestras madres y se la mostré al mismo tiempo ella me mostraba la de nuestros padres.

─ Siempre los tuve conmigo ─ Me dijo, los anillos estaban en perfectas condiciones, se había encargado de mantenerlos brillantes, al igual que yo.

─ Nunca me los quité ─ Le confesé. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y la abracé de nuevo, nuestros brazos entrelazados por la cintura de ambos. No podía dejar de hacerlo, ella estaba diseñada para estar entre mis brazos, encajábamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Que nunca debieron separarse. A su lado me sentí… completo.

Escuché a alguien carraspear detrás de nosotros, Bella y yo nos giramos sin soltarnos y observamos a Jacob y Reneesme, Jacob tenia un brazos sobre los hombros de Reneesme y ella ambos brazos por su cintura, los dos tenían unas enormes sonrisas.

─ Creo que no son necesarias las presentaciones ─ Dijo Jacob algo burlón.

─ No, no lo son ─ Le respondí, quise sonar serio pero la sonrisa en mi rostro me traicionó.

─ ¡Edward, Jacob! ─ Escuché que gritaban a nuestras espaldas, al girarnos todos, observamos a toda la manada corriendo en nuestra dirección.

─ Cielos, nos dieron un susto de muerte ─ Dijo Embry una vez que llegaron todos a nuestro lado.

Primero nos observaron a Bella y a mí, viéndome con una ceja alzada, luego cuando vieron a Jacob se tensaron. Embry y Quil se pusieron pálidos y con los ojos como platos.

─ Jake… ella… ella es… la ─ Comenzaron a tartamudear los dos.

─ La Princesa de Twilight, la princesa Reneesme ─ Completó Jacob sonriendo y apretando un poco a Reneesme a su lado. Las bocas de Leah y Seth casi llegan al piso… casi.

─ No se supone que ustedes no deben conocerse ─ Susurró Seth.

─ Si… pero lo hicimos y chicos ella es mi imprimación ─ Admitió Jacob muy orgulloso.

─ ¿Qué es tu que? ─ Preguntaron todos impresionados.

─ Mi imprimación, ¿No es genial? Yo que tenia miedo de casarme y ahora me muero porque llegue ese día ─ Jacob lucia una sonrisa amplia, me alegre de verlo tan feliz, cuando últimamente estaba tan decaído, todos los de la manada les sonrieron.

De repente Reneesme abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo detrás de nosotros, nos giramos de nuevo y una chica de cabello castaño disfrazada de hada corría en nuestra dirección y se paró frente a Reneesme y la abrazó.

─ Me tenían muy preocupada, tú y Bella desaparecieron, pensé que te había pasado algo malo cuando me dijeron que las habían visto salir ─ Habló mientras se separaba y le daba una mirada de alivio mezclada con reproche. ─ Pudieron haberme avisado que iban a salir con unos chicos ─ Reclamó observando a Bella en mis brazos y a Reneesme en los de Jacob. Todos observamos la escena divertidos, excepto Quil, el solo la observaba a ella… con una mirada que ya se me hacia muy familiar.

─ Lo siento Claire, fue algo repentino ─ Se excusó la princesa.

A mi lado escuché a Quil susurrar su nombre, con total adoración y devoción, mis sospechas estaban confirmadas Quil se había imprimado. Claire nos observó a todos y cuando sus ojos pararon en Quil, su rostro se relajó y casi… casi sonrió, pero luego frunció el seño.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí cachorro maleducado? ─ Preguntó enojada, todos nos quedamos en shock, Quil puso una mueca de dolor por el sobrenombre, la peor manera de insultar a un chico de una manada es decirle cachorro, pero también se veía culpable.

─ Yo… yo… este ─ Tartamudeo. Ella pareció conmovida al principio pero nuevamente cambio el rostro muy rápido.

─ No importa ─ dijo secamente. ─ ¿Es él quien yo creo que es? ─ Le preguntó a Reneesme, dándole la espalda a Quil.

─ Es el príncipe Jacob, mi prometido ─ Le contestó dándole una sonrisa a Jake, quien se la devolvió.

Claire suspiró bajando la cabeza, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, observándolos les dijo.

─ Me alegro por ustedes chicos ─ Ambos le sonrieron de vuelta.

─ No quiero se aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo ─ Habló Leah ─ Pero… ¿Qué van hacer ahora? Ustedes no pueden verse hasta la boda ─ La sonrisa se borró del rostro de todos, Bella, Reneesme, Jacob y yo nos tensamos, ninguno quería dejar de verse.

─ No permitiré que me separen de Reneesme por dos semanas ─ Exclamó Jacob.

─ Pero la tradición dice…─ Comenzó Claire, pero Jacob la detuvo con la mano.

─ Romperemos algunas tradiciones ─ Sentenció Jacob abrazando a Reneesme quien se veía mas relajada, Bella y yo soltamos un suspiro, si ellos estaban juntos, nosotros también.

**

* * *

**

**Esta vez no las dejé tan mal ¿Cierto? ;P ¿Quedo perdonada? ¿O me tengo que regresar a la isla?**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo se que querian que Edward y Bella se dieran un beso pero tienen que hablar primero, despues de todo no estan seguros que es lo que siente el otro… Aunque no es difícil de imaginarselo.**

**Quil se ha imprimado, pero Claire esta molesta con él, me divertiré un poco con esta parejita! Jeje**

**Reviews pliss…**

**Tali: Primero gracias por leer mi historia, pero me es imposible actualizar de un dia para otro, como te puedes dar cuenta los caps son un poco largos y necesito tiempo para pensarlos y escribirlos. Te hubiera mandado el cap a tu correo en cuanto lo terminé pero no me salió, la pagina de FF borra los correos y paginas de Internet automáticamente, tienes que escribirlos por separado, como yo escribi en el cap anterior la pagina de las votaciones. Lo siento y espero que no te molestes.**

**Besos a todas!! **


	10. Capitulo 10: Rompiendo Tradiciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTOOOOO!! Disculpen el retraso chicas! No quise tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que se me fue la inspiración, sabia lo que queria que pasara en este cap pero no me gustaba lo que escribia y últimamente estuve mas ocupada de lo normal, por eso el principio del cap no es muy bueno…. En fin aquí lo tienen!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: "Rompiendo Tradiciones".**

**Bella POV.**

Despedirme de Edward fue lo más difícil que jamás he hecho en la vida… de nuevo.

No pude evitar recordar el pasado, tuve que convencerme a mi misma que no era por tiempo indefinido, la sola idea de separarme de él otra vez, hacia que el pecho se me trancara. Tuve que apoyarme de Edward para no caer al suelo, las rodillas se me volvieron gelatinas. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Edward, hasta que sufrí el miedo de perderlo nuevamente. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos y pegó nuestras frentes.

─ Solo serán un par de horas Bella, nos volveremos a ver ─ Me dijo. Pero lo conocía y se que estaba convenciéndose a si mismo también.

─ ¿Me lo prometes? ─ El miedo me invadía y mi voz fue un susurro que sonó mas a una suplica.

─ Te lo prometo ─ Afirmó. Sus ojos brillaron luego fueron a mis labios entreabiertos, estábamos a escasos centímetros y por unos segundos, podía jurar que iba a besarme, yo lo deseaba, sentí mis labios picar de las ansias pero luego sus labios fueron a mi frente y me abrazó fuertemente. Oculte mi decepción y le devolví el abrazo.

Mientras conducía de regreso al castillo, la camioneta estaba en completo silencio, solo estábamos Claire, Reneesme y yo. Claire iba de copiloto y observaba la venta de manera ausente; mientras que la princesa iba en la parte de atrás, soltaba un suspiro de vez en cuando y sostenía su cadena con las medias lunas como si su vida dependiera de eso; mis manos fueron a los anillos, solo podía pensar en Edward, su sonrisa de medio lado, su cabello broncíneo siempre desordenado, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, las cosas que mas me gustaron de él se mantuvieron con los años, ahora se le sumaban, su habilidad para la batalla y su increíble y bien formado cuerpo. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar con él

─ Lo aceptaran, tendrán que hacerlo ─ El murmuro de la princesa me devolvió a la realidad, no podríamos arruinar el plan.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era difícil arruinar un plan que solo consiste en regresar por esta noche y esperar a que Jacob aparezca por el castillo al día siguiente, llevando al rey de La Push hasta el castillo de Twilight. Sí, el plan no era prometedor, casi no valía la pena llamarlo un plan, pero era la única opción que teníamos, una relación en secreto era imposible, por su condición de príncipes, por lo que nuestra única esperaza era que la tenacidad de los príncipes y el amor que se profesaban convenciera a los reyes, sino… estaríamos todos acabados, y digo estaríamos, pues ni Edward ni yo podíamos alejarnos de los príncipes, si ellos no se veían nosotros tampoco.

Jacob se veía muy confiado en que su padre no pondría reparo, por la imprimación, según nos explicaron los chicos Quileutes es una especie de amor a primera vista solo que mucho mas fuerte y ocurre solo entre las almas gemelas. Jacob asegura que los complicados serian los padres de Reneesme, pues la tradición de no verse antes de la boda era por parte del reino de Twilight, desde que acepté la misión no he entendido esa parte y no quisiera parecer entrometida al preguntar.

Llegamos al castillo rápidamente, eran las tres de la mañana así que entramos en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Claire se desapareció antes de llegar a las escaleras principales pues su habitación estaba en la planta baja, Reneesme y yo seguimos hasta el piso de arriba. Ella se acercó hasta el dormitorio de sus padres, tocó la puerta fuertemente y asomó la cabeza dentro, escuché que decía algo y luego seguimos hasta el dormitorio de ella.

─ ¿Qué les dijiste? ─ Le pregunté en un susurro.

─ Que ya había llegado y que estaba bien ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa ─ Se mantendrían toda la noche despiertos si no les avisaba ─ Asentí y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

Entre a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y mientras la doblaba noté que estaba rota por varias por partes, producto de la pelea con Edward, un suspiro salio de mi pecho. ¿Quién diría que me lo encontraría de esa forma? ¿Justo en mi primera misión yo sola? Si hubiera estado con Jazz o Emmett tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos visto, porque Jasper no hubiera permitido que fuéramos al Luna Nueva, o Emmett probablemente hubiera matado a Edward antes de poder reconocerlo. Mañana los llamaría para contarles todo.

Me acosté en mi cama, pero no podía dormir, las imágenes de esta noche no me dejaban, la pelea con Edward, la escena con los ladrones, Edward abrazándome, pero sobretodo ese momento antes de despedirnos ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Deseaba que no, deseaba que Edward si quisiera besarme, tanto como yo lo quise en esos momentos, cerré mis ojos y me lo imagine de nuevo, su rostro a centímetros del mío, nuestros ojos fijos en los del otro y ese momento en que desvió la mirada a mis labios, sentí mis labios picar nuevamente.

Al ser mi especialidad la vigilancia, sabia leer los movimientos de las personas fácilmente, cuando un hombre quiere besar a una chica sus ojos van a sus labios aunque sea un segundo, esa mirada era de deseo. O eso deseaba yo.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Quién era a esta hora? Frunciendo el ceño lo tomé y lo observé, mi corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisa boba cruzó por mi rostro cuando leí la pantalla; un mensaje de Edward.

Estaba preguntándome como habíamos llegado. Nos pasamos alrededor de media hora planeando las cosas para el día siguiente o mejor dicho para mas tarde. Nos despedimos, pues Edward tendría que manejar alrededor de tres horas. Con una enorme sonrisa me acosté a dormir, soñando con mi ángel personal de ojos verdes.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté por el sonido de una de las alarmas de la habitación de Jacob, seguida inmediatamente de un toque en mi puerta, me levanté prácticamente corriendo, tomando mi PDA y mí arma, ambos los tenía en la mesita de noche a mi lado, solo por si acaso se presentaba una emergencia. Al abrir la puerta casi choqué con Jacob.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Le pregunté preocupado y asegurándome que no le hubiera pasado nada, cuando sonó mi PDA había visto la hora, siete de la mañana.

─ ¿Sabes algo de las chicas? ─ Me preguntó ansioso y sabia que esa ansiedad no era por Bella o Claire, era por la princesa. Suspire ¿Por eso me había levantado?

─ Jacob, llegamos a las tres de la mañana, ellas llegaron bien anoche, Bella me lo dijo. No he hablado con ellas hoy porque estaba durmiendo y estoy seguro que ellas también ─ Le dije lo más amable que pude, siempre he odiado que me levanten por las mañanas.

─ Ah… correcto… siento despertarte ─ Dijo luciendo apenado, me extrañó verlo así. Pero lo comprendí, ahora que sabia que no había pasado nada malo, mi primer pensamiento se fue directo a Bella.

─ Mira, vamos a darles un tiempo para que descansen, a las nueve llamo a Bella y así puedes hablar con la princesa ¿De acuerdo? ─ Le dije y su cara se iluminó, me dio una enorme sonrisa, que no pude evitar devolverle, pues ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para llamar a Bella.

─ De acuerdo, iré a desayunar ¿Vienes? ─ Me preguntó, luego me observó mi mano derecha ─ Pero será mejor que ocultes eso, no vaya a ser que asustes a mi hermana ─ Agregó señalando mi arma.

─ Déjame cambiarme y vamos ─ Asintió, le dejé que pasara a mi habitación, tomé mi ropa y fui al baño, me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me cambié.

Salí del baño, tomé el arma y me la colgué en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón, un cuchillo en mi tobillo derecho oculto por debajo de mi pantalón y en el izquierdo una pequeña pistola; tomé el PDA, desactivé las alarmas en la habitación de Jake, pues cuando dejaba sus habitaciones siempre entraba alguien a limpiarla; una vez listo me veía impresionado.

─ ¿Siempre llevas esas cosas contigo? ─ Me preguntó observando hacia mis pies.

─ No siempre, pero hoy te reunirás con la princesa en terreno que no conozco, lo mejor es estar preparado ─ Le respondí seriamente.

─ Wao… recuérdame no molestarte de nuevo ─ Bromeó y yo le sonreí.

─ Vamos ─ Le dije.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, solo estaban Sam, Quil padre, Harry y Sue, quienes nos vieron sorprendidos. Jacob los saludó a todos, a los hombres con un apretón de manos enérgico y a Sue le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─ Exclamó mientras se sentaba.

─ ¿Por qué tan feliz Jake? ─ Preguntó Sue sonriendo, era cierto que desde que llegué Jacob nunca había lucido así de feliz.

─ Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida ─ Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Pensé que estarían durmiendo hasta el medio día ─ Comentó Harry.

─ Una bailarina no lo dejó dormir ─ Les respondí y Jacob me observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Todos los demás rieron suavemente. En eso entró Emily, con el desayuno de los demás, nos dio una mirada sorprendida. Jacob se levantó y ayudo a Emily con lo platos antes de que Sam pudiera, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─ ¿Van a comer ahorita o van a correr primero? ─ Preguntó sonriendo.

─ No creo que tengan las energías para correr querida, teniendo en cuenta que llegaron a las tres de la mañana y son las siete, durmieron por… ¿Cuatro horas? ─ Habló Sam.

─ Ah la juventud ─ Suspiro Sue.

─ Comeremos ahorita Em ─ Le dijo Jacob, ignorando los cometarios de los demás, ella sonrió, él se la devolvió; y se marchó a la cocina.

─ ¿Jacob? ─ Preguntó la princesa Rachel, que estaba entrando ─ ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Y porque tan risueño hermano? ─ Jacob bufó y yo reí.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño que tenga buen humor? ─ Preguntó fingiendo molestia. Todos reímos.

─ Antes no lo era ─ Se escuchó la voz del rey que entraba ─ Lo que sea que pasó anoche, me alegro que ahora te tenga feliz de nuevo ─ Dijo observando a su hijo cariñosamente.

"_Espero que lo tome igual de bien cuando sepa la razón de su felicidad"_ Pensé.

─ Papá, me gustaría hablar contigo después de desayunar ─ Le pidió Jacob seriamente, le pediría su apoyo con los padres de Reneesme.

─ Por supuesto hijo ─ Le contestó asintiendo y observándolo extrañado.

─ Perfecto ─ Sonrió. Emily llego con nuestra comida y el resto del desayuno pasó entre bromas.

Luego del desayuno Jacob se fue con su padre y me pidió que los dejara solos, el tema no seria sencillo y seria una gran discusión, por supuesto no me negué. Media hora después Jacob salió sonriendo ampliamente.

Lo había convencido.

A un cuarto para las nueve, Jacob ya estaba vestido y nos dirigíamos a buscar a Quil, el estaba durmiendo todavía. Jacob me hizo señas para que entráramos en su habitación en silencio, era solo un poco mas pequeña que la mía, estaba decorada con varias pieles de animales por las paredes; Jacob fue a un armario y tomó un sombrero que resultaba ser la cabeza de un lobo y me lo pasó, sacó otro y se lo puso, le cubría todo el rostro y me hizo una seña para que yo me pusiera el que me había dado, entendí lo que iba a hacer, me lo puse y nos acercamos a Quil.

─ ¡Despierta! ─ Le gritó, Quil se levantó de golpe y pego un grito cuando nos vio disfrazados, se cayó de la cama mientras nos arrojaba las almohadas. Jacob y yo rompimos a reír. Las mascaras se nos cayeron.

─ ¡Maldición Jacob! ─ Exclamó Quil aun desde el suelo, se llevó una mano a su pecho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración ─ Tenias años sin hacer eso.

─ Vístete, vamos al castillo de Twilight en quince minutos ─ Los ojos de Quil brillaron y desapareció por una puerta rápidamente, asumí que era el baño. Riendo todavía salimos de allí.

A las nueve mientras esperábamos al rey para salir, Jacob se puso a mi lado viéndome ansioso. Supe lo que quería enseguida.

─ Mas te vale que no la este despertando ─ Murmuré mientras marcaba el numero de Bella.

─ _¡Edward!_ ─ Exclamó su dulce voz, una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro ante su entusiasmo.

─ Pequeña buenos días ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te desperté? ─ Le pregunté preocupado y mirando a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados el rodó sus ojos.

─ _Estoy muy bien Edward ¿Tú como estas? no me despertaste, tranquilo _─ Me aseguró y yo suspiré aliviado.

─ Muy bien Bella, vamos saliendo para allá, deberíamos llegar para el mediodía. Vamos en un Jeep rojo, de vidrios tintados ─ Le informé.

─ _Perfecto, yo estaré pendiente para que los dejen pasar _─ Me respondió segura.

─ De acuerdo ─ Hablé, Jacob me dio una mirada impaciente, resoplé ─ ¿Puedes poner a la princesa al teléfono? Jacob quiere hablarle

─ _Claro _─ Me respondió con su dulce voz, escuché que le pasaba el teléfono a alguien.

─ _¿Jacob?_ ─ Preguntaron al otro lado, era la voz de la Princesa Reneesme.

─ No, pero enseguida te lo paso ─ Respondí y escuche como reía. Jacob me arrancó el teléfono y desapareció dentro del auto.

Jacob habló con la princesa por una hora y después colgó el teléfono sin dejar que me despidiera de Bella. Le di una mirada asesina el solo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de manera inocente. Esta vez manejé yo, con Quil de copiloto y Jacob y su padre en el asiento trasero. Los vidrios del Jeep eran tan oscuros que no se podía ver hacia el exterior.

Poco después del medio día le pasé un mensaje a Bella para avisarle que ya estábamos frente a la puerta del castillo; las grandes rejas se abrieron y entramos, nadie preguntó nada, Bella se había asegurado que fuera así, como la encargada de la seguridad de la princesa ella había dicho que nosotros éramos de la agencia y le traíamos algo importante; y para esta hora los reyes, estarían tomando el postre después de almorzar.

En la puerta principal nos estaba esperando Claire sonriendo hasta que vio a Quil y aunque sus ojos brillaron al verlo su rostro cambió a uno de molestia. Fue rápidamente a donde yo estaba y me saludó emocionada.

─ Estoy tan feliz que hayan decidido venir ─ Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Esto le parecía muy romántico. Quil no estaba muy contento con mi recibimiento, pero peor fue el de él.

─ Hola ─ Le dijo simplemente haciendo un gesto con la mano. Quil hizo una mueca. Pero Claire estaba ocupada saludando a Jacob como para notarlo. Al rey le dio una reverencia y nos guió por el castillo.

**Bella POV.**

Estábamos en el salón donde hablé por primera vez con los reyes, estábamos los reyes, la princesa, Cayo, Atenodora y yo; gracias a Dios las pseudos princesas habían viajado a un país vecino y llegarían en dos días. Reneesme se veía nerviosa al igual que yo, pues sabíamos que en cualquier momento Edward y Jacob entrarían por esa puerta. Estábamos terminando de comer una deliciosa tartaleta de fresas cuando la puerta sonó, Reneesme y yo nos levantamos rápidamente cuando observamos a Claire entrando. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y Reneesme se acercó un poco a la puerta, yo me puse a su lado.

─ Perdonen la interrupción sus altezas, pero hay alguien que quiere tener una audiencia con ustedes ─ Dijo Claire respetuosamente.

─ ¿Qué osadía es esa? ¿Aparecer a esta hora? ─ Dijo indignado Cayo.

─ ¿Carlisle esperabas a alguien? ─ Le preguntó amablemente Esme, el rey negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Quién es el irrespetuoso niña? ─ Preguntó despectivamente Atenodora, antes de que Claire pudiera responder, las puertas se abrieron detrás de ella.

─ El Rey Billy y su hijo, el Príncipe Jacob. Gobernantes de La Push ─ Anunció Quil, observando a Atenodora de mala manera. El rey y el príncipe se mostraron y pude observar a Edward detrás de Jacob.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, un grito ahogado de Atenodora, la cara de sorpresa de Esme, el rostro de confusión de Carlisle y la clara desaprobación de Cayo, pero todas cambiaron al shock inmediato, cuando Jacob y Reneesme corrieron a encontrarse a mitad del salón y se besaron muy tiernamente. Yo seguí a la princesa y Edward al príncipe, de manera que lo pude tener más cerca y saludarlo, aunque quería hacerlo con un abrazo, decidimos que lo mejor era fingir que solo nos habíamos visto un par de veces, no fuera a ser que nos quisieran cambiar porque planeamos el encuentro.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Reneesme? ¿Billy?... ¿Jacob? ─ Preguntó Carlisle totalmente confundido y asombrado.

─ ¿Se conocen? ─ Preguntó en un susurro Esme, estaba pálida.

─ Carlisle, Esme ─ Se acercó Billy a los reyes y les hizo una seña de respeto que los reyes de Twilight le devolvieron. ─ Verán, ayer hubo un incidente y resulta que los chicos se conocieron en la fiesta de disfraces.

─ ¡Pero eso va en contra de las tradiciones de nuestro país! ─ Exclamó Cayo. Mientras tanto Jacob y Reneesme estaban abrazados.

─ ¿Y usted es…? ─ Preguntó El rey Billy levantando una ceja.

─ Príncipe Cayo Cullen ─ Se presentó observando a los jóvenes príncipes de mala manera ─ hermano de Carlisle.

─ Príncipe Cayo, nosotros estamos muy concientes que los príncipes no debían verse debido a la tradición de este reino, pero la cosa es que eso no fue planeado, se encontraron en una fiesta de disfraces a la que ambos asistieron ayer por la noche ─ Explicó el rey Billy muy pacientemente.

─ Esto nunca había pasado ─ Murmuró Esme, viendo a su hija. Todos nos quedamos viendo a Carlisle.

─ Bueno solo se han visto una vez, dos ahora. No se conocen bien, podríamos hacer como si no se hubieran visto y mantenerlos separados hasta la boda ─ Sugirió Atenodora. Carlisle se quedó pensando por unos segundos y asintió.

─ ¡No! no pienso separarme de ella por tanto tiempo ─ Replicó Jacob antes de que Carlisle terminara de asentir.

─ Esas son las tradiciones de Twilight príncipe Jacob, debe respetarlas o se romperá el compromiso ─ Le respondió Cayo haciendo que todos nos tensáramos al instante.

─ Pero… ─ Comenzó a quejarse Reneesme ─ Ya nos vimos, ¿Que importa ahora? Estamos mas que dispuestos a casarnos, lo amo y el me ama ─ Confesó. De nuevo los reyes se quedaron en shock con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Lo amas? Pero si apenas lo conoces ─ Dijo Carlisle.

─ Así es padre lo amo, la tradición es para evitar que los reyes se odien y puedan llegar a perjudicar el reino; pero Jacob y yo nos amamos ─ Respondió muy segura y sonriéndole a Jacob quien le sonrió de vuelta y la acercó mas a él.

─ Podrían explicarme el porque de esa tradición, realmente no lo entiendo ─ Pidió Jacob.

─ Tu más que nadie necesitas saberlo ─ Le sonrió Carlisle ─ Entiendo lo que sientes Jacob, yo también estuve bajo esa tradición ─ Ahora los sorprendidos éramos el resto, el amor entre Carlisle y Esme era algo mágico, una mirada a sus ojos y bastaba para saber que se amaban profundamente, Esme le dio la mano a su esposo y este se la beso llevándosela a los labios.

─ Carlisle y yo nos conocimos el día de nuestra boda ─ Agregó Esme.

─ Yo estaba nervioso, nunca la había visto y fue solo en el momento en que ya había aceptado ser su esposo, cuando llegó el momento de besar a la novia, en que pude finalmente levantarle el velo y verla… Pensé que había muerto y entrado al paraíso, creí haber visto un ángel ─ Dijo Carlisle amorosamente, observando a su esposa. Todas las mujeres del salón soltamos un suspiro.

─ La tradición viene de muchos años atrás Jacob ─ Comenzó a explicar Esme.

"_Hace cientos de años, antes de que los Cullen tomaran la corona, el reino de Twilight pasó por tiempos muy difíciles, eran tiempos de guerra; la esposa del rey Charles fue asesinada, el rey necesitaba urgentemente una esposa y escogió a una antigua amiga suya de la infancia, el rey mostró su imagen por todo el reino buscándola y cuando finalmente la encontraron y ella aceptó casarse, en el camino hacia el castillo la asesinaron también, el rey cayó en una depresión de varios años, debido a la culpa. Twilight casi cayó en la ruina…_─ Explicó Esme con pesar

_El hijo que tuvo con su primera esposa, Charles II, tomó el mando al cumplir la mayoría de edad y buscó una esposa; lamentablemente la que escogió no le quería y fue forzada a casarse con él, ella lo odiaba y le hizo la vida imposible al rey, ridiculizándolo ante los demás reinos y engañándolo con el hombre que si quería, el rey perdió su prestigio ante los demás reinos cuando ella se fugó con el otro. Charles II la amaba realmente y al igual que su padre cayó en la depresión… _

_Su familia, hermanos de su padre, le hicieron tomar conciencia sobre el estado del reino y se ofrecieron a conseguirle una esposa; solo se casó de nuevo por que eso necesitaba el reino, decidió que estaba casándose con el reino y no con una mujer, ella representaba a todo Twilight…"_

─ Le tomó años lograr levantar un poco el reino, gracias a esta mujer que lo ayudó en todo momento, pues ella si amaba el reino. Tuvieron solo una hija que decidió no arriesgarse a sufrir la suerte de su padre y abuelo, prefirió que su familia escogiera a su futuro rey, quien resultó ser mi bisabuelo. Gracias a él, el reino logró levantarse y fue él quien estableció la tradición, observando que era mejor si escogían a alguien que demostrara amor por Twilight y que era mejor que no se conocieran, para evitar la depresión que sufrieron Charles y Charles II, al perder aquellas que querían ─ Agregó Carlisle.

─ La tradición es para evitar que suceda lo que pasó con Charles II y su primera esposa ─ Dijo Cayo.

─ Eso no es problema ahora ─ Respondió Jacob sonriendo ─ La amo, nunca la dejaría.

─ Apenas llevan un día, ni siquiera un día, unas cuantas horas de conocerse y ¿Dices que la amas? Eso es absurdo ─ Respondió Atenodora.

─ Cuando se trata de amar el tiempo es irrelevante ─ Aseguró Jacob.

─ Es ridículo romper con una tradición de años por un capricho de una noche ─ Expresó Cayo con un tono de reproche.

─ Pues nosotros tenemos una tradición que tiene _siglos_, la cual dice que cuando un joven se imprima, es decir consigue a su alma gemela, debe estar con ella cuanto tiempo le sea posible ¿Acaso debemos romper con nuestra tradición por mantener una de Twilight que ya rompimos sin querer? Sobretodo cuando lo que busca es la seguridad del reino, Reneesme ama a su pueblo y yo la amo a ella, por lo tanto también amo Twilight y haré lo que sea por él. ─ Se defendió Jacob.

El rey Carlisle le pidió a Jacob una explicación de la imprimación, luego de un breve resumen de su parte, preguntó.

─ ¿De verdad amas a mi hija?

─ Con todo mi corazón y ella ama a su vez su reino; ella iba a rechazarme ayer por la noche hasta que se enteró que yo era su prometido.

─ ¿Qué sucede si no la ves por dos semanas? ─ Su tono era de curiosidad, eso de la imprimación le resultaba fascinante.

─ Nos causa un dolor que es casi físico, no podría aguantar tanto tiempo de esa manera ─ le respondió haciendo una mueca, estaba imaginándoselo seguro.

─ Si yo respondiera que no puedes verla hasta la boda, ¿Qué harías? ─ Jacob se tensó, dudó un momento y luego sonrió pícaramente.

─ Vendría a verla de todas formas, a escondidas de ser necesario ─ Respondió aun con su sonrisa. Carlisle sonrió de vuelta.

─ En ese caso, no hay razón para mantenerlos separados, no se corre el riesgo de que se odien y mientras mas tiempo tengan para conocerse será menos tiempo el que pierdan después de la boda en eso y se concentren en prepararse para gobernar ambos reinos cuando les toque ─ Declaró Carlisle.

Reneesme gritó de la felicidad y salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, luego fue con Jacob y le plantó un enorme beso, mientras Carlisle, Esme y Billy los observaban radiantes; Cayo y Atenodora salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra; yo tomé la mano de Edward sin darme cuenta mientras observaba a los príncipes, podríamos seguir viéndonos, Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio, Claire y Quil sonreían por sus amigos.

─ ¿Quién asesino a las esposas de Charles I?─ Preguntó Billy, luego que nos calmamos y todos tomamos asiento. Claire había ido a la cocina para que les preparan algo de comer los chicos.

─ No se está seguro, pero los rumores dicen que fueron los Vulturis, los mismos que mandaron la amenaza contra mi hija ─ Respondió seriamente Carlisle. ─ La tradición no fue solo para la seguridad del reino sino también de la futura reina, ellos tienen tendencia a querer eliminarla.

─ ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis? ─ Preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, nos observamos y sonreímos.

─ Son un grupo que ha estado detrás de la corona por muchos años, son en realidad una familia de ladrones, que según tengo entendido son además traficantes de drogas y armas, su líder es Aro Vulturi ─ Nos respondió, seriamente. Ese nombre me resultaba familiar o mejor dicho el apellido, pero no sabia de donde.

**

* * *

**

**Aquí esta!! Espero que les haya gustado o cuando mucho no les haya decepcionado demasiado. **

**¿Qué les parecio la razon de la tradición? ¿Porqué creen que le es familiar el apellido Vulturi?  
**

**Para el proximo cap! Habra mas Bella y Edward, esto era necesario para que pudieran tener su tan preciado tiempo a solas! Por supuesto no dejare a Jake y Ness ni tampoco a Quil y Claire jeje**

**El proxima cap se llamara "Recuerdos, Sueños y Realidad" ¿Teorias?**

**Reviews plis… a ver si regresa mi inspiracion!! Intentare actualizarles el miércoles por la noche!! **

**Besos a todas!!!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Recuerdos Sueños y Realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**No se asusten que no las voy a dejar por mas de una semana de nuevo, solo que estuve mas ocupada de lo que pensé, pero aquí se los traje, muchas tuvieron razon con lo que dijeron y ya que estamos cerca del dia de los enamorados, (Iba a ponerselos el domingo pero me parecio que era dejarlas mucho tiempo esperando) asi que les traje este cap… finalmente el tiempo a solas entre Edward y Bella.**

**NOTA: LEAN ABAJO! NOTICIA MEGA IMPORTANTE!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: ****Recuerdos, Sueños y Realidad.**

**Edward POV**

_Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, no podía ver nada, me sentía pequeño, solo y con frío; levante mis manos y solo pude ver las sombras de ellas, eran pequeñas, infantiles, las mismas de cuando tenía diez años…_

"No este sueño de nuevo" Pensé con desgana. Ya lo conocía, lo había tenido durante meses después que Bella se fuera, ya me sabía el final pero no pude detenerlo.

"_Alcánzame" me gritó la dulce e infantil voz de Bella, en el momento en que aparecía a mi lado corriendo y pasándome, su cuerpo era el de una niña de diez años; una calida luz irradiaba de ella. Corrí tras ella, como siempre, aunque sabia que no la alcanzaría, no quería quedarme solo, no podía dejarla ir, nunca podía._

"_Mas rápido Edward" me gritaba haciendo que yo acelerara el paso, corría lo mas rápido que mis piernas daban. "No te detengas" Me pedía corrí y corrí, hasta que mis piernas dolían y el aliento me faltaba, pero no me detenía, pensaba que si lo hacia me estaba rindiendo en mi promesa de volverla a ver, pensaba que la perdería para siempre._

_Me caí, tropecé con algo que no pude ver y sentí que la luz se iba alejando, aterrado observé que Bella seguía corriendo dejándome atrás, llevándose la poca luz del lugar, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad y el frío. La llamaba pero ella no me respondía solo le alejaba, estaba tan cansado que mi voz apenas era un susurro. _

_Este era el momento en el que Rosalie y Alice, aparecían, me tendían una mano y me ayudaban a levantarme, su calor y luz no era como el que irradiaba Bella, pero era reconfortante, los tres seguíamos juntos hacia la dirección en la que Bella había desparecido. _

"Extraño" Pensé, en este momento era el que me despertaba, nosotros tres corriendo detrás de Bella, pero nunca alcanzándola. Pero el sueño seguía, esta vez no estaban las chicas, yo estaba solo.

"_No te detengas" Me pidió la voz de la pequeña, "No puedo mas" Le respondí, "No me dejes" Rogué. "Vamos Edward, ya casi llegas" Me dijo de nuevo Bella, solo que esta vez su voz no era la de la niña de diez años, sino la de la mujer de veinte; sentí una ráfaga de energía por todo mi cuerpo, me levanté sorprendido pues no estaba para nada cansado, observé mis manos nuevamente y eran grandes, tanto como lo son actualmente, había crecido, ahora tenia veinte años, con las fuerzas renovadas Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, notando que por primera vez la estaba alcanzado, el calor me inundaba, y la luz comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar._

"_¡Eso! no te rindas" Me animó Bella, con cada paso que daba estaba mas cerca, podía distinguir su figura, al igual que yo había crecido, abrió sus brazos hacia mi, la luz salía de ella y le daba un aire celestial; corrí hacia ellos, cuando finalmente la alcancé la levanté por la cintura y la hice girar en el aire, ella reía feliz y ese era el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado, finalmente la puse sobre sus pies sin quitar mis manos de su cintura y los de ella descansaban sobre mis hombros._

"_Estoy orgullosa de ti Edward, lo lograste, no te detuviste y me alcanzaste" Me felicitó apretándome los hombros y yo sonreí. Observó a un lado, pude ver el lugar donde estábamos, era un prado, lleno de flores de todos colores, el pasto verde y brillante, el cielo azul con nubes blancas y esponjosas, el sol radiante, a lo lejos escuchaba el correr del agua. Estaba en el paraíso. Y solo lo decía porque tenía a un ángel a mi lado._

"_Vamos" Me dijo Bella separándose de mi abrazo "Quiero mostrarte algo" Se dio la vuelta y se preparó para correr, pero la detuve por su antebrazo, ella me vio confundida, yo me acerque a ella y deslice mi mano por su brazo hasta que llego a su mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos y ella me sonrió._

"_Esta vez no me dejaras atrás" Le dije "Esta vez no te dejare escapar" le prometí…_

Abrí mis ojos de repente, estaba en la habitación del palacio da La Push.

─ Esta vez no te dejaré ir Bella ─ Me prometí a mi mismo, sonriendo.

Sonó la alarma de mi PDA y el toque en mi puerta, ya sabia quien era y sabia que quería, así que esta vez no corrí, me levante tranquilamente, tomé mi celular y marqué el numero de Bella, cuando abrí la puerta Jacob estaba esperando, con ojos anhelantes y una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ _Hola _─ Escuché que una voz femenina saludaba, no era Bella. Así que se lo pasé inmediatamente a Jacob.

─ Nessie, amor ¿Como estas? ─ Saludó Jake mientras yo me hacia a un lado y él entraba a mi habitación, se sentó en mi cama. Yo me fui al baño a arreglarme, pensado que lo mejor seria darles un teléfono propio a Jacob y Reneesme.

Esta vez nos fuimos mas temprano, a las ocho de la mañana, estábamos Jacob, Quil y yo de camino a La Push. Quil nos explicó en el camino que había pasado con Claire y le pidió a Jacob que le dejara acompañarlo cada vez que viniera a Twilight, como estaba imprimado de ella, necesitaba verla con la misma urgencia que Jacob a la princesa, incluso creo que con más, pues el no había hablado con ella.

─ Eres un idiota Quil, te lo dije, tu actitud con las mujeres te iba a pasar factura tarde o temprano ─ Le regaño Jacob riendo.

─ Mas temprano que tarde, aparentemente ─ murmuro Quil, haciéndonos reír.

─ Solo dile que lo sientes, de verdad ─ Le aconsejé ─ Dile que fuiste un idiota y quieres hacer las pases con ella, ahora que se verán muy seguido.

─ Eso seria mas fácil si no huyera cada vez que me le acerco ─ Respondió sarcástico y algo dolido.

─ ¡Vamos hermano, no te deprimas! Eres un conquistador nato, te he visto con chicas con las que jamás pensé que podrías estar ¿Te vas a rendir con ella? ¿Con tu imprimación? ─ Le preguntó Jacob, retándolo, animándolo.

─ Tienes razón Jake, ninguna chica se me ha negado y no dejare que Claire sea la primera, hablaré con ella, quiera o no ─ Sentenció muy seguro. Jacob asintió y yo le sonreí en apoyo.

Llegamos al castillo a las diez y quince de la mañana, Jacob maneja realmente rápido cuando está ansioso.

─ Creo que tenemos que regresar, mi estomago se quedó dos kilómetros atrás ─ dijo Quil, bajándose del auto rápidamente.

─ No seas niña Quil ─ Le molesto Jacob. Yo solo reí ante la mirada asesina que Quil le dirigió a Jacob.

─ De regreso manejo yo ─ Dijo mientras los tres caminábamos hacia la puerta. Jacob se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí.

Nos abrió el mayordomo, Garret, hizo una profunda reverencia ante Jacob y nos guió hacia la sala principal, allí estaban los reyes, la princesa y Bella, no había rastro del hermano del rey o su esposa. Lo agradecí, esas personas no me daban buena espina y nos hacían sentir incómodos por su obvia reprobación de que Jacob y Reneesme se vean.

Jacob corrió hacia Reneesme y le dio un suave beso en los labios, después saludó al Rey Carlisle y a la Reina Esme, como se debe. Estrechando la mano del rey y dándole un beso en la muñeca a la reina inclinándose. A bella la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Quil y yo saludamos en orden, primero los reyes, luego la princesa y Bella de ultimo, solo que yo la abracé mientras le daba el beso en la mejilla y tal vez la sostuve por mas tiempo del que debía.

Nos sentamos todos juntos a conversar, yo no podía separar mis ojos del rostro de Bella, tenia mi sueño rondándome por la mente, me había prometido no dejarla ir y así lo haría, hoy le diría como me siento con respecto a ella y rogaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, sino… no sabia lo que haría.

Nos dieron un tour por el castillo, los reyes adelante, explicando cada habitación que la reina había decorado, Jacob y Nessie iban detrás de ellos abrazados, Quil les seguía solo, Bella y yo intentamos conversar con el pero no nos prestaba atención realmente, solo observaba las habitaciones detalladamente buscando a Claire y de últimos Bella y yo, caminamos uno al lado del otro, muy cerca pero sin tocarnos realmente, ella me indicaba donde había puesto una cámara de vigilancia, ya que Jacob iba a estar aquí varias veces, tenia que saber sobre la seguridad. Solo una excusa para estar más cerca de ella, pues teníamos que hablar en susurros, para no interrumpir a los reyes. Cada vez que me decía algo, su dulce aroma a fresas invadía mi nariz.

Nuestras manos chocaron una, dos, tres veces; antes de que llegara la cuarta decidí tomarla entre la mía, la observé de reojo, ella observó sorprendida nuestras manos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajo la mirada al suelo, sin embargo pude distinguir por como se estiraron sus mejillas que estaba sonriendo y lo mas importante no me apartó la mano sino que al contrario me la apretó un poco mas fuerte.

Nuestras manos no se separaron por todo el recorrido, ni cuando Jacob y Reneesme notaron nuestras manos y nos lanzaron una mirada cómplice, Bella se sonrojó y nada más, yo sonreí feliz que no me rechazara; me atreví a entrecruzar los dedos con los de ella, me observó cuando lo hice, yo le sonreí de medio lado y ella me regresó una amplia sonrisa. Agradecí que el castillo era grande para cuando terminamos el recorrido, nuestras manos no se habían separado ni una vez, solo cuando fuimos al comedor a almorzar.

Luego de comer, los reyes nos dejaron solos, Jacob y Reneesme nos pidieron privacidad y nosotros por supuesto que los dejamos, aunque Quil solo lo hizo después de convencer a Reneesme que le dijera donde estaba Claire, según nos dijo a esa hora estaría en el bosque, Quil desapareció antes de que la princesa hubiera terminado de hablar; Jacob y Ness fueron al laberinto de hielo. Como el lugar tenía cámaras de seguridad, Jacob y Reneesme cargaban su reloj y anillo alarma y estamos dentro del castillo no me preocupe por que estuviera fuera de mi vista.

Bella me guió a la parte mas alta del castillo, su parte favorita y pude entender el porqué, el lugar era hermoso y se podía ver todo desde ese lugar, las montañas detrás del castillo cubiertas de nieve, el bosque a su izquierda, el complicado diseño del laberinto y el jardín delantero. Ella se recostó en el muro frente a las montañas, yo me puse detrás de ella y puse mis brazos apoyados en el muro, encerrándola entre el muro y yo, ella se tensó un poco. No iba a dejarla escapar.

─ Ahora tenemos que hablar ─ Le susurré a su oído y ella se estremeció, se dio la vuelta y se recostó del muro, me observó ligeramente sonrosada y asintió.

**Claire POV**

Estaba escondida en el bosque al lado del castillo, el lugar me calmaba, siempre me había gustado la naturaleza, hacia frío pero no caía nieve, tenia puesta una manta y estaba sentada en una banca hecha por árboles caídos. Sí, admito que me escondía, sabia que Quil había venido junto con el príncipe, me sentía tan confundida cuando lo veía, ahora mismo estaba confundida, quería y no quería verlo.

La verdad es que no me había olvidado de la forma en que lo encontré besando a Lizzie, la manera en que sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, estaba enojada, pero conmigo misma por que me sentía celosa, quería ser yo a quien él besara de esa manera… Pero entonces recordé como me había hablado por haberlo "interrumpido" ahora estaba enojada, pero con él; no me arrepentía para nada de haberlo y si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría de nuevo.

Por ultimo recordaba sus ojos suplicantes pidiéndome perdón, su tristeza cada vez que me alejaba, la rabia cuando saludé a Edward con un abrazo y como le dolió cuando solo lo saludé con la mano, lo había visto de reojo mientras saludaba a Jacob. Y ahora estaba enojada ¿Con quien? ¿Conmigo por sentir lastima? O ¿Con el por… porque? En realidad no había una razón valida para seguir molesta, el ya se había disculpado, varias veces, tal vez ya era hora de perdón…

─ Claire ─ Escuche que grito a lo lejos a mis espaldas. "No, no. Que no me vea" Rogué en mi mente y me encogí lo mas que pude dentro de la manta.

─ Aquí estas ─ Dijo justo detrás de mí, ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse, en su tono pude escuchar el alivio que sentía. Me levanté y lo enfrenté.

─ Hola ─ Fue lo único que pude decirle pues me quede sin aliento, lucia impresionante, una camisa roja que hacia resaltar sus rizos, y se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo; unos pantalones oscuro y unas botas negras. Pero de nuevo lo que mas me impresionaba eran sus ojos, me veían con tal adoración que se parecían a los ojos de Jacob cuando observaba a Reneesme.

─ Hola ─ Me respondió sonriendo de lado, haciéndolo ver más…sexy. Mi corazón latió a mil.

─ ¿Qué…Que haces aquí? ─ Le pregunté con voz temblorosa, no por miedo sabia que no me haría nada, no sabia como, solo lo sabia. Sin embargo di varios pasos atrás.

─ Quiero disculparme contigo ─ Me dijo acercándose a mí ─ me comporté como un verdadero idiota en la fiesta, de verdad lo siento Claire, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y lo cambiaria todo, pero no puedo, lo que si puedo es tratar de compensarte, dame una oportunidad, para demostrarte que no soy ese… ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? ─ Me preguntó, acercándose de nuevo y ladeando un poco la cabeza de manera pensativa, yo retrocedí dos pasos y me tope con un árbol, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa ¿o era ansiosa?

─ ¿Egoísta? ─ Pregunté en un susurro y sintiéndome un poco culpable ahora, pues sabia que no se refería a eso. El negó con la cabeza y puso sus brazos a un lado de mi cabeza

─ Lo que me dijiste después ─ Aclaró

─ Cachorro de lobo maleducado ─ Susurré.

─ Eso ─ dijo sonriendo tristemente ─ Para demostrarte que no soy un cachorro de lobo maleducado. Por favor ─ Me pidió. No pude negarme, no por la forma en que me veía, me estaba rogando con sus ojos. Además ya había decidido perdonarle antes.

─ Yo… ─ Estaba demasiado cerca, quería alejarme de la prisión de sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, lo quería mas cerca incluso ─ Acepto, te daré otra oportunidad Quil ─ Le respondí sonriéndole, el me la devolvió, parecía que le hubiera dado una riqueza inimaginable, el alivio y felicidad que emanaban de él eran casi palpables.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo aliviado ─ No te arrepentirás, te lo juro ─ Aseguró. Nos quedamos en silencio, solo viéndonos a los ojos.

De nuevo las imágenes de el y Lizzie regresaron a mi mente y los celos me cegaron, no quería que besara a nadie así de nuevo, no quería que besara nadie, punto. Solo a mí, quería borrarle los besos de Lizzie… con los míos; no sé de donde vino este deseo posesivo, sin pensarlo me puse en puntillas, me acerqué a su rostro y puse mis manos en su pecho, el tragó pesado pero no hizo nada, me veía los labios y los ojos, iba y venia entre ellos, estaba debatiéndose internamente.

─ Será mejor que regresemos al castillo ─ Dijo con voz ronca, intentando separarse, pero yo me aferré a su camisa, estaba increíblemente caliente y sentí su corazón latiendo rápidamente bajo mis manos.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Le pregunte en un susurro, estábamos separados por pocos centímetros.

─ Estoy intentando demostrarte que no soy un maleducado, si seguimos así se me va olvidar la promesa ─ Me advirtió, pero seguía en la misma posición. Le sonreí.

─ Es maleducado no darle a alguien lo que puedes dar sin problemas ─ Le respondí.

Entendió perfectamente lo que quise decir, sus ojos brillaron y cuando me di cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, me besaba suavemente al principio y desesperado después, como si hubiera estado esperando esto por días, fue algo maravilloso, no era mi primer beso, pero definitivamente si era el mejor que me habían dado. Nos separamos en busca de aire y el me pegó contra el árbol detrás de mí, me observó fijamente a los ojos y ahí me di cuenta, el brillo que tenían, no era parecido al de Jacob cuando veía a Reneesme, ¡Era el mismo! había sido una tonta… ¡Quil estaba imprimado de mí!... Ahora era mío, no pude evitar sonreír.

**Bella POV**

Le conté a Edward un resumen de mi vida, le había dicho todo lo que pasó cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, le conté sobre Jasper y Emmett, su mandíbula se tensó mientras le explicaba como los conocí y como me habían ayudado a superar la depresión en la que estaba, estaba celoso y no pude evitar sentirme bien internamente por eso. Obvié la parte de las pesadillas nocturnas y como me despertaba gritando el nombre de mis padres y por supuesto, el suyo; Phil había tenido que despertarme en las noches durante varios meses…

─ Jasper, Emmett y yo fuimos los mejores de la promoción de ese año, Jasper se graduó con honores en estrategia, Emmett en lucha y yo en rastreo…─ Le explique y el sonrió de repente ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Le pregunté.

─ Es que… nos especializamos en lo mismo ─ Me respondió feliz y no pude evitar sonreírle ─ Alice y Rosalie, también se especializaron en lo mismo que tus amigos ─ Agregó, la palabra "tus amigos" prácticamente la escupió.

─ ¿Alice y Rosalie? ─ Le pregunté.

─ Son mis mejores amigas desde que te fuiste, son para mí lo mismo que Emmett y Jasper para tí ─ Me explicó como las conoció y ahora era yo la que estaba celosa, aunque no pude evitar estar agradecida con ellas, pues evitaron que Edward estuviera solo ─…Cuando regresé de mi primera misión, las cosas no estaban en mi habitación de la academia, fui a preguntarle a mi tío sobre ellas y Rosalie y Alice me detuvieron en el camino, me arrastraron para enseñarme su apartamento y encontré mis cosas ordenadas en una de las habitaciones, desde ese día vivo con ellas. ─ Me tensé por eso, no me agradaba la idea que viviera con dos mujeres.

─ ¿Tu donde vives? ¿Con Phil? ─ Me preguntó aguantándose la risa, estaba segura que se había dado cuenta de lo molesta que estaba por lo que me dijo; Edward podía leerme como si fuera un libro abierto, al igual que yo a él.

─ No, vivo con Jasper y Emmett ─ Le respondí y su rostro se puso mortalmente serio, fue mi turno de sonreír.

─ ¿Hiciste otra especialidad? ─ Le pregunté para intentar quitarle el mal humor, seguía tenso cuando me respondió.

─ Rastreo, vigilancia y tecnología ─ Me respondió y yo lo observé sorprendida.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Estaba asombrada, era exactamente lo mismo que yo. El asistió.

─ ¿Qué no me crees capaz de eso? ─ Preguntó defensivo. Le negué con la cabeza y lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ No es eso Edward, por supuesto que te creo capas de eso y mucho más, es solo que esas son exactamente mis especialidades, yo soy la encargada de la seguridad de la pagina de Eclipse ─ Le respondí y ahora el me vio asombrado.

─ ¡OH por dios! Me siento como un imbécil, Isabella Swan, ¿Cómo no lo adiviné? ─ Se llevó sus manos a su cabello, lucia mortificado.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ Me estaba preocupando, caminaba de un lado a otro murando cosas e insultos para sí mismo.

─ Isabella Swan ─ Me dijo, yo fruncí el seño nunca me había gustado mi nombre completo y él lo sabia ─ I. S. Isabella Swan, tú eres IS ─ Me acusó y yo comprendí enseguida.

─ EM…Edward Masen ─ Susurré y el asintió. Me llevé las manos a la boca y ahogue un grito ─ Todo este tiempo eras tú, estaba buscándote y tu nunca me dejaste encontrarte, lo único que quería era hablarte y siempre lo había hecho… ¡OK! me siento como una completa idiota en estos momentos ─ Admití y comencé a reírme, el me siguió; hasta que llegamos a las carcajadas. Se acercó y me abrazó.

─ Tanto tiempo buscándote Bella y siempre te tuve allí mismo, me preguntaba que era aquello que IS quería con tanta desesperación ¿Quien diría que era lo mismo que yo quería? Hubo momentos en los que te odié ¿sabes? ─ murmuró sobre mi cabeza.

─ Yo también te odié Edward, bueno a EM. Por mantenerme alejada de ti ─ Le respondí pegada a su pecho.

─ Estar así me recuerda los días después de la muerte de nuestros padres, antes de que te fueras ─ Me dijo y mi mente se fue diez años atrás.

_Luego que Phil y Carmen nos dijeron la terrible noticia, Edward y yo no abrazamos y caímos al suelo llorando, ellos nos abrazaron, pero nada era suficiente para aliviar ese dolor tan terrible, estuvimos horas en esa posición. Phil y Carmen nos soltaron pero Edward y yo nos aferramos al otro como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, cuando cayó la noche, ninguno quería separarse y les rogamos que nos dejaran dormir juntos, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, ellos no se negaron._

_Nos llevaron hasta el apartamento de Carmen, pues ninguno quería ir a su casa, esa noche no comimos, no nos cambiamos, nos acostamos sin soltarnos, yo caí dormida primero con lagrimas en mis ojos pues soñé con mis padres toda la noche, me desperté primero y al principio no recordaba nada, me sentía segura en los brazos de Edward que me rodeaban protegiéndome, sonreí hasta que vi su rostro, por sus mejillas se veía el camino que recorrieron sus lagrimas y todo regresó a mi, comencé a llorar nuevamente, pero de manera silenciosa para no despertarlo. Sus brazos me acercaron más a él._

"_No fue una pesadilla ¿Cierto?" Me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza," ¿Ellos están…" Y antes de que dijera la palabra asentí y sollocé, me apretó más a él y lo observé, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas caían nuevamente de sus ojos. Estuvimos así, llorando y abrazándonos por varios minutos, antes de que entraran Carmen y Phil, ellos nos abrazaron, sin decir nada, no había palabras para aliviarnos, nos llevaron para que desayunáramos, en ningún momento Edward me soltó, siempre abrazados, tampoco comimos ese día._

_En la tarde fue el funeral, las personas se acercaban a nosotros a darnos el pésame, Edward y yo asentíamos con lagrimas cayendo por nuestros ojos, en a iglesia nos sentamos uno al lado del otro sin soltar nuestras manos; en el entierro fue el único momento en el que nos separamos. _

_Cuando se disponían a enterrar los ataúdes, nuestros padres dispusieron que los enterraran juntos a los cuatro, Edward y yo soltamos nuestras manos y corrimos hacia ellos, no pudieron detenernos, caímos de rodillas entre los ataúdes de nuestros respectivos padres, gritamos llenos de dolor, llorando, observamos como bajaban hacia la tierra, como los enterraban. _

_Cuando terminaron, nos quedamos allí observando sus tumbas por un largo rato, no podía creer que ya no estuvieran conmigo, que no sentiría la protección de los brazos de mi padre o los besos llenos de amor de mi madre. Phil, Carmen y Eleazar permanecieron detrás de nosotros, dándonos espacio._

_Luego como si nos hubiéramos llamado con la mente, Edward y yo nos observamos, cada uno se levantó con dificultad y caminamos hacia el otro, sin pisar la tumba de nuestros padres, nos limpiamos las lagrimas mutuamente y nos abrazamos de nuevo, Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros y yo pasando uno por su cintura. Nos fuimos, dándole una ultima mirada a nuestros padres._

_En los siguientes días apenas hablamos con los demás, apenas comíamos, nunca nos alejábamos, siempre abrazados, siempre dormíamos juntos, hasta el día en que tuve que irme a Estado Unidos y las pesadillas comenzaron…_

─ No pude dormir luego que nos separaron, las pesadillas no me dejaban ─ Le confesé.

─ Yo tampoco, tardé meses para no despertarme gritando por las noches ─ Me contestó ─ No quiero separarme de ti Bella, no podría soportarlo de nuevo ─ Agregó apretándome aun más.

─ No me dejes entonces ─ Le pedí ─ Quédate conmigo ─ Le rogué viéndolo a los ojos.

─ Te quiero Bella ─ Me confesó y supe que era verdad, sus ojos me lo decían ─ Nunca pude olvidarte, nunca _quise_ olvidarte, siempre te amé y siempre lo haré.

─ Yo también te amo Edward, nadie pudo ni podrá reemplazarte, nunca ─ Le respondí con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

Entonces sucedió, hizo lo que siempre había soñado, lo que siempre había deseado… me besó. Sus labios eran tan suaves, como recordaba, fue tan tierno que me derretí en sus brazos, mis rodillas flaquearon pero el me sostuvo a tiempo. Pero este no fue el mismo beso de cuando éramos pequeños, lleno de desesperación, en este beso expresamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, era la consumación de tantos años de espera, de anhelo, de amor reprimido. Mis brazos fueron por detrás de su cabello y sus manos en mi cintura, el beso fue creciendo, cada vez mas apasionado, nos estábamos devorando, pero nunca dejo de ser tierno, nunca dejo de significar aquel amor imposible de describir con palabras…

Nos separamos en busca de aire, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y el aspiro sobre mi cabeza, recordaba que una vez cuando éramos pequeños me había dicho que le gustaba el olor de mi shampoo de fresas, nunca lo deje de utilizar por eso. Pude sentir la cadena con los anillos de nuestras madres, cuando nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron nos observamos sin separarnos.

─ Tuya por y para siempre ─ Le dije, mezclando la dedicatoria de los anillos de nuestro padres y repitiendo las palabras de nuestro ultimo día juntos.

─ Tuyo por y para siempre ─ Me respondió con un sonrisa. Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

**Edward POV**

Me quería tanto como yo a ella, no podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz que pensaba que iba a explotar, había perdido la esperanza de estar así aquel día que se fue.

_Luego del entierro de nuestros padres, Bella y yo no nos separábamos, las clases había sido canceladas por esa semana y nos estábamos quedando en el apartamento de mi tía Carmen, éramos como dos fantasmas, la sombra del otro y no prestábamos realmente atención a nada que no fuera nosotros mismos, pero eso cambio el día en que Phil llegó con una maleta repleta de la ropa de Bella, nos sentó en la sala, mi tía nos acompañó y nos dijeron la otra terrible noticia, Phil nos dijo que se tenia que llevar a Bella para Estados Unidos… Nos lo había dicho antes pero no le habíamos prestado atención._

_Bella y yo corrimos hasta el cuarto donde estábamos y nos encerramos, la abracé tan fuerte que pensé que le iba a romper algún hueso pero ella me abrazaba de la misma manera, rompimos a llorar de nuevo, con sollozos ruidosos, los cuales pensé que habíamos dejado atrás con la muerte de nuestros padres, ahora solo llorábamos en silencio por ellos, pero esto era demasiado para ambos, primero nuestros padres y ahora nos iban a separar. _

"_No, no, no" decíamos al mismo tiempo. "No quiero irme Edward" Decía entre cada sollozo, "No quiero que te vayas" le respondía cada vez, "No quiero perderte a ti también" rogábamos y me partía el alma verla de esa manera nuevamente, quería quitarle su dolor y hacerlo mío aunque me matara ya que el dolor que sentía por mi mismo era suficiente para dejarme medio muerto. ¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? Era algo que no podía aceptar._

_Phil tocó la puerta avisándonos que ya se tenían que ir, que el vuelo de ellos partía dentro de poco. Nos aferramos mas fuerte todavía, quería mantenerla conmigo en esa habitación pero sabia que no podía, ellos tenían la llave. _

"_Promete que nos volveremos a ver Edward" Exigió Bella aferrándose a mi camisa "Promete que nunca me olvidaras" rogó, yo asentí "Te lo prometo, promételo tu también" Le pedí con lagrimas corriendo a través de mis mejillas y ella asintió "Te lo prometo" Entonces se me ocurrió lo de los anillos, le pedí que se los sacara al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia, nos los habían dado el día del entierro como recuerdo de ellos, tomé el de su padre y le di el de mi madre "Me lo devolverás cuando nos veamos de nuevo y estemos seguros de que no nos separaremos" Le dije y ella asintió. _

_Phil abrió la puerta, tenia los ojos rojos, era obvio que no quería separarnos, sin embargo en esos momentos lo vi con todo el odio que pude._

"_Tuya por y para siempre" me dijo abrazándome. "Tuyo por y para siempre" le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo. Phil se aclaró la garganta para apresurarnos, Bella se separó de mí y fue en su dirección, la acompañé hasta el auto y antes de que se montará le tomé la cara y la besé, nuestro primer beso fue salado por las lágrimas y dulce por el amor y amargo por la desesperación, se montó en el auto y puso la mano sobre el vidrio, yo puse la mía por encima de la suya, deseando atravesar el cristal, "Te quiero" me dijo, aunque no pude escucharla pude leer sus labios, " Te quiero" le respondí y el auto se marchó, llevándose mi corazón que se quedó con Bella… _

─ Ahora si puedo dártelo ─ Le dije con voz algo ronca por los recuerdos a la vez que me llevaba las manos detrás de mi cuello y me quitaba la cadena con los anillos, ella me imitó extrañada.

─ ¿Por qué ahora? ─ Preguntó al momento en que intercambiamos los anillos, cada uno lo metió en su cadena. Ella me puso mi cadena y yo a ella, sin separarme le respondí me respondió.

─ Porque finalmente te alcancé y no te me escaparas de nuevo ─ Le susurré

─ Gracias por mantener la promesa ─ Me dijo y nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso.

**

* * *

**

**La noticia es pues…¡GANÉ EN LOS PREMIOS TWILIGTH SILVER CUP AWARD EN LA CATEGORIA "****ESCRITORA SHE WOLF" (REVELACION)****!!! (Saltando y aplaudiendo como Alice, con una sonrisa tan grande como Jacob y volviendo loco a Jasper por mi felicidad) En mi perfil esta la pagina para que lo vean y sepan quienes son las demas ganadoras.**

**Aww… Chicas no saben lo mega feliz que me siento!! Todo gracias a ustedes, por sus votos!! No tengo palabras para agradecérselos de verdad!! Mas que GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! MILES de GRACIAS! Las amo a todas!! **

**Sobre el cap… Me salio bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado el primer beso, corrijo, primer beso ADULTO de Edward y Bella, tambien el primero de Quil y Claire (No crean que he terminado con ellos, aun falta un detalle para complicarle la vida a Quil, haber si recuerdan cual es… o mejor dicho QUIEN es) ¿Qué les parecieron esos recuerdos? **

**Besos frios de Edward (Para mis Team Edward) Besos calientes de Jacob (Para mis Team Jacob) y abrazos de todos los Cullen y la manada para aquellas a quienes logré hacerles cambiar de opinión sobre aquellos que no les gustaban…**

**Las quiere Yari Cullen Black!!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Adios Tranquilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Adiós Tranquilidad.**

**Edward POV.**

_Pasar todos los días junto a Bella, tomarla de la mano, nuestros dedos entrelazados, mis brazos rodeándola y mis labios sobre los de ella, ambos susurrándonos lo mucho que nos queremos… _Todo es maravilloso, lastima que solo sea mi imaginación.

Me había ilusionado tontamente aquel día que Bella y yo nos dijimos que nos queríamos, había pensado que pasaría los días a su lado, cada hora, compensando los diez años sin ella, pero la verdad era otra, la cruel realidad era que ambos éramos guardaespaldas, los dos teníamos que trabajar y permanecer al lado de nuestros protegidos y aunque ambos estaban comprometidos, los dos eran príncipes y no podían faltar a sus compromisos reales, los cuales en su mayoría eran, irónicamente, para mantenerlos ocupados y no pensar en que iban a casarse.

A Pesar de que Jacob estaba imprimado y la necesidad de ver a la princesa rayaba casi a un dolor físico, para ambos era prácticamente imposible darse un tiempo para verse. Los deberes de Jacob terminaban normalmente a las cuatro de la tarde, pero eran tres horas para llegar a Twilight, llegábamos a las siete, dándonos pocas horas para estar con ellas, pues teníamos que regresarnos de manera que llegáramos a la media noche; pero con su boda tan cerca estaban mas ocupados que nunca, haciendo que terminaran mas tarde, lo que se traduce en menos horas de visita o peor en no verlas en absoluto.

Suspire pesadamente, mientras observaba a Jacob, escuchando atentamente los pedidos de su gente, había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día en que me declare a Bella y solo había podido verla tres días de esta semana que pasó, y tan solo por tres horas o menos.

Agradecía a la tecnología, lo mas seguro es que me hubiera vuelto loco sin ella, Bella y yo les dimos un teléfono celular a Jacob, Quil, Reneesme y Claire, para que pudieran hablar cuando quisieran sin molestarnos a nosotros, en las noches que no podíamos vernos los tres estábamos pegados a los celulares, ya sea hablando o pasándonos mensajes, a tal punto en que Sue nos regañó por eso en una ocasión mientras cenábamos, me sentí avergonzado, no me habían regañado desde que era un niño pequeño.

Por las noches hablaba con Bella en la computadora, independientemente si la hubiera visto o no esa noche, aunque solo fuera para decirle buenas noches, yo quería que ella fuera lo ultimo que viera antes de dormir ¡Gracias Dios por las cámaras Web!

Extrañaba a Bella tanto que a veces me preguntaba si tenia sangre Quileute en mis venas, porque estar lejos de ella y no verla aunque fuera por un día era una cruel y dolorosa tortura para mí. Embry bromeaba con eso, cuando estaba junto a Quil y Jacob y no habíamos visto a las chicas, según él los tres teníamos la misma expresión de tristeza y abatimiento.

Las horas que pasaba junto a Bella eran maravillosas, escasas, pero mágicas y no las cambiaria por nada, mejor poco a nada ¿No? y el viaje de seis horas, ida por vuelta, valía la pena solo por verla en persona y lo haría todos los días si dependiera de mí.

Pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente y nunca seria suficiente, ella era mi droga y la necesitaba cada vez mas, estaba obsesionado y la verdad es que no me importaba.

Mis ojos recorrían a Jacob y sus alrededores constantemente, buscando algún peligro, aunque sabia que su pueblo nunca lo lastimaría, nunca se sabia cuando podría aparecer un extranjero, después de todo los Vulturis no eran de La Push, eran de Twilight y la amenaza fue en realidad contra Reneesme y no contra Jacob, pero el objetivo es impedir la boda, si no puedes acabar con la princesa vas por el príncipe. Por eso me habían llamado.

Cuando Jacob se enteró que los Vulturis eran originarios de Twilight y que de echo tenían una intima relación con la realeza, hace cientos de años atrás, ordenó que vivieran en La Push, pero Reneesme no quería alejarse demasiado de sus padres o de su pueblo, esa fue la primera discusión que tuvieron como pareja, duró poco mas de una hora y solo se quedaron en paz cuando el padre de Reneesme ofreció un castillo que estaba en la frontera de ambos países, Jacob aceptó con la condición que Bella y yo nos encargáramos de la seguridad, aceptamos, pero hizo que estuvieran mas ocupados todavía, pues había muchas cosas que tenían que elegir para su nuevo hogar, Bella y yo iríamos cuando terminaran de decorar, aproximadamente dos días antes de la boda.

"Vulturi" algo en ese apellido me parecía familiar, pero cada vez que me ponía a pensar en él me daba un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo algo me decía que eran importantes para _mí_ pero… ¿Por qué?

Escuché pasar una moto a lo lejos; la observé por costumbre, estaba pasando por un lado de la plaza. Me llegó un mensaje al celular, sonreí al leer que era de Bella; le di otra mirada rápida a la moto antes de que desapareciera detrás de nosotros, asumí que era un hombre por la forma de su cuerpo, estaba completamente vestido de negro, con guantes sobre las manos y un casco que le cubría toda la cara, lo mas extraño su moto no tenia placa, instantáneamente me acerqué a Jacob y me puse a su lado, el me dio una mirada extrañada pero siguió con lo que hacia, la moto estaba dando a vuelta a la plaza pues aun escuchaba a lo lejos el motor, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Abrí el mensaje de Bella y me quedé helado.

"**Intentaron dispararle a Reneesme cuando salía del hospital, estamos bien, un hombre vestido de negro en una moto fue lo que pude ver antes de sacarla" **

Apenas terminé de leer el mensaje mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y la adrenalina invadió mis venas, escuché que la moto se acercaba de nuevo, esta vez por el lado opuesto del que la había visto y justo en el momento en que empujaba a Jacob hacia el suelo, escuché un disparo y el caos se desató, pude observar como todo el mundo corría o se agachaba asustado, también que ahora había un agujero en el respaldar del asiento donde segundos atrás estaba Jacob, justo donde debió estar su corazón.

Me levanté del suelo pero permaneciendo agachado aun, hice levantar a Jacob e hice que se ocultara detrás de otra silla, mientras observaba el lugar en busca de posibles amenazas, me encontré con Sam, quien como siempre nos había acompañado, observó a Jacob y su rostro se vio aliviado cuando notó que no le había pasado nada, con una inclinación de su cabeza me agradeció y señaló la camioneta.

─ Vamos detrás del de la moto, llévalo al castillo ─ Pidió, yo asentí y se marchó corriendo con cuidado.

Debo admitir que me sentía genial en esos momentos, no solo porque finalmente tenía algo de acción, sino que el hecho de que Sam me confiara totalmente la seguridad de Jacob me daba a entender que finalmente confiaba en mi capacidad de guardaespaldas del príncipe en momentos de peligro.

Jacob y yo corrimos, mi cuerpo siempre protegiéndolo, hasta llegar a la camioneta, agradecí que el rey Billy solo le hubiera impuesto algo a Jacob cuando de autos se trataba, que todos fueran antibalas. Agradecí tan bien que Jacob se porto de maravilla, me obedeció cada vez que le hablaba, se detenía o continuaba cuando yo se lo indicaba, sin protestas o quejas, aun no lo había visto a la cara, estaba ocupado observando cualquier amenaza exterior para verlo, una vez dentro de la camioneta, pisé el acelerador y nos saqué de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que pude.

Cuando me aseguré que estábamos fuera de peligro, me relajé contra el asiento un poco, mi corazón latía a mil, suspiré tratando de controlar la emoción que sentía y bajar los niveles de adrenalina, siempre me pasaba esto en las misiones, cuando me tocaba actuar; finalmente observé a Jacob de reojo… estaba pálido y observaba fuera de la ventana respiraba pesadamente, sus manos descasaban sobre su regazo, pude observar los pequeños raspones en ellas, al momento de empujarlo al piso interpuso sus manos para no caer sobre su cara, Jacob tenia excelentes reflejos.

─ Siento lo de tus manos ─ Le dije, para intentar distraerlo. Había visto a muchos de los que protegía volverse ansiosos o caer en estado de shock, luego de un momento como el de ahora. Jacob me observó con la incredulidad en sus ojos.

─ Hombre, acabas de evitar que me dieran un disparo en el pecho ¿Y tú te preocupas por mis manos? ─ Me respondió incrédulo. Su voz estaba un poco más alta de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, reconocí esa mirada, era igual a la mía. Jacob estaba excitado por lo que pasó, su respiración pesada no era por el miedo sino la emoción del momento.

─ Lo hiciste bien allá atrás ─ Le dije honestamente, sonriendo.

─ ¿En todas tus misiones pasas por eso? ─ Me preguntó, ignorando mi comentario, pero sonriendo por lo que dije.

─ Si, en la mayoría ─ Le respondí ─ De hecho había pensado que en esta ya no pasaría

─ Eso es… wao, me hubiera gustado ser un guardaespaldas. No debería sentirme así teniendo en cuenta que casi muero, pero ¡Eso fue lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida! ─ Casi gritó lo último. Le sonreí abiertamente.

─ Hubieras sido un excelente guardaespaldas ─ Le dije y la verdad era que no mentía, Jacob tenia buenos reflejos y el hecho de que no estuviera asustado sino emocionado por lo que pasó lo confirmaban.

Llegamos rápidamente al castillo, Jacob había llamado a Quil, para decirle que abriera la reja y aprovechó para decirle lo que pasó. Cuando llegamos a la puerta estaban todos y la princesa Rachel se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la princesa sollozó en su pecho.

─ Ya tranquila, Rachel, estoy bien ─ Intentó calmarla, pasándole su mano arriba y debajo de su espalda.

─ Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Jake ─ Le respondió con lagrimas de alivio bajando por su rostro y una sonrisa. Lo soltó y su padre tomo su lugar. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

─ Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano y me alegro que tampoco te haya pasado nada ─ Dijo al separarse. Le sonreí e hice una seña restándole importancia. Billy se acercó. Observé como las mujeres, Emily, Leah y Sue le daban un abrazo a Jake y los hombres, los Ateara, Jared, Paul, Seth un apretón de manos o una mano en el hombro.

─ Te estaré agradecido toda mi vida Edward, salvaste a mi hijo ─ Todos asintieron en acuerdo. Las palabras hicieron que me sonrojara levemente, nunca me habían agradecido de esta manera.

─ Es mi trabajo ─ Aseguré.

Entramos al castillo, le pase un mensaje a Bella, diciéndole que también habían intentado dispararle a Jake, pero que nada nos sabia pasado a ninguno; entonces recordé que no le había dicho a Jacob sobre el ataque contra Reneesme, pero en esos momentos el celular de Jacob sonó el atendió y supe que podía ser solo una persona. La cara de Jacob empalideció de golpe y supe que Reneesme le había dicho y cuando me buscó ahora rojo de furia supe que le había dicho que Bella me había avisado.

─ Vamos para allá ahora mismo ─ Colgó y me asesinaba con la mirada ─ ¿Se te había olvidado decirme algo Edward?

─ Estaba muy ocupado salvándote como para recordarlo, lo siento ─ El suspiro y asintió.

─ Esta bien, pero nos vamos enseguida, tengo que verla ¡Quil! ─ Gritó, les dijimos lo que pasó al rey y que teníamos que ver a las chicas, quedaron en llamarnos a penas Sam llegara, sabia que no iba a estar feliz que nos fuéramos del castillo, pero entendería que Jacob tenia que ver a Reneesme.

Tres horas después, estábamos entrando al castillo. Bella, la princesa y Claire nos esperaban en la puerta, Jacob salto del asiento del pasajero antes de que siquiera detuviera el auto. Corrió a donde estaba Reneesme y la abrazó tan fuerte que si la apretaba un poco mas le rompería una costilla, Quil y yo nos bajamos del auto y abrazamos a las chicas. Bella y yo los empujamos dentro del castillo, sin soltarnos ni un momento.

Ya en la seguridad del castillo, la besé como tanto necesitaba, dejando que el amor, la preocupación y el alivio me invadieran, transmitiéndoselos en el beso. Nos separamos en busca de aire y la abracé nuevamente, los demás estaban igual. Besé su frente y mirándola a los ojos le pedí que me explicara lo que pasó, ella asintió y todos no fuimos al pequeño salón donde tomaban el postre. Pero no estaba solo.

Todos entramos abrazados, Bella se detuvo de golpe y se tensó; frente a nosotros estaban dos chicas, no mayores a nosotros, ambas de piel blanca como la de la princesa, una de ellas con el cabello rubio rojizo, la otra con el cabello negro. La rubia me dio una mirada llena de lujuria y se lamió los labio observándome, en un vano intento de parecer sexy, tal vez a otro hombre le hubiera parecido así, pero hace mucho que yo solo tengo ojos para Bella, apreté mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, la rubia me observó decepcionada, la de cabello negro observaba a Jacob que estaba a un lado de Reneesme, su rostro muy parecido al de su hermana, Reneesme le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Jake.

Luego ambas observaron a Quil y Claire y el color se les fue del rostro, lanzaron un chillido, que hizo que todos nos encogiéramos; Luego la rubia grito señalando a Quil, quien estaba tan pálido como ellas. Mientras la pelo negro observaba detrás de nosotros, como si buscara a alguien. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─ ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! ─ Gritó con pánico y algo furiosa.

─ Es mi invitado y el novio de Claire ─ Dijo Reneesme algo confundida por la reacción de aquella chica. Pero luego pareció recordarse de algo y se asustó, viendo a Claire.

─ Por supuesto… ahora estas con el que tipo de personas con el perteneces plebeyo ─ Dijo arrogante.

─ ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ─ Le susurré a Bella, ella comenzó a negar pero después abrió los ojos sorprendida, paso su mirada entre Quil y la rubia.

─ Son las pseudos princesas, las primas de Nessie, la rubia es Tanya y la de pelo negro es Irina. ─ Me susurró en respuesta. Entendí inmediatamente lo que pasaba, recordé aquel día en que Embry y Quil nos contaron de su excursión a Twilight y sus coqueteos con las primas de la princesas.

─ ¿Ellas son las sanguijuelas oportunistas? ─ Pegunté en voz alta sin darme cuenta, Jacob me observó y rió disimuladamente en el cuello de Reneesme.

─ ¿Se conocen? ─ Preguntó Claire algo tensa.

**Quil POV**

¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¿Por qué tenia que estar Tanya? Se me había olvidado que ellas ya estaban aquí, no había podido decirle a Claire lo que pasó entre Tanya y yo. Iba a matarme, ella me había dicho que se alejaba de Nessie cuando ellas venían, por eso no sabía que yo era uno de los chicos con los que ellas casi se besaron. Estaba muerto.

─ ¿No te lo dijo? ─ Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente Tanya, esta mujer era maldad pura ─ El coqueteó conmigo descaradamente cuando vino a traerle un regalo a Reneesme, estuvimos a punto de besarnos y estuvimos solos por mas de una hora en el laberinto de hielo ─ Claire se tenso y se alejó de mis brazos, me observó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentí un golpe en mi estomago al verla de esa manera.

─ ¿Quil? ─ Me preguntó en un hilo de voz. Y yo quise como morir. Otra vez mi pasado vendría a golpearme por la espalda y alejarme de ella.

─ Claire…yo… ─ No sabia que decirle, Tanya no había mentido ─ Fue antes de conocerte amor…

─ ¿Ella? ─ dijo con el mayor desprecio en su voz, no sabia si era por mi o por Tanya, rogaba que fuera lo segundo. Solo asentí sin dejar de verla.

─ Lamento no habértelo di…─ No me dejó terminar de disculparme, salio corriendo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Escuché la cruel risa de Tanya, antes de ir tras Claire me di media vuelta, la mire con todo el odio que pude.

─ Recuerda Tanya, que por ella regreso todos los días que puedo, por ti nunca regresé porque no vales la pena, ella tiene el corazón mas grande que existe a diferencia de ti que no tienes ninguno, SI ahora estoy con la persona a la que pertenezco ─ Le dije y me fui tras Claire, dejando a Tanya boca abierta.

Supe a donde iría Claire, tomé mi abrigo y corrí al bosque donde le pedí disculpas por primera vez, ¿Acaso siempre iba a ir allá para disculparme?…efectivamente la encontré allí, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y se abrazaba a si misma, estaba helado afuera y ella no llevaba un abrigo, se veía tan triste que me partió el corazón verla así. Me quité el abrigo y se lo pasé por los hombros, ella no me vio cuando se acomodo en él, con miedo le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la acerqué a mí. Ella no me rechazó, pero tampoco dijo nada.

─ Claire ─ Le llamé después de unos minutos de silencio. Ella levantó su rostro y sus ojos solo demostraban una enorme decepción, mi pecho comenzó a doler, le había decepcionado, yo y mi maldito pasado.

─ ¿Cuántas Quil? ¿Con cuantas has estado? ─ Me preguntó llena de dolor sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, no era sabio responderle así que me quede callado ─ Tantas así ¿Eh?

─ Ellas no significan nada para mí Claire, tu eres el centro de mi vida ahora, sin ti no puedo funcionar. Tú y solo tú Claire, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo, lo haría para no estar con ellas, te esperaría, pero no puedo. Lo lamento, iba a decirte lo de Tanya, pero la verdad es que tuvo tan poca importancia que se me había olvidado, cuando estoy contigo solo puedo pensar en ti y nadie mas ─ Las palabras salían sin pensarlo, tenia que hacer que me perdonara, que quitara esa mirada, sin ella yo no era nada ─ Te amo Claire.

─ Se que me amas Quil ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa triste, yo suspire aliviado ─ Yo también te amo pero ─ Mi corazón dio un salto ─ No se si pueda lidiar con tu pasado, cuando salgamos de paseo me preguntaré a cada rato ¿Habrá estado Quil con esa chica? ¿O con aquella? ¿La habrá besado o hicieron llegaron mas lejos?

─ Ellas forman parte de mi pasado y allí se quedaran, tu eres mi presente y espero que seas mi futuro ─ Le dije lo mas sincero que pude, ella sonrió levemente.

─ ¿Tanya? ─ Preguntó con incertidumbre.

─ Solo coqueteamos, no pasó mas nada. Te lo juro, ni si quiera un beso en la mejilla. Era un imbécil antes de conocerte, yo la quería porque tiene un buen cuerpo, pero no me llamaba la atención por nada más ─ Sonaba como un patán, pero realmente lo era, además, tenia que ser sincero con ella.

─ Eras un idota ¿Lo sabes? ─ Me preguntó pero con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

─ Ahora soy _tu_ idiota ─ Le dije antes de acercarme a darle un suave beso en los labios que ella me correspondió ─ ¿Sabes? nunca me había insultado a mi mismo como lo hago cada vez que estoy contigo ─ Le comenté y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, sentí que me quitaron un peso de encima, de ahora en adelante no dejaría que nada la hiciera llorar de nuevo, ni siquiera yo mismo.

**Jacob POV**

Después que Quil fue detrás de Claire, Reneesme hizo las presentaciones oficiales; Tanya e Irina nos sonrieron a mí y a Edward de manera "coqueta" a pesar que tanto Bella con mi Nessie, nos sostenían por la cintura tan fuerte que creo que íbamos a terminar con un morado. Tuvimos que quedarnos con ellas, a pesar que era lo ultimo que queríamos hacer, no era de buena educación dejarlas solas, eran totalmente superficiales e Irina no me quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que hacia que Reneesme estuviera molesta. ¿No entiende lo que significa la palabra prometido?

Observé a Edward y estaba igual o peor que yo, en su cara se notaba que estaba harto de Tanya, quien no desistía a pesar que Edward tenia sujetada la mano de Bella sobre su rodilla, muy visible para ella. No dijo nada cuando Edward dijo que era mi guardaespaldas, lo que demuestra que es lo que Quil y Embry dijeron, una chupasangre interesada.

Reneesme se hartó de las miradas de Irina hacia mí e hizo algo que me dejó encantado, de su bolsillo sacó una bolsa de regalo y me la dio, extrañado la tome y la abrí…era un cuero. La ultima vez que la visité ella me había pedido que le comentara sobre algunas de las tradiciones de La Push, y yo le había comentado la del cuero, me preguntó por que yo tenia uno la noche que nos conocimos y yo le explique que Leah me lo había dado para mantenerme alejado de las otras mujeres; ella se había quedado pensativa y yo había pensado que no me había prestado atención, ahora entendí que solo pesaba en hacerme uno a mí.

Cuando me lo puso, le sonreí ampliamente y le di un beso, que se convirtió en dos, tres, cuatro. Hasta que una tos falsa nos sacó de la burbuja; cuando nos separamos me alegré de ver que eran Quil y Claire, tomados de las manos, ignorando totalmente a Tanya, cuando Claire observó mi cuero buscó en su bolsillo y le dio uno parecido a Quil, al igual que yo el le sonrió y la besó, solo que ellos fueron mas… pasionales.

Todos notamos la incomodidad de las sanguijuelas y una idea se me vino a la mente, busque a Edward con la mirada, pero me conseguí con la de Bella, le hice una seña hacia las primas de Nessie y otra hacia Quil y Claire, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, asintió y al mismo tiempo que yo, besamos a nuestras parejas. No tardamos ni tres minutos en escuchar las puertas abrir y cerrarse.

Me separe de Reneesme riendo, Bella y yo chocamos las manos.

─ Conseguimos el repelente de sanguijuelas ─ Dijo Bella riendo mas fuerte. Todos les seguimos.

El teléfono de Edward sonó, se lo mostró a Bella y ambos salieron de la habitación, supuse que seria Sam e iban a discutir sobre la seguridad de nosotros ahora. En el camino a Twilight Edward y yo discutimos sobre eso y yo no pensaba dejar de cumplir mis obligaciones por culpa de los Vulturis y muchos menos dejar de ver a Reneesme.

─ Falta poco para que estemos juntos por siempre ─ Le susurré a Nessie en su oído. Ella se estremeció y me sonrió. Claire y Quil ya estaban comiéndose a besos.

─ No puedo esperar ─ Me respondió, dándome un suave beso en los labios, que se convirtió en uno bastante largo.

Edward y Bella regresaron después de cuarenta minutos, nos explicaron que habían ido hablar con el Rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme, ellos junto con mi padre y hermana decidieron que darían una declaración sobre lo sucedido esta mañana, en cada reino. Reneesme y yo iríamos para tranquilizar a nuestros pueblos mostrándoles que estábamos ilesos. Sin embargo Edward y Bella se veían bastantes preocupados por el día de mañana.

**

* * *

Aquí esta el cap! Espero que les gustara. Me acabo de dar cuenta que solo fueron POV de los chicos xD  
**

**¿Pensaron que ahora seria color de rosa?...Pues nop Jeje. Las que me conocen saben que solo se pondra peor… **

**Hay una cosa que dije sobre Ed y Bells, en algun momento del cap, que será un capitulo que seguro les encantará ¿Cuál creen que es? (Pista: no tiene que ver con los Vulturis)**

**El proximo capitulo sera "Necesitamos refuerzos" ¿Alguna idea? **

**Recuerden dejar su comentario!!**

**Besos!! Se les quiere a todas!!**

**Yari Cullen Black =D**


	13. Capitulo 13: Necesitamos refuerzos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Disculpen la tardanza!! Aquí les dejo el cap!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Necesitamos refuerzos.**

**Bella POV**

Los nervios me estaban comiendo mientras conducía de regreso al castillo, había estado toda la mañana asegurando el lugar donde los reyes iban a dar la declaración sobre el ataque a los príncipes, después de discutir mucho decidieron hacerlo juntos, al contrario de lo que primero habían dicho, antes de que los chicos se fueran Carlisle nos dijo que habían hablado por teléfono con Billy y decidieron presentar un frente unido ante sus pueblos, diciendo que tendrían que acostumbrarse para cuando Reneesme y Jacob tomaran la corona. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esta reunión, tenerlos a los seis juntos era demasiada tentación para otro ataque y protegerlos a los seis era algo prácticamente imposible para Edward y para mí, estando solos.

Edward pensaba lo mismo que yo, lo veía en su mirada mientras asegurábamos el lugar, ambos quisimos negarnos a que lo hicieran juntos, pero los reyes insistieron y nosotros obviamente no podíamos mas que asegurarnos que estuvieran bien, además que nosotros estábamos encargados de los príncipes, no de los reyes, pero si algo le pasaba a Carlisle y Esme mientras yo estuviera cerca… No podía ni siquiera concebirlo y sabía que Edward estaba igual con el Rey Billy y su hija.

Esto era algo malo, no podíamos encariñarnos con los objetivos, pero la familia Cullen entró en mi corazón sin que siquiera me diera cuenta, pensar en que en una semana los iba a dejar me deprimía. Pero ¿Como no caer ante la dulzura de Esme, la amabilidad de Carlisle, la encantadora personalidad de Reneesme y el corazón tan grande de Claire? Aunque la última no era una Cullen realmente, la consideraba parte del mismo paquete. Era imposible no hacerlo, a pesar de los constantes recordatorios sobre las diferencias entre nosotros por parte de Cayo, su esposa e hijas; no entraba en mi cabeza como podían ser familia y ser tan distintos; a veces compadecía a Kate, quien tenía que sufrir eso todo el tiempo.

Lo increíble es que ahora Kate y Claire se llevaban perfectos, como si hubieran sido amigas siempre, se nota la influencia de Irina y Tanya sobre las otras personas, sin sus hermanas cerca Kate trataba a Claire tan bien como a Reneesme. Las tres adoraban pasar el tiempo juntas en la habitación de Reneesme y cuando Reneesme no estaba, ellas se quedaban hablando, de todo un poco según nos decían después, Kate estaba muy intrigada con la cultura Quileute y les hacia miles de preguntas a Claire y Reneesme sobre los chicos "lobos" como les decía y sobre su tradiciones, veía problemas en el futuro para Cayo y Atenodora, su hija parecía _demasiado _interesada.

Llegué al castillo con bastante tiempo, me di una ducha, me cambié y decidí esperar en el salón de siempre. Al llegar me encontré con el Rey Carlisle sentado en el sillón mirando al vacío con una mueca de preocupación adornando su rostro, algo extraño en el semblante normalmente sereno del rey; cuando notó mi presencia se levantó y me saludó como el caballero que era, luego nos sentamos en el sofá y no pude evitar preguntar.

─ ¿Pasa algo malo, su majestad? ─ El me dio una mirada de reproche y corregí rápidamente ─ Carlisle ─ El me dio una media sonrisa. Aun con su rostro preocupado, me costaba creer lo hermoso que era, no se comparaba con Edward, pero Carlisle tenía definitivamente su encanto.

─ Debo admitir que estoy preocupado por la seguridad de mi esposa e hija, no dudo de tu trabajo o el de el joven Edward, pero temo por ellas ─ Me confesó apenado, yo sabia que él no dudaba de mi habilidad o la de Edward, pero es inevitable sentir miedo a perder a los seres que mas quieres, lo comprendía.

─ Puedo asegurarle que haré todo lo posible por mantenerlas a salvo, a todos ustedes ─ Le tranquilicé con una sonrisa, él asintió.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo, entonces noté algo en lo que dijo, solo se preocupaba por su hija y esposa.

─ ¿No irán su hermano y demás familia? ─ Pregunté, sintiendo como mis nervios afloraban de nuevo, no había pensado en Tanya y los demás, aunque no me agradaran, si les pasaba algo también me sentiría culpable.

─ No, mi hermano cree que no tenemos porque darle una explicación al pueblo ─ Respondió con desagrado, fue más que obvia la diferencia entre los hermanos y lo buen Rey que era Carlisle. Por mi parte yo respire aliviada, una preocupación menos por el momento, pues Tanya e Irina estaban muy tranquilas últimamente, obviando el enfrentamiento de Quil y Tanya. Eso no me dejaba del todo tranquila.

Asentí en dirección a Carlisle y nos sumimos en un silencio para nada incómodo, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos, yo mentalmente repasaba todas las medidas de seguridad. El silencio se vió interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la reina Esme, lucia maravillosa en un vestido color salmón, largo hasta sus tobillos, con unas sandalias de tacón medio doradas que hacían un conjunto perfecto con su corona. Carlisle y yo nos pusimos de pie, la reina sonrió y el rey fue a su encuentro, la elegancia con la que ambos caminaban siempre me sorprendía, y rivalizaba con el amor que reflejaban las miradas de ambos cada vez que se veía. Carlisle le dio un suave y amoroso beso y la abrazó, le dijo algo al oído que hizo que la reina soltara una risita, le diera un golpe suave en su hombro y se abrazaron nuevamente.

Ellos normalmente no daban muchas demostraciones de afectos teniendo público, más que sus manos siempre tomadas y sus dedos entrelazados, se notaba que el Rey estaba nervioso. Decidí dejarles un tiempo a solas y me retiré del salón.

Al salir del salón camine por el castillo, tratando de relajarme un poco caminando cerca de a biblioteca las puertas estaban entre abiertas y escuche la voz de Cayo, Tanya e Irina, Cayo las estaba gritando/regañando, me iba a retirar pues sabia que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero escuché algo que me intrigo.

─ ¡Les pedí que estuvieran cerca de Reneesme y me informaran de todo lo que hiciera! ─ Eso puso mis sentidos alerta ¿Por qué Cayo quiere saber que hace Reneesme?

─ No es nuestra culpa padre, ella se la pasa con el príncipe y sus amigos, nosotras no podemos estar rodeadas de todos esos sirvientes ─ Se defendió Tanya.

─ Ahora que esta con el príncipe es más importante que estén con ella, será más fácil si están juntos ─ Dijo Cayo.

─ ¿Porque no le dices a Kate? A ella no le importa mezclarse con los plebeyos ─ Habló Irina.

─ Ella no es como ustedes, es una inútil. Además sabemos que no es confiable por lo mismo ─ No pude evitar sentir dolor por Kate, ¿Cómo puede su propio padre hablar así de su hija?

Sonó un celular desde adentro de la habitación, Cayo contestó y murmuró algo, pero no supe qué, escuché unas sillas moverse e imagine que las chicas iban a salir por lo que corrí lo mas silenciosa que pude hasta una habitación que estaba vacía y entré justo en el momento en que escuché las voces de las pseudos princesas.

─ Tenemos que hablar con Kate ─ Dijo Tanya sonando molesta.

─ Ella no nos dirá nada, sabes que se ha vuelto muy amiga de Reneesme y la sirvienta ─ Respondió Irina.

─ La obligaremos, veremos como hacerlo ─ Habló Tanya con un tono malvado, mientras sus voces se iban alejando.

Caminé de regreso al salón preguntándome ¿Qué seria más fácil si Jake y Ness estaban juntos? Solo una cosa se me ocurría, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Solo sabía que de ahora en adelante les prestaría más atención a ellos tres. Al llegar al salón me di cuenta que me estaban esperando, tratando de recomponerme, les di una sonrisa fingida y nos fuimos al sitio donde hablarían.

Al llegar me olvide de lo que había escuchado, todos mis sentidos se alertaron, yo bajé de primera, observé a todos lados reconociendo a los guardias y policías los cuales había visto en la mañana, de ambos reinos los guardias estaban mezclados entre sí, todos habían prometido cuidar tanto del príncipe como de la princesa; sin embargo Bella había sido entrenada a no confiar en nadie que no fuera su equipo directo, Emmett y Jasper, la seguridad de su objetivo. Aunque ahora Edward era el que formaba parte de su equipo, estarían enfocados en la familia de sus objetivos.

Cuando me convencí que todo era seguro, los dejé salir del auto, ellos hablarían en una especie de teatro, los medios y unos cuantos nobles fueron invitados, de nuevo de ambos reinos, no quisieron hacer un gran anuncio pero seria televisado en vivo, querían ser lo mas discretos posibles, pero sin esconderse, no sabia si aplaudir su valentía o lamentar su estupidez. Cuando entramos al teatro, me di cuenta que ya habían llegado Edward y los demás de La Push, Edward y Jacob caminaron hacia nosotras saludándonos a todos, nos presentaron oficialmente ante la princesa Rachel, quien estaba algo nerviosa, además nos presentaron a un joven llamado Paul, se supone que era el hijo de uno de los del consejo y estaba en representación de ellos junto a otras personas. Luego Edward me dijo que en realidad es que esta enamorado de la princesa y no la puede dejar sola.

En menos de lo que me di cuenta, pasó una hora y ya estaban todos en su puesto, las familias reales en sus asientos, Carlisle y Billy en el medio, uno al lado del otro, del otro lado Esme y Rachel y a las esquinas Jacob y Reneesme, yo estaba detrás de Nessie y Edward detrás de Jacob. A pesar de mi timidez innata, esta vez no estaba nerviosa por las cámaras, mis ojos vagaban por los alrededores. La primera media hora pasó sin problemas, los reyes habían hablado sobre el intento de asesinato hacia los príncipes, ahora estaban pidiendo que si veían alguna actividad sospechosa avisaran a la policía.

Sam el jefe de seguridad de los reyes estaba a un lado del escenario lejos de las cámaras, el discutía con alguien por teléfono, Edward captó mi mirada y la siguió, al ver el rostro de Sam, llamó por el comunicador de su muñeca, ambos teníamos unos audífonos que no era visibles fácilmente, para los del frente parecería que Edward estaba arreglándose su camisa, Sam y el jefe de la policía local también tenían uno. Ahora Reneesme y Jacob estaban hablando de sus experiencias cada uno, explicando las similitudes.

─ ¿Sam que esta pasando? ─ Preguntó Edward.

─ Hay un hombre que dice ser el hermano del Rey Carlisle y quiere pasar junto a su familia, sin ser siquiera revisados ─ Contestó molesto. Fingiendo arreglar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja le contesté.

─ ¿Son Cayo, Atenodora, Irina, Tanya y Kate? ─ Pregunté.

─ Así me dijeron que se llamaban, el hombre exige que lo dejemos pasar y dos de sus hijas mas que hablar parecieran que chillan ─ "_Si, definitivamente son ellos" _Pensé.

─ Sam te presento a las sanguijuelas oportunistas de Embry y Quil ─ Dijo Edward sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír, en cambio escuché la pequeña carcajada de Sam por el comunicador.

─ Déjalos pasar, pero siéntalos en uno de los palcos ─ Pedí.

─ De acuerdo ─ Dijo a regañadientes.

─ Gracias ─ Le dije, estaba feliz no tener que tratar con ellos.

Por mi mente volvió la escena de hace rato ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión de Cayo? ¿Qué hacían ahora aquí? Mis ojos se enfocaron en ellos cuando los vi sobre el palco que estaba a la derecha del escenario.

Jacob y Reneesme habían terminado de hablar y ahora los periodistas estaban haciéndoles preguntas, cada uno respondía con una gracias y diplomacia increíble, se fueron los adolescentes enamorados y los príncipes entrenados tomaron su lugar, los periodistas estaban encantados e impactados porque los príncipes se conocían, recordé entonces la vieja tradición y el hecho de que al publico ellos no habían sido vistos juntos, estaban explicando su historia, la imprimación de Jacob, todos exclamaban sobre la tierna pareja.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la historia, mi vista fue hacia Edward que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro; desvié la mirada de nuevo, no quería arriesgarme a perderme en sus ojos, observé al palco de Cayo y su familia notando en seguida que Tanya no estaba y luego Cayo se levantó y desapareció también.

Media hora después, luego de contestar miles de preguntas de los periodistas, los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron a Jacob y Reneesme, dándoles así la aprobación y demostrándoles que no les importaba que hayan roto la tradición de no verse; Escuché la voz de Sam hablando a través del audífono pero fue en medio de los aplausos y no pude escuchar nada, instintivamente me acerqué mas a Reneesme y observe que Edward hacia lo mismo.

Todas las luces se apagaron, exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon y tomé la mano de Reneesme enseguida; aparecieron unos guardias detrás de nosotros y juntos comenzamos a sacar a los reyes, las luces de emergencia comenzaron a prenderse poco a poco, entonces pude escuchar la voz de Sam hablando preocupado.

─ Encontramos dos guardias desmayados sin su uniforme, tengan cuidado, tenemos infiltrados ─ Informó.

Edward y yo nos observamos con miedo ¿Cómo lograron entrar? Yo tenia a Reneesme a mi lado, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo pero si lastimarla, Edward tenia igual a Jacob, ellos estaban seguros entonces observé a los guardias que sostenían al resto de las familias real, reconocí fácilmente al que sostenía al rey Carlisle, ya que estaba frente a mi, pero por lo lejos y la oscuridad no pude ver muy bien al de la reina Esme.

Llegamos a un pasillo que se dividía en tres direcciones distintas, este lugar estaba completamente oscuro, excepto que por uno de ellos se veían las luces provenientes de unas linternas, escuché la voz de Sam y varios pasos provenientes de aquel lugar, que era por el que Jacob y su familia tendría que ir, decidí que era mejor esperarlos para que nos dieran unas linternas; pero cuando Sam se acercaba iluminó solo conté ocho siluetas, de las doce que debimos ser.

─ ¿Esme, Reneesme? ─ Preguntó la voz de Carlisle, sonando preocupado.

─ Aquí estoy papá ─ Le respondió Reneesme a mi lado. Nada de Esme, mi corazón empezó a latir.

─ ¿Rachel, Jacob? ─ Preguntó el rey Billy. Todos nos observamos asustados.

─ Estoy aquí papá ─ Contestó Jacob, Sam llegó a nuestro lado en esos momentos, nos iluminó a todos, Edward a un lado de Jacob, me relajo por un momento, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que no estaba Rachel tampoco.

─ ¿Dónde esta la princesa? ─ Cuestionó Sam

─ ¿Y la reina? ─ Dijo otro guardia, obviamente de Twilight.

El silencio nos inundó por un minuto, escuché unos pasos por el tercer pasillo, estaban corriendo y al parecer no fui la única porque Carlisle y Billy intentaron correr en esa dirección.

─ ¡Esme! ¡Rachel! ─ Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

─ Nosotros las buscaremos, quédense aquí sus majestades ─ Dijo Sam, deteniendo a los dos hombres con dificultad. El policía de Twilight lo ayudó.

─ ¡Jacob! Cuida de Reneesme ─ Le pedí, el soltó a Edward y se puso a su lado inmediatamente. Edward se puso junto a mí, sin una palabra supo lo que iba hacer.

─ Sam cuida del rey Carlisle, nosotros iremos por la reina y la princesa, llamaremos cuando las tengamos ─ Agregó Edward, sin esperar respuesta, tomamos una linterna de los guardias cada uno, sacamos nuestras pistolas y corrimos en dirección al tercer pasillo.

Corrimos uno al lado del otro, apuntando con la pistola de frente y debajo nuestras armas, el pasillo parecía interminable, llegamos a una puerta que abrimos rápidamente, tuvimos que detenernos y parpadear varias veces porque la repentina luz nos cegó, todavía era de día. Escuchamos el motor de unos autos y corrimos en esa dirección sin pensarlo, desechamos las linternas.

Nos separamos, cada uno se oculto de tras de un árbol, observamos a los falsos policías uno era rubio de cabello corto, delgado y alto; el otro de cabellos castaño por las orejas mas alto y musculoso, estaban apuntando a Esme y Rachel con una pistola y estaban discutiendo entre ellos y estaban despaldas a nosotros y uno frente al otro, Rachel y Esme se comportaban dignamente, no decían nada a pesar de que en sus rostros se veía el miedo que sentían, ellas estaban entre ellos; nos vieron y se aliviaron, por lo visto los secuestradores no fueron muy inteligentes y llevaron motocicletas, algo nada útil cuando tienen que ocultar a su objetivo, pensaban llevarlas hasta un auto que estaba mas lejos, pero mientras manejaran no podían apuntarles.

Edward y yo nos acercamos lentamente, intercambiamos una mirada y ambos guardamos nuestras armas pues si les disparamos ellos podrían dispararles a ellas, era mejor distraerlos y que ellas escaparan, ambos sabíamos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, contamos hasta tres y ambos corrimos por nuestros objetivos, yo iba por el rubio y Edward por el castaño. El castaño me vio, se asustó y desvió el arma apuntándome a mí, también el rubio levantó su arma, apuntando a Edward ninguno estaba conciente de que tenían a alguien por detrás, pues estaban muy ocupados con el que tenían al frente.

Esme y Rachel salieron del camino justo en el momento en que aceleré la carrera y salté hasta la espalda del rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa, dos disparos sonaron, mis ojos se fueron directo a Edward quien me observaba a mí, una de sus manos sostenía el brazo estirado del castaño, la otra supuse que sosteniendo la otra tras su espalda pues no la podía ver, luego mis ojos fueron a la manca roja que se fue agrandando cada vez mas en el pecho del castaño, justo en el corazón, su cuerpo cayo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que el del rubio que yo sostenía en la misma posición de Edward.

Suspire del alivio al ver el cuerpo de Edward ileso, temía que la bala hubiera atravesado el cuerpo del hombre y le hubiera dado a Edward. Me sonrió de medio lado y yo se la devolví, ambos giramos el rostro al escuchar un ruido a nuestra derecha, los dos nos llevamos las manos a las pistolas, pero nos tranquilizamos al ver a Esme y Rachel acercándose lentamente, corrí hacia Esme y la abracé asegurándome que no le hubiera pasado nada; Edward hacia lo mismo con Rachel, una vez que estuvimos seguros de que estaban bien, nos regresamos al teatro sosteniéndolas cerca y como siempre observando a todos lados, les dimos nuestros teléfonos para que llamaran a Reneesme y Jacob, para que avisaran que estaban bien.

Cuando entramos al teatro pude escuchar a Sam por el comunicador, nos dijeron donde estaban, mientras nosotros les decíamos sobre los cuerpo de aquellos hombres; nos fuimos para allá, antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y mostrando a Carlisle quien abrazó a Esme como si no la hubiera visto en meses, se le unió Reneesme; Billy y Jacob se abrieron paso hasta Rachel y la atraparon en un abrazo.

**Edward POV**

Mientras la princesa y reina eran abrazadas por sus familias, yo abracé a Bella, el miedo que sentí cuando el castaño le apunto a ella fue demasiado, le bese la cabeza repetidamente, inhalando su aroma a fresas para tranquilizarme, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir pero no por la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo, sino el pánico a perderla. Aunque me dejó más claro que es capaz de cuidarse ella misma. Pero no respondia la pregunta ¿Como entraron aquellos hombres?

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada y me olvidé de aquellos hombres, estaban muertos y no podrian respondernos, el recuerdo de lo pasado hace pocos minutos atras regresó de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo la besé en los labios.

─ Estuviste magnifica ─ La felicite, ella me sonrió y me inclino para otro beso.

─ Tu estuviste genial ─ Me dijo pegada a mis labios ─ Pero no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no podemos cuidarlos a todos ─ Me susurró.

─ Lo sé, tenemos que hablar con ellos ─ Le respondí con otro beso mas largo, una garganta aclarándose y unas risitas nos hicieron separar.

─ Quiero otro guardaespaldas para Esme ─ Dijo Carlisle a Bella.

─ Y uno para Carlisle también ─ Agrego la reina, Carlisle le vio extrañado ─ Esta vez fui yo, pero pudiste haber sido tu. No puedes luchar contra un arma.

─ ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda proteger a Rachel? ─ Me preguntó Billy.

─ Lo mejor es que también contrates a alguien para ti, papá. ─ Habló Jake.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida.

─ Por supuesto ─ Contestamos ambos.

Bella y yo tomamos nuestros celulares, nos separamos de todos y llamamos a nuestras agencias, le expliqué a Eleazar lo que había pasado y la petición de Billy y Jacob.

─ Tienes suerte Edward, las chicas llegaron de una misión hace una semana y estaban pidiéndome otra ¿Sabes que están aburridas sin ti? ─ Me preguntó riendo y yo le seguí.

─ ¿Entonces puedes mandar a Rose y Alice? ─ Pregunté feliz con la esperanza de verla y finalmente presentarles a Bella.

─ Por supuesto, ahora mismo les diré y estarán allá mañana al medio día ─ Me respondió.

─ Gracias tío ─ le dije y colgué con una sonrisa, Bella se acercó sonriendo también.

─ Emmett y Jasper llegaran mañana ─ Exclamó feliz, mi sonrisa desapareció.

─ Alice y Rosalie también ─ Agregué y fue su sonrisa la que se fue.

Mañana será un día muy interesante, tenia una mezcla de emociones, alegría por ver a mis _hermanas_, celos por la sonrisa de Bella al nombrar a sus casi hermanos y… ¿Nervios de conocerlos?

**

* * *

Lo siento!! Esta ven no tengo una excusa para la demora mas que mi vena lectora se sobrepuso a la escritora, me distraje leyendo una serie de libros, pero ya los terminé y no dejare que me pase de nuevo ¡Lo prometo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que muchas pensaban que ya iban a aparecer "los hermanos" pero tambien les aclaré que este cap seria la razon por la que aparecieran ¿Les gustó? **

**En el siguiente cap SI apareceran "Los casi hermanos" ^^ Sera el sabado por la noche, para compensarlas por la larga espera. no se como se llamara todavia ¿Alguna sugerencia? ya se imaginan de que trata xD.  
**

**Besos!! Recuerden dejar su review que me animan a seguir escribiendo!! **

**Yari Cullen Black!! ;D**


	14. Capitulo 14: Nadie escapa de los celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Bueno me retrace por…20 minutos! Aquí lo tienen!!**

* * *

"_Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos. Por el precio de su entrada, obtiene un maldito dolor de cabeza, un deseo casi irresistible de cometer homicidio. Y un complejo de inferioridad" _

_Wrath, hijo de Wrath. Amante oscuro, de J. R. Ward. _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Nadie escapa de los Celos.**

**Edward POV**

Rubio de ojos azules como de mi tamaño, pelo negro de ojos grises del tamaño de un oso, esas son las descripciones de los hombres que no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, la descripción de los hombres que se supone debo estar buscando entre el mar de personas que están llegando desde Estados Unidos, la descripción de los "_Hermanos_" de Bella.

Lo peor de todo es que estoy nervioso por primera vez en mi vida de conocer a alguien, a pesar de los celos que me invaden por saber que ellos han estado con Bella todo este tiempo y que de echo viven con ella, pero son importantes para Bella y su opinión le importa muchísimo, _tengo_ que caerles bien, algo complicado cuando pienso que pueden quitarme a mi novia.

Para completar no puedo estar molesto con ellos, después de todo la ayudaron a superar nuestra separación y la muerte de nuestros padres, además ¿Como culparlos por enamorarse de Bella?… ¡Basta! Bella dice que ellos no están enamorados de ella y debo creerle, pero realmente me cuesta que eso pueda pasar, Bella es hermosa, dulce, inteligente e ingeniosa ¿Qué hombre no se enamoraría? De paso la conocen desde pequeños y _viven_ con ella ¡Detente Edward! vas a volverte loco, concéntrate en buscar a tus enemigos, err., compañeros de trabajo y… aunque duela decirlo, futuros cuñados.

Bella y yo estamos en el aeropuerto de Twilight, Eleazar habló con Peter, el jefe de la agencia de Eclipse Americana y hablaron sobre el caso, Eleazar me dijo que yo también debía recibirlos ya que tendría que trabajar con ellos el día de la boda de Jake y Nessie, lo mismo para Bella cuando lleguen Alice y Rose al medio día.

Ahora son las ocho de la mañana, Jasper y Emmett consiguieron un vuelo que salio casi a media noche de Estados Unidos, creo que apenas tuvieron tiempo de preparar sus cosas, por lo rápido de todo, yo no hubiera tenido problema en que se retrasaran un día o dos, en fin todavía faltan cuatro días para la boda y yo no los quiero cerca de Bella.

Jacob esta en el castillo con Nessie y Quil también lo acompaña, bueno lo último entre comillas porque debe estar con Claire, pero se entiende la idea, en el castillo los dos están a salvo, lo cual es una preocupación menos para Bella y para mí.

Bella estaba a mi lado, sus ojos estaban casi tan brillantes como el día en que nos vimos por primera vez y me reconoció, me di cuenta así de lo importante que son ellos en su vida, tomé aire y cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme, no quisiera arruinarle el día por mis celos, estupidos celos que no puedo controlar, un grito ahogado me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente pues salía de Bella, pero al ver en donde se supone que debería estar, a mi lado, no estaba allí.

La busqué con la mirada algo preocupado, para encontrarme con su espalda frente a mí, estaba corriendo en dirección a… ¡OH demonios! Un hombre alto de cabello negro y uno rubio de mi tamaño, Emmett y Jasper, sin duda alguna, pero creo que a Bella se le había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle sobre sus hermanos ¡Maldición! Aquellos hombres los describirían Rose y Alice como los modelos de la perfección masculina., altos, obviamente musculosos, de rostros dignos de la revista PlayGirl que tanto les gusta a mis hermanas y por mas que les he dicho que escondan las dejan tirada en el apartamento.

Jasper tenia el cabello dorado muy parecido al de Rose y ojos azul cielo, podría pasar fácilmente por el hermano de Rosalie; se veía tan serio y tranquilo como ella estaba siempre. Emmett era enorme pero su rostro tenia un toque infantil que se intensifico cuando vio a Bella y sonrió, me recordó mucho a Alice cuando veía un conjunto de ropa que le gustaba, excepto por la muy obvia diferencia de tamaño, también podrían parecer hermanos. Incluso en esto Bella y yo nos parecemos, las personas de las que nos rodeamos se parecían bastante.

─ ¡Bells, hermana! ─ Gritó el hombre que debería ser Emmett, soltó sus maletas y abrió los brazos.

─ ¡Emmett! ─ Dijo ella que corrió directo a ellos y saltó, hacia aquellos brazos que eran prácticamente dos de los míos, la alzaron y dieron vueltas en el aire, mientras reían divertidos. El rubio, Jasper, fingió que tosía cuando el gigante finalmente la puso sobre sus pies.

─ ¡Jazz! ─ Grito Bella igual de emocionada y de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos, este no la giró en el aire, sino que la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le daba besos en la frente.

Comencé a ver verde mezclado con rojo, verde de los celos, Y rojo de la rabia, no quería sus manos sobre ella. ¿Cuándo me volví tan posesivo? Ah si en este preciso instante.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos, cuando el gigante le abrazó por detrás mientras el otro no la soltaba, no que iba hacer pero tenia que estar allí y alejarla de ellos, pero en ese momento Bella giró el rostro en mi dirección y me sonrió ampliamente, la cara de felicidad en esos momentos, derrumbó toda la rabia que estaba dentro de mí, se veía tan alegre que no quise arruinarle el momento, no se como pero logre devolverle la sonrisa.

Finalmente llegué a su lado, se separaron de Bella inmediatamente, los dos obviamente alertas, me observaron con ojos críticos, analizándome, evaluando si era de confianza, Bella estaba entre ellos, observándolos atentamente, esperando el veredicto, se veía nerviosa, le sonreí levemente para que se calmara; me mostré impasible, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba al borde de la locura, se quedaron en silencio por un minuto completo, uno de los mas largos de mi vida, me imagine que así se sentiría cuando vas a conocer a los padres de tu novia por primera vez o en este caso a los temibles hermanos mayores de ella. Hasta que finalmente intercambiaron una mirada y luego, observándome a mí ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Escuché el suspiro aliviado de Bella.

─ Edward Masen ¿Cierto? ─ Preguntó Jasper ofreciéndome su mano, asentí ─ Siento que ya te conozco, por todo lo que Bella nos ha contado.

─ Jasper es un placer conocerte finalmente ─ Respondí dándole la mano y sonriendo por lo que me dijo. Bella les habló de mi, ¿Pero era de antes o ahora? ¿Sabrán ellos que estamos juntos?

─ El famoso Edward, al fin puedo ponerle un rostro a la razón de los delirios de Bella desde que la conozco ─ Reí sin poder evitarlo, Bella se sonrojó y le dio un codazo a Emmett.

Le ofrecí la mano a Emmett, pero este la golpeó apartándola y negando con la cabeza, lo observé extrañado por dos segundos pues cuando me di cuenta me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que me cortó la respiración, literalmente.

─ No… puedo… respirar ─ Le dije con dificultad y el me soltó inmediatamente sonriendo maliciosamente.

─ Lo siento ─ Se disculpo pero no lo sentía, algo me decía que fue su forma de demostrarme su fuerza y lo que podía hacer con ella.

─ Vamos, que nos esperan en el castillo ─ Dijo Bella, dándole una mirada asesina a Emmett, este le sonrió inocentemente.

Le dio la espalda a Bella y señalo su espalda, ella vio la espalda de Emmett, luego a mi y de regreso a la espalda de él, se mordió el labio y supe que estaba indecisa, mordiéndome la lengua tomé la maleta de Emmett y le sonreí a Bella para demostrarle que no me molestaba, lo cual era una gran mentira; ella me dio una mirada agradecida y saltó a la espalda del grandote, Jasper negó con la cabeza sonriendo, caminamos al estacionamiento del lugar de esa forma, Emmet y Bella riendo por las miradas de las personas a nuestro alrededor, por su posición, mientras que Jasper y yo sonreíamos por la escena.

Nos dirigimos a la Hummer H3 de Jake, nos la había prestado porque teníamos que llevar equipaje, aunque Emmett y Jasper tan solo trajeron una maleta cada uno de tamaño mediano, claro ellos se iban a quedar menos de una semana. Nos detuvimos frente a ella y Jasper silbo por lo bajo, claramente impresionado por el auto, algo me dice que se iba a llevar bien con Jacob.

─ ¡Tengo que manejar eso! ─ Dijo mientras la rodeaba y observaba cada detalle.

─ Es del príncipe Jacob, tendrás que hablar con el, no le gusta dejar que otra persona maneje sus autos ─ Le respondí, sacando la llave haciendo que se levantaran los seguros.

Emmet, con Bella todavía en su espalda, abrió la puerta del copiloto y con un movimiento la pasó delante de el y la sentó fácilmente en el asiento, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, como si fuera una niña pequeña y para completar ella le sacó la lengua, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, tal vez de verdad ellos la querían como si fuera su hermana y nada mas, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto.

Los chicos se sentaron en la parte de atrás, yo manejaba y Bella iba de copiloto, era media hora hasta el castillo y ellos se la pasaron hablando de lo pesado del viaje, de lo feliz que se pusieron cuando les dijeron que vinieran, de cómo habían comido en restaurantes desde el segundo día en que Bella se fue porque intentaron cocinarse el almuerzo y por poco casi queman la cocina, durante todo el camino Bella sostuvo mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios, si les había dicho que estábamos juntos, también les explicamos lo diferente que son los reyes y su trato hacia las personas.

Llegamos al castillo y entramos, esta vez fue Emmett quien silbo por lo bajo al ver aquel elegante lugar, Jasper también se veía impresionado; Bella les explicaba emocionada sobre el castillo y las medidas de seguridad que ella había agregado, Emmet y Jasper lucían orgullosos de ella y asentían en aprobación a su trabajo; Bella les mostró sus habitaciones que estaban a los lados de la de ella, cosa que no me gustó mucho. Los dejamos solos para que se acomodaran y ducharan antes de conocer a los reyes y demás.

─ Los celos te lucen Edward ─ Me dijo bromeando y colgándose de mi cuello, yo la sujete de la cintura.

─ No estoy celoso ─ Le respondí antes de besarla posesivamente, desmintiéndome yo mismo, la abracé mas fuerte, y enterré mi nariz en su cabello.

─ Ellos me quieren como si fuera su hermanita, nada más ─ Me aseguró observándome a los ojos. Yo asentí todavía no muy convencido. Ella suspiró sabiendo que no estaba muy convencido todavía y nos fuimos a buscar a los demás.

Jacob y Nessie fueron fáciles pues ellos siempre cargaban los rastreadores, Quil y Claire estaban en la cocina, Carlisle estaba en su estudio y Esme en la biblioteca, todos nos reunimos en el salón de siempre, Kate se nos unió; el resto de su familia habían salido a no se donde. Bella los fue a buscar y mi rostro debió ser muy obvio porque enseguida que salió Jacob me susurró.

─ ¿Celoso Masen? ─ Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados pero no le respondí, para que mentir.

─ ¿Tienes miedo a un poco de competencia Edward? ─ Agregó Quil burlón.

Bella entró seguida de Emmett y Jasper. Reneesme y Claire se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que Kate, las tres los observaron de arriba abajo y Kate incluso silbo impresionada. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que en la de Jacob y Quil se ponían una mascara de furia.

─ ¿Celoso Black? ─ Le devolví en voz baja. Me mató con los ojos ─ ¿Listo para competir, Ateara? ─ Dije a Quil quien me gruñó, literalmente.

─ ¿Todos los de Eclipse lucen así? Dime donde debo firmar para inscribirme ya mismo ─ El comentario de Kate no ayudó al humor de ninguno, excepto el de los reyes Carlisle y Esme que reían divertidos por la situación, era obvio que Jake y Quil estaban celosos pues habían encerrado a las chicas entre sus brazos.

Se hicieron las presentaciones de todos, Reneesme y Claire finalmente se dieron cuenta del estado celoso de sus parejas, cuando Jacob y Quil agregaron que eran su prometido y novio, respectivamente, de una manera seria y territorial; Emmett rió divertido y Jasper sonrió pero no dijeron nada de la actitud de los chicos. Kate estaba obviamente interesada en los chicos, no dejaba de verlos y sonreírles, había hablado pocas veces con ella, pero si las suficientes para saber que no era como sus hermanas, me caía bien y lo haría más si me quitaba a uno de ellos del camino.

A las nueve les dije para retirarnos, pues se supone que el avión de Rose y Alice aterrizaba a las doce y media, esta vez Reneesme y Claire decidieron acompañarnos por lo que decimos llevarnos también otro carro, Quil lo conducía y Claire fue con el, de esa manera las chicas pondrían regresarse después.

Estaba esperándoles en la puerta para irnos, Bella había acompañado a Nessie y Claire a buscar que ponerse, pues era la primera vez de las tres, Jacob fue a buscar el auto con Quil al estacionamiento y en ese momento aparecieron Jasper y Emmett caminando hacia mí, su rostro estaba serio, inmediatamente me puse derecho.

─ Edward ─ Dijo Jasper extendiendo su mano a manera de despedida o eso pensé.

Los dos vieron hacia los lados, estábamos solos, entonces mientras Jasper tomaba mi mano, Emmett me agarró por detrás, puso su brazo sobre mi cuello y el brazo que no sostenía Jasper lo puso detrás de mi espalda, me retorcí tratando de liberarme, pero el aire comenzó a faltarme y me calmé, si podría liberarme pero eso incluiría lastimarlos realmente, estaba seguro que a Bella no le gustaría eso.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Pregunté, aunque tenia una idea.

─ Si llegas a lastimar a Bella de cualquier manera, te perseguiremos y desearas no haber nacido ─ Me dijo Jasper apretando mis manos fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Su expresión era asesina, su voz fría al igual que sus ojos, una promesa de que lo haría, sin remordimientos.

─ No es una broma Edward, sabes que podemos cumplirlo. Bella sufrió mucho por demasiado tiempo, y tu eras parte de ese sufrimiento, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, pero la muerte de sus padres la superó, su separación no ─ Agregó Emmett por mi oído ─ Otra la mataría.

─ Nunca la habíamos visto así de feliz, sabemos que es por ti, no tienes idea de lo agradecidos que estamos, ella es nuestra hermana, aunque no tengamos relación sanguínea y haríamos lo que sea por ella, incluso acabar con la fuente de su infelicidad, sin importar quien sea ─ Amenazó Jasper, mientras Emmett apretaba su agarre un poco y soltándome enseguida.

Tomé aire una, dos, tres veces; ellos seguían allí, uno al lado del otro observándome, no pude evitar sonreírles. ¡Me habían dado la respuesta de la pregunta que no me había abandonado! ¿Qué sentían ellos por Bella? Amor, pero del fraternal y del que esta dispuesto a matar o lastimar por ella, un amor que entendía, pues es el mismo que yo les tengo a Rose y Alice.

─ No tienen que preocuparse, si alguna vez la lastimo yo mismo iré a buscarlos para que acaben conmigo, tienen que saber que yo siento lo mismo que Bella siente por mi, sino es que mas, nunca pude olvidarla porque nunca q_uise_ hacerlo. La amé, la amo y la amaré por siempre ─ Ellos me sonrieron y asintieron. En eso salieron las chicas del castillo y Quil apareció manejando una camioneta, nos despedimos nuevamente, esta vez no sentí nada cuando Emmett y Jasper besaron la frente de Bella y le pidieron que se cuidara.

Conduje un poco mas rápido de lo normal, pues ahora que Emmett y Jasper estaba lejos de _mi_ Bella, la emoción de que me encontraría con mis casi hermanas me invadió.

**Bella POV**

Dejamos a Jacob, Reneesme, Quil y Claire en el castillo, era mucho mas seguro que un aeropuerto, apenas me pudieron presentar pues Edward estaba impaciente por ir a buscar a sus hermanas, el castillo de La Push era tan diferente al de Twilight pero igual de impresionante, tenia un decorado rustico, con pieles de animales colgadas por todos lados, pero en lugar de parecer aterrador se veía acogedor o tal vez fue la calidez con que nos recibieron a mi y a Claire; el señor Ateara, el abuelo de Quil ya le decía su nuera.

Entramos al aeropuerto tomados de la mano, el avión aun no había llegado pero según nos dijo la encargada llegaría en unos diez minutos, repasé mentalmente las conversaciones que tuve con Edward con respecto a sus _hermanas_ junto a todas las veces que me decía que me quería a _mi_, tenia que hacerlo de esa manera para controlar los ojos verdes que estaban amenazando por alcanzarme al verlo tan ansioso y observando a todos lados buscándolas, pero que su mano no hubiera soltado la mía fue algo reconfortante.

El avión llegó puntual, sentí como se me revolvió el estomago y mis piernas parecían de plomo mientras Edward me arrastraba al lugar por donde tenían que aparecer los pasajeros. Recordé sus descripciones, Alice Brandon, de cabello negro corto, de muy baja estatura y rasgos finos y delicados como un duende, Rosalie Hale, rubia de ojos azul cielo, alta, voluptuosa, la clave para decir que debería ser una modelo mas que una guardaespaldas.

Mis ojos recorrían todos los rostros, buscando el indicio de alguna de ellas, una rubia, pero era de mi tamaño, una de cabello negro, pero lo llevaba muy largo y era muy alta, además que la mayoría eran morenas y Edward había dicho que ellas eran igual de blancas que él. Me giré desilusionada a donde estaba Edward a ver si las había visto, estaba alzando sus brazos hacia las ultimas pasajeras…

Edward fue completamente modesto, tan solo de verlas mi autoestima bajo unos buenos diez puntos, es que eran… La mas pequeña, Alice más que un duende parecía un hada pequeña, delicada y hermosa y la rubia, Rosalie, era… bueno ella se podría describir fácilmente como la versión humana de Afrodita. Las dos vestidas a la moda, distintos estilos pero que les quedaban como un guante.

La primera en notar a Edward fue Alice, lo vio y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a correr en su dirección, aunque mas que correr parecía que estuviera bailando su gracia al hacerlo me dejó impresionada, además que llegó tan rápido que apenas pude apreciarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y casi lo tumba por el impacto, retrocedió varios pasos para evitarlo, Alice cruzó sus piernas por la cintura de Edward y sus brazos por sus hombros, él la sostenía por sus caderas; me llevé la mano a los anillos que colgaban de mi cuello, tratando de eliminar el tonto impulso que tenia de agarrar a Alice y hacer que se bajara de Edward para abrazarlo y gritarle "MIO".

Desvié la mirada cuando observé la mirada brillante de Edward y su hermosa sonrisa dirigida a ella, los escuché hablar mientras observaba caminar a Rosalie en nuestra dirección, no estaba segura que era peor.

─ ¿Me extrañaste Alice? ─ Preguntó Edward riendo.

─ Tonto, sabes que sí. El apartamento es aburrido sin ti ED ─ Le dijo Alice, la observé de reojo y tenia un puchero en su rostro, me recordó un poco a Emmett, de seguro se caen muy bien, pero aun seguía sobre Edward.

_Es su hermana Bella .Emmett también te carga. _Me dije.

─ ¿Y que pasa con Rose? ─ Cuestiono Edward, mientras yo observaba a la mencionada, caminaba con elegancia y arrogancia mezcladas, parecía que fuera dueña de aquel lugar, detrás de ella venían unos hombres cargando sus maletas.

─ Ella no toca el piano para que yo practique ─ Se quejó como una niña pequeña, estoy segura que de haber podido se hubiera cruzado de brazos también. Rosalie estaba cada vez mas cerca, parecía que caminaba sobre una pasarela, todos los hombres se giraban a verla.

_El te ama Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo, el te lo dijo. _Me recordé.

─ Tocaré para ti, cuando regresemos ─ Le respondió, dándole un toque a su nariz con el dedo índice, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla bajándose, finalmente, de Edward. Rose llegó a donde estábamos.

─ Rosalie ─ Dijo Edward.

─ Edward, me alegra saber que sigues en una pieza ─ Respondió seriamente. Fruncí el seño ¿Eso era todo? Entonces Edward abrió los brazos y le dio una mirada de reproche a Rosalie, quien le sonrió inocente y le abrazó pasándole los brazos por su cintura, mientras Edward la apretaba por su espalda.

_Las quiere como sus hermanas, como tu quieres a Emmett y Jasper, es algo normal, nada de que preocuparse. Tal vez si lo repetía lo suficiente me lo creería pronto._

─ Yo también te extrañé ─ Le dijo riendo mientras se separaban. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro ─ Tengo que presentarles a alguien.

Edward se alejo de ellas y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, colocándome frente a ellas.

─ Bella, estoy tan feliz de conocerte ─ Me dijo Alice abrazándome como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, indecisa le devolví el abrazo ─ Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas

─ Nunca apuestes contra Alice, es una lección que aprenderás pronto, si dice que algo va a ocurrir pasará, no se como lo hace pero siempre tiene razón ─ Me susurró al oído, Edward.

─ Me alegro de conocerte también Alice, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti ─ le respondí sonriéndole. Ahora era el turno de Rosalie, me gire hacia ella.

─ Que bueno conocer a la razón del celibato de Edward ─ Comentó, dejándome con la boca abierta, observé a Edward sin poder evitarlo, el miraba hacia otro lado, tenia sus mejillas rojas, el se aclaro la garganta luciendo avergonzado. Rose le ganó a Emmett, con ese comentario.

─ No podías solo decir tu nombre ¿Verdad? ─ Le dijo resignado.

─ Ella ya lo sabia, además tiene que conocerme tal cual soy ¿No estas de acuerdo Bella? ─ Preguntó sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo. Me ruboricé por supuesto y asentí. Ella rió.

─ Vamos, después podremos avergonzar a Edward delante de Bella, quiero conocer el castillo ─ Dijo Alice muy feliz y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Tan cegada había estado por los celos que no pensé en que ellas serian una excelente fuente de información sobre Edward, sonreí, Alice y Rose no serian tan malas.

─ ¿Cómo sabe ella por donde…? ─ Comencé a preguntar, Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me acercó a él.

─ Solo lo sabe ─ Me respondió. Mientras que acercaba a Rosalie a su lado y la abrazaba por los hombros; me beso en los labios. Alice se giró justo en ese momento y sonrió divertida y feliz.

Nos montamos en la Hummer de Jake y pude escuchar como Rose estaba encantada con el auto, creo que se llevara muy bien con Jazz. Edward prácticamente tuvo que empujar a los hombres que habían llevado las cuatro maletas de las chicas para que se marcharan. Estaba de mal humor, porque los chicos no dejaron de coquetearle a Rosalie y Alice, yo estaba celosa por eso, hasta que me di cuenta que el nunca me soltó a mí, cuando uno de ellos me dirigió una mirada Edward le gruñó.

Llegamos rápidamente al castillo, de nuevo le sostuve la mano a Edward todo el camino, Alice le hacia un resumen a Edward de las ultimas horas, Edward y yo habíamos decidido que lo mejor era contarle a los cuatro al día siguiente, nos reuniríamos todos juntos. Entramos al lugar y nos fuimos al salón de juegos, donde imaginamos que estarían los chicos, al entrar noté que estaban Ness y Jake sentados en un sofá junto a Jared y Kim, los demás estaban jugando al pool, Quil y Claire abrazados mientras esperaban su turno, Leah y Embry observaban a Seth ya que era su turno, el estaba inclinado sobre la mesa cuando alzó la vista hacia nosotros, su boca se abrió sorprendido, en ese momento todos se giraron para observar a Rose y Alice que entraban por la puerta.

─ Auuuuuuuuuuu¡Auch!Uuuuuuuuu ─ Se escuchó el aullido de aprobación de los chicos. El problema es que lo hicieron todos, pude ver como Jacob, Jared y Quil se frotaban detrás de sus cabezas. Y también pude ver a una Claire, a una Reneesme y a una Kim, realmente molestas, con miradas asesinas a sus parejas.

Debo admitir que fue agradable notar que no fui la única afectada por los celos hacia la perfección de Rosalie y Alice, quienes solo rieron por lo ocurrido, nos fuimos de allí para mostrarles sus habitaciones a las chicas, pues almorzaríamos todos y aprovechar de esa manera presentarles al rey y la princesa.

El almuerzo fue entretenido, todos hablaban y reían, Embry y Seth no dejaban de hablar con Rose y Alice, lo que agradecí porque así Edward me dedicó su atención, las chicas ya habían perdonado a los chicos, las presentaciones fueron genial, todos caían ante la magnética personalidad de Alice y lo directa que es Rosalie, incluyéndome, luego del almuerzo, nos mostraron los alrededores del castillo, a veces las chicas le preguntaban a Edward algo sobre la seguridad y el respondía rápidamente dejándolas siempre contentas. El castillo de La Push era igual de seguro que el de Twilight, Edward se aseguró de eso.

Muy rápido para mi gusto nos tuvimos que ir, pues ni Edward, Quil o Jacob querían que estuviéramos manejando de noche, con un beso nos separamos, llegamos justo en el crepúsculo, Emmet y Jasper nos recibieron, me contaron que habían hablado con Carlisle y Esme sobre sus horarios, me fui a duchar, luego la cena pasó tranquila, todos escuchando las historias de Emmett, sobre nuestras misiones juntos.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos los seis en el castillo Twilight, ellos llegaron alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, pero lo que pasó cuando entraron no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años.

─ ¡Jazz! ─ Grito Alice emocionada y corrió hasta Jasper y lo tumbó de nuevo al sillón donde estaba sentado antes.

─ ¡Rose! ─ Gritó esta vez Emmett, se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le dio varias vueltas por el aire, mientras reían.

Y después… ¡Se estaban besando! Más que besarse estaban devorándose. Intercambie una mirada con Edward, quien lucia tan confundido como yo.

─ Hey… ¿chicos? ─ Intente llamarles la atención pero me ignoraron.

─ ¡¡Holaaaa!! ¡¿Podrían detenerse y explicarnos?! ─ Pidió Edward alzando su voz, pero también lo ignoraron.

─ ¡DETENGANSE! ─ Gritamos al mismo tiempo, logrando su atención.

─ ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ─ Preguntamos de nuevo al mismo tiempo, pero en voz normal.

─ Nos conocimos en nuestra ultima misión, nuestros objetivos eran los presidentes de dos países que iban a firmar un tratado de paz ─ Respondió Alice, bajándose de Jasper y sentándose a su lado, este la abrazo por la cintura.

─ Lamentablemente tuvimos que irnos demasiado rápido porque nuestro presidente tenía que arreglar algo en su país urgente, no pudimos pedirles sus números ni nada ─ Agregó Emmett casi haciendo puchero.

─ Pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo ─ Le dijo Jasper a Alice, dándole un rápido beso.

─ Yo había pensado que nos habían utilizado y desechado ─ Le dijo Rose a Emmett, quien la beso de nuevo.

─ Nunca, Rose, no dejare que nos pasé eso de nuevo ─ Le tranquilizó Emm.

Edward y yo nos observamos de nuevo, ahora divertidos y felices por nuestros hermanos, ahora sabia que no tenía que preocuparme por Rosalie o Alice, en sus ojos se notaba el amor hacia mis hermanos; Edward me abrazó por detrás y me susurró.

─ Tenemos que ir a arreglar la seguridad del castillo de Jacob y Reneesme hoy, creo que podremos dejarlos a cargo de nuestros hermanos, después de todo no creo que quieran separarse.

Todo se me olvidó entonces, el hecho de que Edward y yo estaríamos completamente solos, sin tener que trabajar cuidando de alguien y lo mas seguro es que tuviéramos que pasar la noche, pues el castillo es grande; solo ese pensamiento me mandó miles de mariposas a mi estomago.

**

* * *

Espero que haya estado de acuerdo a sus expectativas! **

**Esa ultima parte era la que les habia dicho hace dos caps! Que seria importante para un capitulo que de seguro les gustara, Bella les dio una idea de lo que puede pasar! Jejeje! El nombre se los debo porque todavia no se cual será y lo publicaré el miercoles por la noche  
**

**Recuerden dejar su review, que me animan a escribir mas rapido!**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas!**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	15. Capitulo 15: Nueva promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Advertencias: 1) este cap es la razon por la que el fic es "M", lo que quiere decir que en este cap hay LEMON, aunque muchas se lo imaginaban ya ^^ No digan que no se los advertí.**

**2) Es el primero que escribo, asi que no les prometo nada.**

**3) Me salio bastante largo… 15 paginas de word chicas, tienen para entretenerse!  
**

**4) Hay una sorpresa al _final_ del cap. =D Agradezcan a TiniBlack, por darme la idea xD  
**

**Este cap va dedicado a ****"Pitiizz cullen de Black"**** por ser mi review numero 200!!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Nueva Promesa.**

**Bella POV**

─ Voy a arreglar mis cosas ─ Le conteste a Edward evitando que mi voz temblara y delatara los nervios que me invadieron ante su declaración.

─ Llévate ropa para dormir, lo mas seguro es que no terminemos hoy ─ Me susurro nuevamente, mandando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al confirmarme mis pensamientos.

─ ¿A donde van? ─ Preguntó Emmett entrecerrando los ojos y finalmente dejando de besar a Rosalie pero sin separarse de ella.

─ Le prometimos a Jake que Bella y yo nos aseguraríamos de que el castillo a donde se van a mudar sea seguro. No les molestaría quedarse y cuidarlos un rato, ¿Cierto? ─ Dijo Edward, aun en mi espalda.

─ Claro ─ Dijo Alice sonriendo, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

─ ¿Por cuento tiempo? ─ Preguntó Jasper, viendo a Edward con ojos entrecerrados al igual que Emmett.

─ Posiblemente deberemos quedarnos hasta mañana ─ Respondió Edward.

─ ¿Se quedaran ustedes _solos_? ─ Cuestionó Emmett, observando como las manos de Edward seguían en mi estomago.

─ No tenemos mas opción, alguien tiene que cuidar de Jacob y Reneesme, no podemos dejarlos solos ─ dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Podemos ir con ustedes, Rosalie y Alice podrían cuidar de Jacob y Reneesme ─ Agrego Jasper; lo observé con ojos entrecerrados, se que me querían proteger, pero ya no soy una niña, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

─ No, no pueden ─ Respondí yo ─ Ustedes vinieron a cuidar al rey y la reina y Rosalie y Alice al rey y la princesa; tienen que estar con ellos.

─ Pero… ─ Se quejó Emmett.

─ Ningún pero no pueden acompañarlos ─ Dijo Rosalie seriamente ─ No pueden dejarnos solas cuidando a tantas personas.

─ Ese es el motivo de que estemos aquí en primer lugar ─ Agregó Alice ─ Edward, Bella, pueden ir al castillo y volverlo una fortaleza, nosotros cuidaremos de los príncipes y reyes hasta _mañana_ ─ Sentencio Alice guiñándonos un ojo.

Emmett y Jasper iban a quejarse nuevamente pero Alice y Rose los callaron con un beso, al separarse iban a hablar y les dieron otro beso, y otro y otro, hasta que dejaron de intentar decir algo y se rindieron a sus novias. Edward y yo salimos del cuarto, con las señas que Alice nos hacia detrás del cuello de Jasper.

─ Iré a avisarle a Jacob que nos vamos en un rato y que los chicos serán sus guardaespaldas por hoy y mañana ─ Me dijo Edward una vez fuera, yo asentí y nos separamos.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, ¡Por fin iba a estar totalmente a solas con él! En aquel castillo no habría nadie, ya habían terminado de decorar; solo faltaban las cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimientos que Edward y yo teníamos que instalar por los alrededores.

Llegué a mi habitación y busqué todos los artículos de seguridad que Jasper y Emmett me habían traído para el castillo, solo lo mejor para esos chicos, cámaras de seguridad con visión nocturna automática, sensores de movimiento que se activan solo si algo mayor a 25 kilos pasa cerca, de esa manera los animales no la activarían, como las ardillas, pájaros, etc.; alarmas silenciosas, para no alertar al intruso si llegara a pasar, botones de emergencia en las habitaciones principales de la casa que llamaban directamente a la seguridad, todo conectado por supuesto a la habitación de seguridad principal. Metí todo el equipo en una maleta y luego fue a mi armario, ahora lo más difícil… ¿Qué ropa me llevaría?

Y como si las hubiera llamado, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron por la puerta con una bolsa en sus manos y sonriendo pícaramente, realmente me preocupe.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda Bella? ─ Preguntó Alice colocándose a mi lado y frente a mi armario. Rose se sentó en la cama.

─ Yo…um, si ─ Decidí ser honesta Edward me había dicho que a Alice le gustaba la moda ¿Quién mejor que ella para ayudarme a escoger mi ropa para él? Nunca había tenido que preocuparme realmente por la ropa y en realidad no tenia una mujer que me ayudara a ser mas… femenina.

─ Muy bien el primer paso es aceptar que necesitas ayuda ─ Me dijo sonriendo ─ Veamos que tienes.

Alice se metió de lleno en el armario, haciéndome a un lado, pasando la ropa que estaba colgada en los ganchos, murmurando para si misma, "Esta si, esta no, puede ser, quizás, definitivamente no, tiene potencial, tengo que ver el resto, esta tiene que estar" mientras ella observaba mi ropa, me senté a un lado de Rosalie en la cama, ella observaba divertida a Alice.

─ ¿Siempre es así? ─ le pregunte señalando a Alice con un dedo.

─ Es peor, solo espero que le guste tu estilo que si no te lo tira a la basura y te arrastra a un centro comercial para comprarte todo el guardarropa de nuevo ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa ligera, pero dando a entender que era verdad. Me preocupe, siempre he odiado ir de compras, espero que mi ropa le guste. Finalmente terminó de examinar mi ropa, agarró unas cuantas prendas y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

─ ¿Eso es lo que debo llevar? ─ Le pregunté extrañada por la selección, eran unas camisas mangas largas y pantalones negros y grises que tenia, pero eran demasiados para un día.

─ No, esto es lo que tienes que botar a la basura ─ Me respondió tirándolos al suelo y dejándome con la boca abierta.

─ Pero Alice ¡Es la mitad de mi ropa! ─ Me quejé.

─ Si y son horribles, no se en que pensabas cuando te los compraste ─ Dijo negando con la cabeza.

─ Pensaba en lo cómodas y practicas que son para el trabajo ─ Me defendí, viendo mi ropa aun en el suelo, mientras Rose las revisaba y negaba con la cabeza.

─ Alice tiene razón, debes deshacerte de esto ─ Dijo Rosalie levantando un par de pantalones oscuros ─ Esto te desfavorece completamente Bella. Y esta no tiene forma ─ Dijo levantando una camisa azul marino esta vez.

─ Hay ropa que puede ser practica para nuestro trabajo, pero que al mismo tiempo te hacen lucir bien, antes de irnos tenemos que ir de compras ─ Sentencio Alice girándose a mi armario nuevamente. Hice una mueca de desagrado y Rosalie rió.

─ Se lo agradecerás después, Alice tiene un gusto fantástico para la ropa, Edward babeara cuando te vea ─ Me consoló Rose, no puede evitar sonreír por lo ultimo ─ ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras buscamos tu ropa? Tratare que no se pase ─ Lo ultimo lo dijo solo para que yo lo escuchara y me guiño un ojo.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondí asintiendo y me fui a duchar. Mientras me desvestía pensaba en lo mucho que Rose y Alice me agradaban, y en que era agradable tener alguien en que confiar este tipo de cosas, aunque me ponía un poco nerviosa que es lo que me harían poner.

**Quil POV**

Llegamos al castillo hace mas de una hora, ahora eran las diez de la mañana, había saludado a Claire y ella me había dejado para terminar sus labores del día, yo quería ayudarla pero ella no me dejó, diciendo que me divirtiera con Jacob y Reneesme, que yo era un invitado; a regañadientes la dejé, no podía decirle que no y me reuní con los príncipes, ellos estaban muy felices pues tan solo faltaban tres días para su boda, ni hablar de lo melosos que estaban, no me molestaría excepto por el hecho de que estaba solo.

Jacob y Reneesme estaban abrazados, estábamos en el salón de siempre hablando sobre su boda, cuando Edward apareció, y le dijo a Jacob que dentro de poco se iría con Bella al castillo donde vivirían ellos para colocarle las medidas de seguridad que Jacob pidió, Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a explicarnos lo que pondría, mis pensamientos se fueron hacia Claire y lo mucho que la quería, su cabello, sus ojos, su hermosa sonrisa, hasta que algo que dijo Jacob me llamó la atención.

─…Tiene que estar listo para mañana al mediodía aproximadamente, la manda tiene que llevar sus cosas a sus habitaciones antes de la boda.

─ Espera… ¿Cómo que la manada tiene que llevar sus cosas? ─ Pregunté confuso.

─ ¿Creías que los iba a dejar en el castillo a ustedes solos? ─ Preguntó con ironía Jacob ─ Soy el "Alpha" recuerdas, no puedo serlo sino tengo manada a quien liderar, ustedes se vienen conmigo.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente? ─ Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar por mi rostro, estaría mucho más cerca de Claire de esa manera, el castillo estaba entre LA Push y Twilight, por lo tanto tendría más tiempo para visitarla.

─ Toda la manada, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared y tú por supuesto, además de sus respectivas imprimaciones, Kim y Claire, por ahora… Jared se encargara de la seguridad y Kim será la ama de llaves, Embry será el "mayordomo", Tú serás el jardinero, Claire la cocinera principal, Seth…─ Y ya no escuché mas, me levanté le di un abrazo a Jacob interrumpiendo su explicación, le di un beso en la mejilla a Reneesme y salí corriendo de la habitación en busca de Claire. ¡Era mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba!

"_Viviríamos juntos ¡Todos juntos! ¡Podría verla todos los días!"_ Quería saltar de la felicidad, gritar de la emoción, estaba eufórico, fui a la cocina, pues se supone que Claire estaría allí, entre como un relámpago pero ella no estaba allí, le pregunté a la cocinera donde estaba y me respondió que en el bosque. Me dirigí corriendo para allá, no me importo el frío que había afuera, no estaba nevando así que no me preocupe por colocarme la chaqueta.

Corrí hasta el lugar donde a ella le gustaba sentarse y allí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, tenía los ojos cerrados viendo hacia el cielo, estaba de pie, la abracé y le di vueltas en la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero la sonrisa nunca se le borró.

─ Tengo la sensación de que debería disculparme ─ Le dije y ella me vio extrañada. Mientras la ponía en el suelo.

─ ¿Porque? ─ Preguntó curiosa.

─ Cada vez que hemos estado juntos aquí, he tenido que hacerlo ─ Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y ambos reímos ─ Se supone que me buscarías cuando terminaras tus labores ─ Le reproche sin soltar mi agarre de su cintura.

─ Lo siento ─ Me dijo y ambos reímos ─ Me acaban de decir que seria la cocinera de Jacob y Reneesme cuando se muden a su castillo, tenia que pensar un rato a solas, eso es mucha responsabilidad y tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

─ Lo harás perfectamente, yo estaré allí y probare todas tus comidas antes de que las vayas a servir si quieres ─ Ella me observó sorprendida.

─ ¿Tu vas…? ─ Pregunto y yo asentí frenéticamente.

─ Jacob me lo acaba de decir, toda la manada se muda al castillo, estaremos juntos todos los días, por eso te vine a buscar ─ Le dije y ella soltó un grito de emoción y me abrazó y besó.

Ahora era yo quien esperaba la boda con ansias.

**Edward POV**

Después de la huida de Quil, Jacob y Ness se fueron a pasear al jardín, dejándome solo con Emmett y Jasper que me observaban recelosos, normalmente les diría algo, que ambos somos adultos y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero recordé que ellos era prácticamente sus hermanos mayores y de la misma manera que yo no quiero pensar en Alice o Rose estando con ellos, a ellos no les gusta imaginarse a Bella conmigo.

Decidí esperar a Bella en el auto, cuando me levanté para retirarme, Jasper me detuvo por un brazo, tome aire y me gire hacia ellos.

─ Se cuidadoso con ella ─ Me pidió Jasper, no había rastro de amenaza, solo era una petición de un hermano preocupado.

─ Por supuesto ─ Asentí, me soltó el brazo y Emmett tomó su lugar. Pero en lugar de decirme algo me estrechó la mano, colocando algo cuadrado y pequeño en la palma, lo observé y enseguida sentí como la sangre cubría mi cuello, rostro y orejas, acentuándose en mis mejillas.

─ No quiero sobrinos tan pronto ─ Dijo seriamente, para después de observarme soltar una carcajada por mi reacción. Guarde el preservativo en mi bolsillo del pantalón y me marche sin decir una palabra, dejando atrás de mí la risa escandalosa de Emmett y la sonrisa divertida de Jasper.

Me incline sobre el volvo a esperar a Bella, Alice y Rose la estaban ayudando con su ropa, no pude evitar sonreír, conocía a mis hermanas, sabia que lo que le hayan escogido a Bella seria solo una tortura para mi y mi auto control que de por si solo era bueno porque siempre teníamos personas alrededor, ahora que estaríamos solos… sentí como si el preservativo que me dio Emmett quemara en mi bolsillo; suspiré pesadamente, este seria un día difícil.

Bella apareció por las escaleras en ese momento, llevaba una maleta enorme y otra mucho mas pequeña, estaba vestida de un pantalón de Jean claro que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo, modelando estupendamente su figura, además de un suéter manga larga color azul, mi color favorito y que lucia estupendo en ella, que de paso estaba cortado por la parte inferior mostrándome su plano abdomen y su ombligo, el cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo perfecta y llevaba tan solo brillo en los labios y un poco de rimel que hacia que sus pestañas fueran enormes y enmarcaran esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Si, este seria el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Pensé sonriendo.

Me acerqué a ella sin saber exactamente donde observarla, mis ojos la recorrían desde los pies hasta la cabeza una y otra vez, estaba mas que hermosa, al notar mis ojos sobre ella se sonrojó, haciéndola mas exquisita, no se que me pasaba, si era el echo de saber que finalmente estaríamos solos por mas de una hora, la ropa que traía, el comentario de Rose sobre mi celibato cuando la conoció o el preservativo que me dio Emmett, quizás una mezcla de todas esas cosas, pero ahora mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que era Bella.

Tomé sus maletas y le di un beso en los labios, ella me sonrió y trato de cubrirse el ombligo, mientras caminábamos. Monté las maletas en la parte de atrás del volvo, le abrí la puerta del copiloto dándole una ultima mirada a todo su cuerpo, cerré la puerta antes de que pensara que era un pervertido o algo por el estilo, observé la puerta de castillo y observé a mis hermanas, quienes sonreían.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ Les grité haciendo que ellas rieran, ambas entendieron a que me refería.

─ ¡Diviértanse! ─ Me gritaron de regreso, guiñándome un ojo las dos. Sonriente entré al auto.

─ Estas preciosa ─ Le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

─ Gracias a tus hermanas ─ Dijo sonriendo ─ ¿Sabes que Alice me corto el suéter? sacó una navaja que tenia Rosalie y simplemente lo cortó ─ agregó sonando incrédula

─ Suena a Alice ─ Le respondí, ella estaba tapándose el vientre con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba bajar el suéter.

─ No te cubras por favor ─ Le pedí ─ Yo creo que luces muy sexy así ─ Agregué viéndola a los ojos con una media sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, ella se sonrojó nuevamente y desvió la mirada, pero por lo menos dejó de intentar cubrirse. Arranqué el auto y nos fuimos.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto, nos la pasamos hablando sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer en el castillo, las cosas que colocaríamos, Bella me dijo entonces que la maleta mas grande tenia todos los aparatos que ella quería usar, discutimos sobre que era lo mejor para la parte de adentro y la de afuera, el problema era que no sabíamos como era el castillo. No hablamos de lo que haríamos por la noche…

**Bella POV**

El castillo era precioso, mas pequeño que el de Twilight y el de La Push, pero era hermoso, el clima no era tan frío como Twilight pero tampoco tan caliente como podía llegar a ser en La Push algunas veces, adelante tenia un amplio jardín y por detrás un patio al que no podías encontrarle un final a simple vista, no había flores, por lo que lo lamente por Quil, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. Era de dos pisos, pero muy ancha con muchas ventanas, nosotros tendríamos bastante trabajo también.

Entramos y me quedé sin aliento, el lugar estaba decorado magníficamente, era una combinación extraña ya que estaban los elementos elegantes de Twilight junto a los nativos de La Push, pero increíblemente combinaban perfectamente, Esme había hecho un excelente trabajo.

La recorrimos, Edward lucia tan impresionado como yo; en el salón principal, sobre una chimenea estaban las dos banderas de los reinos, entrecruzadas, encima del escudo de los reinos. El comedor era una mesa redonda con más de veinte sillas, me recordó a la del Rey Arturo, de esa manera nadie tenia mas importancia que nadie, considerando que allí comerían reyes, príncipes y miembros del personal del castillo era perfecta.

El salón de juegos y la cocina también estaban abajo, ambos equipados con la mejor tecnología, también había una sala para reuniones que si tenia una mesa rectangular, aquí se tratarían los asuntos importantes de los reinos. Por la parte de afuera observamos el enorme garaje para los autos, el establo para los animales, junto a una pequeña oficina donde seguro trabajaría Leah, el lugar donde estaban los implementos de jardinería, había un pequeño auto, como esos para jugar Golf, que Edward y yo tomamos para recorrer los limites de la propiedad; regresamos al castillo y subimos al segundo piso, donde estaban una biblioteca, el que seria el estudio de Jacob, el de Reneesme, la habitación principal, la de invitados, todas con sabanas puestas. Edward y yo dejamos nuestras cosas en habitaciones separadas, una al lado de la otra. Primero comimos pues ya pasaba de la una de la tarde por el recorrido que hicimos, durante el almuerzo hablamos de todo lo que tendríamos que hacer y contábamos las cámaras que teníamos, que tan lejos podríamos ponerlas unas de las otras, etc.

El resto de la tarde nos las pasamos instalando cámaras y sensores en la parte de afuera, Edward y yo nos separamos para rodear la propiedad mas rápido, lo que fue mejor ya que Edward se había quitado la camisa por el sol y el sudor que recorría su pecho hasta sus muy marcados abdominales no me dejaba pensar; nos reunimos de nuevo para las ventanas del piso de abajo, los sensores de moviendo los pusimos por fuera, y cámaras que mostraban completamente si alguien se asomaba por ellas.

A las ocho de la noche terminamos con el exterior, decidimos que el interior lo haríamos mañana por la mañana, pues estábamos cansados y en realidad seria más fácil, sin mencionar que había nubes de tormenta, lo cual me preocupó pues yo odiaba los truenos, me ponían nerviosa. Para cuando entramos al castillo estábamos empapados, con la respiración entrecortada y mojados, con agua de lluvia mezclada con el sudor de nuestros cuerpos.

Observé a Edward y el me observó a mí, como cuando éramos niños o mejor dicho _desde _que éramos niños, nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos llevaron a aquel mundo donde solo existíamos el y yo, donde no eran necesarias las palabras, donde nos expresábamos lo que sentíamos con una mirada, con un beso, dimos un paso hacia el otro, hasta quedar frente a frente, sus manos fueron a mi rostro las mías a su cintura y nuestros labios chocaron… como una ola contra la arena en plena tormenta, una y otra y otra vez, nuestros labios se devoraban con una pasión contenida finalmente desbordada, porque nunca teníamos tiempo, porque en cualquier momento podría sonar un teléfono y hacernos correr para salvar a nuestros protegidos, porque no habíamos estado solos realmente, nuestras lenguas pronto se unieron a aquella tormenta de pasión.

Acerque a Edward pasando mis manos por su espalda, uniéndolas y encerrándolo en mi abrazo, el no se opuso y me pegó contra la pared con cuidado de no lastimarme, nos separábamos pocos milímetros para tomar aire, ni una palabra, no era necesaria, nos estábamos entregando en esos besos, demostrándonos con nuestros cuerpos lo mucho que nos queríamos y deseábamos. Finalmente un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando nos separamos a tomar aire y una corriente de aire frío pasó entre nosotros, recordándonos que todavía estábamos empapados.

Edward se separó, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojos por el beso, sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos por la pasión de aquel momento, nuestra respiración entrecortada, nos separamos del todo, el me vio algo avergonzado.

─ Lo siento, me deje llevar. Lo mejor es que nos cambiemos antes de que nos enfermemos ─ Se disculpó pasándose la mano por su cabello.

─ Nunca te disculpes por besarme ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa, que devolvió y me acerque de nuevo para besarlo ─ Pero tienes razón, debemos cambiarnos, no queremos estar enfermos durante la boda ─ Le dije sobre sus labios y me separé rápidamente. Comencé a subir las escaleras pero el me atrapó por la espalda.

─ Te acompaño a tu habitación, no quiero dejarte ─ Me dijo en mi oído, yo suspire y puse mis brazos sobre los de él. Caminamos abrazos hacia nuestras habitaciones, nos separamos con un beso lento.

Entre en mi habitación sintiéndome en el cielo o como decía aquel libro de Federico Moccia: "El lugar donde los enamorados se encuentran. A tres metros sobre el cielo", ¡Si! Así me sentía yo, más allá del cielo y todo por Edward, ahora podía entenderlo completamente, porque ahora estaba con él, no más sueños, era real y estaba conmigo, solo conmigo.

Saqué de mi maleta la ropa que Alice me había escogido, pero no le presté atención del todo, la puse sobre la cama y fui a darme una ducha rápida, no quiera hacer esperar a Edward.

Ahora que la tenia puesta si que le estaba prestando atención y me arrepentí de dejar que Alice y Rose no me lo enseñaran antes; era una camiseta de tirantes azul, corta, demasiado corta y pegada a mi cuerpo, demasiado pegada, que decía "Muérdeme" con letras blancas, Además de unos shorts que parecían mas bien ropa interior de lo pequeños que eran, agradecí que había calefacción por todo el castillo, sino me hubiera congelado. ¡Las mataría por esto!

Con un enorme suspiro me puse frente a la puerta, no podía hacer nada, no tenia otra ropa para dormir, la otra muda era para mañana y no era cómoda para dormir; Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward con la mano en el aire a punto de tocarla, su boca se abrió de golpe y sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, sentí mi rostro arder, pero no sabia si era por su intensa mirada o por el hecho de que Edward vestía solo un par de pantalones de dormir negros y una camiseta blanca ajustada, que le marcaba perfectamente sus músculos y su cabello estaba húmedo de la ducha y le caía de una manera absolutamente sexy.

**Edward POV**

"_Nota mental: Agradecerles a Alice y Rosalie por esto"_

Bella se veía completamente hermosa y mortalmente sexy, mi corazón dio un salto al verla con ese pijama azul cielo, sus piernas blancas estaban al descubierto, casi en su totalidad, por sus diminutos shorts, la camiseta de tirantes dejaba visible su cuello, hombros y el principio de sus senos, su cabello mojado estaba suelto y le caía por su espalda. Si estaba soñando esperaba no despertarme nunca.

Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo la acerque a mi y la besé apasionadamente, no perdí tiempo y mi lengua invadió su boca casi de inmediato, ella me devolvió el beso enseguida, la sentí derretirse entre mis brazos y la sujete mas fuerte, ella gimió en mi boca, lo que me mando una ola de calor por todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien poder expresarme sin ningún miedo a que nos vieran, me sentía libre…

Pero nuestros estómagos decidieron sonar en esos momentos, rompiendo la magia y recordándonos que hace horas que no comíamos. Nos separamos soltando una pequeña carcajada.

─ Creo que ya no tengo que preguntar que es lo que vamos que hacer ─ Dijo riendo divertida. Asentí y bajamos abrazados hacia la cocina.

Nos paramos frente al refrigerador casi vacío e intercambiamos una mirada preocupada, fuimos hacia los diferentes armarios y los revisamos todos, solo conseguimos pan de sándwich, intercambiamos miradas de nuevo.

─ Será como cuando éramos pequeños ─ Dijo sacando el pan y la mermelada que estaba en la nevera.

─ Pan con mermelada ─ Dije yo sonriendo ─ La verdad es que no comía esto de que tenia diez

─ Igual yo ─ Me respondió sonriendo mientras metía los panes en al tostadora ─ No puedo creer que se nos olvidara la cena

─ Bueno yo no tenia en mente la comida cuando pensé en que nos quedaríamos a dormir ─ Le contesté, mientras abría la mermelada.

Nos sentamos a comer en la mesa de la cocina, uno frente al otro, yo bebía de la imagen de Bella, tan inocente y sexy a la vez, solo ella podía ser Así; ella me observaba, sonreía y comía, la lluvia comenzó a hacer con mayor intensidad y de repente un rayo ilumino el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana, pocos segundos después se escuchó el trueno, haciendo que Bella saltara un poco de su asiento, sonreí para mí; aun le asustaban los rayos, lo que la hizo mas adorable a mis ojos.

─ ¿Te siguen asustando las tormentas? ─ Le pregunté tranquilamente, no quería que pensara que me burlaba de ella.

─ Si ─ Me contesto me un susurro y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Me levanté y moví mi silla junto a ella e hice que me observara.

─ No te avergüences nunca conmigo, puedes decirme lo que quieras ─ Le dije antes de darle un beso en la boca y abrazarla, justo en ese momento ella se aferro a mi, por otro trueno.

─ Es que me pone nerviosa, porque uno no puede saber que esta pasando afuera, ya sabes si alguien quiere entrar, no puedes oírlo por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo o los truenos ─ Me respondió aun enterrada en mi pecho.

─ No dejare que nadie te lastime Bella ─ Le respondí acariciándole la espalda, el problema era que en su posición la camiseta se le había subido y mis manos tocaron su piel directamente, una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo. Otro trueno y ella se acercó aun más.

─ Edward…─ Susurró sonando algo apenada.

─ ¿Si Bella…─ Le pregunté intrigado.

─ ¿Podría dormir contigo? ─ Pregunto en un hilo de voz, mi corazón dio un salto, estoy seguro que ella pudo notarlo, mi mente solo pensaba "Ella y yo durmiendo, en la misma cama" ¿Cómo iba a poder controlarme teniéndola tan cerca?

─ Cla…ro ─ Le respondí con voz ronca y algo nerviosa ─ Vamos, es tarde.

Nos levantamos y subimos las escaleras, yo tenia un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella uno por mi cintura; entramos a la habitación, yo me fui al baño mientras Bella se acomodaba en la cama, fui al lavamanos abrí el agua fría y me mojé la cara intentando calmarme, recordar que ella estaba asustada por la tormenta y no imaginarme que ella estaba acostada en mi cama, con ese diminuto pijama azul claro… Completamente inútil, estaba excitado hasta la medula, nunca me había pasado antes, claro nunca había estado con Bella…

Regresé a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, solo los rayos alumbraban la habitación de manera intermitente, me acosté viendo al techo, un trueno sonó fuertemente y enseguida el cuerpo de Bella se pegó al mío, mandándome un escalofrío por la columna, uno de sus brazos estaba sobre mi cintura y una de sus piernas sobre las mías, sentí arder esos lugares y reprimí un gemido mordiéndome la lengua.

Pase mi brazo por su espalda y la atraje más a mi, poniéndola prácticamente encima, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, era un masoquista, pero la sensación de tenerla tan cerca era demasiado buena para dejarla, intenté calmarla acariciándole la espalda varias veces.

─ Gracias ─ Me dijo suspirando sobre mi pecho.

─ Cuando quieras ─ Le respondí, dándole un beso sobre su cabeza, el olor de su shampoo de fresas me invadió y le di otro beso, y otro más.

Ella alzó su rostro y me besó en los labios, un beso suave y lento; un beso que me encendió de nuevo, puse mi mano tras su cuello y la acerqué mas a mí para un beso mas apasionado, causando una deliciosa fricción que nos hizo gemir a ambos, pedí permiso para profundizar el beso pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior, ella me lo dio enseguida abriendo su boca, estas se unieron como si nunca se hubieran separado, el beso se torno cada vez mas apasionado, mis manos fueron a su cintura y ella se montó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, y volvió a besarme.

Sus manos fueron por la parte baja de mi camiseta y la fueron subiendo rápidamente, sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo, sentía lava corriendo por mis venas, cada caricia de ella me estaba volviendo loco, quería que tocara mas y mas de mi cuerpo, me levanté un poco para que pudiera quitármela, enseguida lo hizo y abandono mi boca para descender por mi mandíbula, pasado por mi cuello hasta que finalmente llegó a mi pecho, lo besaba, lamía y mordía ligeramente, hasta llegar a mis abdominales; pero yo era demasiado impaciente, desde hace años yo soñaba con este momento, yo quería probarla de la misma manera.

La acerqué a mis labios de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su camisa, ella alzó los brazos dándome el permiso que anhelaba, se la quite rápidamente, en ese preciso momento un rayo ilumino el cielo y así también la habitación, dándome una visión del maravilloso cuerpo de Bella, sus pechos firmes y del tamaño perfecto para mis manos, su piel blanca parecía un helado de vainilla, sus pezones rosas eran como las cerezas del helado, me incliné hacia delante llevándolos a mi boca, ganándome un gemido por su parte, sus manos fueron hacia mi cabeza pidiéndome mas y yo encantado se lo di.

Chupe, lamí y mordisquee los pezones, intercalándolos, tomando los gemidos de Bella como aprobación, la puse sobre su espalda, la besé en los labios y continué bajando, por su cuello, por el medio de sus pechos, hasta llegar a su ombligo, introduje mi lengua, produciendo que Bella se estremeciera, continué bajando, quería mas, quería probarla entera.

Puse mis manos en la tira de la cintura de sus shorts y la observé a los ojos pidiendo permiso, a pesar de que me estaba muriendo por tenerla completamente desnuda ante mí, no quería presionarla, si ella quería podría detenerme y aunque eso era lo último que quisiera hacer, lo haría por ella. Ella asintió dándome el permiso, pero yo quería asegurarme.

─ ¿Estas segura Bella? Podemos detenernos ahora mismo y no pensare mal, podemos dormir sin hacer nada mas ─ Le pregunté con voz ronca aunque mi cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con mis palabras.

─ Totalmente segura ─ Me respondió con firmeza ─ Solo que yo… Soy virgen Edward, no he estado con nadie mas, te he estado esperando ─ Me dijo nerviosa y apenada, estaba seguro que estaba sonrojada; su confesión me conmovió tanto como me alegró.

─ Yo también estuve esperando por ti Bella. Eres mi primera y espero que seas la ultima ─ Le confesé con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió, observé sus ojos brillar con lagrimas contenidas, me acerque a ella y la besé, lento con ternura, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Ella puso sus manos en el comienzo de mis pantalones y tiro de ellos hacia abajo, yo hice lo mismo con el de ella, aunque resulto un poco difícil, pues ninguno quería dejar de besarse, a la final tuvimos que desistir del beso para poder liberarnos de aquella ropa. Baje por su cuerpo nuevamente, arrastrando el short y sus bragas al mismo tiempo por sus piernas, hasta tirarla al suelo y de una vez me quite la ropa que me estorbaba. No podía esperar mas por ser uno solo con ella.

**Bella POV**

Edward subió de nuevo hasta mis labios, estábamos completamente desnudos, ninguna barrera sobre nosotros, lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo para sentirlo totalmente, piel con piel, gemimos al sentirnos así de cerca, su erección golpeando mi entrepierna, mandó una ola de placer por todo mi cuerpo, aumentando mi necesidad por tenerlo mas cerca todavía, me frote contra él, haciendo que el soltara un gruñido por lo bajo, que hizo que me excitara aun mas de lo que estaba, Edward nunca perdía el control y me alegraba ser yo quien lo convirtiera en un animal.

─ Te necesito Edward ─ le dije a su oído, el asintió, pero se alejó de mí y se levantó de la cama, dejándome totalmente confundida ─ ¿Qué…

─ Protección, necesitamos protección ─ Dijo antes de que terminara la pregunta y me relajé instantáneamente. Edward levantó lo que parecía ser su pantalón y del bolsillo sacó algo cuadrado; volvió a la cama casi de un salto, de rodillas frente a mi rasgo el preservativo y se lo puso rápidamente.

Se inclino sobre mi hasta estar rostro con rostro, puso su mano en mi mejilla, sostenía su peso sobre su codo que estaba al otro lado de mi cara y me beso dulcemente, su mano fue bajando, acaricio mis senos, mientras seguía besándome, fue bajando su mano mas y mas, mandando temblores por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegó finalmente a donde lo deseaba.

─ Tan hermosa y suave ─ Dijo sobre mis labios mientras acariciaba ese lugar que nunca había sido tocado por un hombre.

─ Edward ─ Gemí su nombre, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en mi.

─ Tengo una idea para que no duela Bella, solo déjate llevar ─ Me susurró, mientras seguía trabajando en mí con su maravilloso dedo, mi respiración se volvió errática.

─ OH Edward ─ Grite su nombre al sentir un segundo dedo unirse al primero, una extraña sensación se apodero de mi cuerpo, algo crecía dentro de mí, desde mi vientre hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, una sensación placentera.

─ ¡Edward! ─ Grité cuando sentí como el placer se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo.

En medio del éxtasis que sentía, noté como Edward se acomodaba en mi centro, sentí una presión y baje la mirada parpadeando para observar como Edward me llenaba, estaba dentro de mí completamente y ¡No dolió ni un poco! Busque sus ojos, el me observaba preocupado.

─ ¡No dolió! ─ le dije con una sonrisa boba, el soltó el aire aliviado, noté sus músculos tensos y con un ligero movimientos de caderas le di a entender que podía moverse.

─ ¡OH por Dios! ─ Grité/Gemí. Se sentía tan bien, era mil veces mejor que sus manos, Edward y yo éramos uno, sin dejar de observarnos encontramos el ritmo, movíamos nuestras caderas la una contra la otra, sonidos incompresibles salían de ambos, gemidos, jadeos, nuestros nombres entrecortados, besos a medio dar por la falta de aire.

─ Mas Edward, mas ─ Le pedí y el obedeció empujando mas fuerte, mas profundo, cada estocada llevándome al limite, cada vez un poco mas cerca.

Sentí de nuevo esa opresión comenzando desde mi vientre, solo que esta ves fue mucho mas fuerte, vino como un tornado, apoderándose completamente de mi, de ambos, los dos gritamos el nombre del otro al llegar juntos al paraíso.

Edward cayó sobre mi cuerpo, lo abracé hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron un poco al igual que nuestros corazones, Edward salió de mi, dejándome una sensación de vacío, se quitó el preservativo y me hizo que me recostara sobre él, me dio un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo dijimos "Te amo" y ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo, totalmente agotados, completamente satisfechos y absolutamente felices.

**Edward POV**

¡Definitivamente la mejor noche de mi vida!

Me desperté con el cuerpo calido de Bella a mi lado, la mejor manera de despertar sin duda, la observé detalladamente, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía en paz, feliz y me emocionaba ser yo el causante de esa tranquilidad. La misma que sentía yo, me sentía completo. Así es como quiero estar siempre, con ella mi lado, siempre lo supe, ahora solo lo confirmé.

Me levanté despacio, por miedo a despertarla, observé el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis; puse una almohada en mi lugar para que Bella la abrazara, me puse unos boxers negros, fui al baño primero y luego fui a la ventana para observar el amanecer; cuando el sol estaba saliendo y el cielo estaba pintado en tonos rosados y anaranjados, sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y un beso en mi espalda.

La giré hasta que quedó frente a mí y le di un beso lento, la observé a los ojos y sin pensarlo le pregunté.

─ ¿Bella te casarías conmigo? ─ Ella me observó sorprendida por un segundo al siguiente sonrió.

─ Es lo que siempre soñé ─ Me respondió y nos besamos nuevamente, pegue nuestras frentes.

─ ¿Juntos por y para siempre? ─ Pregunté de nuevo.

─ Prometido ─ Contestó con ojos brillantes. Nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso. Con una nueva promesa por cumplir.

**

* * *

Espero realmente que les haya gustado, me muero de nervios. Les pido que sean sinceras chicas sin ser malas ¿Ok? ¿Estuvo regular, bueno, no lo hago de nuevo? El lemon me refiero y claro que el cap tambien!**

**Reviews Pliss!!**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas!**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	16. Capitulo 16: La normalidad cuesta cara

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Antes de leer, recuerden que yo las quiero mucho! xD Ya verán porque lo digo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: La normalidad cuesta cara.**

**Edward POV**

Bella llevaba puesta solo mi camisa, mientras que yo usaba mi pantalón de dormir, estábamos en la cocina, yo estaba sentado en la mesa sacado los panes mientras Bella buscaba en el refrigerador la mermelada, lucia hermosa, preciosa no… radiante era la palabra que se le acercaba a la belleza que tenia por prometida.

"_Prometida"_, una sonrisa boba cruzo por mi rostro, desde que la encontré había pensado en pedirle que se casara conmigo, miles de ideas se me habían venido a la cabeza, diversos lugares e infinitas palabras de amor para pedírselo. Pero todo se me olvido cuando la tomé ayer entre mis brazos, se sentía correcto y pensé que no había otro lugar mejor para pedirle que uniéramos nuestras vidas luego de nuestra unión física, aunque para mi fue mas que eso, fue la unión de nuestras almas y corazones que habían sido separadas por el destino y finalmente estaban juntas, el reencuentro de una persona que había sido separada en dos, Bella y yo éramos uno en todo aspecto, nadie iba a separarnos de nuevo y sabia por la mirada que tenia que ella pensaba igual.

Quería quedarme allí para siempre, pero lamentablemente la realidad siempre nos alcanza, las preguntas sobre nuestros futuros me llegaron irremediablemente, ¿Quién dejaría cual agencia? Si ella me lo pedía me mudaría de inmediato a Estados unidos, y si yo se lo pidiera se que ella también dejaría la suya, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Carmen y Eleazar, con Alice, Rose? ¿Y que Phil, Emmett y Jasper? En cualquier caso ambos sufriríamos, si no era por la falta de nuestros seres queridos, seria por el sufrimiento del otro. Sea cual fuera nuestra decisión seria muy dura.

Sin mencionar que estaríamos lidiando con haber terminado esta misión, había cometido un error demasiado grande al dejar que las personas del castillo de La Push se metieran en mi corazón, cuando me fuera los iba a extrañar a todos muchísimo, la ternura de Sue, la amabilidad de Rachel, las bromas de Embry y Quil, el temperamento sarcástico de Leah, la lealtad de Sam, el entusiasmo de Seth y por supuesto la actitud desafiante del príncipe, Jacob se había convertido en un amigo rápidamente, lo quería como si fuera mi hermano pequeño, claro que nunca se lo diría o nunca me dejaría en paz. Solo faltan dos días para la boda, hoy, mañana y después nos vamos.

─ ¿Qué piensas? ─ La dulce voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

─ En nuestro futuro ─ Le contesté, ella sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

─ Pues es hora de pensar en el presente, tenemos que terminar el sistema de seguridad, antes de que Jasper y Emmett aparezcan ─ Me dijo riendo y yo le seguí. Estaba muy seguro que serian capaces de aparecerse.

Emmett y Jasper se habían ganado mi respeto desde el primer día cuando me amenazaron, ellos la querían proteger al igual que yo, simplemente no podía estar molesto por eso, además que hacen a mis hermanas muy felices, no había visto el brillo en los ojos de Rose desde que el idiota de Royce la engañó. Solo por eso sabía que pronto seriamos buenos amigos y que muy pronto podrían considerarlos también mis hermanos.

─ Vamos ─ Le dije a Bella tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se levantara ─ Nos tenemos que cambiar para terminar nuestro trabajo.

─ ¿Me acompañas mientras me ducho? ─ Me preguntó coqueta y vi sus ojos brillar, solté un gemido por lo bajo y ella sonrió ─ ¿Eso es un si o un no?

─ Eso es un: lamento que me Emmett no me diera mas preservativos ─ Le dije cargándola como si fuera una novia y prácticamente corría hacia la habitación que habíamos ocupado. Sonriendo.

─ ¿Emmett te dio el preservativo? ─ Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Y sus manos aferrándose a mi cuello, yo asentí.

─ Hay que agradecerle por eso, la verdad es que yo no tenia ninguno. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de comprar ─ Le respondí dejándola frente a la ducha y abriendo el chorro. Me giré y ella me observaba con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la abracé y le di un beso.

─ No creo que Emmett quiera saber que lo usaste ─ Me dijo, mientras se desvestía y yo la imitaba. Me quedé observándola, era tan hermosa a mis ojos que dolía verla.

─ Tienes razón, por mi integridad física es mejor no decirle nada ─ Entramos juntos a la ducha, Tomé el jabón y comencé a lavarle con todo el amor que sentía, con reverencia y adoración, ella era mi diosa, Bella era mi vida y estaría perdido sin ella.

─ Te amo ─ Me dijo. Y comencé a sentir un vacío en mi estomago, una extraña sensación de despedida. La misma que sentí el día que perdí a mis padres.

─ Te amo, nunca me dejes por favor ─ Le pedí con voz ahogada, ella me vio extrañada.

─ Tu eres mi vida, ahora y siempre Edward, nunca me alejare de ti ─ Me aseguró y yo le abracé. Mientras el agua caía entre nosotros.

Quería creerle pero tenia una sensación, muy familiar para mí últimamente, de que algo malo iba a pasar…

**Bella POV**

Terminamos de instalar las cámaras y demás equipos de seguridad unas tres horas después de despertarnos, ambos conectamos los equipos a nuestros PDA, nos reímos cuando nos descubrimos, ninguno había dicho nada de eso y ambos queríamos mantenernos informados sobre ellos, ahí nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos preocupaban los futuros habitantes del castillo.

Ahora íbamos camino al castillo de Twilight, todos estaban allí, arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, Edward me observaba de una manera extraña, que me tenia nerviosa, como si pensara que fuera a desaparecer cualquier momento.

Llegamos al castillo antes del medio día, nos dirigimos al salón de siempre, Edward me tenia abrazada por la espalda, escuchamos risas salir del salón, intercambiamos una mirada y nos acercamos silenciosamente a la puerta y la abrimos, allí estaban todos, estaban sentados por parejas, Emmett con Rosalie tomados de la mano, Alice estaba en el regazo de Jasper, en un sofá, frente a ellos Jacob tenia un brazo por los hombros a Reneesme y Quil pasaba el suyo por la cintura de Claire.

La escena era tan perfecta que saqué mi teléfono y les saqué una foto, se notaba el amor y la amistad que se formó en tan poco tiempo y que lamentablemente no duraría mucho pues pronto tendríamos que regresar todos. Nos quedamos en silencio observándolos un poco mas y escuchamos de lo que estaban hablando.

─ Teníamos alrededor de los doce años, habíamos pasado las pruebas para pasar al siguiente nivel, la escuela de la agencia había preparado un baile para nosotros, nosotras estábamos ilusionadas pero Edward se negó a ir, para obligarlo le dijimos que yo no tenia pareja porque supuestamente se había lastimado y que los demás ya tenían una pareja ─ Decía Rosalie.

─ Algo que era totalmente mentira, con solo chasquear los dedos todos los chicos hubieran dejado a las demás plantadas con tal de ir con ella ─ Agregó Alice riendo ─ Pero la cosa es que le mentimos a Edward y por supuesto como el caballero que es aceptó ir a regañadientes.

Observé a Edward quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados hacia sus hermanas.

─ No se como fui tan estupido, Rosalie tenia babeando a todos nuestros compañeros ─ Me susurró Edward luciendo avergonzado.

─ Fuimos a la fiesta, fue realmente divertida, todos bailábamos en grupo; pero no contamos con la elección del rey y la reina del baile; había supuesto que Edward y Rosalie ganarían pues los dos juntos hacían una pareja de divina ─ Dijo Alice soñadora, haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago, Edward apretó su abrazo y yo me tranquilicé. "_Eres su prometida ahora, no seas ridícula"_ Me recrimine.

─ Pero alguien arregló los votos, pues Edward ganó pero no yo, Jessica resultó la ganadora, Edward subió a recibir su corona con un pésimo humor mientras Jessica corrió saltando y sonriendo feliz, lo hicieron bailar una canción lenta, la cara de Edward era un poema, totalmente aburrido, sobretodo en contraste con la de Jessica que era pura felicidad ─ Contaba Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

─ Cuando al fin la canción se terminó, Edward intentó soltarla, pero ella no se dejaba, entonces una de sus amigas comenzó a gritar "Beso, Beso" y todos los demás le siguieron, Edward miró a todos lados asustado, sin saber que hacer, luego como si se iluminara, sonrió y se acercó a Jessica poco a poco, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta mientras lo veíamos acercarse, ella cerró los ojos sonriendo, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio.

─ Entonces Edward aprovechó, giró su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo del salón y no lo vimos mas hasta el día siguiente ─ Terminó de contar Rosalie y todos soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo, yo me tape la boca para que no me escucharan.

─ Eso fue malo Edward ─ Le dije cuando me calmé, reprochándolo pero mi sonrisa no ayudó.

─ Mi valiente guardaespaldas huyó de un grupo de niños de doce años, que esperanza tengo ─ Dijo Jacob haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

─ No quería arruinar el recuerdo de nuestro beso ─ Me susurró al oído, yo suspire y le di un beso en los labios. Decidimos que era momento de interrumpir.

─ Muy bien, ya se divirtieron mucho a costa mía ─ Dijo Edward en voz alta, todos se giraron y al observar a Edward rieron de nuevo ─ Y te recuerdo que tu valiente guardaespaldas evitó que te metieran un tiro en la cabeza ─ Dijo Señalando a Jake con un dedo, Jacob se quedó callado y todos los demás reímos.

─ Tienes razón, esta vez ganaste ─ Se rindió levantando las manos mostrando las palmas.

─ Además yo también tenia doce en esos momentos ─ Agregó Edward y todos reímos de nuevo, incluyéndolo a él.

Conversamos un rato mas, riendo y contando historias de nuestras infancias, antes del almuerzo les dijimos que el castillo de ellos ya estaba asegurado mejor que cualquier prisión de máxima seguridad, haciendo que Jacob se relajara, durante el almuerzo con los reyes discutimos el itinerario para el día de la boda, la cual se celebraría en dos partes, una al medio día, al estilo de Twilight y la otra en la tarde con todas las ceremonias de La Push. Luego del almuerzo nos reunimos, con nuestros hermanos los seis agentes, Sam y el encargado de la seguridad de Twilight.

─ ¿Entonces no se descubrió nada de los cuerpos? ─ Pregunté al señor Jenks, el jefe de policía de Twilight.

─ Nada, no tenían ninguna identificación, salvo esta cadena ─ Dijo sacando una cadena de plata al final de esta colgaba un dije con forma de "V".

─ ¿Se sabe que significa la V? ─ Preguntó Emmett seriamente, tomando la cadena y observándola de cerca, luego se la paso a Rosalie y a los demás.

─ Es el símbolo que han usado desde hace años, los rebeldes que quieren destronar a los reyes ─ Respondió Jenks.

─ Los Vulturis ─ Agregamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. El jefe de policía asintió. Sentí un vacío en mi estomago, ese apellido me traía malos recuerdos ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Todavía no se sabe como entraron? ─ Preguntó Jasper, Jenks negó.

─ Alguien debió dejarlos pasar, luego de noquear a los de seguridad, a los dos los atacaron por la espalda, de manera que no pudieron ver a su atacante ─ Respondió obviamente frustrado.

─ El problema es saber quien fue ─ dijo Emmett, asintiendo seriamente.

─ Todos los policías en los aeropuertos y estaciones de autobuses están vigilando a los que entran a Twilight, si alguno llega a observar esto, lo detendrán ─ Nos informó, todos asentimos; luego de repasar unas cuantas cosas sobre la seguridad del día de la boda, nos retiramos.

─ ¡Al fin terminaron! ─ Dijo Quil a penas cruzamos la puerta del cuarto donde estamos reunidos.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos extrañaban? ─ Pregunte divertida, Quil estaba ayudando a Claire a levantarse del piso, Jacob y Renesmee estaban apoyados de una pared, por lo visto nos estaban esperando desde hace rato.

─ Tenemos mas de veinte minutos esperando a que salieran ─ Se quejó Quil.

─ Perdona pero te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos que trabajar ─ Le respondió Jasper.

─ Si, si, lo que sea. Por eso teníamos que hablar con ustedes ─ Contestó Quil despreocupadamente, señalándonos a Edward y a mí.

─ ¿Qué sucede Quil? ─ Preguntó Edward.

─ Esto ─ Dijo y nos pasó un afiche. Lo tomé y comencé a leerlo en voz alta

**Últimos días de la feria "Solsticio de Luna"**

**Venga a disfrutar de las atracciones de nuestro parque de diversiones, de los puestos de comida, de buena música, el espectáculo con delfines y nuestro final con fuegos artificiales…**

─ ¡NO! ─ Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, antes de que dijeran algo.

─ Por favor ─ Rogaron Jacob y Renesmee.

─ ¡NO! ─ Respondimos tajantemente.

─ Pero… pero, tómenlo como si fuera la despedida de solteros de ambos ─ Dijo Quil.

─ Eso es muy peligroso ─ Le respondí.

─ Vamos, les faltan dos días para su boda, mañana estarán súper ocupados con los preparativos, tienen que festejar sus últimos días de príncipes libres, aunque sea con ellos mismos ─ Intento Claire. Me di cuenta que por detrás pasaron Cayo e Irina, nos dieron una mirada despectiva y se retiraron.

─ Ambos tienen una amenaza de muerte ¿Y quieren arriesgar a ir a una feria? ¡Están dementes! ─ Gritó Edward.

─ No dejaremos que unos idiotas dirijan nuestras vidas ─ Replico con convicción Jacob.

─ Intentaron matarlos, secuestraron a su madre y hermana, no son idiotas, son profesionales ─ Le contesté seriamente.

¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta del peligro que les rodea? Todos nos vieron con caras de cachorritos regañados, Claire y Nessie haciendo un ligero puchero.

─ No nos van a convencer con eso ─ Les dijimos Edward y yo seriamente. No había forma de que los dejáramos ir a esa feria…

**Edward POV **

─ ¡No puedo creer que nos dejáramos convencer! ─ Se quejó Bella negando con la cabeza, yo sonreí. Yo tampoco terminaba de creerlo.

─ Jacob y Renesmee fueron muy convincentes, pueden conseguir lo que quieran, recuerda que según nos dijeron es nuestro regalo de bodas para ellos ─ Le contesté. Recordando todas las cosas que nos dijeron para que aceptáramos, definitivamente serian excelentes reyes si invertían ese ánimo en los asuntos de sus reinos.

Claire y Quil estaban haciendo la cola para comprar las entradas para la dichosa feria; Jacob y Renesmee observaban todo sonriendo y con sus ojos brillando, como si fueran niños pequeños en navidad.

─ Míralos, nunca habían ido a una feria y cuando se casen ya no podrán hacerlo ¿Como negárselos? ─ Agregué, observando por los alrededores en busca de peligro.

─ Debimos resistir, esto es muy peligroso ─ Me contestó, sin quitarles la mirada de encima, sin embargo sonrió ─ Se ven muy felices.

─ Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nada les pase, además como van vestidos nadie se va enterar quienes son ─ Intenté tranquilizarla, yo tampoco estaba muy feliz, el presentimiento aun lo sentía, pero no era por ellos, sino por Bella.

Los habíamos hecho vestirse como personas normales, unas camisetas, Jeans y zapatos deportivos, nada de joyas, excepto sus cadenas de compromiso, el anillo localizador que colgaba de la de Renesmee y el reloj que le di a Jake. Ambos con unas gorras que usaban para cubrirse un poco el rostro al igual que lentes oscuros; eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

─ Espero que sea suficiente, además nadie sabe que vendrían para acá ─ Me respondió, aunque era mas para convencerse a ella misma.

─ Vamos, aquí tenemos las entradas ─ Dijo Quil y todos entramos.

**Jacob POV**

El lugar era fantástico, nunca había estado en una feria, pues en La Push no se hacían estas cosas y Renesmee nunca había ido, porque no era adecuado para una princesa, según decían sus primas y ella les creía; lo primero que hicimos fue ir a ver el espectáculo de los delfines, Edward y Bella lucían algo nerviosos, miraban a todos lados como si los fueran a atacar de repente, yo estaba muy emocionado para prestarles atención. Este día actuaría como una persona normal y no dejaría que nada me arruinara mi día.

Nos sentamos todos en unas bancas alrededor de una enorme piscina, yo ya había visto estos animales, una vez que fui a navegar con mi padre, varios de ellos rodearon el bote, pero Renesmee nunca los había visto, me sujetaba el brazo emocionada mientras los veíamos nadar en círculos, luego comenzó el show, los entrenadores hacían que los delfines saltaran a través de aros, jugar con una pelota, hacer saltos increíbles; cuando llamaron a alguien del publico tuve que sujetar a Renesmee del brazo para sentarla, ella me observó molesta.

─ Amor, recuerda que nadie puede saber que estamos aquí ─ Ella me observó decepcionada, pero asintió. Me prometí a mi mismo llevarla algún día para que nadara con delfines.

El espectáculo duro unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, recorrimos la feria, compramos algodones de azúcar, cotufas (N/A: Palomitas de maíz), jugamos distintas cosas, unas pistolas de agua en las que tenias que hacer explotar un globo llenándolo de agua, le gané a Renesmee un lobito de peluche, Quil le ganó a Claire un oso enorme de peluche tirando unos dardos hacia varios globos, el siempre había tenido la mejor puntería de la manada, cenamos perros calientes y pizza, con refresco mientras el sol se ocultaba.

Dejamos las atracciones de ultimo, nos montamos en los carros chocones, la rueda de la fortuna, las sillas voladoras, mi favorita por la libertad que uno siente, una atracción que se llamaba "La bailarina" era una enorme rueda, donde te sujetan de pie y esta empieza a girar y después a moverse arriba abajo e inclinándose mientras sigue girando, a Renesmee le encantó y a mi me hizo querer vomitar; Edward y Bella no se habían montado en nada, solo se limitaban a observarnos y nuestros alrededores.

Íbamos de camino a la montaña rusa que daba un giro completo y te ponía de cabeza, quedaba al otro extremo de donde estábamos, ya era de noche, Renesmee estaba intentando convencer a Bella de que ambos se montaran con nosotros, Quil y Claire se habían separado de nosotros hace varios minutos, entonces las chicas se detuvieron en un puesto de batidos, lo atendían dos chicos que debían ser hermanos pues se parecían bastante, ambos con rostros delicados que parecían Ángeles, en la ultima atracción habíamos gritado mucho y tenia la garganta seca, pues era una montaña rusa en la que estabas con los pies al aire.

Edward y yo no dijimos nada, mientras Bella y Nessie discutían, los dos haríamos lo que ellas dijeran, así que era una batalla de voluntades, pero algo me decía que esta vez mi princesa no ganaría, Bella ya se recriminaba el hecho de que estuviéramos aquí, se le notaba en la cara que estaba preocupada. Aunque Edward parecía emocionado por esa montaña rusa.

Les dieron los batidos, aunque no escuché que ellas hubieran pedido algo, cuando fueron a pagar el chico les dijo que no era nada y les guiño un ojo, Edward y yo nos acercamos a las chicas y mientras Edward abrazaba a Bella, yo le di un beso rápido a Renesmee en los labios. Nos fuimos, observé al chico quien tenia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y una mano tocando el dije que tenia colgando de una cadena de plata, pero su mano la cubría por completo. Bella estaba concentrada en Renesmee y Edward observaba la escena divertido, nadie mas noto lo mismo que yo.

─ ¡Vamos Bella! Por una sola en la que se monten no pasara nada ─ Le decía Renesmee por tercera vez ─ ¡Agh! Naranja, no me gusta ─ Dijo después de probar el batido, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

─ Dame ─ Le dije, ella me dio el vaso y me tomé toda la bebida mientras ellas seguían discutiendo.

Me termine la bebida rápidamente, al igual que Bella, cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la montaña rusa, comencé a sentirme un poco mareado, al llegar a la montaña y observar el carro lleno de personas gritando y dando la vuelta completa el estomago se me retorció, sentí como mis parpados pesaban y parecía que mis pies pesaban toneladas.

─ Vamos Jacob, ellos no irán ─ Me dijo Renesmee tomándome de la mano, pero su voz sonaba mas grave de lo normal.

─ ¿Bella estas bien? ─ Escuché que Edward le preguntaba, la observé y se veía un poco pálida.

─ Estoy bien, no te preocupes ─ Dijo sonriendo levemente. Pero no le creí.

─ Yo no me siento muy bien, porque no se montan tu y Edward y nosotros los esperamos aquí abajo ─ Sugerí.

─ ¿Te sientes mal, Jake? ─ Me preguntó preocupada Nessie.

─ No es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco la comida ─ Le respondí intentando sonreír, pero la verdad era es que me sentía fatal, como si de repente no hubiera dormido en semanas.

─ Te dije que no comieras tanto ─ Me reprochó sonriendo ─ ¿Edward? ─ El intercambio la mirada entre los tres, era mas que obvio que quería montarse, pero le preocupada dejar a Bella sola.

─ Yo estaré con ella, sube tranquilo ─ Le dije pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Bella ─ Estaremos bien, ¿Verdad Bells?

─ Claro, vayan ustedes, nosotros nos sentaremos por allá ─ Dijo Bella dándome una mirada agradecida y señalando una banca que estaba justo al frente.

─ De acuerdo ─ Aceptó Edward después de varios minutos y se formaron en la fila. Bella y yo caminamos sin soltarnos hasta la banca, no sabia quien estaba apoyándose en quien. Nos sentamos de un golpe y recostamos la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de madera. Cerré mis ojos.

─ Jake…─ Escuche que Bella me llamaba a lo lejos, no abrí mis ojos, estaba demasiado cansado.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ le pregunté con voz patosa.

─ Estoy muy cansada ─ Me dijo en un susurro.

─ Yo también ─ Le respondí.

─ No deberíamos sentirnos así, no es normal ─ Murmuró y la sentí moverse a mi lado, incline la cabeza y abrí los ojos, mala idea pues sentí a punto de desmayar.

─ Aja…─ Fue lo único que pude decir, de nuevo se me cerraban los ojos.

─ Creo… creo…que nos droga…─ No pudo terminar de hablar pues cayó desmayada sobre mi hombro.

Observe a dos figuras borrosas acercarse a nosotros, me acerqué a Bella instintivamente, no se si tratando protegerla o buscando protección, lo ultimo que vi fue la sonrisa de aquel chico de los batidos, mostrándome que el dije que sostenía tenia forma de "V" antes de que todo se volviera negro. En ese momento la montaña rusa daba el giro de trescientos sesenta grados y se escucharon los gritos de los pasajeros, entre ellos el de Renesmee y Edward…

**Edward POV**

─ ¡Eso fue lo mas emocionante de mi vida! ─ Decía Renesmee brincando de la felicidad ─ Gracias por acompañarme ─ Me dijo y me abrazó.

─ No tienes que agradecerme, siempre me han gustado las montañas rusas por la adrenalina que uno siente por la velocidad y ese giro estuvo fantástico ─ Le conteste y ella asentía frenéticamente.

─ Vamos de nuevo, después de ver a Bella y Jacob ─ Me pidió apretando mi brazo como si fuera una niña pequeña yo le asentí sonriendo.

Renesmee y yo caminamos hacia el banco donde se supone que estarían sentados, pero ellos no estaba allí, mi corazón dio un salto preocupado, un escalofrío me cruzo la espalda.

─ Habrán ido al baño, ninguno se veía muy bien ─ Dijo Renesmee pero sonaba un poco alarmada ─ ¿Los esperamos? ─ Preguntó y yo asentí.

Esperamos, los minutos pasaron lentamente, ambos observábamos a los lados en busca de cualquiera de ellos, Renesmee agarró mi antebrazo y yo puse mi mano sobre la suya, con cada minuto que pasaba lo apretaba un poco mas, diez minutos después decidimos que era mejor ir a buscarlos, el vació en mi estomago iba creciendo, recorrimos todos los baños del parque, nos encontramos con Quil y Claire, veinte minutos después estábamos todos nerviosos, sus celulares estaban apagados, sentí mi corazón fracturándose poco a poco.

─ Edward, ¿El reloj de Jacob solo sirve si el presiona el botón? ¿No puedes localizarlo tú? ─ Preguntó Quil, Me sentí como un idiota, busque el PDA rápidamente y active el GPS del reloj, corrí en la dirección que este marcaba sin prestar atención a donde iba realmente, Nessie iba a mi lado.

Aterrado observé el lugar donde estábamos, el estacionamiento de la feria, allí en el piso, bajo la luz de la luna, se veía el reloj de Jacob, corrí hasta donde estaba, caí de rodillas ante el reloj, "_No por favor"_ observando frente a él, lo que temía…marcas de llantas, como si hubieran acelerado de repente, como si los hubieran… ¡Crack! Mi corazón se rompió y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Renesmee llego a mi lado, tomo el reloj y me observó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se veía desconsolada, ya lo sabia, pero estaba buscando que yo le dijera algo distinto. Tuve que decirle la verdad.

─ Se los llevaron ─ Dije en un susurró, con voz ahogada, las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, al igual que las mías. No podría con esto de nuevo, no podía estar sin Bella otra vez. Escuché los pasos de Claire y Quil alcanzándonos.

─ ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEE! ─ El grito de Renesmee fue desgarrador, lleno de dolor, desesperación, e impotencia… Justo como yo me sentía.

La tomé en mis brazos, buscando consolarla y a la vez buscando consuelo, se aferro a mí, mientras yo observé a Quil y Claire abrazados, ambos tenían lágrimas cruzando su rostro y se veían culpables. Quise decirles que no fue su culpa, nadie nos obligó, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de otra cosa más que llorar. La había perdido de nuevo, ahora no solo a ella, sino también a mi amigo.

"_Bella, Jacob ¿Dónde están? Por favor estén bien"_ Rogué en mi mente mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

**

* * *

Ya se que es muy probable que necesite esconderme en una isla desierta para evitar que me manten, pero ya me conocen, me gusta dejarlas en suspenso y crear drama ^^ ¡Además que si me matan no saben lo que pasa! :P**

**Reviews Pliss!! Teorias, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias… acepto todo! ;D**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas! (Aunque tal vez no lo crean en estos momentos)**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	17. Cap 17: Los Vulturis, Verdad y Traicion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Lo sé, lo sé! Me tarde demasiado, LO SIENTO! Pero es que no estaba inspirada y me niego a darles un cap que no me gustaba, ustedes se merecen algo bueno!**

**Aquí tienen la verdad sobre los Vulturis…**

**

* * *

Capitulo 17: Los Vulturis, Verdades y Traición.**

**Edward POV.**

Todo paso como un tornado, solo podía sentir un vacío dentro de mi pecho que iba creciendo cada minuto, se había ido de nuevo, la había perdido por segunda vez y esta podría ser para siempre, para ellos era una guardaespaldas sin valor en comparación con Jacob que era un príncipe, aunque para mi significara el mundo y toda mi vida, ellos no vacilarían en deshacerse de ella…

No me di cuenta en que momento Quil y Claire llamaron a mis hermanas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve abrazado de Renesmee, estaba abstraído en mí mismo, mi dolor, ese sentimiento de culpa y abandono igual que cuando era pequeño, a penas recuerdo los días posteriores a la muerte de mis padres, de la nada me vino un recuerdo que había guardado en mí, algo que mi subconsciente había eliminado por alguna razón y que regresó para intentar darle algo de sentido al caos de sentimientos y pensamientos o por lo menos eso esperaba…

_Tenia diez años nuevamente, sostenía una mano de Bella y ambos teníamos el rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados, lo que me indicó que fue después de la muerte de nuestros padres y antes de que nos separaran, esa semana la habíamos tenido libre, estábamos en el apartamento de mi tía… _Hasta ahora era normal.

…_El cambio vino en que ella y yo estábamos en la oficina de Eleazar, Bella miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta, mientras yo buscaba entre sus documentos, algo un poco difícil, ya que no solté la mano de Bella…_Me pareció extraño ya que no recordaba hacer eso, pero la verdad era que no recordaba mucho de nuestro tiempo "Zombis" cuando éramos pequeños. Detallé mas para ver si determinaba el día, observe la ropa que llevábamos y me fue fácil saber porque no lo recordaba, ese día fue el día en que nos separaron, yo siempre me había concentrado en la despedida y no recordaba nada de lo que habíamos hecho antes.

…"_Edward, no deberíamos hacer esto" Me decía Bella nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio…_no pude evitar notar lo linda que se veía así…_pero no hacia nada para detenerme. "Solo les daremos un vistazo Bells ¿No quieres saber?" Preguntó mi yo de mis recuerdos, Bella no contestó por lo que la observé, ella se veía insegura pero a la final asintió_… ¿Qué era lo que buscábamos?

…"_Aquí esta" Dije y le mostré la carpeta que sostenía a Bella, tenia una etiqueta __**Caso #2106.**__ Nos quedamos viendo la carpeta por varios minutos sin decir ni una palabra_… Estaba empezando a desesperarme, me dieron ganas de gritarles "¡Ábranla!" Sabia que esa carpeta era importante, solo que no sabia porque.

…_Nos abrazamos y con manos temblorosas abrimos la carpeta y comenzamos a leer…._ Entendí su/nuestro miedo, casi al instante, esa carpeta era la de la misión de nuestros padres y allí estaba el informe sobre su muerte… _Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ambos, leímos atentamente sobre la misión y las cosas que había hecho. _Recordé de nuevo la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia, la tristeza por su pérdida, el orgullo de leer sus proezas, pero sobretodo la pérdida de la esperanza de trabajar un día al lado de ellos. El final fue el que me llamó la atención, la parte sobre su muerte…

_**Luego de haber entregado al objetivo, Cayo Cullen, sano y salvo; el vehiculo donde iban los agentes Edward y Elizabeth Masen junto a Charlie y Reneé Swan, se disponían a regresar a las oficinas pero en una curva los frenos fallaron, las investigaciones demuestran que fueron cortados, cayeron por un acantilado de varios metros de altura, se encontraron restos de soldadura en los seguros de las puertas, demostrando que fueron atrapados, el auto explotó y solo se encontró una cadena con un dije en forma de "V" logotipo de la familia Vulturis, aun no se ha determinado su relación con este caso, pendiente por investigar…**_

…_Debajo del escrito había una foto, la imagen de aquel dije un poco derretido, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de Phil llamándonos, rápidamente guardamos la carpeta y corrimos hasta la habitación donde dormíamos Bella y yo, como estaba al final del pasillo y frente a la oficina, Phil no nos vio pasar. Por supuesto no sospechó nada porque tuviéramos las mejillas mojadas de nuestras lágrimas, pues era normal en esos momentos… _

El recuerdo se desvaneció, dejándome con la oscuridad rodeándome y miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza, nuestros padres habían protegido a Cayo Cullen, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a Bella? El sabía su apellido ¿Qué tenían que ver los Vulturis? ¿Fueron ellos los que cortaron los frenos? Por supuesto que fueron ellos, el dije de la foto, aunque estaba derretido era el mismo que conseguimos de los hombres que secuestraron a Rachel y a Esme pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperaron justamente a que Cayo se bajara? ¿Era él parte de todo esto?… Reaccioné cuando sentí que alejaban a Renesmee de mí, mi mente daba vueltas por todas las preguntas que se amontonaban en mi mente, estaba batallando, no quería regresar y encontrar que Bella no estaba conmigo, pero tenia que despertar y encontrar… a ella, a Jacob, las respuesta a esas preguntas; un dolor en mi mejilla me trajo a la realidad.

Enderecé mi rostro, pues estaba girado hacia un lado y fije mi mirada, frente a mí estaba Rosalie, de rodillas al igual que yo, con una mano alzada y sus dedos juntos, mi mano fue a mi mejilla y la sentí arder, ella me había dado una cachetada para despertarme, sus ojos me observaban con lagrimas contenidas, detrás de ella observé a Alice mirándome preocupada, Emmett y Jasper estaban allí, desvié la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sin embargo fue el suficiente para notar que tenían una mezcla de emociones, estaban preocupados, nerviosos, enojados y tristes, me sentía culpable por la desaparición de Bella… Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron al mismo tiempo y me susurraron al oído.

─ Los encontraremos ─ Sus voces se rompieron en un sollozo. Ellas sufrían porque yo sufría, siempre había sido así, no éramos hermanos de sangre, pero teníamos una mejor comunicación que aquellos que compartían ADN, teníamos una conexión única, siempre las vi como mis hermanas del alma. Nos levantamos con dificultad, sin soltarnos.

Al Abrazo se unieron Emmett y Jasper, luego Renesmee, Claire y Quil; luego sentí incluso mas presión, alcé la mirada y me encontré con el resto de la manada, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared y Sam ¿Cuándo llegaron que no me di cuenta? Todos tenían una mirada triste, todos compartíamos el mismo dolor y preocupación, este mes nos había unido, a la manada con los de Twilight, a los de Eclipse con ambos países, Bella se los había ganado a todos en pocos días de haberse conocido, todos sentíamos la misma pena por Bella y Jacob, nos separamos y tomé aire, observé a cada uno de ellos a los ojos, la tristeza seguía allí, pero poco a poco fue reemplazada por la determinación y supe que estaban esperando que hablara, tomé la mano de Renesmee puesto que ambos sentíamos exactamente lo mismo pues los dos habíamos perdido a nuestra razón de ser… Temporalmente.

─ Los encontraremos, aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos ─ Exclamé dejando mi mirada en la princesa, observe de reojo que todos asintieron, Jasper y Alice comenzaron a dar ordenes, Claire sostuvo a Nessie, mientras yo caminaba hacia uno de los autos, con Emmett a mi lado.

─ ¿Los reyes y la princesa Rachel? ─ Pregunté, tenia que asegurarme que nadie mas estuviera en peligro. Dejaría el dolor para después, tenia que trabajar. Yo era el mejor agente que tenia Eclipse inglesa en rastreo, los conseguiría como fuera.

─ Están en el castillo de Twilight, Billy se puso como loco cuado supo lo de Jacob, Alice y Rose tuvieron que hacer de todo para calmarlo, quería venir, pero los dejamos encerrados en el castillo, con Jenks y toda la fuerza policial a su cuidado ─ Asentí, una preocupación menos, con los reyes a salvo, podría concentrarme en Bella y Jacob.

─ ¿Cayo estaba en el castillo? ─ Emmett me vio extrañado por la pregunta y frunció el seño pensativo.

─ Salio al rato que ustedes, se llevó a dos de sus hijas; cuando Claire llamó al castillo para informarnos de la desaparición de Bella y Jacob, Atenodora le llamó y supuestamente Cayo les dijo que salieran del castillo porque era muy peligroso, ella y Kate se fueron al mismo tiempo que nosotros ─ Me respondió seriamente ─ ¿Por qué?

─ Estoy casi seguro que Cayo tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro… ─ Le contesté y comencé a explicarle lo que recordé y las distintas cosas que Bella me había dicho sobre el y sus hijas…

"_Los encontraremos chicos, solo resistan"_

**Bella POV.**

Sentía como si me hubiera arrollado un camión, la cabeza me iba a explotar, los ojos me pesaban, intente abrirlos pero no pude, me limite a sentir como estaba mi cuerpo, sentía algo duro y frío en mi espalda, moví un poco mis piernas, no le encontré final así que estaba en el suelo, moví mi brazo derecho, no me dolía eso era una buena noticia, intente con el izquierdo, pero no pude, sentí algo caliente alrededor de mi mano, me apretaba fuertemente pero no me lastimaba me encontré a mi misma devolviendo el apretón, cuando intenté liberar mi mano, lo que sujetaba apretó su agarre, supe ahí que era una mano también…

Me esforcé para abrir mis ojos, lo logre por un segundo nada mas, lo suficiente para encontrar frente a mi un cuerpo enorme, un hombre, me asusté hasta que identifiqué que aquel hombre era Jacob, el príncipe de La Push, entonces recordé los últimos minutos antes de que me llegara la oscuridad, nos recordé a Jacob, Edward y Renesmee caminando hacia la montaña rusa, mi discusión con Nessie, nos tomamos algo, luego frente a la montaña, Jacob diciendo que no se sentía bien y yo también, Edward y Ness montándose en la montaña mientras Jacob y yo caminábamos hacia un banco… y después nada.

Abrí los ojos cuando entendí que había pasado, nos habían drogado, nos habían secuestrado, a Jacob y a mí, intenté levantarme pero al levantar mi torso, sentí que el mundo se giró de repente y caí de golpe y me perdí en la oscuridad de nuevo.

─ Bella ─ Escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos ─ Despierta Bells ─ Esa voz sonaba nerviosa, era un hombre ─ Vamos Bella ─ Repitió esa voz masculina algo desesperada, sentí que me movían por un hombro ─ Te necesito despierta, no se donde estamos ─ Noté el miedo en la voz de Jacob.

Jacob… Él me necesitaba, abrí los ojos y observé su rostro cerca del mío por unos segundos antes de que se cerraran de nuevo ¿Qué demonios me dieron?

─ Isabella Swan, mas te vale que te despiertes ─ Dijo con una voz de mando, pero igual noté la preocupación en ella.

─ No vuelvas a llamarme así, no me gusta ─ Le conteste con voz patosa, abriendo los ojos completamente ─ Además tu no eres mi rey, no me mandas.

Vi que Jacob sonrió levemente y suspiro aliviado, se alejo dándome espacio para levantarme, me ayudó a sentarme, todavía me sentía débil, pero por lo menos pude mantenerme sentada por mi misma luego de unos segundos.

Observe donde estábamos, bueno lo que podía ya que estaba oscuro, estábamos en una celda de vidrio, que estaba en otra habitación mucho mas grande, había cámaras en las esquina del cuadrado transparente donde nos encontrábamos, no había muebles, solo unas mantas en el suelo, una bandeja en el piso cerca de la puerta, tenia dos vasos de agua, de plástico por supuesto, y dos sándwiches. Me puse de pie y recorrí la celda con las manos, tenia agujeros para respirar pero eran muy pequeños ni siquiera mi mano podía pasar a través de ellos, me sentía como conejillos de indias.

Me senté al lado de Jacob, quien lucia bastante nervioso y preocupado, para crédito de él no lucia asustado, al menos no demasiado. Iba a decirme algo pero le hice una seña para que guardara silencio, con la cabeza le señale la cámara de video, asintió y se acercó para hablarme en voz baja al oído.

─ ¿Qué me dices? ─ me susurró.

─ Nos secuestraron obviamente, no puedo sacarnos de aquí sin ayuda del exterior, tendremos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros ─ Le informé, no me parecía justo darle falsas esperanzas, ya había visto estas celdas y son imposibles de salir de ellas desde adentro. Jacob asintió desilusionado.

─ Fueron los de las bebidas, lo ultimo que recuerdo es al chico que se las dio sonriendo y acercándose a nosotros, el tenia una cadena con un dije, de ella colgaba…

─ Un dije en forma de V ─ Terminé por él atando los cabos e mi mente, solo podía ser obra de los Vulturis, me vio sorprendido y asintió.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ Pregunto curioso.

─ Es el símbolo de los Vulturis ─ Le respondí en voz baja y el se tenso.

─ Que bueno que a Renesmee no le gustara la bebida, me moriría si ella es la que estuviera aquí ─ Comentó haciendo que yo me tensara.

No había pensado en los demás ¿Cómo estarían Edward y Renesmee al ver que Jacob y yo no estábamos? Edward se volvería loco buscándonos ¿Ya sabrían que nos secuestraron? ¿Sabrían quienes fueron? ¿Les habrían dicho a Emmett y Jasper? La manada debe de haberse puesto loca al saber que su Alpha, su príncipe y futuro rey, había sido secuestrado. Con esto ultimo en mente volví a observar nuestro entorno, Jacob era un príncipe, el siguiente para la corona de La Push, tenia que sacarlo de aquí como fuera, no importaba si me costaba la vida.

─ Tenemos que averiguar donde estamos ─ Le dije a Jacob.

Por una ventana que estaba en la parte superior del enorme techo noté como el cielo se estaba aclarando, recordé que era de noche cuando nos desmayamos, por lo que ya había pasado toda la noche, no sabia donde estábamos y no había pista en la habitación que nos rodeaba, era como un gran almacén.

─ Escucha ─ Me dijo Jake y yo agudice el oído, pero no escuche nada mas que silencio ─ Son olas ─ Se levantó y se acercó a uno de los agujeros y tomo aire de afuera ─ Sal, estamos cerca del mar ─ Aseguró.

─ ¿Cómo sabes? ─ Pregunté sorprendida, me había acercado a él y pegando mi oído a uno de los agujeros, pude escuchar levemente el sonido de las olas que había dicho.

─ Los lobos tenemos los sentidos mejor desarrollados que los humanos ─ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo, al menos aun mantenía su animo ─ Cuando era pequeño me la pasaba en la playa que está cerca del castillo en La Push, me encantaba el mar y podía pasar horas jugando en el agua y en la arena. Cuando crecí iba a surfear casi todos los días con la manada. Reconozco ese olor como si fuera el mío propio ─ Dijo y se notaba la alegría en sus ojos.

─ ¿Esta muy lejos el mar de donde nos encontrábamos? ─ Le pregunte viendo los tonos rosados del amanecer por la pequeña ventana ─ No se cuanto tiempo hemos estado viajando, pero no debemos estar muy lejos, esta amaneciendo ─ Le dije y el observo hacia la ventana. Luego a su muñeca.

─ Mi reloj, me lo quitaron ─ Dijo sonando molesto, colocándose una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

─ De alguna manera supieron que tenia un rastreador, yo tampoco tengo ninguno de mis aparatos, mi celular y PDA se fueron ─ Le dije revisando mis bolsillos, una mano se fue hacia mi cuello y suspiro de alivio salio de mi pecho al notar que aun tenia los anillos de mis padres colgando de este.

Escuché unas voces acercándose, Jacob y yo nos quedamos en silencio inmediatamente y me puse entre él y la puerta, pensé que se opondría pero Edward tenia razón, Jacob era obediente en situaciones de peligro real, era rebelde pero no tonto, distinguí una voz masculina y sonaba furiosa, estaba gritando, solo pude escuchar pocas palabras como "Incompetentes" "Inútiles" "Plan" "Twilight" y "Deshacernos de ellos" de repente unas luces arriba de nosotros se encendieron, dejándonos ciegos por unos segundos, cuando pude enfocar me encontré de frente con dos hombres mayores y dos chicos, en realidad una chica y un chico, que estarían por los dieci muchos o los veinti pocos, se me hicieron familiares y al encontrarme con los ojos del chico lo reconocí como el que nos dio las bebidas a Nessie y a mí.

Observé detalladamente a todos. El primer hombre tenia el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, era pálido, de rostro increíblemente perfecto y una sonrisa macabra, vestía un traje negro con una camisa de igual color, el segundo hombre mayor, se veía mas anciano que el primero, era igual de pálido, pero su cabello marrón le caía por los hombros, tenia una expresión de total aburrimiento. Los mas jóvenes, a quienes no les había prestado la atención en la feria, lo cual fue mi error, eran hermosos, gemelos sin duda, sus rostros blancos parecían haber sido esculpidos por los dioses, ojos azules, fríos y totalmente despiadados, su mirada daba a demostrar que eran asesinos expertos, me había encontrado con muchos como ellos en mi trabajo y os reconocía fácilmente, me acerqué instintivamente a Jacob, del cuellos de todos colgaba el dije en forma de "V" no me quedaba ninguna duda, estábamos frente a frente con los lideres de los Vulturis.

─ Que bueno que hayan despertado ─ dijo el hombre de cabellos negro, con falsa amabilidad. No respondimos. ─ ¿No les gustó la comida?

─ Estas loco si piensas que comeríamos algo que nos dieran ustedes, nos drogaron una vez ya ─ Le respondió Jacob, su voz extrañamente tranquila, lo observé por encima de mi hombro y su rostro era inexpresivo.

─ Príncipe Jacob, me temo que fue un error, no se supone que seria usted el que bebiera ─ Le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

─ No, era mi prometida ¿cierto? ─ Pregunto Jacob con voz neutra, aunque pude distinguir su ira contenida ─ Pero no me parece correcto que usted sepa mi nombre y yo no sepa como dirigirme a usted ¿No le parece? ─ No me sorprendió que Jacob se comportara como el príncipe que era, aunque no era una situación común, sabia como actuar. No dejarse llevar por las emociones y conseguir la mayor información posible.

─ ¡OH! Disculpe mi error ─ Dijo el pelo negro con exageración ─ Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, este de acá ─ Agregó señalando al hombre de rostro aburrido ─ Es mi hermano Marco y ellos ─ Esta ves señalo a los gemelos ─ Son Jane y Alec, mis hijos…─

─ Y nuestros secuestradores ─ Agregué sin poder evitarlo, la chica me dio una mirada asesina y estaba segura que por su mente me estaba imaginando con mucho dolor, por lo visto no le gustaba que interrumpieran a su padre.

Aro me observó por primera vez, pues su atención estaba en el príncipe, inclino su cara y entrecerró los ojos, su mirada me recorría la cara, como si intentara ubicarme de algún lado.

─ Te me haces familiar ¿Tu y tu compañero fueron los que acabaron con dos de mis mejores hombres? ─ Preguntó sin dejar de observarme.

─ ¿Esos eran lo mejores? No fueron ningún reto ─ Pregunté con burla antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo y me dieron ganas de morderme la lengua. El hombre soltó una corta carcajada.

─ No eran los mejores, pero si de los mas capacitados…

─ Entonces debieron saber que no se puede secuestrar a alguien de la realeza usando motocicletas ─ Le corté.

─ Para el asesinato, no para los secuestros como lamentablemente demostraron ─ Dijo con falso pesar y negando con la cabeza.

─ Demetri y Félix fueron incompetentes, si no pudieron completar el secuestro de una simple princesa y reina no merecían estar entre nosotros ─ Habló por primera vez el hombre de cabellos marrones.

─ Es cierto, seguro que mis hijos no se hubieran equivocado, ya demostraron los capaces que son ─ Dijo sonriéndoles a sus hijos, la chica le sonrió complacida del cumplido mientras que el chico asintió.

─ Aunque fue difícil para ellos traerlos, porque ustedes no se soltaban las manos ─ Dijo Marco. Recordé que cuando desperté mi mano estaba agarrada a la de Jake y cuando intenté soltarla el no lo hizo, le sonreí eso quizá nos había salvado la vida, al menos la mía ─ Lo bueno es que Alec es bastante fuerte y pudo arrastrarlo.

─ Nos estamos desviando del tema ¿Cuál era su nombre? ─ Me preguntó Aro de nuevo y yo no dije nada ─ Me pareces vagamente familiar y sin embargo estoy seguro que es primera vez que nos vemos ¿Marco?

El nombrado se me quedó viendo también, estaba empezando a preocuparme. La puerta se abrió de golpe y no me sorprendió ver al hombre de cabello rubio y mirada despreciable, entrar por la puerta.

─ Su nombre es Isabella Swan, agente de la agencia Eclipse ─ Dijo aquel hombre.

─ Cayo ─ Dijo con voz sorprendida y enojada Jacob a mis espaldas.

─ Príncipe Jacob ─ Le dijo e hizo una burlona reverencia y luego se giro hacia Aro ─ La reconoces porque es la hija de Reneé y Charlie Swan, es la copia de su madre, con el carácter entrometido de su padre ─ Me observó con desprecio mientras yo me quedé helada.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ Gritó Aro con una sonrisa ─ Los agentes que tuvimos que eliminar cuando descubrieron nuestro arreglo, fue una lastima eran excelentes, los quería reclutar ─ Dijo con pesar. Mi estomago se revolvió.

─ Mis padres nunca se habrían unido a ustedes ─ Grité pero salio como un susurro, tenia la garganta apretada.

─ Por eso fue que los eliminamos ─ Contestó Marco de nuevo sin ninguna emoción

─ Tus padres me protegían de Vladimir y Stefan, los últimos miembros que quedaban del clan de los caballeros negros, mientras supuestamente yo debía entregar un documento importante de Twilight, cuando en realidad era que les estaba dando información a Félix y Demetri. ─ Agrego con una sonrisa burlona, yo sentía mis piernas cada vez mas débiles.

─ ¿Los caballeros negros? ─ Preguntó Jacob. Lo que agradecí, yo también quería preguntar pero mi garganta estaba cerrada.

─ Eran un grupo que estaba en nuestra contra, protegían a la realeza, por eso nunca habíamos podido derrocarlos, ni siquiera los propios reyes sabían de su existencia, ni la policía por supuesto, al igual que nosotros ellos seguían sus propias reglas ─ Explicó Marco.

─ Sin embargo tu padre y el otro agente…. ¡Masen! Creo que se apellidaba, hablaron con Vladimir antes de matarlo para salvar a Cayo, aunque ninguno le creyó, Cayo se dio cuenta que le había quedado la duda, no tuvimos mas opción que eliminarlos a todos, no podía arriesgarnos a tener encima a los de Eclipse ─ Dijo Aro ─ Como siempre hemos estado tras la corona, siempre hemos sabido de su agencia, claro que después de eso tuvimos que desaparecer por un tiempo, mientras investigaban.

─ ¡Los engañaron! ─ Esta vez si pude gritar, la ira me invadía ─ ¡A la agencia, a mis padres a los de Edward! ─ Les recriminé, Jacob logró sujetarme antes de que cayera de rodillas, los miré con todo el odio que pude, me negué a llorar frente a ellos, aunque eso era lo que quería hacer, no iba a mostrarme débil frente a esos monstruos que solo sonreían.

─ Fue tan sencillo, solo tuve que cortar el cable de los frenos lo suficiente para que pudieran regresarme a casa y que ellos pudieran irse, lo de los seguros fue un poco mas difícil, pero Feliz se encargo de pegarlos cuando ellos se aseguraban que el edificio era seguro, no debieron dejar el auto solo ─ Explico Cayo riendo.

Y para empeorar las cosas, escuché unas desagradables risas provenientes de la puerta, risas muy familiares, femeninas y que no sorprendían para nada. Giré mi rostro en esa dirección, al igual que Jacob quien me seguía sosteniendo por la espalda.

─ No puedo entrar en esta cosa papi ─ Dijo Tanya melosamente, acercándose a Cayo sosteniendo mi celular, agradecí que yo misma lo había bloqueado, seria imposible entrar en ningún archivo sin la clave.

─ ¡AAAA! ─ No pude evitar sonreír ante el grito de Irina, mi PDA estaba frente a ella en el suelo, estaba segura que le había dado un corrientazo, metió la clave mal tres veces, era un sistema de seguridad que yo misma instale, además que necesita mi huella dactilar para poder abrir cualquier documento y ahora estaba echando humo, el PDA había activado su seguridad y ahora no servia para nada.

─ Tanya, Irina ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿Cómo pueden traicionar a su familia de esa manera? ¿A su país? Estamos hablando de su hermano y su sobrina, su propia sangre ─ Dijo Jacob totalmente indignado y furioso, lo sentí temblar en mi espalda, por supuesto que con lo unidos que eran en La Push, una traición de su propia familia era desconcertante para él.

─ Mi hermano es un débil gobernante, no se merece el trono y mi sobrina es una chiquilla consentida que no sabe lo que hace ─ Contestó Cayo con desprecio ─ Y para completar quieren cederle el trono a un completo desconocido, un salvaje animal ─ Terminó observando a Jacob con asco en la mirada. Quise atravesar el cristal y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente.

─ Vete al infierno ─ le respondió Jacob con voz fría. Cayo rió.

─ No antes que tu, salvaje y luego será el turno de Renesmee ─ Respondió Tanya con una sonrisa malévola a la que se le unió su hermana. Jacob me soltó y le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la celda, no le pasó absolutamente nada pero creo que Jacob se lastimo la mano. Todos rieron.

─ Es inútil ─ Se burló Alec.

La puerta se abrió y de nuevo no me sorprendí al ver a Atenodora entrando por ella, pero si me sorprendió al ver a Kate detrás de ella, observaba todo como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a un sitio como ese, luego su mirada se centró en la celda, luego en Jacob y de ultimo en mí, por un momento su rostro demostró sorpresa, pero demasiado rápido su expresión era seria y sus ojos carentes de emociones, creo que incluso había sido mi imaginación, ella también sabia de esto.

─ ¿Kate tu también? ─ Preguntó Jacob, su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Ella solo se acercó a su padre, sin observarnos ─ ¿Fingías se amiga de Nessie y de Claire? ¿Lo hacías? ─ Insistió Jacob al ver que ella lo ignoraba.

─ Eres la peor de todas, Tanya e Irina siempre fueron directas por lo menos, tu nos clavaste el cuchillo por la espalda, traidora ─ Le dije con todo el desprecio que pude. Sus hermanas rieron pero ella no.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer con ellos padre? ─ Preguntó Kate. El intercambio una mirada con Marco y luego con Aro, el ultimo se encogió de hombros.

─ No lo sé, se supone que seria la princesa, no el príncipe, esto nos traerá problemas con La Push, tenemos que discutir que haremos ─ Todos asintieron y se marcharon, la ultima fue Kate, antes de cerrar la puerta ella me observó con pesar en sus ojos y me guiñó un ojo, luego cerró la puerta, intercambié una mirada incrédula con Jake.

─ ¿Fue mi imaginación o Kate nos guiñó un ojo? ─ Preguntó en un susurro de nuevo. Las cámaras nos estaban grabando y el cielo se veía mas claro.

─ Creo que después de todo no es una traidora, pero no se que planea ─ Le respondí honestamente, me senté en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas a mi pecho, así era como penaba mas fácil. Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

Estaba enojada, confundida y desesperada, no solo había averiguado que Cayo y los Vulturis habían acabado con mis padres y los de Edward, sino que me sentía impotente por no poder hacer mas nada que esperar a que nos rescaten, el problema era ¿Cómo nos conseguirían? El reloj de Jacob había desaparecido, mi PDA estaba muerto y el celular era imposible de rastrear, la única posibilidad era Kate, pero ¿Qué podría hacer ella? No sabíamos donde estábamos y teníamos unas cámaras grabándonos a cada rato… Entonces se me ocurrió algo que hacer para entretenerme y molestarlos.

─ Jacob, ayúdame ─ Le pedí mientras me levantaba, el se levantó conmigo.

─ ¿Qué haremos? ─ Preguntó curioso.

─ Deshacernos de estas cámaras ─ Le respondí y el me sonrió, me ofreció su espalda para subirme a sus hombros y comenzamos.

Ellos no podrían hacer nada para detenernos pues tendrían que abrir la puerta y al hacerlo nosotros no vacilaríamos en golpearlos, el vidrios eran antibalas así que no podrían lastimarnos, bastaba con agacharnos para que no pudieran darnos si lo intentaban por los agujeros de todas formas no creo que fueran tan imbéciles para intentar meter un arma por ellos, pues se las quitaría o inutilizaría. Tendrían que traer a alguien para vigilarnos, como sea era mejor que estar solos, podríamos sacarles información de donde estábamos, era obvio que a ellos les gustaba presumir.

Frente a la primera cámara, le sonreí cínicamente a quien fuera que nos estaba viendo y la desconecté, bajé de los hombros de Jake con la cámara en la mano, desconectamos las otras; las examiné y supe que no podría hacer nada con ellas, sus componentes eran demasiado pequeños para un arma y con ellos no podría hacer un rastreador…pero hablando de pequeño y rastreador, recordé que antes de la ultima misión con Emmett y Jasper había colocado un dispositivo de rastreo en los anillos que colgaban de mi cuello, un nuevo chip de nanotecnologia, que era tan pequeño que no se podía ver a simple vista y que se necesitaban de dos para poder conseguir una localización exacta, Emmett sabia de él, pues se lo había dicho cuando Jasper estaba de guardia, no eran legales y no sabia que podría pensar mi correcto hermano… Me golpeé la cabeza contra el vidrio, uno colgaba de mi cuello y el otro del de Edward.

**Edward POV **

─ ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?! ─ Pregunte enojado a Emmett.

Llevaba más de tres horas tratando de localizar el PDA o el celular de Bella, pero como me imaginaba eran irrastreables, deseé que Bella no fuera tan buena en su trabajo, era un hacker demasiado bueno. Mi cabeza iba a explotar y yo empezaba a desesperarme, Cayo se había ido, no contestaba el teléfono y eso me confirmó lo que sospechaba, él tenia algo que ver con todo esto, entonces Emmett recordó que Bella había puesto nanochips de rastreo en los anillos que siempre llevaba.

Sentí el alivio y la ira recorrer mi cuerpo por igual cantidad, bueno el alivio un poco mas, pero ¿No pudo acordarse hace tres horas? Se necesitaban dos para que funcionaran y yo tenia uno de los anillos pero no había problema pues yo también lo había hecho, podía usar ambas señales. A penas descubrí esa tecnología la había ordenado para mí y las chicas, porque no eran legales todavía, solo que ellas no sabían que de los dije que colgaban de sus pulseras de plata que les había dado en navidad estaban esos rastreadores.

─ Se me había olvidado ─ Contestó molesto, su expresión no me dejo claro si era con él por no acordarse o conmigo por haberle gritado.

─ Lo importante es que ya te acordaste, necesito su computadora ─ Le dije y salio en su búsqueda, me recosté del sofá y cerré mis ojos, estaba tan cerca de encontrarlos. Emmett regresó con la portátil de Bella.

La abrí y la encendí, una maldición salió de mis labios, por supuesto, ¿De que me sorprendía? la laptop estaba bloqueada con clave y la seguridad era igual que la mía, es decir, imposible de entrar sin la contraseña.

Tan cerca y tan lejos…

**

* * *

**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la Semana Santa (Aquellas que la celebran) Yo me la pasé encerrada en mi casa ¬¬ lo bueno es que me dio chance de leer una saga de libros sobre agentes secretos que me devolvieron la inspiracion :P  
**

**Chicas les tengo una ****noticia,**** que supongo no les sorprendera demasiado pero sé que no les gustara, a la historia le queda poco, alrededor de ****tres o cuatro**** caps mas el ****epilogo****.**

**El siguiente cap lo publicare el sabado, el viernes si son lindas y me dejan bastantes reviews! ^^**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas!!**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	18. Capitulo 18: Rescate I parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Disculpen la demora, pero llegó mi primo de improviso este fin de semana y pues no podia ignorarlo! Y ayer me sentia mal como para escribir. Aquí esta el proximo cap!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18. Rescate (I parte).**

**Kate POV**

─ ¿Qué haremos con ellos? ¿Los mataremos? ─ Preguntó Alec con voz normal, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de la vida de dos personas.

─ Mmm… no lo sé ─ Respondió Aro ─ El príncipe es sin duda un gran problema, si lo matamos tendremos al reino de La Push tras nosotros, tendremos que marcharnos y le daría la oportunidad a la princesa de conseguir otro esposo ─ Quise gritar que Nessie nunca tomaría otro esposo, pero eso solo les ayudaría, mordí mi lengua.

─ Pero si lo liberamos, será lo mismo, La Push es un reino guerrero, no nos dejaran en paz, además el príncipe ya sabe quienes somos, se asegurará de darnos caza, para proteger a su prometida ─ Recordó Marco, odiaba su voz sin emociones.

─ Es correcto, yo digo que acabemos con el príncipe y la guardaespaldas y después vayamos por Renesmee ─ Dijo mi padre, dejándome horrorizada ¿Qué clase de monstruo era mi padre?

─ La tendrán mas protegida que nunca ─ Comentó Alec.

─ ¿Dudas de tus capacidades? ─ Preguntó con sorna Irina, Alec le dio una mirada asesina, que hizo que me estremeciera, no entendía como mi hermana Tanya podía estar sentada en su regazo.

─ Alec es perfectamente capaz de matar a Renesmee, solo era un comentario, ¿Verdad amor? ─ La sonrisa coqueta que le dio mi hermana me dieron ganas de vomitar, Alec le dio un beso rápido y asintió. Los ojos de Alec se calmaron un poco, me sorprendí, al asesino le gustaba mi hermana y a ella él.

─ La tonta de la princesa se enamoro del príncipe, estará tan preocupada por no saber donde está que se volverá torpe y descuidada. Es más es posible que la depresión la mate antes que nosotros ─ Agrego mi madre con desprecio. No podía creer que aquellas personas fueran mis padres.

─ Entonces nos desharemos de los prisioneros esta noche y luego de la princesa ─ Dijo Aro.

─ Tendremos problemas con los guardaespaldas, hay cinco de ellos, dos se quedan en Twilight y otros tres en La Push ─ Dijo Cayo, ya no podía llamarle padre a ese ser.

─ Edward se volverá loco porque su amada Bella desapareció ─ Dijo Tanya aun sentada encima de Alec ─ Y Emmett y Jasper estarán iguales por su hermanita; lo mejor es que intenten acabar con ellos ahora mismo, estarán distraídos buscando a Jacob y a Bella que asumirán que la princesa esta a salvo en el castillo ─ Termino Tanya, Alec intercambio una mirada con su hermana, quien sonreía siniestramente.

─ ¿Sugieres que entremos al castillo y la matemos ahí? ─ Preguntó Jane y Tanya asintió, la sonrisa siniestra se hizo mayor ─ ¿Qué con la seguridad que implementó la guardaespaldas?

─ Tanya y yo recorrimos todo el castillo mientras ellas recibían las visitas del príncipe y el otro, sabemos donde están podremos dejarlos entrar sin problemas ─ Contestó Irina, su maldad no tenia limite, las había subestimado. Alec y Jane intercambiaron otra mirada cómplice.

─ Podrían acabar con el rey Carlisle y la reina Esme también ─ Sugirió Marco, al pensar en mi tío y tía muertos, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, baje la mirada y me limpie discretamente, no podía flaquear frente a ellos.

─ No habrá problema, una vez que estemos en el castillo ─ Aseguró Alec, tenia un brillo en sus ojos, al igual que Jane, que era de pura emoción por la futura matanza y completamente aterrador.

─ El rey Billy y su hija están en el castillo de Twilight, junto con los amigos del príncipe ─ Informó mi madre, quise golpearle yo esperaba que la presencia de la manada fuera una sorpresa, no son asesinos, pero están entrenados para la caza no les tomarían por sorpresa o eso deseaba.

─ Eso solo lo hará mas interesante ─ Dijo Jane con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, Aro le sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello.

─ No será problema para mis hijos, si acaban con el rey Billy y la princesa Rachel, será un bono extra, habrá tanto caos en La Push que no podrán ir tras nosotros, pues tendrían que elegir un nuevo rey, lamentablemente no podremos apoderarnos de ellos, con sus tradiciones y demás, no dejaran que un extranjero les mande. ─ Dijo Aro con falso pesar.

Me abstuve de agregar que Rachel tenia una hermana gemela, que se haría cargo de su país junto a su esposo, así eran los de La Push todos eran unidos, ellos si querían a su pueblo; pero era mejor no mencionarla no fueran a ir tras ella, si se les ocurría alguna idea para intentar gobernar La Push.

─ Si acaban con la familia real, despedirán a los guardaespaldas y nos los sacaremos de encima también ─ Agregó Marco.

─ Esta decidido entonces ─ Dijo Aro con emoción ─ Alec y Jane acabaran con los prisioneros cuando estén listos para marcharse y matar a la familia real de Twilight y La Push ─ Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a irse. Yo tenía que salir de allí, estaba sintiéndome enferma.

Pero antes de que saliéramos de aquel lugar la puerta sonó, luego de que Aro le diera permiso de entrar, una chica rubia entró hizo una reverencia y dijo.

─ Los prisioneros rompieron las cámaras de seguridad ─ Informó. Aro hizo una mueca de fastidio.

─ Tendremos que ponerles un guardia en la habitación, no podemos dejarlos sin vigilancia ─ Respondió.

─ Estamos escasos de personal, señor. Los demás se quedaron cuidando el castillo principal ─ le respondió tímidamente.

─ Los cuidaremos nosotros mismos, Tanya, Kate e Irina pueden hacerlo ─ Contestó Marco. Me sorprendí tanto como mis hermanas. Las dos comenzaron a protestar inmediatamente, yo me mantuve callada, eso me daba la oportunidad que quería, solo que no sabia para que.

─ Pero…─ Cayo las interrumpió antes de que pudieran si quiera empezar a quejarse.

─ Nada de pero, ustedes los cuidaran porque Alec y Jane tienen que prepararse ─ Sentenció y haciendo una mueca de disconformidad se quedaron calladas.

─ Puedes retirarte Renata, vigílalos hasta que alguna de las chicas te reemplace ─ La mencionada se retiro. Y con ella Aro, Marco y Jane.

─ Ustedes arréglense por turnos, son las nueve de la mañana, que sean de cuatro horas ─ Dijo con voz dura y luego su rostro se relajo un poco ─ Se que es un fastidio mis princesas pero hay que hacer sacrificios a veces, después de todo solo será por hoy nada mas; cuando sus tíos estén fuera nosotros seremos los reyes y ustedes las princesas herederas ─ Nos dijo Cayo y desapareció junto a Atenodora.

─ Yo estoy cansada, prácticamente acabo de llegar, así que tomaré el turno de la noche ─ Les dije fingiendo un bostezo y dirigiéndome a la puerta. A mis espaldas escuché la voz de Tanya.

─ Yo voy con Alec para que se relaje antes de su viaje ─ Ya sabia yo como lo ayudaría a relajarse, pensé con asco ─ Irina tu comienza y luego te reemplazo ─ Sentencio Tanya observé sobre mi hombro y vi como Alec abrazaba a Tanya por detrás y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, me fui a mi recamara.

Tenia que pensar como sacarlos de aquí.

**Edward POV.**

"_¡Vamos Edward piensa!_ _¿Qué pondría Bella como su clave?_"

Esa frase la repetía mil veces en mi cabeza, me golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio, no podía encontrar la respuesta. Llevaba quince minutos intentándolo, Emmett se había retirado porque Jasper le llamó, mientras que Alice estaba preparando las cosas para que partiéramos pero le era difícil ya que no sabía a donde iríamos, ese era mi trabajo.

"_Bella, Bella, mi Bella" _¿Cómo estaría? La preocupación me estaba matando y bloqueando mi cerebro, ¿Estaría herida o peor… muerta? No esa última no podría ser, sabría si algo le hubiera pasado, éramos un alma en dos cuerpos, la mitad de un todo, sabría inmediatamente si algo estuviera mal, pero el presentimiento de que corría un enorme peligro me invadió hace un rato. Tenia que encontrarla. Y a Jacob.

Me sentía un inepto, un agente de segunda, un inexperto, Jacob era mi responsabilidad, era mi objetivo, mi protegido, mi…amigo y haba dejado que lo secuestraran, lo había puesto en peligro y todo por montarme en una estúpida montaña rusa.

─ ¡Agh! ─ Grité frustrado y dándome de nuevo con el escritorio.

─ No vas a ser de mucha ayuda con una conmoción cerebral ─ La voz de Leah me hizo levantar el rostro, pero fue el rostro de Renesmee el que me hizo reaccionar.

Ella se veía totalmente perdida, estaba pálida y parecía más pequeña de lo que era, sus ojos estaban rojos y por sus mejillas se veía el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado. Aun sentado, me separé un poco del escritorio y le abrí mis brazos, ella se alejo de Leah, se sentó en mis piernas y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, era algo increíble lo unidos que nos volvimos en pocas horas, solo nosotros comprendíamos lo que sentíamos realmente, ella se tranquilizaba cuando yo la sostenía y sabia que si yo no tuviera nada que hacer, era muy probable que estuviera como ella.

Leah nos dejó sin decir nada solo un asentimiento de cabeza en mi dirección, yo comencé a pasarle una mano por la espalda a Nessie, en muy poco tiempo había desarrollado un instinto paternal con ella, no quería que siguiera sufriendo y la protegería sin importar que. Eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba, no podía rendirme tenia que seguir intentando descubrir la contraseña. Con ella en mis brazos, me giré en dirección a la portátil de Bella.

─ ¿Qué haces con la computadora de Bella? ─ Me preguntó en voz baja y algo ronca por el llanto.

─ Hay un programa que me permitirá localizarla, pero necesito la clave para entrar y usarlo ─ Le expliqué. Ella levanto su cabeza rápidamente, casi me golpea, tenia los ojos abierto y llenos de esperanza.

─ Yo sé me la contraseña ─ Dijo emocionada y la alegría comenzó a evadir mi cuerpo, luego ella hizo una mueca ─ Bueno ella me dijo _que_ era, no _cual_ era ─ Aclaró y me dejó confundido.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ─ Le pregunté desesperado.

─ Ella me estaba explicando sus herramientas de espía y me dijo sobre los diferentes métodos de seguridad que tenia, para su laptop ella me dijo que la clave era, cito: _"Un día que definitivamente había que celebrar"_ y_ "Las iniciales de lo que más quiero"._

Inmediatamente dos recuerdos vinieron a mí. El primero de cuando éramos pequeños…

_Era el Trece de Septiembre, cumpleaños numero diez de Bella, antes de que nuestros padres murieran, estábamos en la habitación de Bella, ella no quería salir, pues sus padres le habían hecho una fiesta invitando a todos nuestros compañeros de clases._

"_¿Por qué tenían que hacer una fiesta? no me gusta ser el centro de atención, no hay nada que celebrar" Se quejaba, viendo por la puerta al todos los niños._

"_El día de tu nacimiento es algo que definitivamente hay que celebrar" Le respondí abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso era algo que había escuchado de mis padres…_

El segundo era mas reciente, una de nuestras conversaciones después de reencontrarnos…

"_Si te concedieran lo que mas quieras en este mundo, cualquier cosa ¿Qué pedirías?" Le pregunté abrazándola por detrás._

"_A ti" Me respondió haciendo que mi corazón saltara y yo la abrazara mas fuerte._

"_Algo que no tengas ya" Le respondí divertido y emocionado por su respuesta._

"_No lo sé, tu eres lo que siempre he querido, no necesito más" Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, le di la vuelta y la besé._

De vuelta al presente, tecleé las palabras "**13 de Septiembre EM" **Pero me dio clave fallida.

─ ¿Sabes cual es? ─ Me preguntó Renesmee emocionada, le negué con la cabeza, y le mostré la pantalla para que viera la enorme letras que decían "Calve incorrecta". Le expliqué los recuerdos, ella sonrió divertida.

─ Me dijiste que Bella odia su cumpleaños ¿No? ─ Asentí ─ Entonces el día que habría que celebrar no seria el de ella, seria el tuyo ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa.

De nuevo, sintiéndome un imbécil, por que era bastante lógico lo que había dicho Nessie, introduje ahora "**21 de junio EM**" La computadora me recompensó mostrando un mensaje de "Bienvenido" y la pantalla del escritorio mostraba una imagen de Bella junto a Emmett, Jasper y Phil.

─ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ─ Grité emocionado levantándome de golpe y casi tumbando a Nessie, pero la sujete a tiempo, le di un beso en la mejilla y la abracé casi saltando, ella también estaba feliz ─ Ve por Emmett y Jasper, explícales que ya logré entrar en la computadora, que vayan preparando todo que saldremos dentro de poco ─ Ella asintió y salio corriendo, me alegro ver por fin un poco de vida en sus ojos.

Unos pocos minutos después, estaba introduciendo la clave de mi anillo al programa, esperé unos segundos hasta que… "Bingo".

─ Los encontré ─ Murmuré feliz.

**Bella POV.**

Jacob y yo nos sentamos en el suelo, uno frente al otro con los restos de las cámaras a nuestros pies, Irina estaba sentada en una silla sin prestarnos atención, pero tenia un arma en sus manos, solo por eso decidimos ignorarla, pero ella sola comenzó hablar y ahora sabíamos que planeaban acabar con nosotros en la noche para después ir tras los Cullen, cabe mencionar que a Jacob casi le da algo cuando Irina dijo que matarían a Ness, tuve que tranquilizarlo y pensar un plan para salir de aquí.

Comimos mientras esperábamos, nada se me ocurría, la única forma era que alguien nos sacara de aquí, nuestra única esperanza era Kate… ¿Podría confiar en ella?

**Edward POV**

El ruido de las aspas era ensordecedor, ya estábamos todos montados y en el aire, Alice y Jasper no dejaban de hablar entre ellos, señalando el mapa que tenían en frente, estaban viendo la mejor de realizar el rescate, Rosalie y Emmett estaban comprobando todas las armas que llevaríamos, Sam estaba de copiloto, pues el hablaría con los de La Push, para que no nos causaran problemas, nosotros bajaríamos en el castillo, yo estaba mirando por la ventana con mirada ausente, con Renesmee a mi lado, ella había insistido en acompañarnos aunque fuera hasta La Push, pues quería ver a Jacob lo antes posible.

Le habíamos dicho que no, pero cuando despegamos nos dimos cuenta que ella se había metido por la parte de atrás del avión y escondido, era lo malo de usar el helicóptero de los Cullen, ella por supuesto lo conocía de pies a cabeza, cuando llamamos al palacio, Carlisle y Esme nos habían dicho que no era la primera vez que lo hacia y que habían asumido que ella estaría con nosotros cuando no la encontraban. No podía culparla, de estar en su posición yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque ahora tenia que preocuparme por la seguridad de ella, Sam prometió que la cuidaría con su vida, después de todo ella era su futura reina.

La observé de reojo, se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza, me observó y apretó mi mano suavemente, dándome ánimos y depositando en mí su confianza, para traer de regreso a su futuro esposo y a su amiga, yo haría todo para que no fuera en vano.

Llegamos al castillo para el medio día, tomamos un almuerzo rápido, Alice y Jasper estaban discutiendo con Sam, sobre como llegar a la isla donde estaban, yo no tenia cabeza para esas cosas y sabiendo lo importante que Bella era para Jasper y que todo lo que me importaba a mí le importaba a Alice además de la rápida amistad que desarrolló con Bella, confiaba en que ellos dos harían lo mejor para rescatarlos y traerlos sanos y salvos.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde partimos, ya tenían todo planeado, yo había descargado imágenes satelitales del lugar y observamos aquel sitio por fuera, además que metiéndome en paginas que no debía, logre sacar el plano de aquel lugar, eran en sí dos edificaciones, una que funcionaria como el puerto, relativamente pequeña de un solo piso, y la otra un poco mas alejada que seria donde los tendrían, de dos niveles con varias habitaciones, imaginamos que los mantendrían en un lugar alejado y aislado del edificio, había una habitación que prometía, era enorme y bastante alejada, pero bien podría ser su garaje para los autos, no había forma de saber que había donde, así que tendríamos que entrar a buscarlos a ciegas.

Nos montamos en los autos mas rápidos que teníamos a disposición, íbamos por supuesto solo los de Eclipse, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y yo, Sam cuidaba de Nessie, la manada junto a la policía de Twilight se encargarían de la seguridad de los reyes y la princesa Rachel, aunque obviamente Paul no dejaría que nadie se le acercara, tenían ordenes de no dejar que nadie se acercara al castillo sin mi autorización, ni siquiera Cayo y su familia, pues desconfiaba de ellos.

Para cuando el sol se ocultaba, ya estábamos bajándonos del bote que Sam había logrado conseguir, era rápido y silencioso, lo suficientemente grande para que entráramos los cinco que íbamos, el problema era que no seria suficiente para los siete que regresaríamos, de todas formas estábamos al otro extremo de la isla y regresarnos por el era muy peligroso, íbamos a tomar prestado uno o dos de los botes que ellos tuvieran, pues queríamos hacer un escape rápido.

Caminamos un fila india, Emmett iba a la cabeza, le seguía Alice, luego Jasper, Rosalie y yo cerraba, teníamos puestos lentes de visión nocturna, cada uno con un arma en la mano que tenia un silenciador, vestidos de negro completamente, con gorros cubriéndonos la cabeza, a Jasper, Rose y a mí, nuestros cabellos claros a veces eran un inconveniente cuando querías ocultarte en la noche, y moviéndonos en silencio, era casi imposible que nos descubrieran.

Llegamos cerca de los edificios, lo observamos por el lateral, ocultándonos entre los árboles, terminamos uno al lado del otro, observamos el lugar, habían dos guardias en cada puerta de entrada de los dos edificios, por supuesto, tenían escopetas y un arma colgaba a un lado de sus caderas, se veían cámaras que apuntaban hacia la entrada de los dos lugares, Jasper y Rose se encaminaron al pequeño puerto, puesto que ellos se encargarían de conseguir los botes que usaríamos y asegurar nuestra partida.

Nos separamos de manera que quedamos Alice y yo de un lado de los guardias y Emmett diagonal a ellos, Jasper y Rose hicieron lo mismo, Rose quedó diagonal, activé un programa especial de mi PDA, que enviaba una señal electromagnética que dejaba inútil las cámaras de seguridad, con una señal de mi mano Emmett y Rose dispararon una bala a cada guardia, directo en la frente, una muerte rápida y silenciosa.

Corrimos en dirección a las puertas a completar, la que sin duda, seria la misión más importante de mi vida. Rescatar a la persona que amo.

**Bella POV**

El sol había caído, lo pude saber por que por la ventana solo se veía la oscuridad y nosotros seguíamos aquí, ahora bajo el cuidado de Tanya, ella solo nos repetía lo grandioso que iba a ser cuando ella fuera la princesa heredera al trono, pues siendo la mayor le tocaba por derecho, podía ver la ira en los ojos de Jacob, no lo culpaba yo también quería matarla, pero no podía, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir de aquel lugar, faltaba poco para que los gemelos sádicos viniera a acabar con nosotros.

Le escuchaba quejarse de que Kate había tardado demasiado para reemplazarla, que ella esperaba despedirse de Alec antes de que se fuera, me estremecí del asco al imaginármelos juntos, pero no me extrañaba la maldad atrae a la maldad, yo estaba dudando que ella nos fuera ayudar. La puerta se abrió y apareció finalmente Kate, Tanya se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba, le hizo una mueca de desagrado, le entregó el arma y se fue sin decirle nada, Jacob y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente.

Kate esperó a que se dejaran de escuchar los pasos de Tanya y se asomo por la puerta, luego de un rato se acerco a nosotros y comenzó a sacar algo del bolsillo, me puse frente a Jacob por instinto, pero ella me sonrió levemente y sacó una tarjeta, la deslizo por la ranura de la puerta de la celda y con un pequeño sonido la puerta se abrió, salimos inmediatamente.

─ Me costo mucho conseguirla ─ Dijo tímidamente, levantando un poco la tarjeta ─ Tengo que regresarla antes de que se den cuenta que falta, les dará mas tiempo para escapar, toma ─ Me pasó el arma ─ deben cruzar a la izquierda, luego pasar dos puertas y cruzar a la derecha, luego pasar tres puertas mas y encontraran la salida trasera, hay un guardia cuidándola.

─ No será problema ─ Le respondí. Ella asintió.

─ Tendrán que esconderse entre los arbustos y dar la vuelta al edificio, estamos en una isla, tienen que llegar al embarcadero y conseguirse un bote para salir, solo sigan la luz del faro ─ Terminó.

─ Ven con nosotros ─ Le pidió Jacob ─ Será peligroso para ti si descubren que nos ayudaste ─ Ella negó con la cabeza.

─ Tengo que distraerlos lo mas posible, además mi padre no me matara ─ "_Pero Jane o Alec si"_ Pensé ─ Estaré bien, Jake, tu tienes que salir de aquí y regresar con mi prima, dile que lo lamento.

─ Gracias ─ Dijimos al mismo tiempo, luego de un minuto de vacilar, ella asintió y finalmente nos separamos.

Antes de cruzar, giré mi rostro hacia Kate, solo vi su espalda, me prometí a mi misma que haría lo posible por ayudarla una vez que Jacob estuviera a salvo. De repente las luces del pasillo se apagaron, dejándonos en completa oscuridad.

"_Lo que faltaba"_ Pensé. Intercambiando una mirada con Jacob. Ni modo tendría que seguir de esa manera, coloqué a Jacob detrás de mí y seguimos caminando a oscuras.

**

* * *

**

**¿Alguna idea de lo que viene? Como pueden ver cada unos tiene un plan distinto, Los Vulturis, Edward y Bella; cada plan se vera afectado por los demas, como se imaginaran.**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas!!**

**Recuerden dejar su review!! ^^**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	19. Capitulo 19: Rescate II Parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews anonimos.**

**Ya se que me tarde, pero este cap me costo MUCHO con demasiado!! Fue realmente difícil organizar las cosas en mi mente elegir los POV para describir todo lo que pasaba, espero que les guste!!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 19. Rescate (II Parte).

**Jasper POV**

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Me preguntó Rosalie al momento en que se apagaron las luces, nos pusimos de nuevo los lentes de visión nocturna y me encogí de hombros.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Pregunté por el comunicador ─ Edward nos quedamos sin luz aquí ─ Le informé, escuché ¿Risas? Por el comunicador en mi oído, luego la voz de Emmett, por su tono supe que estaba intentando no reírse ¿Qué tenia de graciosa la situación?

─ No son los únicos Jazz, la luz se fue en toda la isla ─ Contestó riéndose.

─ ¿De que te ríes oso? ─ Le preguntó Rosalie, no puede evitar sonreír, ese nombre le quedaba bien a mi hermano.

─ Tu hermano fue el causante del apagón ─ Respondió y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Suspiré, a veces no entendía el sentido del humor de Emmett.

─ Nos hubieras avisado Edward ─ Me quejé, la risa de Emmett se hizo mayor y parecía que se estaba tapando la boca para no soltar una carcajada, Alice soltó una risita y escuché un suspiro que asumí era de Edward.

─ ¡Déjalo en paz Emmett! ─ Escuche que Alice le regañaba, pero sonaba divertida, sabia que estaba sonriendo, Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada totalmente confundidos ─ Edward no podía saber que su programa cortaría la luz para desactivar las cámaras ─ Agregó.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos viéndonos, analizando las palabras de Alice, un silencio sepulcral provino del comunicador y de nosotros.

─ ¿Lo… lo hiciste sin querer? ─ Le pregunté atónito. El silencio continuó por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió.

─ Si ─ Contestó en un susurro avergonzado y derrotado.

Rosalie se mordió los labios y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, yo apreté los labios lo mas que pude, pero no pude evitarlo, juro que lo intenté, lo menos que necesitábamos en estos momentos era que nos descubrieran por nuestras risas, pero las palabras de Alice vinieron y comencé a reír, Rose me tapo la boca rápidamente.

─ Me imaginé que ellos tendrían un sistema más avanzado que no estaría conectado a la electricidad, ¡No es mi culpa que tengan un sistema de seguridad dinosaurio! ─ Se defendió Edward y solo lo hizo peor pues Rose comenzó a reír también y tuve que taparle la boca.

Emmett se nos unió, luego Alice y por ultimo Edward. Varios segundos después, escuché un suspiro.

─ ¡Bueno ya! ¡Tenemos una misión aquí! ─ Recordó Edward sin rastro de humor, todos nos tranquilizamos inmediatamente al escucharlo. ─ Después me molestan lo que quieran, tengo que rescatar a mi prometida y a mi amigo.

─ ¿Cómo que prometida? ─ Preguntamos Emmett, Rose, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

─ Eh… si, es cierto que no les habíamos dicho, Bella y yo nos comprometimos el día que fuimos al castillo de Jake y Ness ─ Respondió.

─ Después hablaremos sobre eso Edward Anthony Masen ─ Le dijo Rosalie seriamente molesta.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho? Solo por eso me tendrás que dejar organizarla Edward ─ Replico Alice.

─ Sin la novia no puedes organizar nada, Alice, tenemos que recuperarla primero, ya después hablamos sobre la boda ─ Contestó sonando impaciente.

─ ¡Hey es tu culpa por decirnos eso, en estos momento! ─ Le respondí algo enojado por como le habló a Alice.

─ Vale lo siento, ¿podemos por favor rescatar a mi prometida, su amiga y hermana? ¿Ah y al príncipe? ─ Preguntó sarcástico.

─ Claro ─ Contestamos.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Preguntó Emmett a los pocos segundos en voz baja.

─ ¿Qué sucede Emmett? ─ Habló Edward

─ No voy a olvidar lo del apagón ─ Le advirtió. Las chicas y yo reímos suavemente.

─ No esta bromeando Edward, no lo hará y se asegurará que tu tampoco lo hagas, créeme ─ Le confirmé.

─ Me lo imaginaba ─ Contestó con un suspiro.

Dejamos de hablar por la radio y finalmente nos pusimos manos a la obra, Rosalie y yo observamos el lugar, tuvimos la suerte de que no había nadie mas que el guardia de afuera y además había alrededor de doce embarcaciones distintas, desde pequeñas lanchas para dos personas, hasta un yate para mas de quince, intercambiamos una mirada y una sonrisa, seria un trabajo fácil…

… O tal vez no.

Todos los malditos barcos tenían un seguro eléctrico, que por la falta de luz no podíamos desactivar, en estos momentos no me caía tan bien Edward; encontramos una lancha lo suficientemente grande para ocho personas que estaba solo amarrada con una cuerda, el _gran_ problema era que su motor no estaba donde debería, es decir _en_ la lancha, en cambio estaba en el piso frente a esta.

─ Puedo arreglarlo ─ Aseguró Rosalie observándome ─ ¿Crees que podrás manejarla?

─ Por supuesto ─ Le respondí.

─ Entonces vigila mientras trabajo ─ Contestó, se agachó y comenzó a observar el motor detalladamente, yo me dirigí a la ventana al lado de la puerta para vigilar.

**Jane POV.**

Estaba caminando con mi mochila lista hacia la habitación de mi hermano, cuando las luces del pasillo se apagaron, una de mis manos se fue directo a la pistola que tenia en la cadera de mi pantalón, cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad seguí mi camino con cautela, entré sin tocar la puerta a pesar de haber escuchado los gemidos de placer de mi hermano junto a los que sin duda serian de Tanya, solo por molestar a esta ultima fue que lo hice.

Agradecí la falta de luz, pero ellos sin duda no agradecieron mi interrupción, la estúpida princesa consentida chilló indignada mientras noté que la sombra de mi hermano se alejaba (bajaba) de ella rápidamente, tomó una pistola que estaba al lado de su cama y me apuntó; sonreí, por lo menos no había bajado del todo sus defensas, el bajó el arma cuando se dio cuenta que era yo; Tanya resopló molesta, no soportaba a esa malcriada, no entendía que le veía Alec.

─ Ya estoy lista Alec ─ Le dije con una sonrisa, que aunque él no podría verla sabría que estaba sonriendo, el suspiró y la estúpida se quejó.

─ No pudiste esperar un poco ─ Dijo con su voz chillona, mi mano seguía sobre la pistola, seria tan fácil, dispararle ahora mismo y acabar con esto. Pero mi padre se molestaría y nos causaría problemas con Cayo.

─ No estoy hablado contigo ─ Le dije de manera cortante, luego mi voz se suavizó ─ Alec la luz se acaba de ir, por si acaso no lo notaste, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, será un problema sacar un buen barco.

─ Claro que noté que la luz se fue, pero estaba… distraído en esos momentos para darle mayor importancia ─ Me respondió bajándose de la cama y buscando su ropa en la oscuridad, su voz no demostraba enojo, sino resignación.

─ ¿Que haces Alec? ¿Me vas a dejar así? ─ Preguntó Tanya sorprendida.

─ Jane tiene razón Tanya, debemos prepararnos, dejé que me distrajeras demasiado ─ Le dijo con voz dura, mientras se ponía sus armas. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro, sonreí ─ Voy a encargarme de los rehenes, Jane intenta sacar algún barco y Tanya vístete, cuando termine nos marchamos, avísale a tu hermana ─ Terminó de arreglarse, sin siquiera mirarla, al pasar a mi lado, me dio una mirada de reproche pero luego sonrió levemente, no podía estar enfadado conmigo por mucho tiempo, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Sentí los ojos de Tanya clavados en mi espalda, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro y tocando la pistola en mi cadera, maldita princesa; me fui de allí sin mirar atrás escuchando los quejidos de Tanya, podría calmar mis ganas de asesinarla con la verdadera princesa de Twilight y su familia.

**Bella POV**

"_Deben cruzar a la izquierda, luego pasar dos puertas y cruzar a la derecha, luego pasar tres puertas mas y encontraran la salida trasera"_

Con las palabras de Kate en mi mente, caminaba lo más silencioso posible sintiendo a Jacob detrás de mí, solo el sonido de su respiración me lo decía pues era realmente silencioso, algo increíble considerando su tamaño, se notaba que estaba entrenado para cazar. Que se hubiera ido la luz era definitivamente una ventaja para nosotros, pues así las cámaras de seguridad no funcionaban, pensé que seria un camino rápido, la cosa es que las puertas que Kate había dicho estaban realmente separadas, el lugar era enorme.

Con el arma sujeta en mi mano derecha, pegada a mi muslo, sin seguro y el dedo índice al lado del gatillo, avanzábamos escondiéndonos entre los pasillos que habían entre las puertas, el sonido de unos pasos viniendo de adelante, nos alertaron y nos vimos forzados a entrar en una de las habitaciones, rogando que nuestros sentidos tuvieran razón y estuviera vacía, el lugar estaba iluminado vagamente por una luz de emergencia, había dos escritorios, en uno de ellos había una computadora, mientras que en el otro había varios documentos ordenados.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, yo de frente a la puerta con el arma apuntando y Jacob a un lado, preparado para cualquier cosa, escuchamos los pasos acercarse y pasar de largo, solté el aire que no sabia había retenido; le di el arma a Jacob, quien tomó una posición igual a la que yo tenia; me acerqué a los escritorios, le di una rápida ojeada a los documentos… inútiles; revisé el otro escritorio y en uno de los cajones conseguí varias memorias portátiles, ya que no tenia forma de comprobar su contenido, las tomé todas y se las di a Jacob para que las guardara.

Tomé mi arma y salí, diciéndole a Jacob que se quedara adentro sin importar que escuchara, yo iría por él, quería asegurarme que hasta el próximo cruce fuera seguro, caminé despacio y pegada a la pared, llegué al cruce y observé un lugar para que Jacob pudiera esconderse antes de proseguir, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta, sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda y me tiré al suelo y rodé girándome por instinto, quedé frente a una figura masculina que apuntaba un arma en dirección donde estaba mi cabeza hace segundos, tenia un tubo cilíndrico en ella…un silenciador.

No fue difícil adivinar quien era, Alec el hijo de Aro, solo él lograría moverse en tal silencio, un asesino entrenado. Me levanté rápidamente y de una patada le tiré el arma, pero el logró tomar mi mano y tirar la mía al suelo, me liberé con un giro, golpeando a uno de sus costados con mi rodilla, apenas se encogió, pero se lanzó sobre mí, caímos al suelo, con el sobre mí, se sentó sobre mi pecho y me golpeó en el rostro, antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo, logre darle una patada en la espalda, justo entre sus omoplatos se distrajo por el dolor y logré cambiarnos de posición, agarrando su cabeza la golpeé contra el suelo dos veces, lo mas fuerte que pude, pero el logró empujarme fuera de él, era muy fuerte, caí de espaldas, golpeándome la cabeza fuertemente, hizo que el mundo diera vueltas por unos segundos, el aprovechó mi distracción y sacó un cuchillo de no se donde y corrió a donde yo estaba.

Logré despejarme justo antes de que me clavara el cuchillo en mi pecho, me giré justo a tiempo, para que solo lastimara mi brazo, haciéndome un corte profundo pero no letal, ahogue el grito de dolor y le di una patada para alejarlo y cayó golpeándose contra la pared, una mano fue a mi brazo lastimado y fui a buscar mi arma o la suya, la que estuviera mas cerca, pero estaba tan oscuro que me fue difícil localizarla, cuando finalmente lo hice, me agaché y la recogí, pero cuando me giré lo tenia prácticamente sobre mí, me tiró al suelo de nuevo, cuando se abalanzó sobre mí, el arma se me resbalo de las manos por la sangre que corría de mi brazo, Alec iba a clavar el cuchillo en mi pecho, yo estaba inmovilizada con él sobre mi brazo bueno y el otro lastimado; cuando sentí que la puerta que estaba al lado nuestro se abrió y Alec observó también en esa dirección sin soltarme, cerré los ojos, derrotada.

"_Te amo Edward, perdóname Jacob"_ pensé.

Escuché el sonido de un golpe, un quejido de dolor y de repente el peso de Alec desapareció sobre mí, abrí los ojos de repente, la luz proveniente de la habitación me dejo ver a Jacob dándole un golpe a Alec en la cabeza, haciendo que la misma golpeara contra la pared y este cayera inconciente. Jacob corrió a mi lado.

─ Me alegro que no me hicieras caso ─ Le dije cuando me ayudaba a levantarme.

─ Yo también, no tienes idea de las ganas que le tenia a ese tipo ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Jacob ocultó el cuerpo de Alec en la habitación donde estábamos antes, mientras yo buscaba las armas, tomé la mía y la de Alec se la di a Jacob. Seguimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra libertad, rogaba por no conseguirme a nadie mas, el brazo me estaba doliendo bastante.

─ Tendremos que encargarnos de eso ─ Dijo Jacob señalando mi brazo lastimado, se acercó a una puerta y escuchó, al darse cuenta que no escuchaba nada, la abrió despacio, una vez que se aseguro que no había nadie, entramos para que me ayudara a vendarme el brazo.

**Edward POV.**

Después del incidente de la luz, seguimos con la búsqueda de Bella y Jacob, no hubo mas bromas, cada uno estaba concentrado en encontrarlos, el primer lugar a donde nos dirigimos fue la habitación grande que habíamos visto en los planos; pasamos unas escaleras y escuchamos unas voces provenientes de la parte superior, nos ocultamos en lo que sabíamos era un armario, cuando sentimos a alguien subir, era una persona, y por lo visto una mujer por lo ligero de los pasos, pero como presentíamos que Tanya y su hermana estaban con los Vulturis no nos arriesgamos.

Salimos de aquel lugar y continuamos con la búsqueda, abrimos la puerta del enorme salón con precaución, si los tenían allí los tendrías vigilados, Emmett entró delante apuntando hacia todos lados.

─ Esta vacío ─ Informó ─ Pero tienen que ver esto ─ Agregó.

Alice y yo entramos después de él, observamos una enorme celda transparente, me acerqué mientras Alice observaba a los alrededores y Emmett vigilaba la entrada, observé en el interior y encontré los restos de unas cámaras de video echa pedazos, observé las esquinas y fue obvio que las habían quitado para que no los observaran, una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro; examiné el lugar y sentí un enorme alivio cuando noté que no había sangre en aquel lugar, había también unos platos vacíos y unos vasos, por los menos los habían alimentado. Me acerqué a la cerradura del lugar.

─ Fueron sacados por alguien ─ Les informé ─ Esta cerradura es imposible de abrir desde adentro.

─ La pregunta es ¿Para que los sacaron? ─ Dijo Alice, Emmett y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada.

─ No hay sangre aquí ─ Agregué esperanzado, la idea de que los sacaran para matarlos, me enfermaba.

─ Ni tampoco por los alrededores ─ Habló Alice pensativa ─ Es extraño, estoy segura que hubieran intentado escapar al momento en que los liberaran, pero no hay señal de pelea.

─ ¿Alguien los ayudó a escapar? ─ Cuestionó Emmett.

─ Es lo único que tendría sentido ─ Respondió Alice.

Informamos a Rose y Jasper sobre nuestro descubrimiento, ellos nos informaron sobre la lancha que Rosalie estaba arreglando, Jasper se mantendría alerta, mientras nosotros tendríamos que buscarlos por todo el edificio, seria peligroso pues podríamos encontrarnos con algún Vulturi. Salimos de aquella habitación y continuamos la búsqueda.

Caminamos por el pasillo en la dirección que no habíamos visto, adentrándonos cada vez mas en aquel edificio, recordé que había una puerta trasera, por lo que era posible que ellos fueran por allí; al cruzar a la izquierda y caminar un poco, Emmett que estaba delante de mí se quedó paralizado, casi tropecé con él.

─ ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? ─ Preguntó con voz ahogada. Alice y yo nos pusimos cada uno al lado de Emmett y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

En el piso y en las paredes habían manchas oscuras, incluso había un rastro de ellas que se dirigían a una puerta cercana a Alice, era sangre sin duda y supe que la voz de Emmett había salido así porque pensaba al igual que yo que podría ser de Bella o Jacob; si abríamos la puerta estaba seguro que conseguiríamos un cuerpo. Alice también lo supo pues en seguida se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y un suspiro de alivio salio de su pecho, al observar dentro de la habitaron, se giró y negó con la cabeza.

─ No es ninguno de ellos ─ Mi cuerpo se relajo al igual que el de Emmett, solté el aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo ─ Es un chico, pero no lo reconozco.

─ Sigamos ─ Dije observando preocupado un rastro de sangre que cruzaba el pasillo. La verdad era que no me importaba nadie más hasta que tuviera a Bella entre mis brazos y Jacob ante mis ojos.

Cruzamos por el pasillo y noté una luz proveniente debajo de una de las puertas, lo que significaba que había alguien allí, escuché como la puerta se abría lentamente y Emmett hizo que nos ocultáramos detrás de él, echo a correr de repente en esa dirección, Alice y yo le seguimos rápidamente, su enorme cuerpo no me dejaba ver nada, pero pude observar como se echaba para atrás, sin embargo le pegaron, luego noté sujetaba algo o alguien con sus manos.

─ ¡Maldición! Te enseñé muy bien ─ dijo con una voz llena de alivio y un poco de dolor.

─ ¿¡Emmett!? ─ La dulce voz de Bella lleno mi cuerpo de tal alivio que casi caigo sobre mis rodillas y me pongo a llorar.

Pero en su lugar rodeé a Emmett y tomé el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos y aspire su aroma, sentí que se resistía a mí durante un instante antes de reconocerme y aferrarse a mí, me separé solo lo necesario para darle un beso en los labios, luego otro y otro más.

─ Te amo, te amo tanto, estaba tan preocupado de que te pasara algo ─ Le dije demasiado rápido y mientras repartía besos por su rostro, que apenas yo mismo me entendí.

─ Estoy bien Edward, estoy bien ─ Me tranquilizaba, siempre tan buena, debería ser yo quien la calmara a ella no al revés, pero no podía controlarme.

─ Edward no fuiste el único que se preocupó por ella ─ Dijo la voz de Alice detrás de mí a modo de reproche, me separé a regañadientes. Y observé como Emmett y Alice la envolvían en un abrazo doble; aproveché el momento para avisarle a Jazz y Rose que la habíamos encontrado, y entonces mi mente enseguida recordó a Jac.…

La puerta detrás de Bella se abrió y justo apareció el príncipe Jacob con una pistola apuntando hacia el frente, una luz tenue le alumbraba desde atrás, estaba obviamente confundido al ver la escena, pero se relajó cuando me quité los lentes de visión nocturna.

─ ¡Gracias a Dios! ─ Dijo soltando un suspiro y bajando el arma, sin poder evitarlo le abracé rápidamente, ahora si estaba totalmente tranquilo ─ Ya… yo también te extrañe cariño ─ Dijo riendo dándome golpecitos en la espalda, escuché que Emmett reía suavemente a mi espalda y se me separé de inmediato. ¿Cómo podían bromear en un momento así?

─ Idiota ─ Me quejé ─ Me alegro que el echo que te hayan secuestrado no te quitara el sentido del humor ─ Dije cortante pero con una sonrisa. Esto podría ser una situación traumática para muchos, no me sorprendía que Jacob pudiera manejarlo.

─ Nah, Bells fue una excelente compañía ─ Respondió tranquilamente, pasándole un brazo por encima a Bella y acercándole a él, me di cuenta que tuvo mucho cuidado con su brazo y entonces noté el trozo de tela que le rodeaba un brazo, automáticamente me acerqué y la tome del brazo, con cuidado por supuesto.

─ ¿Qué te pasó? ─ Pregunté alarmado al ver que la tela se cubría de sangre.

─ Un corte de cuchillo ─ Mi cuerpo se tensó ─ No es grave Edward, puedo mover mi brazo, mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí ─ Trató de calmarme y lo logró, por un momento.

─ Larguemos de aquí ─ Dijo Emmett, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta trasera, no era buena idea regresar y encontrarnos con alguien. Habíamos tenido suerte y no quiera arriesgarme.

**Kate POV**

Luego de dejar a Bella y Jacob, fui al piso superior cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera, la luz se fue, lo que me dio la excusa perfecta para haberlos dejado solos, aunque Cayo, Aro y Marco me gritaron que bajara enseguida y esperara a Alec o Jane, mi madre se había ido en la mañana para reunirse con la esposa de Aro; me dio el tiempo suficiente para dejar la llave sin que lo notaran además estaban tan concentrados revisando unos papeles bajo la luz de las linternas que no notaron que no tenia el arma conmigo.

Ya que sabia que ellos tres estarían ocupados, fui a la habitación de Irina, pues lo mas seguro era que Tanya estuviera con Alec, era una suerte que todas las habitaciones estuvieran en la parte superior, eso garantizaba que Jacob y Bella tendrían mas posibilidades de salir sin ser vistos.

Me acerqué a la puerta de mi hermana y escuché la voz de Tanya proveniente de ella y me quedé paralizada en mi sitio, si ella no estaba con Alec… ¿Dónde estaba él? Me quedé escuchando.

─ Te lo juro que no soporto a Jane, ¿Puedes creer que nos interrumpió en pleno acto? Y ¡Alec no le dijo nada! Simplemente se vistió y se marchó a matar al príncipe perro y la guardaespaldas esa ─ Se quejaba. Escuché una risa proveniente de Irina.

─ Lo mas seguro es que lo hiciera apropósito, Jane te quiere tanto como tu a ella ─ Le respondió burlona.

─ ¿Estas lista? No quiero que Alec se queje porque llegamos tarde ─ Pregunto mi hermana mayor. Yo me quedé congelada, Alec ya había ido por Bella y Jacob, agradecí que no hubiera luz, a estas alturas ya debió de darse cuenta que no estaban, de esa manera no pudo activar la alarma, si es que aquí había una.

─ Es difícil recoger las cosas si apenas veo ¡Odio este lugar! Me gusta mas el castillo en Volterra ─ Se defendió ─ Y debes admitir que quien no quieres que se enoje es Jane ─ Escuché un bufido que supuse fue Tanya.

─ Sabes que esa perra es capaz de matar por la más mínima provocación, no quiero hacerla enojar… no demasiado al menos ─ Rió Tanya algo nerviosa.

Vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de Alec y Jane, los gemelos asesinos hijos de Aro, apenas los conocía de un día y supe cuando observé esos fríos ojos azules que eran peligrosos y que a ellos no les importaría acabar con cualquiera que su padre le dijera, un escalofrío me sacudió al darme cuenta del peligro en que me había puesto, mi padre no me haría nada, pero ellos… no tendrían ningún problema. Y mi padre no podría detenerlos.

La puerta se abrió y quedé frente a Tanya, no me había dado cuenta de sus pasos, por estar perdida en mis pensamientos.

─ ¿Alec ya terminó? ─ Preguntó extrañada de verme.

─ S… si ─ Mentí con un susurro.

─ ¡Demonios! ¡Vamos Irina! ─ Le gritó a mi otra hermana.

─ Cayo quiere verlas antes de que se vayan ─ Mentí de nuevo, estaba aterrada pero tenia que retrasarlas lo mas posible, así tal vez podría irme con ellos después de todo. Tanya puso una cara extrañada, será porque le dije Cayo en lugar de padre, pero simplemente no podía llamarle así a él.

─ ¿Para que? ─ Preguntó enojada Tanya, mientras Irina se acercó por detrás.

─ No lo sé, no me lo dijo, no me dice nada nunca ─ Le contesté con una voz dura a pesar de que estaba temblando por dentro. Ellas rieron.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos con papá, me dijiste que Jane nos esperaba en el embarcadero es capaz de obligarnos a nadar para alcanzarlos ─ Dijo Irina y se marcharon.

Yo me quedé viéndolas y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, Jane estaba en el embarcadero, por lo tanto Bella y Jacob tendrian que enfrentarse a esa asesina, corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada.

**Rosalie POV**

Una ultima vuelta y…

─ ¡Esta listo! ─ Dije, girándome en dirección a Jasper que estaba vigilando por la ventana.

─ Impresionante ─ Me elogió dándome una sonrisa amable y yo sonreí orgullosa. Pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se acercó mas al vidrio ─ Tenemos compañía ─ Dijo seriamente.

─ Cuantos ─ Le pregunté acercándome a la ventana procurando que no se me pudiera ver desde afuera.

─ Uno o mejor dicho una ─ Dijo haciendo una mueca, en la misión que hicimos juntos Jasper ya había dicho lo incomodo que se siente al enfrentarse con una mujer, igual lo hacia y no dudaba en matarlas si se llegaba el caso extremo, pero no le gustaba.

─ Yo me encargo, de todas formas tienes que montar el motor ─ El hizo un asentimiento y con una sonrisa agradecida se marchó a colocarlo.

Observé a la chica, se veía realmente joven y no era ninguna de las primas de Nessie, era delgada y baja, pero caminaba con la elegancia de un gato, algo en ella me dijo que era peligrosa, no me arriesgaría, apunté mi arma a través del vidrio, con la potencia que tenia y el silenciador, no lo rompería en pedazos, solo dejaría un agujero. Esperé para darle un golpe que acabara con ella de un solo tiro, directo al corazón, disparé…

La chica se movió en el último segundo, la bala le dio en el brazo izquierdo, ¡Maldición tenia excelentes reflejos! comenzó a disparar en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que corría hacia un lado para esconderse detrás de unos árboles, me vi obligada a agacharme para esquivar los disparos, ahora habría problemas porque esos si debieron haberlos escuchado adentro.

─ Rosalie…─ Escuché que Jasper me llamaba y al mismo tiempo Edward por el comunicador.

─ Estoy bien ─ Les contesté a ambos ─ Lo mejores que se apresuren chicos, alguien ya sabe que estamos aquí y los disparos alertaran al resto.

─ Ya terminé aquí ─ Informó Jasper ─ Solo faltan ustedes.

─ Iremos por los árboles, estamos a un lado del edifico principal; vigilen la puerta ─ Dijo Edward. Jasper se montó en la lancha y la encendió.

Salí con mucho cuidado, apuntando hacia los árboles, por el rabillo del ojo noté a Emmett acercándose, detrás de él venían Bella, Jacob, Edward y Alice. Entraron corriendo al embarcadero, observé como se abría la puerta principal y por ella salían varias personas, disparé en su dirección para hacerlos retroceder, una vez que todos entraron, caminé sin dar la espalda y manteniéndolos dentro.

Me giré y me monté de un salto en la lancha, Jasper arrancó y comenzamos a movernos, la puerta del embarcadero se abrió y observé a la misma chica apuntándonos y nos disparó tres veces, escuché un gesto de dolor y luego un disparo de nuestro lado, la figura cayó pues le habían dado en una pierna, me giré y observé a Emmett bajando la pistola y a Edward sujetándose el pecho con esto de dolor.

Bella pegó un grito ahogado y Edward le dijo que se tranquilizara, Alice le sacó la camisa con cuidado y vimos la bala justo donde estaba el corazón de Edward… detenida por el chaleco antibalas que nos pusimos antes de salir del castillo de La Push. Sin embargo eso dolía mucho, yo lo sabia por experiencia. Sonreí al recordar el regalo que Jasper les había dejado.

**Kate POV**

Escuché unos disparos provenientes de afuera y aceleré el paso, me encontraba frente a la puerta y estuve a punto de abrirla pero decidí que no era seguro, me escondí en la habitación que había mas cerca y escuché las voces de Aro, Cayo y Marco, junto a las de mis hermanas y otras personas más, estaban bajando del piso superior, confundidos y abrieron la puerta, otros disparos los recibieron y tuvieron que cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero lastimaron a alguien, me alegre de no haber salido yo.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?! ─ Preguntó enojado Aro. Se escucharon tres disparos, pero mas lejos y después un cuarto. Luego todo se volvió en silencio.

Escuché que la puerta abrirse unos minutos después, todos salieron y yo les observé desde adentro, entraron al embarcadero con linternas, escuché el grito de Aro. Y observé como traían a alguien cargado en brazos. Detrás de mí escuché unos pasos, me escondí de nuevo en la habitación, la puerta del frente se abrió y la voz de Aro sonó sorprendida.

─ ¡Alec! ¿Qué te sucedió? ─ Preguntó.

─ ¡Jane! ─ Exclamó Alec sonando preocupado ─ Me atacaron, los prisioneros escaparon ─ Dijo enojado.

─ ¿Quién los dejó escapar? ─ Preguntó Jane con rabia y con dolor.

─ A Kate le tocaba vigilarlos ─ Escuché que Tanya me acusaba y sentí un dolor en mi corazón por la forma en que mi hermana me entregaba. Escuche a mi padre maldecir.

─ Espero que se haya ido con ellos esa traidora, porque si la encuentro la mato yo mismo ¡Echó a la basura años de trabajo! ─ Dijo Marco, por primera vez escuché una emoción proveniente de él. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que Cayo no dijo nada para contradecirlo.

─ Me encargaré de Kate yo misma ─ Dijo Jane y su voz hizo que me diera un escalofrío.

─ Como quieras ─ Hablo Alec con voz fría ─ Siempre y cuando me dejes al príncipe Jacob… Esto ahora es personal.

─ Después mis hijos, tenemos que curar sus heridas primero. Renata, encárgate de limpiar el lugar, tenemos que irnos lo mas rápido posible, no sabemos cuando llegaran los de Eclipse, Jane y Alec se marcharan en el primer barco disponible. Tenemos que volar este lugar en pedazos ─ Organizaba Aro mientras los escuchaba alejarse ─ ¡Enciendan las malditas luces!

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"_ Pensé con pánico. Cuando me aseguré que no había nadie cera, corrí hacia el embarcadero, pero cuando me faltaban unos diez pasos, el lugar explotó y yo caí al suelo, me arrastré hacia los árboles porque la explosión fue relativamente pequeña en comparación a las cantidades de gasolina que había por los alrededores y dentro de los barcos, unos segundos después, justo como había pensado, el lugar voló en mil pedazos.

Solo pude pensar _"Estoy atrapada y si me consiguen… muerta" _Corrí hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás.

**Renesmee POV**

─ No debí haberte traído ─ Me dijo Sam por tercera vez con un tono preocupado.

─ No había forma que me quedara esperando en el castillo ─ Le repliqué.

─ Jacob va a matarme por traerte ─ Respondió y yo rodé mis ojos.

─ El no te va a decir nada, se alegrara tanto de verme cuando pise tierra que ni siquiera te prestara atención, y si quieres le dices que te lo ordené como tu futura reina ─ Le contesté sonriéndole ampliamente.

─ No se como me deje convencer de esto ─ Murmuró para sí mismo.

─ Nadie puede decirme que no ─ Le aseguré ─ Relájate que no podría estar mas segura que contigo ─ El sonrió levemente avergonzado por el cumplido.

Tomé aire y dirigí mi vista al océano nuevamente, ya habían pasado alrededor de seis horas desde que Edward y los demás habían partido del castillo, no podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, aunque confiaba en Edward y los demás, no pude quedarme quieta en el castillo, convencí a Sam de llevarme a donde ellos desembarcarían hace dos horas aproximadamente.

Finalmente observé una lancha que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al notar a ocho personas en ella, entre ellos la silueta de un hombre de cabello corto y ligeramente en punta, muy distinto al rizado de Jasper, al despeinado de Edward y al corto cabello de Emmett.

Bajé del auto corriendo hasta la orilla, con Sam detrás de mi, cada vez la lancha se acercaba más y no pude evitar sonreír… mi príncipe había regresado a casa.

**

* * *

**

¡¿Les Gusto?! Espero que si! Anímenme con un review ¿si? y tal vez les ponga el cap que sigue el sábado!

**El siguiente se llama: ¿Fin de la misión?**

**Besos a Todas! Se les quiere Chicas!!**

**Yari Cullen Black!! **


	20. Capitulo 20: ¿Fin de la mision?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. xD

**¡NO están alucinando! ¡SI! finalmente después de meses de espera por su parte y un mega bloqueo por el mío, HE TERMINADO la historia!**

**Primero vamos a recordarles un poco lo que pasó en el cap anterior:**

_**Rosalie POV**_

_Bella pegó un grito ahogado y Edward le dijo que se tranquilizara, Alice le sacó la camisa con cuidado y vimos la bala justo donde estaba el corazón de Edward… detenida por el chaleco antibalas que nos pusimos antes de salir del castillo de La Push. Sin embargo eso dolía mucho, yo lo sabia por experiencia. Sonreí al recordar el regalo que Jasper les había dejado._

_**Kate POV**_

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" Pensé con pánico. Cuando me aseguré que no había nadie cerca, corrí hacia el embarcadero, pero cuando me faltaban unos diez pasos, el lugar explotó y yo caí al suelo, me arrastré hacia los árboles porque la explosión fue relativamente pequeña en comparación a las cantidades de gasolina que había por los alrededores y dentro de los barcos, unos segundos después, justo como había pensado, el lugar voló en mil pedazos._

_Solo pude pensar "Estoy atrapada y si me consiguen… muerta" Corrí hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. _

_**Renesmee POV**_

_Bajé del auto corriendo hasta la orilla, con Sam detrás de mi, cada vez la lancha se acercaba más y no pude evitar sonreír… mi príncipe había regresado a casa._

_

* * *

_

**Aquí tenemos el cap! Aquí hay un Lemon, porque recuerdo que una de ustedes me pidió un poco de acción entre Quil y Claire ^^ ¡Que lo disfruten!**

******ADVERTENCIA****: A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, aun me acuerdo que tengo menores de edad leyéndome, por lo que separé los Lemon, así que niñas (Es de manera cariñosa ;p) lo que esté entre las lineas de separación, sáltenselo! Y continúen con lo demás.**

**Capitulo 20. ¿Fin de la misión?**

**Jacob POV**

Una vez que nos alejamos de la isla y me aseguré que el tiro que iba dirigido a mi, no le causo un daño real a Edward, pude relajarme y cerrar mis ojos suspirando aliviado, tratando de no pensar en la que sin duda era la experiencia mas aterrorizante y excitante de mi vida. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a Twilight y sostener a mi princesa en mis brazos, fruncí el seño al pensar que faltaban varias horas para verla.

─ ¿Te sucede algo Jake? ¿Estas herido? ─ La voz preocupada de Alice me hizo abrir los ojos, ella estaba al lado de Jasper con una mano sobre la rodilla de él, pero sus ojos me observaban a mí; negué con la cabeza y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

─ Solo quiero llegar a casa y olvidar todo esto ─ Dije ─ Gracias a todos ustedes, por rescatarme, no tengo como agradecerles ─ Comencé pero Emmett hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia.

─ No fue ningún problema, ese es nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo lo hubiéramos hecho por ti como por cualquier miembro de los castillos, no debimos encariñarnos con ustedes y no tengo idea de cómo le hicieron para meterse en nuestros corazones tan rápido… ─ Emmett dijo divagando, Rose lo interrumpió.

─ Lo que Emmett quiere decir es que no es necesario que nos agradezcas Jacob, lo hicimos porque nos importas, tú y los demás de ambos castillos; no dejaríamos que nada les suceda a ninguno ─ Termino sonriéndome levemente. Sabia que eso era un gesto muy importante viniendo de ella, la garganta se me cerró.

─ Eso mismo que ella dijo ─ Agregó Emmett asintiendo, todos reímos, pero los demás también asintieron, supe que todos hablaban enserio. No pude sentirme mas agradecido.

─ Gracias ─ Dije con voz ahogada, nunca me imagine que podría encontrar tal confianza, seguridad y cariño por alguien fuera de la manada o mi pueblo, me devolvieron la confianza en los demás que había perdido en mi poco tiempo con los Vulturis, pues en realidad pensaba que no se podría confiar en nadie, teniendo en cuenta que son familia lejana de los Cullen.

Cada unos se concentro en su pareja, Bella estaba preocupada por el tiro que recibió Edward y Edward a su vez por el brazo de Bella, era algo gracioso de ver, Rose estaba a un lado de Emmett, quien le decía cosas al oído y ella reía suavemente; Alice y Jasper no hacían nada mas que sostenerse de las manos y cada vez que podía Jasper observaba a Alice, pues el seguía manejando la lancha; no pude evitar pensar en Renesmee y lo mucho que me había hecho falta.

Finalmente nos acercábamos a tierra, cuando noté una figura pequeña en la playa, que hacia señales con las manos, el sol estaba comenzando a salir y mientras mas nos acercábamos mi corazón latía más fuerte… Renesmee me estaba esperando.

Los rayos del sol hacían que su cabello dorado pareciera echo de oro y no pude evitar el impulso de lanzarme al agua cuando faltaba poco mas de dos metros para llegar a la orilla, ella me encontró a la mitad del camino, se lanzó a mis brazos cuando el agua nos llegaba un poco mas alto de las rodillas, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso mientras caíamos dentro del agua, aun así no nos separamos, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el agua un segundo antes de que pudiera invadir su boca, el sabor del agua salada se mezclaba con su sabor natural, no me importó, solo sabia que la tenia conmigo, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, ella estaba a salvo, yo también, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno, salimos del agua para escuchar los aplausos y risas de los demás, le di otro beso, le pasé un brazo por la cintura acercándola a mí y salimos completamente del agua.

─ Vamos a casarnos hoy, no quiero estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo nunca mas ─ Le susurré al oído, ella me vio sorprendida y luego me dio una enorme sonrisa.

─ Hablaré con mis padres cuando lleguemos a La Push, estoy segura que podrán arreglarlo ─ Me dio otro beso y se separó a ver como estaban los demás. Sam se acercó.

─ Me alegro que este bien príncipe ─ Me dijo en tono muy formal, ofreciéndome una mano, sacudí la cabeza y golpee su mano para apartarla.

─ No seas ridículo Sam, no me des esa rutina de jefe de seguridad ahorita, necesito amor Quileute ─ Le dije sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.

─ Estas todo empapado Jacob, olvídalo ─ Reí y me acerqué a él y le abracé, el se quejó, pero me devolvió el abrazo ─ En serio me alegro que estés bien Jake

─ Tienes que ir preparando todo para la ceremonia de emparejamiento, me pienso casar con Nessie, hoy mismo ─ Le dije mientras se separaba, el sonrió y asintió.

Alice me pasó una toalla para secarme y otra a Nessie, luego fue a llamar por teléfono y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Me acerqué mientras Ness se separaba de Bella y abrazaba a Edward.

─ Gracias, sabía que me lo traerías sano y salvo ─ Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego otro sonriéndole.

─ ¿Debo ponerme celoso? ─ Pregunté detrás de ella pero sonriendo.

─ Te acabo de decir que me casaré contigo en pocas horas, un poco de confianza ¿no? ─ Me respondió alzando una ceja, pero luego sonrió y se puso a mi lado y dejó que la abrazara.

─ Hablando de bodas ¿Bella hay algo que quieras decirnos? ─ Preguntó Emmett. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Edward? ─ Preguntó confundida, Ness y yo intercambiamos una mirada, Bella me había dicho su compromiso mientras estábamos en la celda y por la mirada de ella, Edward se lo había dicho también.

─ Si… puede ser que sin querer haya mencionado algo mientras los buscábamos ─ Respondió luciendo culpable ─ Lo siento ─ dijo, Bella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y después le sonrió.

─ Bueno… Edward me pidió que me casara con él ─ Dijo sonriéndole inocente a sus hermanos.

─ ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿El día que te viéramos con el vestido de novia caminando hacia la iglesia? ─ Preguntó Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

─ Los secuestraron al día siguiente de que se lo pedí ─ Intentó defenderla Edward.

─ Tu no digas nada Edward Masen, que aun no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho nada a Alice y a mí ─ Le regañó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

─ Rose… no lo planee ¿De acuerdo? fue algo que simplemente sucedió ─ Respondió Edward.

─ Vamos chicos, es la verdad… ─ Comenzó Bella mientras Alice y Jasper se acercaron.

─ Hablaran de eso en el camino a La Push, ¿Ok? Alice y yo nos quedaremos a esperar a los demás agentes, ustedes vayan, según escuché tenemos una boda dentro de varias horas ─ Dijo Jasper sonriendo en nuestra dirección.

Todos se pusieron de pie y nos montamos en la camioneta, Sam iba manejando, Emmett iba de copiloto, Rose, Edward y Bella iban detrás de ellos y Nessie y yo en el tercer asiento. Cuado íbamos a irnos, Alice se acercó y se asomó por la ventana de Edward, con una sonrisa dijo.

─ Por cierto Bella, yo me encargaré de organizar tu boda ─ Bella iba a replicar pero Alice la detuvo con un gesto de la mano ─ Nos los deben por no decirnos antes ─ Bella no pudo decir nada más pues Alice fue junto a Jasper y Sam arrancó la camioneta.

─ No es justo ─ Se quejó Bella.

─ Si lo es, eso les pasa por no decirnos nada ─ Replicó Rose, Edward comenzó a decir algo, pero Rose lo detuvo ─ Y si siguen quejándose me aseguraré de que Alice invite a toda Eclipse, ambas sucursales ─ Amenazó Rosalie, ellos se quedaron en silencio.

Nessie y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida, la abracé y cerré los ojos inspirando su aroma, me relajé inmediatamente, ya no tendría que pasar ni un día lejos de ella, con ese pensamiento y una enorme sonrisa, me quedé dormido.

**Alice POV**

Con mi mente llena de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para la boda de mi hermano y Bella, la boda de Jacob y Nessie, lo referente a este caso, mas el echo de que estábamos a nada de terminar la misión, me senté junto a Jasper en la lancha donde habíamos venido, él la había sacado del agua, pues Sam solo había traído una camioneta y no teníamos donde esperar. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo me acurruque a su lado, soltando un suspiro, observando el amanecer.

─ ¿Qué piensas? ─ Me preguntó susurrando en mi oído al notar mi silencio. Fije mi mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules y como el sol se reflejaba en su cabellos dorados.

─ No quiero irme ─ Le confesé ─ Ni quiero dejar a Jacob, ni a la manada o a los chicos de Twilight… pero sobre todo no quiero dejar_te _─ Apretó su abrazo y me beso en la frente.

─ Lo arreglaremos ─ Prometió ─ No sé como lo haremos, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti de nuevo ─ Coloco sus manos en mis mejillas y clavo sus ojos en mí ─ Te amo Alice ─ Sonreí, era la primera vez que me decía esas exactas palabras.

─ Yo también te amo Jazz ─ Le respondí y le besé en los labios ─ Lo resolveremos ─ Repetí y nos volvimos a besar, un beso lleno de amor y promesas de un futuro juntos.

El sonido de un helicóptero pasándonos por encima nos hizo separarnos y ponernos de pie, intercambiamos una mirada extrañada, nos fijamos en el pequeño helicóptero… no era de Eclipse. Diez minutos después lo escuchamos de nuevo, pero no lo vimos, lo que quería decir que se fue hacia otro lado.

─ Eso no es bueno ─ Murmuró Jasper, observando al horizonte.

─ Tengo un mal presentimiento ─ Le respondí, abrazándolo.

Nos giramos al escuchar un helicóptero nuevamente diez minutos después, era igual al que habíamos visto antes, pero detrás de este habían tres helicópteros de gran tamaño… estos si eran de Eclipse; el helicóptero extraño, se desvió rápidamente hacia un lado y desapareció. Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada.

El sonido de una explosión a lo lejos nos respondió, minutos después una enorme columna de humo estaba elevándose por el horizonte, su tamaño indicaba que no fue la que Jasper inició al explotar el embarcadero.

─ Definitivamente no es bueno ─ Comentó sonando preocupado, pues el humo salía de la dirección donde se encontraba la isla.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Dos horas y media después….

─ ¡Todo el lugar desapareció! ─ Casi grité al teléfono, sonando enojada y decepcionada ─ Tardaron dos horas en apagar el incendio de ambos edificios y casi toda la isla, han conseguido varios cuerpos calcinados entre los escombros, con ayuda del forense Jasper y yo pudimos identificar a Cayo, Irina y Tanya, los demás son desconocidos para nosotros ─ Estaba en alta voz con Edward, Rose, Emmett y Bella, pude escuchar las quejas de todos.

─ ¿Kate? ─ Preguntó Bella con miedo en su voz. Observé a Jasper a mi lado, mi garganta se había cerrado, él entendió perfectamente.

─ No sabemos Bells, pero los forenses dicen que no hay una mujer con sus características entre los cuerpos ─ Respondió Jasper, se escuchó un sollozo del otro lado, por su rostro supe que quería estar junto con Bella.

─ Tal vez haya escapado ─ Sugirió, pero su voz notaba poca esperanza, todos sabíamos que era improbable.

─ Bella y Jake, trajeron algunos archivos de los Vulturis, algunos contienen una lista de personas, tal vez sean sus empleados, te los enviaré para ver si les sirven para identificar a alguien ─ Dijo Edward.

─ ¿No encontraron hombres de la edad de Cayo aproximadamente, Aro y Marco? ─ Preguntó Bella con la voz un poco dura ─ ¿O tal vez a chicos jóvenes, los gemelos hijos de Aro? La chica fue a la que Emmett disparó antes de irnos ─ Se notaba el odio que estaba sintiendo por esas personas, suspiré.

─ Junto al cuerpo de Cayo se encontraron los de otros dos hombres entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años, podrían ser Marco y Aro, pero no sabemos como eran, necesitamos alguna foto para identificarlos… y la chica a la que Emmett disparó… nada, su cuerpo no estaba allí ni por los alrededores; el resto de los cuerpos estaban entre personas de veinticinco y treinta años, nada de los gemelos ─ Respondió Jasper por mí.

─ Jazz y yo vimos un helicóptero dirigirse en dirección a la isla minutos antes de que escucháramos la explosión ─ Agregué, escuché las maldiciones de todos.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó allí? ¿Sacaron a los gemelos pero dejaron a los líderes? ─ Preguntó Emmett confuso.

─ Había un segundo helicóptero que iba en aquella dirección, pero llegaron los de la agencia y el otro helicóptero se desvió, no tenia ninguna identificación ─ Les informó Jasper. ─ Mi teoría es que pensaron en sacar a los heridos y luego iban a buscar a los demás, no contaban con que llegáramos tan rápido, al verse atrapados volaron el lugar, prefirieron acabar con su vida antes que acabar con la cárcel.

─ ¿Qué con Atenodora, la encontraron? ─ Preguntó Rose.

─ Atenodora no estaba tampoco ─ Respondí. Eso también me tenía intrigada. Todos guardamos silencio perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? ─ Pregunto Edward sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

─ Llegaremos en dos horas más aproximadamente ─ Respondí.

─ Phil me llamó ─ Comentó Jasper ─ Llega mañana y quiere hablar con _todos_ nosotros, Eleazar estará presente también ─ Se escuchó un gemido grupal, ninguno quería enfrentarse a la muy probable ira de nuestros jefes/casi padres.

─ Apresúrense chicos, Jake y Ness los quieren para su boda; no pueden hacer esperar a los príncipes, todos sabemos lo caprichosos que pueden llegar a ser ─ Comentó Emmett, tratando de alegrarnos a todos… Funcionó pues escuché una risita del otro lado, igual que la mía y Jasper sonrió.

─ Tenemos que seguir trabajando, nos veremos en unas horas ─ Dijo Jasper colgando el teléfono.

Un sonido me hizo abrirlo de nuevo, me habían llegado los archivos que Edward me había mandado, tomando aire y arrepintiéndome enseguida por el aroma a humo, tosí y comencé a trabajar junto a Jasper.

**Renesmee POV**

El castillo había sido un caos por la noticia de que celebraríamos la boda esa misma noche, decidimos que era mejor casarnos en La Push, pues ellos tenían un lugar especial para las ceremonias, originalmente íbamos a separar las celebraciones y hacer unas con las tradiciones de La Push y la otra con las de Twilight, pero con la urgencia de Jacob de casarnos hoy, mis padres y Billy pasaron dos horas discutiendo cuales eran las tradiciones mas importantes de cada reino para poder mantener las más importantes en una sola ceremonia.

La ceremonia se celebraría al aire libre, en un claro que estaba a pocos metros del castillo de La Push, nuestros padres se enfrascaron en las tradiciones que tenían que ver con la luna, por eso al igual que mi traje, mis damas de honor, Claire y Leah, usarían vestidos blancos, era una manera de representar a la luna y las estrellas, Jacob como descendiente de los lobos, usaría su chaleco de lobo marrón rojizo y el sombrero de piel de lobo de igual color.

Lo único que me causaba dolor y oscurecía mi noche era saber de la traición de mi tío y primas, no podía evitar sentir rabia, dolor, incredulidad y odio, por aquellos que se hicieron llamar familia, intentaron acabar con mi vida, la de mis padres, la del amor de mi vida y de una gran amiga, a pesar de que fueron mi familia, me alegraba que estuvieran muertos, así no tendría que preocuparme de que arruinaran mi boda o el resto de mi vida, tal vez era algo egoísta o desconsiderado pero así me sentía; sin embargo mi corazón dolía por Kate, de quien no se sabia nada todavía y los pronósticos no eran buenos.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza ligeramente, para despejar mi cabeza de aquellos sentimientos tan tristes y depresivos, decidí concentrarme en el brazo de mi padre que rodeaba el mío, no iba a dejar que nada me arruinara el que se suponía era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Iba descalza sobre una alfombra blanca que habían extendido desde el castillo hasta el lugar de la ceremonia para no lastimarme los pies, mi vestido era blanco que llegaba centímetros mas arriba de los pies, era pegado a mi cuerpo pero no demasiado, en la parte de arriba estaba adornado de perlas y diamantes que brillaban hermosamente por los rayos de la luna llena de esta noche, tenia escote en V para así exhibir mi cadena de compromiso, llevaba un medio recogido en mi cabello, realizado por Alice, y por supuesto mi corona de princesa estaba sobre mi cabeza.

Mi padre iba vestido con su traje que lo identificaba como rey de Twilight, su corona dorada en su cabeza, la cadena de matrimonio dorada estaba expuesta y brillaba sobre su camisa blanca, no podía dejar de observarla de reojo y luego a la mía, eran similares y en unos minutos serian iguales.

Llegamos finalmente al claro, decidí que era mejor observar el lugar y al resto de las personas antes de observar a Jacob, ya sabia que en el momento en que mis ojos se clavaran en él, ya no vería nada más y quería tener idea de cómo era el lugar donde me iba a casar.

Había sillas blancas acomodadas en forma de media luna alrededor de una fogata que estaba a nivel del suelo pero era un circulo enorme, la cual había hecho Jacob, de esa manera no habría lados, todos estaríamos unidos, no había el lado de la novia o del novio, ninguna silla era especial para los reyes, todos eran iguales en la ceremonia, tradición de La Push y me alegró enormemente que estuvieran solo las personas que yo quería.

Mi madre estaba en un extremo, las lágrimas brillaban por la luz de la luna, al encontrar mi mirada sonrió llena de felicidad. Al otro extremo estaba Billy quien me sonrió igual que mi madre. Los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, con enormes sonrisas, todas las chicas vestidas con algún detalle en blanco, estaban Sue, Emily, Kim, Bella, Alice y Rose, los hombres de La Push vestían sus trajes de lobos y Emmett, Jasper y Edward vestían un sencillo suéter de color azul medianoche y pantalones oscuros, que los hacia lucir más como modelos que guardaespaldas. Sus ojos, sin embargo, observaban a los alrededores en busca de cualquier peligro.

Detrás de la fogata estaba una pequeña plataforma que se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, en la que se encontraban Sam, quien oficiaría la boda junto a Garrett, cada uno se encargaría de la tradición de su reino, Leah y Claire quienes vestían un vestido blanco que les llegaba por la rodilla, con un sencillo escote en V y sus pies iban descubiertos; Quil y Embry eran los padrinos de Jacob, vestían sus respectivos chalecos y por supuesto todo desapareció en el momento en que mis ojos se enfocaron en mi príncipe, mi Jacob, mi lobo.

Fue como regresar semanas atrás al momento en que nos vimos por primera ves, en ese baile, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y los míos el suyo, sus magníficos abdominales expuestos para mi deleite, su pecho y musculosos brazos fueron los siguientes, su amplia sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y luego esos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaron como aquella vez y como cada vez que lo veía, solo existíamos el y yo, no había nadie mas.

Caminé sin notarlo, solo salí del trance cuando mi padre me entregó y como siempre sentí una corriente eléctrica en el momento en que su mano tocó la mía, sin poder evitarlo me puse en puntas y le di un rápido beso en sus labios, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y me lo devolvió rápidamente, articulando sin voz un _"Te amo"_ que hizo que sonriera. Le hizo una seña a Sam para que comenzara, perdida en sus oscuros ojos no preste mucha atención a las palabras que pronunciaban Sam o Garrett, había sido una fortuna que él aun siendo empleado de nosotros supiera oficiar una ceremonia real, con solo un decreto de mi padre lo hizo oficial.

Si noté definitivamente cuando Quil le acercó a Sam una pistola de tatuaje al momento en que Jacob se arrodillaba sin soltar mi mano, los chicos de la manada se acercaron a un lado del altar.

─ ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañera? ─ Preguntó Sam seriamente, arrodillándose a su lado y acercando la pistola del tatuaje.

─ Renesmee ─ Contestó Jacob sin dejar de observarme. En ese momento Sam le hizo una marca sobre el tatuaje Quileute de su hombro, desde mi posición no podía ver que le hizo, esta parte no me la sabia. Sam me hizo una reverencia desde el suelo, se levantó y Quil ocupo su lugar.

─ ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañera? ─ Preguntó a Jacob igualmente y él le respondió con mi nombre nuevamente, Quil hizo otra marca, el rostro de Jacob apenas mostraba el dolor que estaba segura sentía, Quil terminó y al igual que Sam me hizo una seña de respeto y Embry tomo su lugar. Cada uno de los miembros de la manada hizo lo mismo, Jared, Paul, Seth y Leah, al final Billy también lo hizo, con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba el orgullo por su hijo.

Antes de levantarse limpió el brazo de Jacob con una toalla roja, para evitar que se notara la sangre supongo, le dio un abrazo, se levantó y me abrazó.

─ Cuídalo ─ Me susurró y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no caídas.

─ Con mi vida ─ Le respondí suavemente asintiendo y parpadeando rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas.

Jacob se puso de pie y observó la fogata, enseñándome al mismo tiempo su tatuaje nuevo. Sobre el circulo que representaba a la manada real estaba escrito "RENESMEE". Sam comenzó hablar en esos momentos. Su voz era un leve murmullo para mí, solo podía ver mi nombre escrito en su hombro.

─ De esta manera se demuestra a quien pertenece el príncipe, lo único que esta por encima de su manada, su esposa, al igual que los lobos nosotros escogemos a una pareja de por vida, el nombre de su compañera quedara tatuado en su piel para siempre. Él le pertenece a ella, él es suyo y de esta manera todos los sabrán.

"_Mío. Me pertenece. Para siempre"_ Esas son las palabras que se quedaron en mi mente, grabadas a fuego en mi memoria. A lo lejos escuche los aullidos de la manada, "_Mio_" No pude evitar sonreír, esa palabra me gustaba… y mucho.

Llegó el turno de Garret de tomar el mando, Sam dio un paso atrás y mientras Garret pronunciaba la historia de las cadenas de compromiso, Claire y Leah se acercaron con unas pinzas.

─ En esta ceremonia, los prometidos dejan de serlo para unirse como uno, por voluntad propia, por eso las cadenas se cambiaran ─ Decía al tiempo en que Leah y Claire cortaban la cadenas gemelas de nuestros cuellos.

─ Serán reemplazadas por estas… ─ Continuó Garret, mostrando las cadenas de oro, en estas las lunas estaban una frente a la otra y enlazadas entre si como una cadena normal, a diferencia de las anteriores estas tenían broche, es decir se podían quitar y poner a voluntad ─ Estas cadenas solo las pueden quitar y poner entre ellos, mostrando así la libertad de elección…─ Observé a mi madre y padre, ambos lucían sus cadenas con orgullo. Mis padres nunca se las quitaban, nunca los había visto sin ellas.

Garret se acercó a nosotros, Jacob tomó la cadena que me partencia, la abrió y se acercó a mi, pasando sus manos por mi cuello antes de amarrarla dijo.

─ Al mirarte a los ojos Renesmee, la gravedad dejo de sostenerme en la tierra, desde ese momento fuiste tú quien me ataba al planeta, nada mas importa, solo tú. Eres mi vida ahora ─ Terminó y me abrochó la cadena, tomo mi cabello y lo arreglo para que la cadena no lo atrapara.

Controlando el nudo en mi garganta y el ligero temblor en mi mano por la emoción, tomé la cadena de Jacob, el se agachó ligeramente, mientras yo le pasaba la cadena, al igual que él me detuve antes de abrocharla y mirándolo a los ojos le dije…

─ Estoy segura de tres cosas; Primero: Te amo Jacob. Segundo: Haré lo posible para que lo sepas todos los días de nuestras vidas y Tercero: Sin ti no podría vivir ─ Le abroché la cadena y nos fundimos en un beso que fue acompañado por los aullidos de los Quileutes y los gritos, silbidos y aplausos del resto de los invitados.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire, Claire y Leah nos dieron nuestras antiguas cadenas y Jacob y yo dimos unos pasos hasta la fogata y las tiramos al fuego.

─ De esta manera, se unen, no solo dos personas, dos corazones y dos almas, se unen dos reinos ─ Dijeron Garret y Sam, dando por terminada la ceremonia. De nuevo besé a Jacob antes de que se abalanzaran a nosotros para felicitarnos, nunca soltamos nuestras manos.

Jacob era _mío_ y yo era _suya._

Para siempre.

**Quil POV.**

Luego de la ceremonia nos reunimos en el salón real del castillo de La Push, Bella y Edward conectaron sus laptops al equipo de sonido y comenzó la fiesta, el lugar lo habíamos decorado todos bajo la estricta dirección de Alice, la comida estaba deliciosa y la había hecho casi toda mi amada Claire junto a Emily.

Estábamos en medio de la pista de baile, su cuerpo pegado al mío bailando al ritmo de una música que estaba seguro fue hecha para volver a cualquier hombre loco, sus caderas contra las mías, causaban una fricción que estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo más, la llevé fuera del salón de baile, planeaba llevarla hasta mi habitación pero sus manos sobre mi espalda, debajo de mi chaleco me impidieron ser un caballero, nos metí en la primera puerta que encontré, aun se escuchaba la música a través de las paredes.

* * *

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar más, te necesito ─ Le dije sobre su boca, antes de besarla con toda la pasión que me invadía.

─ No te preocupes, te necesito también ─ Me respondió cuando nos separamos por aire y me besó de nuevo, devorándome con su boca de la manera que tanto me encantaba.

No era la primera vez para nosotros, pero siempre que lo hacíamos se sentía tan maravillosa como la primera, era distinto y a la vez igual, solo esperaba que eso nunca cambiara.

Mi chaleco cayó al piso mientras ella arrastraba sus manos por mi pecho, arriba a mis hombros y hasta la espalda, usando sus uñas ligeramente, mandando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, amaba cuando hacia eso y ella lo sabia. Sin perder más tiempo la pegué de la pared con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, la besé en la boca y poco a poco me fui desviando por su mandíbula hasta la oreja, mordí ligeramente el lóbulo, ganándome un gemido de su parte, baje por su cuello, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta el escote de su vestido la sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque y como apretaba sus uñas en la parte baja de mi espalda; me hizo sentir enorme y completamente orgulloso, saber que yo podía causarle eso a ella.

Con mi rodilla hice que abriera las piernas, al tiempo que con mis manos iba subiendo su vestido, mis labios nunca dejaron su piel y sus manos se paseaban por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello, los tiró suavemente para hacerme subir la cabeza y unir nuestras lenguas en una batalla apasionada.

Me alejé lo suficiente para poder retirarle la ropa interior al mismo tiempo en que ella me desabrochaba el pantalón, no llevaba ropa interior así que cuando cayeron al suelo, estaba mas que preparado para ella. Tan desesperada como yo estaba de ella, Claire se lanzó sobre mí, envolviendo sus piernas a mí alrededor y haciendo que entrara de un solo golpe. Ambos soltamos un gemido/grito, la pegué contra la pared y descansé mi frente sobre la suya, buscando un poco de control para no acabar tan rápido, quería que durara para siempre, estar dentro de ella era la mejor sensación del mundo, todo perdió sentido cuando ella apretó sus pies a mi espalda haciendo que me moviera dentro de ella, pidiendo silenciosamente por más, por supuesto no pude negarme, nunca podría.

Con rapidez me moví dentro de ella, ahogando nuestros gemidos con nuestros labios, nunca podría tener suficiente de ella, el placer nublaba mi mente y los gritos de Claire aumentaban el éxtasis, el sudor rápidamente cubrió nuestros cuerpos y varios minutos despues, con un grito, Claire llegó a la cima arrastrándome con ella.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición mientras recuperábamos el aliento, mi cabeza fue a su hombro y sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándome mientras yo le daba pequeños besos donde podía.

─ Eso fue…─ Dije sin respiración y sin poder encontrar una palabra para definirlo.

─ Maravilloso, como siempre y como nunca ─ Terminó por mí y no pude mas que asentir en acuerdo.

Con mucho cuidado nos separamos y la puse sobre sus pies, le arregle el vestido lo mejor que pude mientras ella se recostaba de la pared luciendo completamente feliz y saciada, ella siempre estaría primero que yo, no pude evitar una sonrisa orgullosa mientras me ponía los pantalones.

* * *

Justo cuando terminaba de colocarme el chaleco, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vimos a Emmett y Rose besándose apasionadamente, ellos se paralizaron al instante en que notaron nuestra presencia, agradecí mentalmente que Claire estuviera completamente vestida, aunque no era difícil saber que estábamos haciendo aquí. Ellos nos observaron de arriba abajo y el silencio reinó por unos segundos, yo contuve la respiración, no tenia idea de cómo podrían reaccionar. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y luego nos observaron con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

─ Fuera…─ Dijo Rosalie intentando lucir seria, pero la sonrisa pícara la traicionó.

─…Es nuestro turno ─ Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo y volviendo a besar a Rosalie como si no estuviéramos.

Tomé a Claire de la mano y la arrastré fuera del cuarto rápidamente, caminamos sin decir una palabra hasta que llegamos a la puerta del salón de fiesta, nos observamos y soltamos una enorme y larga carcajada

─ ¿Eso fue tan extraño para ti como para mí? ─ Me preguntó entre risas, yo solo pude asentir pues la risa no me dejaba hablar. Reímos fuertemente por otro minuto, sujetándonos nuestros estómagos y a nosotros mismos, luego tomamos aire y abrimos las puertas del salón.

Claire fue a buscar algo de tomar mientras yo iba con Embry, quien me estaba haciendo señales para que me acercara. Estábamos conversando sobre la mudanza al castillo de Jacob y Nessie, cuando de repente Embry se queda mirando algo sobre mi hombro.

─ ¿Embry? Holaa, te estoy hablando ─ Le dije pasándole mi mano frente a su cara varias veces.

─ ¿Quién es esa? ─ Preguntó completamente embobado. Giré confundido y observé a Claire que abrazaba a una chica de nuestra edad, mientras todos se apresuraban hacia ellas, entre ellos Nessie quien corría con lágrimas en sus ojos, detrás de ella Jacob con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Caminamos hacia ellas y justo al momento en que Claire se separó para dejar que Nessie la abrazara, no pude evitar notar sus lágrimas y mi corazón se apretó, odiaba que llorara, comencé a correr hacia ella, pero entonces noté su enorme sonrisa y entendí que eran lágrimas de felicidad, lo que me confundió más, disminuí el paso un poco, entonces observé a nuestra invitada sorpresa, que era abrazada por todos los Cullens…

─ Es Kate ─ Hablé en voz alta sin pensarlo. Sonriendo.

─ Kate ─ Repitió Embry, diciendo su nombre con delicadeza, degustándolo como si fuera un manjar, con total adoración. Me paré de golpe y giré en su dirección pero me pasó por un lado sin verme, aunque no sin que pudiera observar sus ojos…

**Bella POV**

¡Estaba de regreso, sana y salva!. El alivio y la incredulidad que sentí al verla entrar al salón fueron tanto que mis piernas se aflojaron y Edward tuvo que sostenerme, ya la daba por muerta y allí estaba llorando, siendo abrazada por su familia.

─ No llores, ella esta bien ─ No me habia dado cuenta que estaba llorando yo tambien, hasta que sentí que Edward me limpiaba las lagrimas. Nos acercamos y todos la abrazamos, dándole la bienvenida y dejándole saber lo preocupados que estábamos todos por ella. En los brazos de Esme, comenzó a relatarnos como se salvó.

─ Luego de que el puerto explotara, corrí sin ver hacia atrás, estaba aterrada de que Alec o Jane me encontraran; llegué al otro lado de la isla y por suerte encontré una pequeña lancha oscura, me monté en ella y sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirme solo me alejé de la isla, navegué hasta que me quedé sin gasolina, alrededor del medio día, afortunadamente la marea me llevó hasta una playa a unas tres horas de aquí, me encontré con una pareja mayor, quienes me ayudaron, me alimentaron y dieron ropa, las personas de aquí son maravillosas ─ Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos hacia los Quileutes ─ Me ofrecieron traerme al castillo luego que les expliqué quien era.

─ ¿No viste a los helicópteros? ─ Preguntó Jasper.

─ Si ─ Respondió estremeciéndose ─ Vi un pequeño helicóptero que paso por encima de mí, mientras escapaba, pude ver a Jane y Alec en unas camillas… luego escuché una explosión ─ Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Carlisle la abrazó y a su oído le respondió, ella sollozó y se abrazó a su tío, era obvio que Carlisle le había dicho sobre la muerte de su padre y hermanas, por mas malvadas que fueran seguían siendo su familia. A mi lado pude sentir a Embry tensándose y apretando sus manos en puño, estaba conteniéndose, no entendí que le pasaba, hasta que vi sus ojos y entendí perfectamente… él quería ser quien la abrazara, llamé la atención de Edward y le señale a Embry con la cabeza, lo observó y pude ver que entendió de inmediato.

─ Parece una epidemia, ¿Embry y Kate? ¿Imprimados? ─ Me murmuró al oído sonando algo incrédulo; yo no pude evitar sonreír y asentir. Kate se separó de su tío y se secó las lágrimas. Observó a su prima y a Jacob, les ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

─ Felicitaciones ─ Dijo con su voz aun algo ronca por el llanto, los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo. ─ Esto es una celebración, ¡Vamos a celebrar! No todos los días se casa mi única prima ─ Dijo con una sonrisa honesta, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un poco la tristeza, después de todo acaba de perder a casi toda su familia. Todos gritamos en acuerdo y encendimos la música, pude ver como Embry se acercaba a ella y se presentaba.

No se separaron durante toda la fiesta.

Después de la media noche, Jacob y Renesmee se despidieron y partieron hacia Isla Esme, donde pasarían su Luna de Miel. Todos nos fuimos a dormir después de eso, pues todos estábamos bastante agotados por la misión de rescate, la preparación de la boda y la celebración de la misma. Edward y yo caímos dormidos al segundo de tocar la almohada con la cabeza.

Me desperté por un toque insistente en la puerta, me abracé más al cuerpo de Edward, quien me acercó más a su cuerpo.

─ Tal vez si no decimos nada nos dejen en paz ─ Murmuró a mi oído.

─ ¡Isabella Swan, abre la puerta! ─ Me quedé paralizada ante la muy familiar voz masculina.

─ ¡Edward Masen, sal de allí ahora mismo! ─ Esa era la voz de una mujer que no había escuchado desde hace diez años. Edward se tensó.

─ ¡Sabemos que están allí! ─ Gritó otra voz masculina, distinta a la primera. Pero igual de familiar

Phil, Carmen y Eleazar. Nuestros tíos, nuestros jefes… La misión había acabado y era hora de volver a la realidad.

.

* * *

**Bueeeeenoooo! ¡Aquí esta el penúltimo cap! ¡Espero de todo corazón que la espera haya valido la pena!**

**El ultimo cap lo colocaré mañana a esta hora mas o menos, ya lo tengo listo, así que no se preocupen! ^^ El epilogo pasado mañana.**

**Dejen sus reviews plisss! Ya se que me tardé demasiado, pero aparte del bloqueo mencionado antes, mi laptop cayó en coma indefinido (y eso me retrasó MUCHO con demasiado.) La batería o el cargador se murió y ahora tengo que mendigar la compu, sin mencionar que comencé la uni ^^ lo que al parecer me da inspiración en lugar de quitármela jajaja, pues escribo entre clases. **

**En fin… Besos a TODAS! Y gracias por su apoyo!**

**Las quiere! **

**Yari Cullen Black! **


	21. Capitulo 21: No es un adios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. xD

**No se asusten que aquí estoy, tal como dije antes! Jejeje. El ultimo cap de Protegiendo.**

**Este cap tiene LEMON (Despues de una boda siempre hay luna de miel, chicas jajaja. No podian faltar nuestros queridos principes) Asi que igual que el anterior lo que este entre lineas de separacion NIÑAS saltenseloooo! **

**Este cap va dedicado a Tini Black, mi autoproclamada fan Nº1 quien habia sido el review 300! Sabes que se te quiere un monton amiga, tu ultimo review me animo a finalmente terminarla. **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 21. No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

**Jacob POV.**

Llegamos a Isla Esme con el amanecer, estábamos completamente agotados y apenas llegamos, nos fuimos al dormitorio sin siquiera desempacar, con un profundo beso y con los brazos alrededor del otro, nos quedamos dormidos.

Esa fue la "noche" mas feliz de mi vida y me aseguraría que de ahora en adelante todas fueran como esta, que mi Nessie fuera la ultima cosa que viera, sus labios lo ultimo que probara y su piel lo ultimo que sintiera contra mí.

Lo mejor de todo era que al ser la última cosa que veía, también era lo primero al día siguiente. O en este caso, poco después del mediodía.

Me desperté primero gracias a mi estomago, pero simplemente no pude moverme al observar a mi esposa "_Que bien suena eso, mi esposa" _Pensé veía simplemente magnifica, adorable, en paz y completamente feliz, recostada sobre mí con una mano sobre mi pecho, la imagen hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y una calidez desconocida para mí me inundara todo el cuerpo. Me sentía en casa, a pesar de no tener a ningún Quileute cerca, me di cuenta que ahora Nessie era mi hogar y que sin ella ya nada tendría sentido.

Mi bailarina abrió sus ojos lentamente y me sonrió ampliamente, la felicidad irradiaba de ella, mi corazón dio un salto al saber que la hacia tan feliz como ella a mí.

─ Buenas tardes ─ Dijo con voz algo ronca por el sueño. La besé sin esperar nada más, ella me lo devolvió y pude sentir su sonrisa.

─ Buenas tardes, esposa mía ─ Le respondí sonriéndole ampliamente.

─ Suena hermoso ─ dijo dándome otro beso rápido ─ Debes tener cuidado esposo mío, creo que podría acostumbrarme a usarte de almohada ─ Me advirtió sonriendo y de nuevo me alegró que se sintiera como yo.

─ Eso es lo que deseo ─ Dije sobre sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo.

Nos separamos porque nuestros estómagos se quejaron por falta de comida al mismo tiempo, riéndonos nos bajamos de la cama, Ness fue al baño mientras yo iba a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Esta era la primera vez en que estaba completamente solo, bueno sin ningún encargado de mi seguridad, desde pequeño siempre tenia algún miembro de la manada conmigo, ya fuera la de mi padre o la propia, por cuestiones de seguridad o simplemente porque raras veces me separaba de ellos. Era extraño y reconfortante a la vez. Tampoco había ningún miembro del castillo de Nessie, pues la ubicación de la Isla la sabían únicamente los reyes de Twilight o como nosotros, los herederos directos del trono luego de que se casaran. Carlisle y Esme se habían encargado personalmente hace unos días que estuviera correctamente equipada.

La ubicación de la isla y como llegar a ella, era un estricto secreto que Carlisle y Esme compartieron con nosotros solo después de la boda, pues estaba rodeada de corales y bancos de arena que la hacían casi inalcanzable; los demás miembros de la familia real no sabían su ubicación, por eso era seguro que fuéramos solos, no había ningún riesgo de que Cayo les hubiera dicho a los Vulturis pues simplemente no sabia donde estaba.

Comencé a prepararnos un desayuno/almuerzo, unas tostadas, con huevos revueltos y unas tocinetas e hice algo de café, mi princesa apareció por la puerta con un hermoso vestido blanco con flores amarillas de escote en V que lucia perfectamente su collar de oro y que le llegaba por la rodilla, luego que deje de observarla totalmente embelezado y le di un beso, le pasé una taza de café y fui al baño, me cepillé los dientes, me duché y cambie rápidamente por solo un short negro impermeable que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca.

Al llegar a la cocina, Nessie estaba colocando los últimos platos, nos sentamos uno al frente del otro y con unas sonrisas de idiotas en nuestros rostros devoramos nuestra comida.

Limpiamos la cocina y desempacamos nuestra ropa para los siguientes cuatro días, no podíamos quedarnos mas tiempo pues ambos teníamos nuestras obligaciones como príncipes y ahora futuros reyes de ambos reinos, la principal era anunciar que nos habíamos casado; luego decidimos disfrutar un poco de la brisa marina, iríamos a la playa para disfrutar del crepúsculo.

Lo que pasaría mas tarde no lo habíamos decidido todavía.

**Edward POV.**

Nos reunimos en una sala del castillo de La Push, luego de los saludos emotivos, el reencuentro con Phil por mi parte y el de Bella con mis tíos, y después del desayuno Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Bella y yo, estábamos sentados de un lado de la enorme mesa rectangular, del otro lado estaban mis tíos y el de Bella observándonos con rostros nada felices.

─ Secuestraron al príncipe de La Push y no informaron nada ─ Dijo Eleazar con voz seria. Todos bajamos la mirada.

─ Planearon y ejecutaron un rescate, sin ninguna ayuda ─ Agregó Carmen fríamente. Me sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, siendo regañado por mis tíos.

─ Explotaron un embarcadero y estuvieron muy cerca de morir todos ustedes ─ Continuó Phil fulminándonos con la mirada.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, no podíamos defendernos ante eso. Era exactamente lo que habíamos hecho.

─ El príncipe regresó sano y salvo ─ Dijo Emmett en voz baja luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, no levantó la mirada. ─ Al igual que nosotros.

─ Actuaron de manera imprudente ─ Respondió mi tía, de manera ácida. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono, al menos no dirigido a mí o las chicas.

─ No podíamos esperar a que nos dieran permiso, los hubieran matado de no ser así ─ Nos defendió Rosalie. Era la primera vez que la veía sumisa ante alguien, entrelazaba sus dedos una y otra vez de manera nerviosa.

Pero todos estábamos iguales. Habíamos cometido muchos errores y lo sabíamos. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestros sentimientos y que estos nublaran nuestra razón, debimos haber pedido ayuda apenas nos dimos cuenta que Jake y Bella habían sido secuestrados.

─ ¿Cómo fue posible que los secuestraran en primer lugar? No, empiecen con ¿Cómo demonios se cruzaron todos ustedes?─ Preguntó Phil enojado, dejándonos mudos. No les habíamos dicho esa parte a ellos, solo a nuestros hermanos. ─ ¡Respondan! ─ Exigió levantando la voz.

─ Todo comenzó con una fiesta de disfraces… ─ Respondió Bella en voz baja, luego alzó la mirada y comenzó a contarles todo con lujo de detalles, desde el principio, incluyendo nuestro encuentro, el cual habíamos omitido de nuestros informes semanales a ellos. Ellos nos observaban con reproche y claramente decepcionados por no haberles dicho que nos habíamos encontrado y estaban molestos por la manera en como todos nos relacionamos con nuestros "objetivos" ahora me parecía una manera tan fría para decirles a los príncipes, cuando eran mas que un trabajo, se habían convertido en grandes amigos y… ¿No era eso precisamente el problema?

Luego yo la interrumpí y comencé a explicarles sobre el día de la feria, como Quil, Claire y yo los buscamos, cuando encontramos el reloj localizador de Jacob, cuando llegaron los demás y los buscamos de nuevo, cuando fuimos al castillo y nos organizamos, cuando recordamos los localizadores de los anillos de nuestros padres.

Alice y Jasper les explicaron como organizaron todo el rescate, y Emmett y Rosalie les resumieron la operación como tal, Bella agregó todo lo que ella había hecho junto a Jake, mencionando la ayuda invaluable de Kate. Terminamos resumiéndoles como había sido la boda.

Al terminar, nuestros tíos tenían el rostro inexpresivo, pero notablemente pálidos, creo que las cosas habían sido peores de lo que se habían imaginado, tenían una mirada de desconcierto que no les había visto nunca y eso que en nuestro trabajo se veían cosas insólitas. Pero de la nada sus rostros se volvieron rojo furioso y sus miradas quemaban, salieron de la habitación sin decirnos una palabra, lo mas seguro que para discutir la situación, todos nos tensamos e intercambiamos miradas, pensando que nos sentenciarían a trabajo de oficina o peor… que nos despedirían.

Tomé la mano de Bella y noté que Jasper y Emmett hacían lo mismo mis hermanas, fuera cual fuera nuestro destino, de algo todos estábamos seguros, no había manera de que nos separaran.

No lo íbamos a permitir.

**Renesmee POV**

Nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida.

Estaba en la playa más hermosa que había visto, aunque el hombre que me rodeaba con sus brazos era la razón de que pensara así.

Habíamos pasado el resto del día en la playa, luego de que desempacamos nos llevamos unas toallas y unos refrigerios, tiramos las cosas en la arena y corrimos hasta el agua, Jacob me levanto y me lanzó hacia el agua, me abalancé hacia el para tumbarlo, pero me atrapó y nos hundió juntos, con nuestros labios entrelazados, recordándome sin querer del momento en que lo habían secuestrado y el miedo que sentí entonces me invadió de nuevo, aun mas fuerte. Lo besé con mas intensidad y él notó el cambio, lo supe por una leve duda, sin embargó me regresó el beso con igual intensidad, tranquilizándome un poco pero no totalmente, nos separamos y el me observó preocupado.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Me preguntó frunciendo el seño, lo besé de nuevo desesperada, algo extraño se estaba apoderando de mí, de nuevo no me negó el beso y lo profundizó, su lengua invadió mi boca, pero demasiado rápido para mí se alejó. ─ ¿Qué te sucede? ─ Intenté besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez me detuvo ─ Nessie respóndeme por favor. ─ Pidió luciendo ahora un poco asustado.

─ Te necesito ─ Le respondí sinceramente, no se que vio en mis ojos pero en seguida me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la orilla, hizo que me recostara en la arena y puso su cuerpo sobre el mío, se sostuvo con sus brazos para no aplastarme, pero podia sentir su piel cubriendo la mía, bajó su rostro y me besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, todas las partes de mi rostro que pudo hasta que finalmente llegó a mis labios, los cuales beso lentamente, una y otra vez antes de que su lengua se abriera paso entre mis labios, y exploró mi boca como nunca.

* * *

Todo el miedo que había sentido ante la posibilidad de perderlo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, cambiándose por miles de sensaciones que se amontonaron en mi cuerpo, mariposas en mi estomago, la piel de gallina, además de un sentimiento que solo había experimentado con Jacob… Deseo.

Esa extraña necesidad de él, me invadió con la fuerza de un tornado, cada centímetro de mi piel quería, no _exigía_, ser tocada por él, y mis manos picaban por tocarle por saber por ellas mismas que él estaba en perfectas condiciones y aquí conmigo, nunca me había sentido así, pero claro nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por mi príncipe.

Pasé mis manos detrás de su cuello forzándolo a profundizar el beso, tiré con fuerza para que dejara de sostenerse, lo quería sentir cubriéndome por completo, como siempre captó lo que quería sin tener que explicárselo, nos giro rápidamente y yo quedé encima de él, ahora podia sentirlo tal como quería, abandoné sus labios para seguir por su mandíbula hasta detrás de su oreja, la besé y mordí levemente ganándome un gemido de su parte más un leve estremecimiento, sonreí sobre su oreja, me sentí poderosa y lo hice de nuevo, obteniendo esta vez mi nombre en un suspiro, levantó su cabeza para darme mas espacio y yo viaje hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, sus manos se pusieron detrás de mi cabeza sosteniéndome allí, nunca habíamos hecho algo parecido, no habíamos pasado de los besos, pues nunca habíamos estado completamente solos para hacerlo libremente, así que seguí mi instinto y lo marqué como mío, mordiéndole y chupando hasta dejarle una marca.

─ Mío ─ Dije separándome centímetros de su piel, con una voz que no reconocí como la mía, era ronca; me sonrojé y avergoncé por mi actitud, Jacob llevaba mi nombre tatuado en su hombro ¿Qué más necesitaba? Entonces Jacob me observó, sus ojos marrones parecían casi negros.

─ Para siempre, para lo que quieras, úsame. ─ Dijo con voz profunda que envió corrientes por mi cuerpo, la vergüenza se fue de mi cuerpo al instante y fue remplazada por fuego en mis venas, ese fuego que solo Jacob despertaba.

─ Te quiero a ti ─ Le respondí, besándolo nuevamente, de manera mas agresiva, mas apasionada, me respondió al instante, nos giró nuevamente.

─ Me tienes ─ Respondió. Y me dio otro beso y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, se detuvo sobre la parte superior de mi bikini y me observó, alzando una mano hacia el broche que se encontraba en la parte delantera. Asentí y rápidamente lo soltó.

Un gemido apreciativo salió de sus labios, al momento en que una sonrisa picara y una mirada de adoración cruzaba por su rostro. Con Jacob me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, él se aseguraba que yo supiera que así lo pensaba él.

El tiempo pareció ir mas lento a partir de allí, el besó mi pezón haciendo que rápidamente se endureciera y que un placer desconocido recorriera mi cuerpo, hizo lo mismo con el otro y de nuevo esa electricidad me recorrió entera, gemí sin poder evitarlo; Jacob tomó eso como buena señal y con una mano comenzó a masajear uno de mis senos mientras que su boca y su lengua se apoderaron del otro. Mis manos fueron a su cabello para mantenerlo allí, se sentía exquisito y no quería que se detuviera nunca, el no parecía querer moverse tampoco.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, besando, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo suavemente, intercambiando su atención de uno a otro, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y una extraña y desconocida y totalmente placentera presión acumulándose en mi vientre, sentía que iba a explotar.

Un gemido de decepción salió de mí, en el momento en que Jacob se detuvo y alzó sobre sus poderosos y musculosos brazos. Se rió entre dientes y me besó en los labios, luego sus manos fueron bajando por todo mi cuerpo hasta la parte inferior de mi bikini, desatando las tiras que habían a los lados y retirando la pieza por completo, estaba totalmente desnuda ante él y sus ojos me recorrieron con lujuria, lo que hizo que mis ojos se desviaran a su short, donde la prueba de su excitación era mas que evidente.

─ Tienes demasiada ropa ─ Me quejé, haciendo sin querer un puchero. El rió de nuevo y se levantó, rápidamente se quito aquella molestia. Por primera vez pude observar el cuerpo completo de mí ahora esposo.

Me quedé completamente quieta, grabando cada detalle de su magnifico y moreno cuerpo. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado por mis manos, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de deseo, su boca en una sonrisa malditamente sexy con sus labios hinchados, su trabajado pecho más sus musculosos brazos, y la excitante tableta de lavar que tenia por abdominales, baje hasta sus piernas y subí poco a poco.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─ Preguntó con voz gruesa y esa sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro. Mis ojos se fueron a es parte de su anatomía que nunca había visto.

─ Oh si ─ Dije con un jadeo. Su miembro estaba erecto y se veía enorme. Me pregunté como demonios entraría eso en mí, pero como fuera lo quería, necesitaba que Jacob me hiciera completamente suya y lo hice saber lo que quería ─ Ven a mí. Hazme completamente tuya.

Rápidamente se puso sobre mi de nuevo, besándome con tanta pasión que parecía desesperado, pude sentir lo duro que estaba, como estaba tan necesitado de mí como yo de él.

─ Te necesito ─ Me dijo repitiendo mis palabras. Yo asentí y abrí mis piernas para él ─ Prometo ser cuidadoso, por favor dime si te lastimo. ─ me dijo con preocupación, el sabia que era virgen, y yo sabia que si se lo pedía el se detendría.

─ Confió en ti ─ Le respondí, me dio un beso suave y pude sentir como se fue introduciendo en mi lentamente. Era extraño y algo incomodo, pero era maravilloso. Ambos gemimos. Sentí de nuevo como el placer iba creciendo más y más en mi vientre. Jacob se detuvo al sentir aquella barrera dentro de mí. Me observó. Dándome una ultima oportunidad de arrepentirme, pero nunca lo haría.

─ Te amo ─ Le dije tratando de demostrarle en mis ojos que tanto lo hacia.

─ Te amo también ─ Repitió retirándose levemente ─ Si pudiera te ahorraría el dolor mi princesa, lo lamento ─ Se disculpó susurrándome al oído, antes de que pudiera tranquilizarle, se introdujo de nuevo rápidamente, eliminando aquella molesta barrera que me impedía tenerlo por completo. Un rayo de dolor se disparó dentro de mí y una lágrima se escapó antes de poder detenerla, Jacob se quedó inmóvil sobre mí, dándome tiempo a reponerme, agradecí que su rostro estuviera en mi cuello y no la pudo ver o sentir, tuve la suerte que cayó por mi ojo contrario de donde él estaba, no quería ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, por haber echo algo tan maravilloso como eso.

Ser el primero y único hombre en mi vida.

Sentí besos en mi cuello, tranquilizándome. Luego pasó su lengua en aquel punto entre mi cuello y hombro y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, el placer se duplicó al sentirlo dentro de mí, con un gemido y un leve movimiento de mis caderas le hice saber que estaba preparada, el se alzó sobre sus brazos y me observó.

─ Te amo ─ Le repetí y una mirada de completo alivio cruzó su rostro. Se movió lentamente al principio, y el dolor fue reemplazado poco por puro e increíble placer.

Un grito salio de mis labios, no había sentido absolutamente nada tan maravilloso como eso, la excitación dentro de mí, que había desaparecido por el dolor, regresó multiplicada por diez.

─ Mas ─ Le pedí y él aumento las embestidas, le observé y nunca lo había visto mas hermoso, su rostro desfigurado por un placer igual o mayor al mío.

Jacob continuó moviéndose dentro de mí, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas profundo, aquella magnifica presión en mi vientre se hacia cada vez mayor haciéndome gritar y gemir cada vez mas alto, el nombre de mi amigo, mi esposo, mi _amante_.

─ ¡Ness! ─ Gritó cuando finalmente llegó al clímax, sentirlo llenándome hizo que le siguiera.

─ ¡Jacob! ─ Grité fuertemente, cuando el placer me invadió por completo, cada terminación de mi cuerpo tomó vida y me llevo a una nube de completo éxtasis. Durante la cual logre ver las estrellas.

Jacob se derrumbó sobre mí, con la respiración agitada igual que la mía, le di la bienvenida al peso de su cuerpo. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, Jacob salió de mí y sentí una punzada de decepción al sentir que el calor de su cuerpo me abandonaba, pero rápidamente se acostó sobre la arena y me empujo sobre él. Suspiré feliz.

* * *

─ Te amo ─ Me dijo acariciándome el cabello, mientras observaba como el sol terminaba de ocultarse por el horizonte.

─ Te amo ─ Le respondí, al momento en que el crepúsculo le daba paso a la noche.

**Bella POV**

Los últimos días fueron una locura, organizando todo antes de la llegada de Jake y Ness a su castillo, revisamos la seguridad unas diez veces y se la explicamos a Jared unas quince; ayudamos a todos a mudar las cosas que les faltaban, en una mudanza siempre hay algo que se olvida, sobretodo cuando hablamos de alrededor de quince adolescentes, pues ninguno de los chicos llegaba a los veinte años, y de los cuales seis estaban enamorados, es decir completamente distraídos.

Lo más duro para nosotros, los guardaespaldas de Eclipse, fue recoger y empacar nuestras cosas, ropa, cámaras (De estas dejamos algunas para velar por la seguridad de los reyes) y demás objetos; lagrimas recorrían mi rostro mientras caminaba por ultima vez por el castillo de Twilight, estaba sola pues Edward y las chicas estaban empacando en La Push, y Emmett y Jasper habían dejado para el final el recoger sus cosas, como siempre.

Paseando por la sal de comedor recordé la primera vez que vi a la princesa, con su vestido rosa y me ignoró totalmente. Una sonrisa triste se puso sobre mi rostro, Nessie era una niña consentida en esos momentos. Camine hacia la sala informal, como Emm le había llamado pues siempre nos reuníamos allí para conversar sin formalidades con los reyes; y recordé el día de la fiesta cuando Ness nos convenció de dejarla ir, ese día me di cuenta de su poder de persuasión.

Subí a la terraza del castillo y recordé las veces que estuve allí con Edward, abrazados y besándonos bajo la nieve, bajé ante de que las lágrimas se congelaran en mis mejillas.

Iba a extrañar este lugar siempre.

Cuando bajé al pasillo principal, Emmett y Jasper me esperaban, sus rostros mostraban que querían irse tanto como yo, es decir absolutamente nada. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Nos despedimos de Garret con un abrazo y nos fuimos al castillo Black Cullen. Jazz iba manejando y Emm de copiloto, por lo tanto tenía el asiento trasero para mi sola. Me giré completamente para observar por última vez el castillo Twilight.

"_Regresaré"_ Me prometí mentalmente. _"Regresaré"_.

&.&.&.&

Llegamos al castillo de los príncipes y fuimos recibidos por los Quileutes y Carlisle y Esme. Nos sentamos en la sala principal a esperar a Edward y a las chicas, y por supuesto a Nessie y Jake, hoy regresarían de su Luna de Miel. Sam los fue a recoger. Media hora después llegó Edward, quien lucia algo molesto, ansioso y sus ojos estaban rojos como los de Jasper y Emmett antes de irnos; apenas me vio corrió a donde estaba yo y me abrazó; luego me dio un beso suave que calentó mi corazón, me sorprendí que ni Emmett ni Jasper se habían quejado pero al observarlos me di cuenta que ellos estaban igual que nosotros con sus respectivas novias.

─ Te extrañaba ─ Se quejó Edward ─ Alice y Rose tardaron un año en empacar sus cosas… Creo que no querían irse ─ Agregó sonriendo algo triste.

─ ¿Puedes culparlas? ─ Le pregunté abrazándolo y girando el rostro hacia los demás, los Quileutes y los Cullen nos observaban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Claire tenía lagrimas en sus ojos no derramadas y Quil la abrazaba por detrás, Embry estaba sentado al lado de Kate, con sus manos entrelazadas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, los extrañaría demasiado.

─ No, la verdad es que no ─ Dijo y soltó un suspiro ─ Si no hubiera sido porque no te había visto en todo el día, lo más seguro es que me hubiera quedado mas tiempo. ─ Me dio mi sonrisa favorita, la de medio lado y me dio un ligero beso en la nariz antes de separarnos y unirnos a los demás.

Nos sentamos todos y comenzamos a recordar nuestros primeros días en los castillos, los intentos de escape de Jacob fueron los protagonistas, causándonos risas a todos; una alarma en el PDA de Jared, el cual le habíamos regalado para que pudiera estar siempre pendiente de la seguridad, nos alertó de que los príncipes habían llegado; no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa al notar las medidas de seguridad que Jared había tomado. Sabía que los dejábamos en buenas manos. Todos salimos a recibirlos fuera.

La camioneta blindada de Sam llegó al frente y antes de que Sam pudiera detener la camioneta, las puertas traseras se abrieron y unos muy bronceados Jacob y Renesmee salieron corriendo en nuestra dirección. Renesmee se lanzó hacia mí con tanta fuerza que si no hubiera sido por Emmett, que estaba detrás de mí, hubiéramos caído al suelo. Pude sentir lágrimas cayendo por mi cuello y enseguida cayeron varias de mi rostro. De reojo pude observar que Jacob también abrazaba a Edward de manera asfixiante.

─ ¿Te vas hoy? ─ Me preguntó Nessie con voz temblorosa, separándose ligeramente pero sin soltarme, sus lágrimas caían de su rostro al igual que del mío, la garganta se me cerró de golpe y no me quedó más opción que asentir. Ella me abrazó más fuerte. ─ No quiero que te vayas ─ sollozó pegada a mi cuello ─ No quiero que _se_ vayan ─ Aclaró separándose un poco y observando a Emmett y Jasper.

─ ¡Los contrataremos de por vida! ─ Dijo Jacob, quien había soltado a Edward, ambos conteniendo sus lagrimas, su voz era ronca y con tono de suplica. Observaba entre Edward y las chicas que estaban a su lado. Ellas también lloraban.

Yo pude sentir como Emmett y Jasper se ponían a mi lado, Jasper fue el que habló por nosotros.

─ No podemos ─ Habló suavemente, con su voz tranquilizadora.

─ Claro que pueden, podrían cuidar de nuestros padres como lo habían hecho hasta ahora ─ Replicó Jacob.

─ El dinero no será problema ─ Agregó Nessie sonando desesperada. Esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló.

─ Ustedes estarán a salvo, nosotros tenemos que cumplir con otra misión ─ Dijo negando tristemente.

─ ¡¿Es más importante que nosotros? ─ Preguntó Jacob molesto y dolido, se había dado cuenta que no íbamos a ceder.

─ ¡Jacob Black! ─ Le regañó su padre.

─ Tranquilo Billy ─ Le dijo Edward. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jake ─ Lo que vamos hacer es por ustedes y por nosotros ─ Le dijo suavemente, Jacob le vio sorprendido.

─ ¿Qué es lo que van hacer? ─ Preguntó Nessie.

─ Vamos a perseguir a los Vulturis ─ Dije lo suficientemente alto para que Jacob me escuchara. Escuché un jadeo proveniente de ambos, Nessie apretó su agarre sobre mí, Jake colocó sus manos sobre las de Edward.

─ ¿Están locos? ─ Preguntó Jacob, observándonos a los seis. Alice se puso a su lado y puso su mano sobre el brazo tembloroso de Jacob, Rose se colocó del otro lado. Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo alrededor de Nessie. ─ ¿Por qué?

─ Ellos asesinaron a nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños ─ Dijo Edward observando directamente a los ojos de Jacob, tratando de hacer que nos comprendieran. ─ No podemos dejarlos libres.

─ Además que según lo que escuchó Kate, ellos prometieron venganza hacia ustedes. ─ Dijo Alice.

─ No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que los ataquen. ─ Agregó Emmett.

─ Vamos a ir a buscarlos y detenerlos de una ves por todas ─ Habló Rose.

─ La agencia nos autorizó a iniciar una búsqueda completa de ellos, ahora que tenemos pruebas sobre el asesinato de nuestros padres. Los seis vamos a buscarlos por todo el planeta si es necesario ─ Dije.

─ Como Aro y Marco acaban de morir, tenemos la esperanza de que detengan sus actividades por un tiempo mientras se organizan y los gemelos se recuperan ─ Agregó Jasper.

Jacob y Renesmee intercambiaron una mirada, que hizo que me doliera el corazón, era de obvia derrota, cosa a lo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados; al escuchar el sollozo de Ness, Emmett, Jazz y yo envolvimos a la princesa en un abrazo, al igual que Jacob desapareció entre Edward y las chicas.

─ Cuídate pequeña princesa ─ Dijo Jasper.

─ No ─ Se quejó Nessie abrazándolo fuertemente. Jazz se liberó amablemente y Emmett la abrazó fuertemente, sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

─ Oye, no te pongas así, las princesas deben sonreír; vamos dame esa hermosa sonrisa tuya ─ Ella intentó sonreírle, cuando Emmett le dio una vuelta, ella lo hizo de verdad pero no le duró mucho. ─ Así es como debe ser. Cuídate mucho Nessie. ─ Le digo ahogándose y tratando de no llorar. Ella sollozo de nuevo.

─ Nessie…─ Comencé, pero tuve que detenerme porque me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me estaba estrangulando ─ Debes cuidarte princesa malcriada ─ Le dije mientras las lagrimas me caían sin control, con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió.

─ Lo prometo ─ Contestó entre sollozos. Y nos abrazó nuevamente a los tres. Nos giramos hacia Edward.

Rosalie estaba entre los brazos de Jacob.

─ Te vamos a extrañar cachorro ─ Le dijo Rosalie sonriendo cuando se separaron un poco.

─ Yo también te voy a extrañar Barbie ─ Le respondió Jacob dándole un beso en la frente a Rose, una lagrima se escapo del rostro de ambos.

─ Monstruo de las compras, si regresas te prometo que iré contigo de compras y no tendrás limite ─ Le dijo Jake cuando abrazaba a Alice. Ella le sonrió entre lágrimas.

─ Haré que lo cumplas ─ Le contestó Alice, abrazándolo fuertemente ─ Cuídate Jake. ─ Al igual que con Rose, Jake le dio un beso en la frente y otra lagrima cayo de su ojo.

─ Edward…─ Dijo Jacob sonriendo tristemente.

─ Jacob… Finalmente te deshaces de mí y te pones así; voy a pensar que me quieres ─ Bromeó Edward. Jacob le sonrió.

─ Nos vemos niño bonito dos ─ Le respondió Jacob, Edward hizo una mueca, recordé que Edward me había dicho que Jacob y los demás le llamaron así el primer día que lo vieron.

─ Nos vemos príncipe rebelde, cuídate ─ Le dijo Edward, mientras ambos se envolvían en un abrazo.

De repente sentí como nos empujaban en dirección a ellos, viendo de reojo, me di cuenta que los demás nos atraparon en un abrazo grupal, todos los Cullen y los Quileutes. De ellos nos habíamos despedido con anterioridad. Luego intercambiamos, Jake se despidió de mí y mis hermanos y Nessie pasó con Edward y las chicas.

Cuando nos separamos, terminamos cada uno en los brazos de su pareja;Carlisle, Esme y Billy nos dieron una sorpresa. Seth, Leah y Claire se colocaron frente a nosotros con unas cajas en sus manos.

─ Nunca olvidaremos su esfuerzo para mantener a salvo a nuestros hijos y queremos que se lleven algo de nosotros con ustedes ─ Dijo Carlisle.

─ Ábranlas ─ Ordenó Billy. Cada uno abrió la caja y observamos lo que había dentro.

Una cadena de plata de la que colgaban dos dijes, uno con el símbolo Cullen y otro con el de los Quileutes, una medalla con la forma del tatuaje que los muchachos tenían en sus brazos. A un lado una muñequera de cuero negra que tenia grabado el diseño del símbolo Cullen y el Quileute también. La vista se me nubló al observar esos regalos.

Edward tomó la cadena y me la puso, cayendo justo al lado de los anillos de mis padres. Emmett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con Rose y Alice. Tomé la muñequera y se coloque apropiadamente a Edward en su brazo derecho. Intercambié una mirada con Edward y me di cuenta que estaba llorando sin poder o querer evitarlo, mis hermanos estaban iguales, esto era sin duda el mejor regalo que pudieron darnos a todos. Una prueba tangible de que perteneciamos a sus familias.

─ Nunca no los quitaremos ─ Prometimos todos en voz alta. ─ Nunca los olvidaremos. ─ Repetimos. Con un último abrazo grupal, nos separamos. Era una lástima que no pudimos quedarnos para escuchar mas sobre la luna de miel, pero teníamos que agarrar un vuelo en poco tiempo.

─ Cada final es un nuevo comienzo ─ Dijo Carlisle con sabiduría, mientras nos despedíamos de todos. Todos asentimos.

─ No es un adiós sino un hasta luego ─ Agregó Billy, de nuevo asentimos.

─ Cuídense todos ─ Nos gritaron, mientras nos subíamos al auto.

Agarré la mano de Edward mientras veía como se alejaban las personas más maravillosas que había conocido en toda mi vida, aparte de las que estaban conmigo en el auto, y por supuesto Phil, Carmen y Eleazar.

─ Nunca olvidaré nuestro tiempo _protegiendo a la realeza_ ─ Comenté, Edward me sonrió y apretó mi mano.

─ Yo tampoco. ─ Respondió dándome un beso.

…**FIN…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ok! Ok! Llegamos al ultimo cap y mientras lo escribia… lloré, siempre es realmente triste y gratificante acabar una historia (Esta sobretodo porque me costo bastante) y espero realmente que les haya gustado. Miles de gracias a todas las que me apoyaron durante mi mega bloqueo y que estuvieron pendientes a que actualizara, gracias por su paciencia.

**BESOS Y MILES DE GRACIASS! Sin ustedes no tendria sentido escribir! **

_**¡Recuerden dejar su review!**_** si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla sin problemas. El epilogo ya esta hecho, pero pueden darme ideas de lo que quieren leer y veré si puedo incluirlo.**

**Las quiere! **

**Yari Cullen Black! **


	22. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. xD

**Bueno aquí tienen… Casi todas me pidieron lo mismo ^^ La boda entre Edward y Bella, y que aparecieran ciertos hijos por allí, así que fue fácil de complacerlas pues ya lo tenia escrito de esa manera jajaja. Que lo disfruten, yo disfrute mientras lo escribía! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo.**

**Seis meses después…**

─ ¿Dónde están Jane y Alec Vulturi? ─ Preguntó Emmett después de golpear al hombre en la cara.

─ Nunca se los diré ─ Respondió aquel desagradable hombre, escupiendo a un lado de Emmett.

─ Si confiesas… no vivirás pero tu muerte será menos dolorosa ─ Le dijo Jasper colocándose frente a él y golpeándole en el estomago.

─ Hagan lo que quieran, esos gemelos son unos psicópatas, nada de lo que ustedes me hagan será peor de lo que ellos me harían si se enteran que les he dicho algo ─ Confesó el hombre que estaba amarrado en una silla, la sangre brotaba de su boca y su ropa estaba destrozada, llevaban dos días interrogándolo.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ Gritó Edward con exasperación.

─ ¿De donde sacaron las armas? ─ Preguntó Jasper, golpeándole de nuevo. El hombre no dijo nada ─ ¿Qué planean hacer los gemelos? ─ El silencio fue su respuesta.

─ No va a decir nada, lleva dos días ─ Dijo Emmett con cansancio, sacándose la sangre de su mano con un paño pequeño.

─ Larguémonos de aquí ─ Accedió Edward.

─ Mierda, ¿esa es la hora? ─ Preguntó Emmett sorprendido. ─ Vamos a llegar tarde.

─ Tienes suerte, pequeña basura. Tu sufrimiento se acaba aquí ─ Le dijo Jasper sonriéndole malignamente. ─ Tenemos que asistir a una boda.

─ Acaba con eso Jasper. No podemos llegar tarde. ─ Le dijo Edward girando hacia la puerta.

Mientras Edward abría la puerta pudo escuchar el sonido del disparo, no se detuvo, aquel hombre trabajaba para los hermanos Vulturi, Jane y Alec, lo atraparon gracias a una operación encubierta de tráfico de armas, el hombre había acabado con más vidas que los veinticinco años que tenia, también había violado y asesinado a mas de cinco mujeres, era una escoria y se merecía la muerte.

Edward encendió el auto y a los pocos segundos Emmett y Jasper se le unieron, mientras se alejaban de aquel abandonado almacén Edward acomodó el retrovisor para observar como aquel lugar volaba en pedazos, junto con cientos de armas robadas e ilegales, gracias a las cuales lo habían capturado.

─ Te encantan las bombas, ¿No Jazz? ─ Preguntó Edward burlón. Jasper, que estaba a su lado le sonrió de medio lado.

─ Ya me conoces, _hermano _─ Le respondió y Edward se alegró de que le llamara de esa manera.

─ Les informo _hermanos_ que si queremos seguir viviendo, será mejor que nos apresuremos, faltan veinte minutos para la boda ─ Recordó Emmett impaciente desde el asiento trasero. Edward asintió y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Les tomó quince minutos para llegar a su apartamento, ducharse, colocarse sus trajes y salir de nuevo a la iglesia. Jasper iba manejado esta vez, maniobrando entre los autos, rompiendo los límites de velocidad.

─ Cinco minutos Jazz ─ recordó Emmett. Jasper aceleró.

Tres minutos y treinta segundos después los chicos estaban frente a la iglesia, donde se celebraría la boda.

─ Con minuto y medio de ventaja ─ Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

─ Vamos, allí esta Carmen ─ Apuró Edward bajándose del auto.

─ Al fin llegan ─ Dijo con alivio la madre de Emmett.

─ ¿Qué es tan importante para casi perderse el día de su boda? ─ Preguntó con reproche la madre de Jasper.

─ Algo entre hombres, madre ─ Le contestó Jasper a su madre, Emmett asintió. Ambas mujeres pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ Preguntó Carmen a sabiendas de lo que estaban haciendo antes. Comenzó a arreglar el traje de Edward.

─ Todo bien ─ Le dijo Edward sonriéndole a su tía. Ella asintió.

─ Vamos, ya va a comenzar ─ Les dirigieron dentro la iglesia.

Entraron cada uno detrás del otro, Emmett de primero con su madre a su lado, Jasper le seguía y por ultimo Edward con Carmen.

─ No puedo creer que te estés casando ─ Le dijo Carmen con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. ─ Has crecido tanto. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti mi pequeño ─ Agregó nostálgicamente. Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo contestar, solo apretó un poco el brazo de su tía.

Todos caminaron hacia el altar con una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros de Eclipse, detrás de ellos llegaron las madrinas y padrinos, quienes eran nada más y nada menos que los príncipes de La Push y Twilight, Jacob y Renesmee, junto a Claire y Quil y los amigos de la Eclipse americana, Ángela y Ben; la música cambió a la tan famosa tonada de las bodas.

Bella fue la primera en aparecer, de la mano de su tío Phil, lucia un vestido sencillo, blanco, sin mangas que dejaba ver las cadenas en su cuellos de las cuales colgaban los anillos de sus padres y los dijes con los símbolos Cullen y Quileute, su cabello marrón tenia un pequeño recogido en la parte superior, con pequeñas flores blancas adornando el resto.

Alice y Rosalie fueron las siguientes, a cada lado de Eleazar, caminaban radiantes y con enormes sonrisas. El vestido de Rosalie tenia escote, tanto en la espalda como adelante, con tiras gruesas y le caía por los tobillos, su cabello con recogido en un moño elegante y alto; el vestido de Alice era en cambio sin mangas como el de Bella pero con una falda vaporosa, el corsé tenia pequeños brillantes su cabello corto lo llevaba suelto y liso.

Edward y los chicos suspiraron una vez que las chicas habían llegado frente a ellos, sin poder evitarlo, ninguno, le dieron un beso a la que seria pronto su esposa, se escuchó una risita por parte de los invitados, ya que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

La ceremonia fue rápida y tradicional, ninguno de los que se casaban le prestó realmente atención, ya que no podían quitar los ojos de su pareja. Para el momento en que se entregaron los anillos, Bella y Edward no pudieron evitar sonreír y leer lo que decían sus alianzas, una combinación de la de sus padres.

"_**Por y Para Siempre"**_

Estaba grabado en la parte interior de los anillos.

Luego de los muy largos besos, los felicitaron y fueron a la fiesta. Se celebró en un hotel elegante de Inglaterra, un paquete llegó inesperadamente en forma de regalo, no tenia tarjeta y los instintos de los seis salieron a flote. Intercambiando una mirada extrañada, los chicos se acercaron despacio al "regalo", colocando cada uno un oído sobre la caja, escucharon un "tic, tac".

Abrieron la caja rápidamente y observaron un reloj despertador de los antiguos, que estaba amarrado a un paquete negro. El reloj indicaba que faltaba menos de dos minutos. Enseguida supieron que era y gritaron a todo el mundo que saliera.

Cada uno tomó a su pareja y corrieron fuera del hotel, cuando la ultima persona salió, el lugar explotó haciendo que los que estaban mas cerca se cayeran por le impacto; escucharon un helicóptero retirarse.

Rosalie, Alice y Bella abrazaron a sus esposos un momento y luego fueron para asegurarse que los demás estuvieran bien y todos fuera. Del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños papeles, Edward tomó uno en el aire y quedó paralizado. Los demás se acercaron y se pusieron pálidos al observarlo.

Un lado del papel estaba en blanco, la otra tenia… Una letra "V" impresa.

**&.&.&.&.&**

**Cinco años después…**

─ ¿Están listas las habitaciones Kim? ─ Preguntó la princesa Renesmee.

─ Todo listo Ness, yo misma las revisé ─ Le respondió rápidamente la chica que caminaba a su lado.

─ ¿El almuerzo? ─ Preguntó de nuevo Nessie, pero observando esta vez a Claire.

─ Lista para servirse a penas lleguen ─ Contestó Claire llena de felicidad y acariciando su estomago hinchado por los cinco meses de embarazo.

Los chicos de Eclipse, habían llamado y dicho que iban visitarlos hace una semana, el día había llegado y todos en el castillo estaban encantados, haciendo todo lo posible para que encontraran el lugar en perfectas condiciones.

Había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que los habían visto en el nacimiento de la hija de Emmett y Rosalie, la pequeña Lilian, que tenia el cabello negro de Emmett y los ojos azules de Rose. Seis meses antes se habían reunido para conocer al pequeño Jace, hijo de Alice y Jasper, Alice inventó el nombre combinando las dos primeras letras de Jasper y las dos ultimas de Alice; el niño había sacado el cabello dorado de su padre, pero liso como su madre y los ojos azules de Jasper. Esa ocasión solo fueron Jacob y Renesmee, habían dejado a sus hijos con sus abuelos.

Ahora se unían al grupo los mellizos de Bella y Edward, la pequeña Elizabeth y el pequeño Charlie, de tan solo cuatro meses, Elizabeth salió idéntica a Edward, de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas, mientras que Charlie se parecía mas a Bella, cabello y ojos marrones. Finalmente los iban a llevar a todos al castillo Cullen Black.

Renesmee sonrió al escuchar desde afuera los gritos de sus propios hijos, los príncipes mellizos, hijos de Jacob y Renesmee de solo dos años, Edward y Bella, llamados así en honor a sus guardaespaldas, ambos salieron de piel y cabellos oscuros como su padre pero con los ojos dorados de su madre.

Nessie se asomó a la ventana para observarlos jugar junto a Seth, Isa, como le decían a su hija, para no confundirla con Bella, había salido rebelde y atrevida como su padre, le encantaba jugar fuera y la naturaleza; su hijo Ed, era mas tranquilo y refinado, prefería los libros; pero cuando algo le importaba lo defendía con uñas y dientes.

Jacob apareció por la puerta para avisarles que habían llegado todos. Con un rápido beso, se encaminaron a recibir a sus amigos.

Seth Clearwater estaba junto al pequeño príncipe Ed, leyéndole un libro bajo un árbol, mientras Isa estaba entre las ramas del mismo, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y alzó la mirada, Edward y Bella salieron por ella, el príncipe salió corriendo hacia sus padrinos y a conocer a los nuevos bebes, Seth se levantó y ayudo a Isa a bajarse del árbol, mientras caminaba observó como Edward y Bella se arrodillaban para que Ed pudiera observarlos mejor. Notó que el niño inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado cuando observó a la pequeña Elizabeth, al mismo tiempo que Edward y Bella fruncían el seño.

Seth se apresuró y notó ahora la sorpresa que había en el rostro de los antiguos guardaespaldas; la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió nuevamente y apareció el pequeño Jace, Isa se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Seth casi se la llevara por delante. La esquivó a duras penas, haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies, cayendo frente a los príncipes.

Seth se contuvo a duras penas de maldecir impresionado delante de los niños, los dos príncipes, tenían los ojos atrapados en los niños más pequeños, una mirada curiosa, una mirada feliz…

Una mirada de imprimación.

**.**

**

* * *

Antes de que pregunten… SI va haber una contiiiii! ¿Cuándo? DESPUES de que termine con mis otras dos historias… No me maten, pero me será imposible llevar tres al mismo tiempo. Y hay muchas cosas que tengo que organizar en mi cabecita ^^**

**Prometo actu de NTSM Ó CUS para este fin! Intentaré que sean las dos, pero no aseguro.**

**Recuerden dejar su review! **

**Sin mas… esta historia se ha acabado =.( **

**Las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics, y pueden colocarme en "alerta de autor" para que sepan cuando coloque la conti de esta.**

**Las quiere! **

**Yari Cullen Black! **


End file.
